


Ever Mine, Ever Thine, Ever Ours

by Aelia_Weasley



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Related, Developing Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Meet the Family, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 143,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_Weasley/pseuds/Aelia_Weasley
Summary: Patrick Brewer didn't believe in fate. He was too practical.He moved far away from his family and friends to escape the life everyone expected that he'd have.Then he met David Rose and everything started to fall into place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but my head canon has placed the town of Schitt's Creek in Oregon. No offense to Oregonians but doesn't Schitt's Creek, Oregon sound right?  
> I made Patrick a New Hampshire native.  
> Patrick is a Blue Jays fan as a tribute to the amazing Noah Reid's favorite team, (but I'm a Red Sox fan so I had to get a couple of digs in there, haha)  
> This isn't my first fic but it's the first I'm posting on AO3, please suggest tags if you can.
> 
> Chapter One is set at season 4, episode 5. (I messed with the timeline a tiny bit but it's otherwise canon compliant)
> 
> Chapter Two takes place after season 4, episode 12.
> 
> More to come, I LIVE for feedback so gimme gimme gimme!

Patrick looked at himself in the mirror over the bathroom sink. His hands firmly grasped the white porcelain as he pushed down and leaned in closer to the mirror. He felt the wall-mounted sink shift slightly under his weight, so he cautiously leaned back and let go. The very last thing he needed was to have to explain to Ray that he’d accidentally broken it off the wall in the middle of the night. He folded his arms over his bare chest as he straightened his back and fixed his hazel eyes on his own reflection. His mind was a complete blank except for one theme racing by on a loop – David.

Something about David caught his attention at their first meeting when he rambled through his non-specific-yet-deeply-specific idea for the store. He tried very hard to control his facial expression and not look too amused or incredulous. He found himself still chuckling about it hours later while he was watching his beloved Blue Jays lose to the Orioles – the _goddamned last-place-in-the-American-League Orioles_. He was finishing off his third beer of the eighth inning when Pearce popped out to center field. The bases were loaded, this missed opportunity ended the third scoreless inning in a row, and the _freaking Orioles_ were ahead by 3 runs. Patrick would normally be shaking his fist at the TV, burrowing his face in his faded Roberto Alomar t-shirt, kicking the coffee table, and shouting but he was barely paying attention to the game. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking about David Rose. There was something very charming about David and he was completely different from pretty much everyone else Patrick had met since moving to Schitt’s Creek – well, who was he kidding, he had never encountered anyone even _remotely_ like David.

Several months after they first met and Patrick made the decision to jump in with both feet and become an investor/co-owner of Rose Apothecary, he was trying to unpack his feelings regarding his business partner. He knew he liked David, he liked him immediately. He was funny (whether or not he intended to be), creative, eccentric, bratty and unapologetically himself. The source of Patrick’s distraction was not the simple matter of making a new friend in a new town. A nagging voice in the back of Patrick’s mind was repeating the embarrassingly juvenile question he’d heard his younger sisters ask each other when they were in middle school –

“Do you like him, or do you _like_ him, like him?”

It was not a simple question to answer, nor did Patrick have anyone to talk to about what _like_ liking David meant. He had his small circle of close friends from high school and a few friends from college but as tends to happen, they had all grown apart; moreso since he’d left his hometown. Aside from Facebook, it was a struggle to remember the last time he’d spoken to most of them. He couldn’t very well call up a friend he hadn’t spoken to in nine or ten months and say “Hey man, I know it’s been a long time but I’m having a sexuality crisis and I would _really_ like your input.”

So he worked his way through it on his own. He sorted through the emotions and confusion and decided that he definitely had a hopeless crush on David Rose and what’s more, he was going to do something about it. By the time David initiated their first kiss in his car, Patrick was certain that following his gut instinct in pursuing David was the right thing to do. There were fireworks and bells ringing and butterflies in his stomach – all the cliché romcom stuff that he previously thought was created in Hollywood.

It was a relief when they became an official item and no one in town batted an eyelash at them when they held hands across the table at Café Tropical or any other time they showed casual affection towards each other in public. It restored Patrick’s faith in small town residents. Almost four months into this relationship, it was time to let at least one person he knew back home in on the recent development in his love life.

Still staring in the mirror, he swallowed the huge nervous lump that had formed in his throat. He checked the vintage Felix the Cat clock hanging on the wall behind him. Despite the tail no longer swishing from side to side like a pendulum, it still kept decent time. Ray was overly proud of that stupid clock and it was one of the first things he showed to Patrick when he inquired about the room for rent. He thought it was pretty odd, but for the completely reasonable weekly rate of rent Patrick was paying for the huge second floor bedroom, his own bathroom with his share of the utilities included, he could deal with off-putting plastic kitsch on the wall. Besides that, the bursting yelp of horror that left David’s throat virtually every time he saw it never failed to make Patrick laugh until he snorted.

Felix told him it was just about 5:30 am, which meant it was closing in on 8:30 am back home. Exhaling deeply, Patrick lightly splashed his face with some water and patted it dry on a hand towel. He went back to his room on tip toe; Ray slept very lightly and if he woke up now and engaged Patrick in conversation, he’d never get a word in edgewise before it was time to go open the store.

He eased the bedroom door shut and retrieved his phone from the charger on his desk. He fumbled with it in his hand so he could use the biometric scanner to open it with his fingertip. His heart nervously pounded a little faster as he sat down on his mattress and rested against the padded headboard. He sighed and dialed, double checking the time on his own alarm clock on his nightstand.

It rang twice, then a concerned-sounding voice spoke.

“What’s wrong?”

The side of Patrick’s mouth curled up into a slight grin, the familiar voice was comforting and made him feel not-so-far from home.

“Hey Casey.”

“Um, hi. Ricky, are you ok?”

Ricky. Only a few people were permitted to call him that. It made him cringe the same way being called ‘Pat’ did, but hearing it in this particular context filled Patrick with more warmth than he anticipated it would.

“I’m fine, yeah.”

Casey didn’t sound convinced. “Isn’t it 4 in the morning there?”

“It is 5:30, actually,” Patrick replied as he tucked his legs under his duvet.

“Ricky, what’s up?”

Patrick cleared his throat nervously. He didn’t know what to say. “Um…how’s Michaela?”

Casey snorted in frustration. “Michaela? She’s um, she’s fine I guess. You didn’t call me at this hour of the morning to ask me about my girlfriend, Ricky. What’s wrong? Are you in trouble or something?”

“I, um…” his voice trailed off. “Can’t I just call to say hello?” The nervous knots were making his stomach somersault.

“Yeah, of course you can but I can hear it in your voice – what’s up?”

“Well, Casey, um…I uh…” Patrick raked his fingers through his hair, massaging his fingertips into his scalp. “I’ve met someone. Someone pretty incredible.”

His older brother laughed, sounding relieved.

“Jesus Christ, Ricky! You scared the shit out of me! I thought you were calling to tell me you were in an accident or that you were dying or something!”

Patrick smiled again, then it slowly turned to a frown. He cleared his throat before speaking again.

“No, not dying. I’m possibly gay, but not dying. Not that I know of anyway.”

“Huh? What did you say?”

Patrick’s stomach felt like it was capable of competing for the men’s Olympic gymnastics team. His pulse raced and he retreated in a panic.

“Nothing. Nothing, I’m probably still a little drunk, you know – from watching the Jays game last night. It looked like Grandyman was going to pull us through with that hit in the ninth, didn’t it?” he tried to backtrack. Baseball was always a safe topic with Casey.

“No, no I mean, I really didn’t hear you. I’m on my way to work and I just drove through cell hell; the line cut out. What did you say?”

“Case, um…”

“You’re scaring me again. Come on, out with it.” Casey turned on his take-charge Big Brother voice.

“I said, I’ve been dating someone.”

“Why are you jerking me around? I heard that part, what did you say after that?”

“I’m, uh…I think I might be…gay.”

The silence on the other end of the line was deafening. Patrick’s heart sank into his still flip-flopping stomach. A few seconds ticked by agonizingly slowly.

“Casey?”

“Yeah, I’m here. Patrick, you wanna run that one by me one more time? You said you’re dating a guy?” His brother’s voice was even and soft but Patrick couldn’t infer anything from either the tone or inflection.

“I did, yeah.”

“Well. Um. Sorry Patrick, I feel like anything I say next is going to be wrong. I wasn’t in any way prepared for this phone call this morning.”

Patrick’s heart was thunking hard in his chest as he listened to his brother breathe into the phone.

“Patrick?”

“Yep.”

“You know I don’t care, right? I mean I _care…_ You’re my kid brother and I love you. I care. I want you to be happy. I mean – you know it doesn’t matter to me, right?”

A tidal wave of relief washed over Patrick and he sniffled. “Thanks Case.” He sniffled again.

“Patrick are you crying?”

“Maybe a little.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” What could Casey possibly be apologizing for?

“Sorry that I’m such a shitty brother that you think I would disown you or whatever.” The sarcastic tone in his response made Patrick chuckle. Deep down, he knew Casey wouldn’t care. They were raised in a liberal family in a fairly liberal-ish city so he wasn’t terribly concerned about family ostracism but that didn’t mean his own sexual orientation was an easy thing to grapple with.

“You’re not a shitty brother. At all.” There was a long pause. “So, you don’t think Mom and Dad –“

Casey interrupted him. “No, Patrick they won’t care either. Honestly. Are you really worried about that?”

“Well I…shit, I don’t know.” Patrick wiped his wet cheeks on the bedsheet and shifted his body further underneath the duvet.

“You know that Mom liked Rachel, she _really_ liked Rachel, but I think even Mom knows that it’s completely over between you two this time – I mean you picked up and moved away. The message is pretty clear.”

“God, I wish Rachel knew it,” Patrick said, perhaps with more bitterness in his tone than he intended.

“I love you, bro. I want you to be happy. Honestly, the whole sexual orientation thing doesn’t matter to me. It makes no difference. Mom and Dad won’t care. Sarah and Nikki won’t care, I can promise you that much. So um…again, it doesn’t matter, but…why do you think you’re gay?”

Patrick quickly wiped his nose on the back of his hand. How was he supposed to tell his brother that he regularly makes out with his boyfriend in the back room of their store and hasn’t had a decent nights’ sleep without first fantasizing about having sex with his aforementioned boyfriend?

“Um…”

Casey broke in and rephrased his question. “You‘re dating a guy, ok, but like…you’ve been with girls before. Bisexuality is a thing, right?”

Patrick sighed. “Yeah it’s a thing but…I dunno. The things I feel for David – that’s his name, David. When he kisses me,” Patrick felt himself blush. “When we kiss…it feels…right.”

Casey sighed slightly and hummed a brief, vague response. “It was a stupid question anyway. I mean whatever; gay, straight, bi – whatever floats your boat. I’m sorry if I’m prying Patrick. This is uncharted territory, this doesn’t compare to Nikki getting pregnant in her junior year… I guess don’t know the right things to say.”

Patrick understood what he meant. Both of the Brewer boys had to be physically restrained when their sister Nikki’s burnout boyfriend had broken up with her when she told him about the baby on the way. The job of being a big brother wasn’t easy. Still, giving Tommy Parker a black eye when he saw him at the gas station later that week was an easily come to decision for Casey.

“Listen, of all of the girls I’ve dated, I thought I was in love with Rachel but we were on and off, I didn’t know why I couldn’t make it work with her. Now I know why. I didn’t tell you before but she and I were talking again - I was here about a month when she started texting me. I tried ignoring her but I was so fucking lonely, I was replying once in a while. I wasn’t trying to lead her on but since I met David and we started spending time together at the store…”

“Wait- it’s _that_ David?!”

Patrick grinned. “Yep. The very same. David Rose.”

“Wow. Ok. Continue…”

“Yeah, so – since I invested in the store and started spending more and more time with David, I stopped texting her back and I honestly wasn’t even thinking about her until I was deleting a series of random texts she sent to me. I always felt kind of...relieved whenever Rachel and I broke up. This feels completely different. Everything does. And the way he looks at me...I can't explain it. His best friend and I have gotten kind of close and we were busting David’s balls about his inability to compromise the other night after the store closed and he called me his boyfriend and sat in my lap and I…yeah. I’m going to stop there. TMI and all that.”

Casey’s sardonic laugh made Patrick smile stupidly. He reached for the bottle of water he kept on his nightstand and took a sip. “Thanks for sparing me the TMI. Sounds like love to me, bro. You certainly sound a lot happier than you ever did with Rachel. So, uh, when do we get to meet him?”

Patrick sputtered and just about spit the water out all over his bed. He coughed and beat his chest with a closed fist.

“Ricky?”

“Yeah,” he coughed again. “Sorry, that took me off guard. You want to meet my boyfriend?” He grabbed his t-shirt from the floor to mop up the water on his chest.

“Obviously. It’s my job to vet all of my siblings’ boyfriends. If he makes it past me, he’ll be ready for Mom and Dad.”

Patrick chuckled. “I don’t remember being consulted when you were dating Meredith.”

He could practically hear Casey roll his eyes. “Because it’s a big brother’s privilege, dumbass.”

“Still,” Patrick teased. “I could have told you she was batshit crazy and you could have saved yourself the time you wasted with her.”

“Yeah, well. You’re the one who let Nikki date Tommy Parker. Kinda dropped the ball on that one. Fucking douchebag.”

“Does he come around the house at all?” Patrick clenched a fist. He loved his six year old niece Quinn to death but he’d love nothing more than to pound her worthless biological father into the ground.

“Nah. But the state is taking child support out of his paycheck so at least Nikki gets something.”

“Wait – he has a _job_?”

“Don’t get too excited, he’s a lunch lady at St. Margaret’s.”

Patrick shook his head. Tommy hadn’t even graduated and now he was serving lunch to students at the high school he dropped out of. Because, of course he was. Patrick needed to change the subject. They already wasted enough time talking about that loser.

“Sarah didn’t respond when I texted the girls on their birthday. Is she still mad that I moved?” Patrick raised his arm above his head and reclined against his pillows.

“Sarah is Sarah,” Casey responded. “I won’t say she wasn’t pissed when you first left but she’s working a lot of hours at the salon. I think she’s too busy to be mad at you anymore.”

“I miss all of you guys.”

“So…come home and visit us? Listen, I know you just opened a business so you’re probably short on cash. If you need me to buy you a ticket home, you and _David_ , just say so. At least come home for Thanksgiving, ok? Please? Fuck it, I’ll just buy the tickets and you’ll have no choice.”

Patrick squirmed at the idea of accepting money from his brother but he had no idea if profits from the store were going to allow for the cost of holiday season airfare. He promised to think about it and talk it over with David. It would be his first holiday away from them but he didn’t think it would be good for business to be closed during the Christmas shopping season.

“Ok, well. I’m late for work,” Casey said suddenly.

Patrick glanced at his alarm clock – it was well after 9 o’clock back home.

“Shit, Sorry I made you late! I wasn’t paying attention.”

“No problem. I’m sitting in my truck in the parking lot. Nobody will notice. Probably.”

“You could have told me you had to go,” Patrick said sheepishly.

“My kid brother needed to tell me about his new boyfriend. You’re much more important and interesting than whatever e-mails I’d be sorting through right now.”

“Well, I appreciate it.” Patrick grinned. “I can always count on you, Casey. Thanks.”

“You’d better believe it, bro. Let me get inside though. I’ll text you later.”

“Okay. One last thing?”

“I’m not going to tell Mom and Dad for you. Sorry.”

“Damn. Yeah, I get it. Okay.”

“Hey, Ricky?”

“Mm?”

“Love you.”

“Love you too, man.”

Patrick swiped his finger across the screen and ended the call. He rested the phone on his stomach and sighed heavily.

 _That wasn’t so bad._ He thought to himself. _Could have gone worse._

He rested back into bed, wishing David was there next to him. He really did need to get his own apartment. Then David could stay over all the time. Or they could move into a place together. Their place. The thought made his chest swell up with excitement but since they hadn’t even had sex yet, Patrick figured them moving in together was a bit further off. Damn his need to go slow. His eyelids were getting heavy until his phone started vibrating on his chest with a text message.

_Why can't my boyfriend come with me on this buying trip? Why do I have to bring my sister?_

Patrick grinned and shook his head lightly. He yawned before typing his response.  
_  
_**Would you rather Alexis stayed behind and ran the store for the day so your boyfriend can come with you?**

_UGH. Why not just light the whole place on fire before we go? Point taken._

**Relax. It'll be fun. You said she needed to get her mind off of Ted anyway.**

_God yes, she does. She's one step away from doodling his name surrounded by little hearts on the cover of her notebook - but why do I have to be the one to get her mind off him?_

**Because you’re her big brother.**

_I didn’t ask to be born first._

**It makes you a nice person, David.**

_That’s mean. You know how to throw that word in my face._

**Yes sir, I do.**

_Mm. Call me ‘sir’ again._

Patrick pursed his lips, trying not to let his mind wander to dirty places. 

**Maybe when you get back.**

He paused and thought before adding:

**I’ll miss you today.**

There was a delay in David’s response that made Patrick chew nervously on the inside of his cheek.

_I miss you already. I’m not going to get to kiss you this morning. I’m a creature of habit, no good morning kiss is likely going to through off my entire chi for the whole day. And if my chi is thrown off I won’t be zen enough to close the deal with the Mennonites or_

The text message evidently had reached its word count limit, either that or perhaps David had hyperventilated and passed out before he finished typing. The three blinking dots that suddenly appeared told Patrick it was the former rather than the latter. He had to interject before David’s train of thought derailed and tumbled down a cliff.

**Do you want me to come over and kiss you before you leave?**

The blinking dots disappeared, indicating that David had stopped his mental spin out and erased what he had been typing. Patrick chuckled to himself when his phone rang. He grinned stupidly seeing the caller ID picture he snapped of David asleep and drooling at their shared desk in the office at the store. He’d initially taken it as a joke; something to taunt David with when he got overly haughty and needed to be taken down a couple of pegs but as their relationship changed, Patrick came to see the image in a whole new light. He sat up and answered, a giddy schoolboy smile on his face.

“I don’t think I’ve ever spoken to you this early.”

“Believe me, I’m not up at the crack of dawn by choice,” He sounded groggy.

“But you are in fact _capable_ of getting up this early so maybe you could get up early enough to open the store on time…” Patrick teased.

“Ok, I am routinely _casually_ on time,” David replied flippantly.

“Is that what you call it? Because I call it ‘habitually late.’ ”

David made a noise that could only be described as a squawk in reply.

“So tell me, did you want me to come by the motel before you leave? Because I’d like to see you,” Patrick chewed his lower lip. Ideally, he’d like to pin David against his mattress and shove his hand down his pants, but a kiss would do.

“Well, don’t like, go out of your way.”

David was so transparent. It was clear that’s what he wanted but Patrick needed him to _say it._

“Hey so – why are you awake? You don’t get up this early to go to the gym do you?” David questioned.

“No, I’m usually up at 7, get to the gym by 7:20; gives me an hour to do my thing, shower and get to the store – which, it should be stated for the record, opens at 9.”

“Okay, your sarcastic tone is deeply pointed, and unappreciated.”

“I couldn’t sleep so I called my brother. I uh, I told my brother…about you. About us.”

The distinct sound of a phone clattering to the floor made Patrick flinch. The bickering voices he heard next were muffled.

“Ugh – David – what the hell? Can you just like…not? I’m trying to sleep.”

“Alexis – we are leaving in a half hour. Get up.”

“What? We?”

“You said you wanted to come with me today – I’m meeting with vendors for the store, selecting new products.”

“Yeah but…god it’s so _early_ David.”

“Get up. Wash your hair – that off-brand baby powder you’ve substituted for dry shampoo smells like feet.”

“Ew, David. It does _not!_ ”

Patrick switched his phone to his left hand and tucked his right behind his head, this was entertaining even if it made him miss his own sisters. He almost felt disappointment when David obviously had retrieved his phone from the floor.

“What did your brother say?”

“ _My_ brother says way too much at this _unholy hour of the morning!”_ He heard Alexis shout in the background.

“Go wash your fucking feet hair, Alexis!”

A second later, Patrick heard a door slam. He cleared his throat.

“Oh god – it was negative, wasn’t it? I know how much your brother’s opinion means to you – oh god, are we breaking up?” The pitch of David’s panic-stricken voice got slightly higher with every three words. Patrick flinched and pulled the phone away from his ear.

“Babe, I merely cleared my throat, will you calm down?”

“Sorry. Proceed.”

“Casey was completely cool with it. I don’t really know what else I expected I mean, I know he’s not a homophobe, you know?”

“Thank god,” David sighed.

“It’s just that well, your family is _so_ accepting and supportive of you. I wanted at least one member of my family to tell me it was ok.”

David pursed his lips. “I’m glad to hear you got the validation you needed.”

Patrick exhaled deeply, chuckling slightly at the end. “He uh, he wants to meet you. He actually offered to pay for our airfare to go visit my family for Thanksgiving.” He squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath, unsure of what David’s reaction would be.

“Hmm. I don’t know about that, Patrick.”

 _Shit._ Patrick thought. _I shouldn’t have mentioned it. Of course he isn’t ready for that. That was so stupid!_

His disappointment momentarily lifted when he realized David was still talking and he’d missed some of what he’d been saying:

“I’d really like to go but…Thanksgiving though…no one will be at the store for Black Friday or Small Business Saturday. I don’t think my business partner would recommend closing down our store on the biggest Christmas shopping days of the year.”

“Wait – did you say you wanted to meet my family?” Patrick smiled, his spirits lifting.

David felt the beads of sweat forming at his hairline. “Do you not want them to meet me? Am I that embarrassing?”

Patrick rolled his eyes. “You’re not embarrassing, you’re perfect. You’re spectacular, you’re…”

 _You’re the love of my life._ Patrick wanted to say, but didn’t. He wasn’t ready to tell David that he loved him.

“Far be it from me to not accept that kind of praise, though I probably don’t deserve it. You’ve met my family, for better or worse. I think I’d like to meet yours. It would be a relationship first for me.” David chewed on his lower lip.

The confession wasn’t a surprise to Patrick but it hurt his heart a little. His poor broken boyfriend was used to being treated like shit by people he was dating; nothing had ever lasted long enough to get to that stage.

“If you really want to go, I’ll make it happen David. I don’t want you to feel pressured at all; I know it’s not a small thing for you.” Patrick nervously started picking at the cuticle around his left thumb nail.

“Come kiss me good morning and I’ll think about spending Thanksgiving with the Brewers. Oh god, my mother will have a _fit_.”

They ended the call and Patrick raced around his room, grabbing his grey sweats off the back of his desk chair and he dug his hands into the hamper of clean laundry he hadn’t put away yet and tugged out a white t-shirt. He threw the clothing items on, slipped his feet into the rubber slides he wore in the shower at the gym, grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys and raced out the door. He didn’t make much of an effort to exit the house quietly so he fully expected Ray to pepper him with questions about his earlier than usual departure. He quickly backed out of the driveway and drove as fast as he dared to get to the motel. He realized he hadn’t brushed his teeth when it was a little too late to turn around. He dug into the center console compartment of his car and dug out a packet of gum. He stuffed two pieces into his mouth and chewed frantically.

The sun was rising while he drove and the sky was filled with oranges and pinks by the time he was parking near the front office. To his delight, David was sitting outside on an old wicker chair, his leg bouncing anxiously as he waited.

The 1000 watt smile that David flashed at him before he got out of the car made Patrick’s heart skip a beat. He stood up slowly and walked toward the car. Patrick couldn’t take his eyes off of him as he got out of the car and closed the door behind him.

“Hi.”

“Hey,” David took small steps toward him. He reached out and touched the hem of Patrick’s t-shirt before easily wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I can’t believe I get to kiss you every day,” David whispered a second before their lips met. It started innocently; Patrick ran his hands up David’s back, holding him in place. David took a step forward, pushing his thigh between Patrick’s legs and wrapped his arms around his neck. Patrick linked his fingers together at the small of David’s back, holding him tightly. He gently licked David’s lower lip, inviting him to open his mouth. He moaned quietly and allowed Patrick’s tongue to push past his teeth. 

Kissing David made him dizzy. He was gentle but forceful and his (expertly exfoliated) lips were blissfully perfect. Patrick gently rubbed his groin against David’s leg. They were going slowly, per Patrick’s request, but surely they could go _a little_ faster. The longer he had David’s body in his arms and his tongue in his mouth, Patrick had time to think about getting him naked in a bed.

He groaned and held David hard, nearly lifting him off his feet as he turned them both around and pressed his back up against his car.

“Is your sister inside?” Patrick said as he moved his mouth to David’s neck.

“She might be in the shower,” David answered; his voice breathy and soft.

“How do I get you in the shower?” Patrick slid his tongue up to David’s ear and rutted against his thigh.

“Don’t say things you don’t mean,” David moaned.

“Believe me, I mean it.”

David pulled away slightly and took Patrick’s cheek in his hand. They were both achingly hard and completely sexually frustrated.

“What about taking it slow?” David asked.

“I didn’t say sex in the shower but I’m sure we’d think of something…” Patrick licked his way across David’s jawline and nipped at his neck.

“ _God_ , David. Why did I have to rush getting ready while you get to mouth fuck your boyfriend instead of getting dressed?” Alexis was standing in the doorway of their shared room towel-drying her hair. When he didn’t answer right away, she rolled her eyes and slammed the door.

“Ugh, there is no way that didn’t wake my parents,” David whined.

“Ok, so I’m gonna go. Have a good trip, go easy on the cheese.” Patrick winked. He kissed David on the cheek and motioned to get back in the car.

“Wait,” David stopped him. He pulled something off his finger and held it in a closed fist.

He took Patrick’s hand in his and dropped one of his chunky rings into his palm.

“I do want to meet your family. I was thinking about it while you were driving here. But we can’t close for Thanksgiving. What if we go at the end of the summer for a couple of days? We can have a Labor Day sale and leave Monday night or Tuesday morning? According to your spreadsheet, Tuesday and Wednesday are our slowest selling days anyway.”

Patrick grinned ear to ear. “There is so much right about what you’ve just said. OK. I’ll call my brother.”

_“DAVID!”_

“ _OK, ONE FUCKING MINUTE, ALEXIS!”_ David turned back to Patrick, red faced from yelling and kissed him again.

“If I don’t make it back from this trip, wear my ring and remember me fondly. Wait, Patrick are you wearing _rubber sandals?!_ ”

Patrick laughed and went back to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at Patrick's parents house. David feels very out of his element meeting the whole family but he realizes there's nothing to worry about.

David’s leg was bouncing anxiously as they drove away from the airport. He couldn’t sleep but he made it through the flight just fine; (thank you, Xanax). But now, the effects of the drug had worn off and his stomach was in nervous knots.

“I have be to honest, I’m starting to panic,” he admitted. Patrick reached over and tried to take his hand but David pulled away.

“I should have changed, these pants are way too.. _too…”_ He gestured to his wool trousers with bands of satin.

“I like those pants. They make your ass look perfect,” Patrick tried to reassure him.

“And I wish I’d brushed my teeth when we landed – do you have any gum? I’m feeling very…bad breathy.” He flapped his hands in front of his mouth.

“Um, check my laptop bag,” Patrick gestured to the back seat.

David clicked his seatbelt open and kneeled on his seat to search the pockets of the bag, unintentionally giving Patrick a close view of his backside.

“No gum, no gum, no gum – oh, Binaca – well it’ll have to do,” David sat back in his seat.

“I don’t have Binaca – wait, David, _don’t!_ ”

It was too late. David grimaced at the foul taste that filled his mouth.

“That’s hand sanitizer spray…the plumber who put in the new sink at the store gave it to me,” Patrick choked back a laugh and covered his mouth with his hand.

David looked at the palm-sized clear plastic tube, it read:

McGuire and Sons - _We get our hands dirty so you don’t have to._

David smacked his lips trying to work up enough saliva to rid his mouth of the godawful taste.

"Well, that's a thing. That just happened."

“Babe, here,” Patrick handed David the half-empty bottle of water he had stored in the driver’s side door. David finished the bottle, screwed the cap back on and tossed the bottle over his shoulder.

“Don’t be nervous, this’ll be fun,” Patrick told him. "We've got a bit of a drive yet. Why don't you close your eyes? Try for a nap?"

“I need more Xanax,” David whined. He sank down in his seat and closed his eyes, thankfully, he fell asleep.

This was a side of David that had Patrick very torn. David didn't show weakness openly, he didn't let just anyone past that wall he'd built up. Seeing him unravel with nerves to this extent let Patrick know exactly how much David trusted him but he wished David could see himself the way he did; perfect. 

Patrick squeezed David's hand reassuringly as he made the final turn onto Talcott Avenue.

“Whoa, full house,” he said, noting all the cars in the driveway as he pulled up in front of a pale blue/grey colonial with a dark grey roof. The railing of the wraparound porch was freshly painted white to match the six evenly spaced tall-backed rocking chairs. A rough-edged slate slab was propped up on next to the front stairs. A faded pineapple was painted on it, along with ‘The Brewers'. A pink and purple kid-sized bicycle laid on the front lawn, almost in the flower bed. David smiled to himself. It's not the house he pictured Patrick growing up in, but it was pretty perfect.

“Pop quiz,” Patrick poked him in the arm to get his attention.

“My siblings’ names are…”

David smiled. “Your brother Casey is a year older than me, so he's quite young,”

Patrick chuckled.

“He is a…pharmaceutical…sales…rep…”

Patrick opened his mouth to correct him but David kept going.

“No, wait, he _was_ a sales rep but they made him a training manager so he doesn't have to travel as much anymore.”

Patrick nodded.

“Your sisters are identical twins, early 20’s. Sarah is a stylist and Nicole is a personal trainer, studying to be a nutritionist. Oh, and no one calls her Nicole except your mom. Everyone else calls her Nikki.”

“And which one of them has a kid?” Patrick tested. David pursed his lips and squinted one eye as he thought.

“Sah…Nikki, it’s Nikki. Your niece, Quinn is six.”

“Impressive.” Patrick smiled and David couldn’t resist kissing him.

“Contrary to what you may think, much of the time I am actually listening when you talk.”

“Ready to go inside?” Patrick asked, opening his door.

“No – wait, _wait –“_ David stopped him, Patrick raised an eyebrow.

“What – _exactly_ did your parents say when you told them I was coming? You were vague before.” He was nervously twiddling his fingers in such an adorable way, Patrick chuckled.

“Well, they said they were happy to meet my business partner,” Patrick didn’t wait for David’s reply. He hopped out of the rental car and went to the trunk to get their bags. David sat in the passenger seat, his face momentarily frozen in shock.

“ _Business_ partner?! _BUSINESS partner? OH. MY. GOD._ You didn’t fucking tell them?! PATRICK?!” He was gesturing wildly with his hands, his eyes wide.

Patrick opened David’s door and David jumped out, stuttering and wishing he had taken another Xanax earlier– even if he took one right now, it wouldn’t kick in before he walked into the house.

“Wai – wha – uh, uh, uh I should have asked you at the airport – or at least while we were driving over. I could have tucked and rolled out of the car on the highway – I can’t go in there with them thinking I’m just your business partner…”

Patrick pushed his body up against David’s, pinning him against the car as he planted a hard kiss on his mouth. David responded eagerly, his hands on Patrick’s cheeks. He melted and his pulse instantly slowed down when their tongues met momentarily. David’s eyes were still closed when Patrick pulled away slightly. He had his bag over his shoulder and was holding David’s in his hand.

“Babe. I’m kidding. Relax. They’re going to love you.” Patrick winked and got his laptop bag out of the back seat.

“You’re a dick,” David rolled his eyes, laughing slightly out of relief. “But I love you.”

Patrick shrugged, handed David his bag and took his hand, leading him up to the front door.

“Deep breath, David,” he muttered to himself.

Patrick opened the door with a flourish. “Mom, Dad – I’m home!” His eyes sparkled with excitement. David let go of his hand and closed the door behind them.

Mrs. Brewer stepped into the front room at the sound of Patrick’s voice. She was a short, plump woman with round cheeks and the perfect blond bob. Her hair was so perfect, it made David think of Geraldine – one of his mother’s wigs that was styled in a very similar fashion.

“Ricky!” She exclaimed, wiping her hands on a tea towel. She whipped it over her shoulder and grabbed Patrick in a hug. She was short enough that Patrick could easily rest his chin on the top of her head when they embraced. 

“How was the flight?” She asked before they let go.

“Oh, you know. It was fine, Mom,” he kissed her cheek. “Hey, where's Beau?” Patrick looked around. His mother's smile faded.

“He's around somewhere. He doesn't hear so well anymore. It's gotten worse since you left.”

Patrick's eyes grew emotional. He clapped his hands and whistled then called out “Beau! Beau boy!” He whistled again.

The sound of feet approaching came a few seconds later. An older black lab came carefully down the stairs. One of his eyes was cloudy with a cataract, his muzzle was greying. His ears perked up and he seemed to move faster when he saw Patrick.

“Hey handsome!” Patrick crouched down as Beau approached. He put his bags down near the stairs, then scratched the dog behind both ears and kissed his head. “That's my boy!”

Beau was obviously excited to see him and started to whine and wag his tail rapidly. He knocked Patrick over and licked his face.

“He must really miss you, Ricky. I haven't seen him move that fast in months.”

David watched as Beau rolled to his back and let Patrick rub his stomach. He wasn’t much of a dog person (fur, saliva, wet dog smell, _ew_ ) but his deep attraction to Patrick’s all-American boy with his black lab appeal was definitely there.

“So this is your David, then?” Mrs. Brewer smiled brightly at him.

“This is,” Patrick stood up and put his hand on David’s shoulder. “Mom, David Rose. David, my mom.”

“So nice to finally meet you, David,” Mrs. Brewer stood on her tiptoes to kiss David’s cheek and gave him a friendly hug. He instantly liked her.

“Likewise,” he said nervously. “Thanks for having me, Mrs. Brewer.”

“Bonnie, please. Or Bon Bon, if ya nasty,” she winked at him. David laughed hard and Patrick turned red.

“Mom, who taught you ‘if ya nasty’?” he covered his eyes with his hand.

“Quinnie got me watching that RuPaul drag show. Those girls are a _trip._ ” She grabbed Patrick’s hand and pulled him toward the kitchen. He looked back over his shoulder and motioned for David to follow.

“Uncle PATRICK!!” A pink, sequined blur rushed over from the table and leapt into Patrick’s arms. Quinn wrapped her limbs around Patrick like a baby koala and proceeded to kiss his cheeks.

“I miss you! I miss you! I miss you!”

“I miss you, too Monster. You’re getting so big – did you grow a foot since I left?” He feigned difficulty holding her and he swept her legs to drape over his arms.

“I’m starving. The food on the plane was _awful._ I’m gonna have to eat this belly!” He easily lifted Quinn’s stomach to his mouth and blew raspberries against her skin, making her cackle. This was clearly a well-practiced routine between them and David could not have found it more adorable.

“No! No! Don’t eat me!” Quinn giggled. Patrick carried her over to the stove.

“Mom, is the oven on? Get the roasting pan! I’m gonna cook the Monster with onions and potatoes!”

“No! I’m not food!” Quinn was laughing so hard, she could barely speak.

“Oh? You’re not food?” Patrick teased.

“No! I’m Quinnie!”

“Oh, alright then.” He gently placed her feet on the floor and he ruffled her long, brown hair. She put her hands on her hips and turned to David. She was dressed head to toe in pink, right down to her pink Uggs. In dark pink glitter, her shirt read “Always be yourself, unless you can be a unicorn.”

“Who’s this one?” She pointed at David with her thumb, Patrick chuckled.

“Hi, I’m David.” He leaned over with a hand on his knee and held the other out to Quinn. She raised her fist and David laughed as he bumped his own against hers.

“I’m Quinnie and you’re _fabulous,_ ” she wiggled her finger back and forth at David, then turned her attention back to Patrick.

“Uncle Patrick is this your boyfriend?” She cocked her head.

“Yep,” he put his arm around David’s shoulder and kissed his cheek, as if to confirm it.

“Hmm. Ok. Come see my room!” She grabbed at Patrick’s hand and started to pull him away from the kitchen.

“Quinn Elizabeth! Tone it down, diva. At least let them get settled,” a patient, yet commanding voice came from behind them. David and Patrick turned to see a young woman with a lean frame and shoulder length brown hair standing in the hallway with her arms crossed. David recognized her slightly amused expression – he’d seen it on Patrick’s face often.

“But _Mama_ …” Quinn stomped her foot in protest and retreated to her grandmother’s side.

“Not butsie-buts,” Nikki said. “I get a hug from my brother before you get to start ordering him around.” She smiled widely at Patrick and jumped in his arms, he easily lifted her off the ground.

“Good to see you, Nik,” Patrick closed his eyes until Nikki released him from her hug, she kept an arm draped over his shoulder.

“Nikki, this is David…” Patrick gestured with an upturned, open palm.

“Hi,” David said shyly.

“Nice to meet you.” David saw the muscles of her toned arms flex as they shook hands. He was confident that she could kick his ass if she wanted to and hopefully she didn’t.

“Where’s Dad? Where’s Casey?” Patrick asked, looking around.

“Dad’s in the shower, your brother had to take a call.” his mother said as she stirred something that smelled delicious in a pot on the stove. Quinn had pulled a stepstool to her grandmother’s side and was studying intently, as if she could be suddenly put in charge of dinner and she wanted to be ready.

Nikki crossed in front of them towards the stove. David noticed her coordinating workout gear.

“Those are really nice. Fabletics, right?”

Nikki was dipping a piece of bread into the pot her mother was stirring and pulled it out to taste test the bubbling sauce. She nodded her response and used her hand to fan her mouth.

When she swallowed, she could finally speak again but her mouth was burning.

“Thanks. Yeah, they’re all I buy. Between my own workouts and my clients, I practically _live_ in these. They are so comfortable. They don’t ride up like other brands.”

“I know, right? I have a few pairs of the Carrigan joggers. Kate named them after my childhood imaginary friend…” David paused and stopped himself before he babbled on too long about Carrigan, the imaginary boy that lived in his mirror when he was four.

“Kate?” Nikki’s arms were crossed again.

David smiled and a blush colored his cheeks. “Hudson, yes. I also introduced her to the woman who now creates their color palettes. She’s got a great eye for it. It’s not really my aesthetic to wear color but…” his voice trailed off, he was talking too much and self-conscious about gesturing too much with his hands.

Nikki pouted her lip out, seemingly impressed with David’s celebrity connection to the actress.

“Ah, the three witches are standing over the cauldron.” A booming voice not very unlike Patrick’s made everyone turn towards it. A man of about David’s height was standing at the bottom of the stairs in dark cotton pants, an Old Navy t-shirt and moccasin-style slippers.

“I don’t know who you’re talking to, but I am _not_ the witch.” Nikki playfully snapped back. She took a bottle of Fiji water out of the fridge and sat at the kitchen table, one foot resting on the seat of the chair.

“Oh, sorry Nikki – wrong twin,” Mr. Brewer laughed.

David took notice of the comment, Patrick hadn’t mentioned that his sister Sarah was witchy. He was confident that sharing the motel room with Alexis had prepared him for just about anything when it came to difficult sisters.

“Hey, Pops.” Patrick smiled and went to hug his father.

“Hey, Rick. Where’s this David I’ve heard so much about?”

David smiled nervously and approached.

“Hi, Mr. Brewer. Nice to meet you,” he said quietly. He was instantly self-conscious of his clothing choice but it was too late to butch up now.

To his relief, Mr. Brewer’s smiling face was so much like Patrick’s, it put his mind at ease.

“It’s our pleasure to meet you, son. Make yourself at home.” He gave David a friendly nod before he walked over to the stove and tested the sauce with a piece of bread like Nikki had just done.

“So David, tell us about yourself. Patrick gave us a quick rundown but I want it from the source. Where did you go to college? What were you doing with yourself before you met our Patrick?” He held the chunk of bread in one hand and cupped the other underneath it to act as a saucer. He blew the steam away from the bright red sauce.

“Um, I uh…”

“IS THAT MY BROTHER?” Another booming voice, presumably belonging to Casey, made David nearly jump out of his skin. Patrick laughed and nearly hopped across the floor towards him.

The Brewer Brothers laughed and grunted before they hugged in a way that made David think of high school jocks in 80’s movies. He pressed his back against the wall, attempting to make himself very small.

“You look great, Ricky!” Casey gently hit Patrick in the shoulder.

“You too! You got some sun!” He motioned to Casey’s tanned face.

“Sales convention in Orlando. Tough gig but that’s why they pay me the big bucks,” Casey replied, joking.

“David! Come here!” Patrick could not have been smiling wider. It was crystal clear that he was in his element. He loved and missed his family, maybe even more than he realized before their trip.

“Hi Casey. I’ve heard a lot about you.” David waved, demurely.

“Lies, all of it. My brother’s a frickin’ liar,” he laughed. Casey was definitely outgoing, charismatic and charming – excellent qualities for a salesman to have.

 _But not in a douchebag way._ David thought to himself.

Casey moved in to shake David’s hand before he also went into the kitchen. Mr. Brewer and Quinn were setting the dinner table, Nikki had cracked open a bottle of white wine. Casey took what David assumed was his usual seat, to the left of the head of the table.

“It’s almost ready, everyone. Go sit,” Mrs. Brewer chirped.

The Brewer family sat around the table and went on chatting amongst themselves, allowing David to sit and listen politely. He felt Patrick’s hand squeeze his knee.

“You ok?” He asked privately.

David nodded and sipped his glass of wine.

 _So this is how a normal family operates._ David thought. He could get used to this. His stomach grumbled loudly, he hoped dinner would be ready soon.

“David, could you help me with something?” Mrs. Brewer called to him. Patrick gave him an encouraging wink before he stood up. He went over to the stove, offering his help. Mrs. Brewer tucked her arm under his and whispered.

“Don’t let Casey or Bruce intimidate you. They’re both far too loud and talk too much for their own good but they have hearts of gold like my Patrick. You’re very welcome here.”

In that moment, he could not love Mrs. Brewer more.

“I appreciate that, thanks,” he smiled.

“Good, now that’s settled. Could you open a Malbec for me? I’m not one to drink white wine.” She handed him a corkscrew.

David chuckled a little and gave her a nod. He found a three year old Malbec resting on the wine rack and opened it. He brought it to the table, placing it near the space open for Mrs. Brewer. A few minutes later they were all talking amongst themselves as she carried a huge platter of spaghetti and meatballs to the table.

The conversation lulled just as they heard the front door open and slam shut.

“I swear to _god_ if one more 16 year old idiot asks me to recreate Kylie Jenner’s new haircut and dye job… _it’s a FUCKING wig!”_

“Oh, sounds like Cuddles is home,” Mr. Brewer joked into his wine glass, Casey and Patrick snorted.

Sarah Brewer stomped into the kitchen, and tossed her sweater dramatically over the back of a stool at the marble-topped island.

Her hair was the same length as her twin’s, cut in a slightly different style and it was platinum blond except for the long side-swept bangs, which were a dark purple. She was wearing black, head to toe and had a characteristic hair developer bleach stain above the knee of her ripped jeans. There was a momentary flash of excitement on her face when she saw Patrick but she paused, spotting David sitting at the table and she turned to point at him.

“Who’s this?” She inquired with almost the exact same tone as when Quinn had asked that very question.

“Titi, it’s Uncle Patrick’s _boo thang,_ ” Quinn shouted from the table.

“Oh, that’s right. I forgot it was Meet the Boyfriend Day.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Sarah Jane, you'd better be nice!” Mrs. Brewer called to her in a warning tone.

David stood up and bravely (but cautiously) approached her. He was a little scared but also amused. Her father had called her Cuddles and he now understood why. She made Stevie look positively perky.

Sarah looked him up and down. “I like your pants. Givenchy?”

David blinked, hard. She was right.

“Yes. The sweater, too. Givenchy,” he offered, gesturing to it. He kept a distance in case she decided to attack.

Sarah pouted her lip out the way Nikki had done.

“Is that the new Neverfull Damier?” David noticed the tote-style Louis Vuitton bag on her shoulder.

Sarah smiled proudly. “Sure is. I also have the Artsy Damier Azur…”

David’s eyes grew wide. “In ivory? I have that one too. Well, it was my sister’s. I stole it.”

They stared each other down, sizing each other up. There was an indefinable tension in the room as if they were building up to a brawl.

“I like you.”

“You too.”

David turned to go back to his seat and saw the shell-shocked look on the faces of all three Brewer men.

“Holy Jesus,” Casey said. “David, my friend, you did the impossible.”

Mr. Brewer laughed heartily. “You tamed Cuddles before she went for your eyes.”

“Or your jugular!” Quinn added gleefully.

David slid into to his seat next to Patrick, who also looked impressed. 

Mrs. Brewer clicked her tongue at Sarah. 

“What? I hated the other one, “ she waved her hand dismissively. “I have to put this one through the paces. “ Sarah reasoned.

“The other one meaning Rachel,” Patrick explained.

“Sarah honey, get a plate. Everyone make room. Nicole Marie pour your sister some wine.“ Mrs. Brewer instructed . “You usually work late on Tuesday nights, I didn't expect you for dinner.” Chairs scraped against the floor as everyone shifted over.

Sarah retrieved a plate and dragged a chair over to the table to sit near Quinn. Before she sat, she held her fist out to Patrick, he tapped his own against hers and they each mimicked an explosion. 

“Well my last client decided to cancel her three hour appointment at the last minute and I couldn't fill the spot. So I just finished what I was doing and I left. Then, I checked her Facebook when I was stuck in traffic and the bitch checked in at another salon.”

“Oh my god! _Rude_!” David exclaimed.

“Right?! I hope they use 40 volume developer on her roots and every hair falls out of her fucking head. “

“Sarah Jane!” Nikki yelped, motioning to Quinn with her hands.

“Skudissy apoom,” Nikki said seriously. Sarah rolled her eyes and kissed Quinn on top of her head.

“Ok, ok. Sorry Monster.”

“S'ok Titi!” Quinn said merrily and slurped a forkful of spaghetti.

David paused with his fork in his hand, mid bite. He looked at Patrick, confused.

“What was that? That was…what was it?” He motioned to Sarah and Nikki with his fork.

“Hm? Oh, it's their twinspeak. They have their own language,” Patrick explained.

“Wow, yeah I've heard of that. I didn't think it was real. MK and Ash never did that,“ David took a bite.

“MK and Ash?” Sarah cocked her head.

“Olsen.” David said simply and took a drink of his wine.

“So. Have you ever been to New Hampshire before?” Nikki asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Um, I once spent a very long weekend in Montpelier in a yurt with a couple of British boy banders…” David offered and quickly regretted saying it.

There were chuckles around the table.

“Montpelier is in Vermont,” Nikki said patiently, thankfully ignoring David's dinner table insinuation of a having a three-way.

“Oh, right,” David said, embarrassed. “Then no, I have never been here before. But it seems nice. The mountains and stuff.”

There was a brief lull in the conversation when Quinn said, “Uncle Patrick, are you gonna marry David?”

David choked on his food and forced himself to cough into his napkin.

“I dunno, Monster,” Patrick looked at David fondly as he wiped his mouth on a napkin. “Should I?” He winked playfully.

She seemed to think about it, “Yep, you should. And I get to be a flower girl.” She went back to eating as if the matter was definitely settled. David grinned into his spaghetti and Patrick refilled their wine glasses.

“David, we were all so sorry when Rose Video went out of business. We were in there all the time. It was so nice to be able to browse around and see what was newly released. It's not the same with RedBox and Netflix,” Mrs. Brewer changed the subject.

“Thanks, Bonnie. It was, uh, quite a shock.”

“How are your parents doing?” Mr. Brewer asked, sounding genuinely interested.

“Um, they're…adjusting?” it didn't quite feel like the right word.

“Patrick said something about you living in a hotel?” Mrs. Brewer questioned him.

“Motel, it’s a motel. My dad is helping to run the place now and he's actually doing well at it considering he didn't know much at all about the hospitality industry besides how to negotiate a free room upgrade and ordering room service. My mother joined the town council so, they're staying busy.”

“You said you stole your sister's purse, “ Casey began sounding amused. “Is it just the two of you?”

David nodded through the sip of wine he'd just taken. “Yeah, just me and Alexis. I'm pretty sure another sibling would have been smothered with a pillow by now. “ Quinn's fork clattered to her plate. “Sorry. I'm joking. “

“Oh, Patrick texted me pictures of the store, David. It looks beautiful,” Mrs. Brewer said with a smile.

“Thank you, very much. I'm,” he looked at Patrick, “I'm very proud of it.” Patrick took David's hand and kissed it.

“Wait, if you two are here,” Nikki began, “who’s running the store? Your sister?”

Patrick laughed.

David squeezed is eyes shut and raised his face to the ceiling as if even the thought of Alexis in charge was painful.

“No. No, _no no no no_. I wouldn't trust Alexis to run a dishwasher, let alone be in charge of our only source of income. We just closed for vacation for a couple of days. Much easier.”

When dinner was over, everyone cleared their own plates. Nikki ushered Quinn upstairs for a bath and Sarah went to her room to change clothes.

Mrs. Brewer shooed David and Patrick away after they cleared the rest of the dinner dishes. She and Mr. Brewer did all the washing up together. Casey shook David's hand and hugged Patrick before he left.

“I thought you were going to stay over,” Patrick said, disappointed.

“I was going to but I've got work to do at home, they just keep heaping it on top of me. Plus I promised Michaela a breakfast date and I don’t want to show up hungover.”

Patrick was still disappointed but he nodded.

“I like him,” Casey said, loud enough for David to hear. “I’m going back to Orlando on Thursday, one of my trainees screwed up a deal with a big client and they're sending me in to fix it. Can we grab a beer tomorrow? I want to see you before you leave. “

“Sounds good,” Patrick smiled.

“Nice to meet you, David,” Casey smiled pleasantly at him and proceeded to say goodbye to the rest of the family then left the house through the side door. David returned the smile and nodded.

“Come on, come with me.” Patrick led David out the front door to the porch.

“You survived your first Brewer Family Dinner,” Patrick said snaking his arms around David.

“How did I do?” David returned the embrace.

Patrick kissed him, inhaling his cologne down to his toes.

“You did great. I knew you would. Never a doubt in my mind, " he pressed his forehead against David's. Casey beeped the horn at them as he backed out of the driveway, Patrick waved.

“Sarah is…” David began.

“Not as abrasive as she seems. She's rough around the edges but she's a good kid. We always joked that her Patronus is a porcupine.”

“I like her. She reminds me of Stevie.”

“Can we not talk about my sister or Stevie right now? I just want to get you in a bed as soon as possible. I have plans for you,” Patrick put his hand behind David's neck and pushed his tongue into his mouth. David untucked Patrick's shirt and dug his fingertips into his lower back. Patrick moaned softly into David's mouth.

They didn’t hear the door open.

“Ew ew ew, affection!” Sarah said, scandalized. “Get a room!”

They broke apart and Patrick shot her a look. David sat in the nearest rocking chair, pulling his sweater down as low as it would go to hide his semi. Patrick tucked his shirt back in, dragged a chair closer to David and plopped down next to him. They interlaced fingers and began to slowly rock in unison. Patrick closed his eyes and listened to the quiet night.

Sarah tucked her hands into the pockets of her black North Face fleece jacket and sat on the porch floor facing Patrick and David. She bent her knees and drew her legs in tight. She smirked and pulled a baseball cap out of one of the pockets and put it on. The front door opened again and Nikki came out to sit next to her twin. She too was wearing a black North Face fleece. With them side by side in matching jackets, David could finally tell they were identical. The most significant difference between them besides hairstyle was Sarah wore a tiny gold hoop in her right nostril.

“So you know Kate Hudson and the Olsen twins?” Nikki asked David. He nodded sheepishly.

“I mean, I _knew_ them. I haven’t seen any of them for a long time. It feels like a lifetime ago.”

“Do you miss all that? Being filthy rich?” Nikki pulled something from her pocket.

David looked up, needing to carefully word his answer.

“I definitely miss parts of it, but if everything hadn't happened the way it did, I wouldn't have met Patrick.”

A smile spread across Patrick's face and he opened his eyes. “That was an excellent answer.” David playfully wrinkled his nose at him in reply.

“In addition to that,” David continued. “I’ve realized that I’d never done anything on my own before. I got where I was because I was Johnny and Moira Rose’s son. As scared as I was to do it – it feels really good to stand on my own two feet.”

Patrick turned back to his sisters and narrowed his eyes seeing the red and white B logo on Sarah's hat.

“Take that hat _off_ ,” he said chuckling.

“Nope.”

Patrick squeezed David's hand. “Sarah went to Emerson for a year and completely forgot her roots,” he explained.

“Don’t blame me for supporting a baseball team that can actually win,” she taunted him.

“The Jays win,” Patrick said through clenched teeth.

“Not as much as the Sox,” she said in a singsong way.

“Why did you leave Emerson?” David stopped rocking and leaned forward.

“Because she couldn’t hack it,” Nikki nudged Sarah's elbow as she took a long draught from a flask.

“Excuse me,” Sarah nudged her back. “I had straight A's.” She took the flask from Nikki and took a drink, then offered it to David.

It was a test. Would he accept it? Would he wipe the mouthpiece before drinking it?

 _Oh god, shared beverages._ David thought. He tried to hide the hesitation on his face and defiantly looked Sarah in the eye as he took it from her and took a swig. The warmth of whisky filled his chest as it went down. He fought to repress the post-shot of whisky grimace.

“Then why?”

Sarah exhaled. “Because I missed this skank too much. And the Monster,” she tapped her knee against Nikki’s.

“Ajabach voo,” Nikki said.

“Didble bop voo,” Sarah replied.

“Ok, now you're freaking me out,” David exhaled, giggling. He handed the flask to Patrick.

“Babe, you should be careful. You've had a lot of wine too,” Patrick warned him before taking a quick drink and handed it back to Nikki.

“Aww, babe! Hey Babe. Hi Babe. I love you Babe,” Sarah teased. Patrick rolled his eyes.

“Let me ask you something, David,” Nikki said once she'd had another drink and passed the flask forward.

“By all means,” David inhaled hard.

“Did you always know you were gay?”

David raised his eyebrows as exhaled. “I'm pan, actually.”

Nikki scoffed. “What in the hell is that?”

David laughed and took a drink before passing it to Patrick.

“Pansexuality encompasses attraction to all people. Men, women, non-binary, gender fluid and trans folk.”

Nikki looked unconvinced. “So, basically, you'll fuck anything that moves?” She challenged him.

“Nik…” Patrick warned.

“Sorry, no offense. I just don’t get it.”

“What attracts me,” David explained patiently, “Is a sense of humor. Intelligence. A sexy smile. Hazel eyes,” He shot Patrick a flirty glance before continuing. “A sense of adventure. I'm attracted to _who_ someone is rather than whatever is in their underwear, or what pronouns they use. It doesn't mean I can't commit, or that I don't want to. All people are valid and I find a lot of different things sexy.”

“Pansexuality. Yeah, that makes a lot of sense,” Sarah said. Nikki looked at her sister, they raised eyebrows at each other.

“Are you coming out too?” Nikki joked. Sarah took another, longer drink and handed the flask to David.

“Shut up. No, well, like, there _are_ sexy things about all kinds of people. Life is short, why limit your chances for happiness to only one or two genders? That seems pretty…close minded to me.”

“I knew I liked you, Sarah. Cheers to that,” he drained the remaining liquor into his mouth and screwed the cap back on before tossing it underhanded to Nikki.

David suddenly felt woozy, and the longer he looked at the twins, he started to see quadruple. His skin was weirdly vibrating.

“David? David your phone is ringing,” Patrick nudged him.

“Huh? Oh!” He pulled his phone from his pocket and saw Stevie was trying to Facetime him. He exhaled hard.

“Heyyyy Stevie.”

“Oh god, you're in New Hampshire for 6 hours and you're already wasted? Are you growing out your hippie dreadlocks yet?”

“You're amusing. Miss me yet?”

Stevie wrinkled her nose. “Ew. Like I'd ever admit to that.”

“Too human for you?”

“Something like that. So tell me everything! What are they like? Do they all look like Ken dolls in khakis and blue button downs?”

“Hey!” Sarah called out when she heard the comment.

“Who was that?”

“Patrick's twin sister.”

“I didn’t know he had a twin.”

“No, no he doesn’t. He has two sisters, they are twins, see?” David turned his phone away from himself to face the girls.

“Who's this?’ Sarah asked.

“My best friend, Stevie – say hi, Stevie!”

“Um, hi. David let me call you back later. Hi and bye, Patrick!” She didn't wait for a reply, she just hung up.

“She's cute,” Sarah noticed.

“She is, yeah.” David slid his phone back into his pocket.

“Did you sleep with her?”

“ _Sarah,”_ Nikki scolded.

“What? It's a question.”

All eyes were suddenly on David and he started to feel paranoid. Patrick took his hand again.

“He did, actually,” Patrick said dismissively.

Nikki looked uncomfortable and started to fidget.

“We had a _thing_ , yes. But it was over in like, a second, and we’re much better off as friends,” David cleared his throat.

Nikki’s phone chimed, indicating a text. She unlocked it with her password and read the message. David noticed her eyes lit up before she jumped up to her feet.

“I need my earbuds, I’m going to go for a run. Too many carbs tonight.” She stood up and brushed herself off with her hands.

David waited until she was inside before he spoke again. His eyelids were getting heavy.

“Ok, so, _she hates_ me,” He pointed towards the door.

“No she doesn't,” Patrick tried to reassure him.

“Patrick I can tell when someone doesn't like me, and she does not like me.”

Patrick looked to Sarah for assistance. She looked like she was thinking about it.

“Nikki is hard to read, David. Let me explain something about my sister,” Sarah said. “She’s a fucking prude.”

Patrick laughed and shrugged his shoulders, nodding in agreement.

“She’s been weird about sex since she got knocked up. Understandably so,” Sarah went on.

“In fact – I’m unconvinced that she’s even had sex since she pushed an 11 pound wrecking ball out of her snootch.”

David and Patrick grimaced and reflexively crossed their legs.

“ _You’re_ flinching? I was there; we're identical twins - it was an existential experience, like watching myself give birth from outside my own body. _That_ was a horror show. I'm pretty sure Nikki swore off sex altogether after that.”

"That, and she became Supermom. Tommy is useless, Nikki does everything and never had time for another boyfriend. She finished high school but she delayed starting college until Quinn went to kindergarten last year. Quinn comes before everything else in her life," Patrick added. 

“Let me ask you one thing though – “ David began. “Keep in mind, I’m asking this question strictly for scientific purposes and I mean it in the least creepy way possible,”

“Well this is going to be good,” Sarah chuckled.

“Does Nikki own any black underwear?”

Patrick laughed, “David, come on!”

“I’m seriously serious! Answer the question, Sarah!”

She pursed her lips as she thought. “She does, actually. It’s funny you ask because I just went through her underwear drawer this morning. I wanted to borrow this bra,” she cupped herself over her jacket.

“There you go then,” David sat back in his seat, triumphantly crossing his arms. Neither Patrick nor Sarah seemed to know what he was talking about, he scoffed.

“If almost 20 years of watching Julia Stiles’ movies has taught me anything, girls don’t own black underwear if they aren’t interested in sex,” He confidently held his hands out in front of him as if he were presenting concrete evidence in front of a jury.

“David, this is not _10 Things I Hate About You_ ,” Patrick rolled his eyes.

“Scoff if you must, but the rules are as consistent as gravity.”

“She just doesn't like change very much. She was…close with Rachel,” Sarah cracked her knuckles, dismissing David’s theory.

“Oh, great. So I have to compete with _Rachel_.”

“You aren't competing with anybody. You won, Rachel's out of the picture. You're boning my brother now.”

“ _Sarah_ ,” Patrick hid his face in his hands.

“Or maybe he's boning you, I can't tell who's the top.”

“Neither of us, as of yet…” David said casually. “But I’m a switch so…”

“Babe,” Patrick interjected.

“Jesus, you really don’t turn anything down, do you?” Sarah teased. “Wait, you haven't, like…” Sarah made a circle with her left hand and stuck her pointer finger through the circle, in a rudimentary sex demonstration.

David blushed and Patrick looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock.

“No, not yet. I won't say we haven't done _other things..._ ”

Sarah grinned. “Hmm. But you love each other, right? So…go fuck,” she laughed and waved them toward the house with both hands.

“Is conversation this really happening?” Patrick was mortified and David was enjoying it. He was quite used to being the one constantly being embarrassed by his family's antics and the way their money-colored glasses tinted their view of the world while Patrick stood by grinning. It was fun watching Patrick squirm.

David was about to make Patrick turn even more red when Nikki suddenly came back outside earbuds in hand.

“I’ll be back later,” she waved and hopped down the stairs. They heard her footfalls fade away down the street.

Patrick and Sarah didn’t seem to notice what was plainly obvious to David.

“Am I the only one who saw that?” He sat forward in the rocking chair.

“Saw what, babe?” Patrick asked resting his chin on his fist, sighing.

“Nikki just went on a booty call…” David said, restraining himself from adding in a ‘duh!’

Sarah screwed up her face, “No fucking way. Not Nikki,” She shook her head and laughed.

David switched his eyes back and forth between Patrick and Sarah.

“I know a booty call when I see one. I’ve been on both sides of them,” he grimaced. “I didn’t mean that the way it sounded.”

“Sure you did,” Sarah teased.

“Fine, yes, whatever. The point is, your sister is out to get herself some, like, right now,” David smiled gleeful from his discovery.

“Evidenced by? She said she was going for a run,” Patrick stood up and looked in the direction they’d seen Nikki leave.

“She got a text, then suddenly jumped up and decided to go for a run?” He crossed his arms.

“She’s a personal trainer, David. She works out and runs. Like, a lot,” Sarah said, unconvinced.

“She straightened her hair, she didn’t stretch _and_ she changed clothes.” David sounded triumphant.

Patrick’s jaw dropped. “I knew I shouldn’t have let you binge watch _Sherlock_ on Xanax on the plane,” he joked.

“Sarah, do you straighten your hair before you go for a run?” David turned his attention to her.

“Oh I don’t run, honey.”

David rolled his eyes. “Well if you _were_ going to run, wouldn’t you put your hair up?”

“I suppose so.”

“And wouldn’t you stretch? Wouldn’t an experienced runner know she needed to stretch?”

“Hmm…” Sarah stood up next to Patrick, David joined them.

“Her clothes though, she didn’t change,” Patrick said.

“Yeah, she did. She was wearing the Salar Stayhold leggings in indigo swirl at dinner. When she left, she was wearing the Printed Powerhold in 7/8ths length in tulip and purple. I told you, I know the Fabletics collection.”

Patrick and Sarah exchanged glances, then looked back at David; who was looking very smug.

“Admit it – you know I’m right,” he held his arms out inviting their praise.

“Yeah…I mean, maybe…” Patrick hesitated.

Sarah grinned. “Little minx doesn’t tell me _anything_. Good. About time she got back on some dick.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be too sure about that particular detail,” David stood and walked back into the house leaving Patrick and Sarah dumbfounded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick enjoy the rest of their first night in the Brewer household. The next morning, David agrees to leave his comfort zone.

“Why aren't we in the living room with everyone else?” David gestured back over his shoulder as he followed Patrick across the basement to the sofa.

“The only two people who get dibs on that TV are my Dad and Quinn. I figured you wouldn't want to watch whatever those two decide on.”

“Good call.”

“Besides that, we can be alone down here.” Patrick grinned and David raised an eyebrow at him.

Patrick turned the TV on and settled against the arm of the sofa. David toed off his shoes and eased himself down next to him. Patrick circled his right arm around David's shoulder and pulled him into his chest. He kissed the top of David's head but grimaced at the taste of whatever sculpting product he used in his hair.

David placed a hand over Patrick's heart and sighed with contentment. He'd worked himself up into such a nervous tizzy over meeting his family and he was exhausted. Patrick put on one of the shows they loved to hate-watch together, _House Hunters_.

“I make upcycled drinking goblets for mice out of thimbles and my wife decorates vintage litterboxes, our budget is $6.5 million,” David joked.

“This house is $500,000 over our budget but it's everything we wanted, except an ocean view,” Patrick joined in with a mock-whining tone.

“But we're in Arizona…” David replied in his fake patient realtor voice.

They laughed together and watched the show, keeping up the running commentary.

“Ugh, the color of those walls!”

“Walls can be painted, David.”

“Well, rest assured, our house will never have red…”

“What? Say that again?”

David’s face turned pink as he looked up at Patrick, who was beaming with his puppy dog eyes. He smiled back, shaking his head slightly from amusement.

“You heard me. _Our_ house.”

Patrick knew this was real love, perhaps the first real love he'd ever experienced but he didn't realize David was taking it so far as to think about their relationship getting to that level already, the buying a house and committing on paper level. It made him a little dizzy with joy.

He pulled David closer and crushed their lips together.

David needed little encouragement. Without removing his lips from Patrick’s, he pushed himself up and cupped his cheek. Patrick took hold of David’s hip and pushed his sweater up. His fingers made David’s bare skin burn.

He usually waited for Patrick to initiate any clothing removal but David let his hand fall and massaged his palm into Patrick’s groin, evoking a moan of surprise from Patrick and a deepening of his kisses. Their tongues rolled over each other passionately while David continued stroking Patrick over his pants.

“David…David…” Patrick moaned when he moved to suck on his neck just above his clavicle.

He stopped and moved his hand away immediately.

“Sorry – boundaries…” David apologized.

“I didn’t say stop…” Patrick tugged at his sweater, eventually getting it up over his head and tossing it to the floor.

Their chests were both heaving as David watched Patrick slowly unbutton his shirt. Patrick’s pale skin was dotted with pink splotches of arousal. His shirt joined David’s sweater on the floor.

David swung his legs up on the sofa and Patrick grinned as he moved to crawl on top of him. He brushed David’s crotch with his cheek and kissed his erection through the fabric. David tossed his head back and moaned.

Patrick knew what he was doing. Since the first tentative time he’d taken David into his mouth, he’d grown more confident and didn't look to David for instructions anymore. He pulled the button of David’s fly open and took the zipper in his teeth. He looked up at David through his eyelashes and watched his partner’s jaw drop. His tongue darted out quickly to wet his lips.

Patrick tucked his fingers under the waistband of David’s boxer briefs and pulled them and his pants down to his knees.

“I _love_ the way your ass looks in these pants,” Patrick groaned.

David let out a choked moan and helped Patrick take the pants all the way off.

When David resumed his prone position on the sofa in front of him, Patrick licked his lips.

“I have been dying to taste you since we got on that plane.”

David grinned, “Is that so?”

“You don’t know how badly I wanted to suck you off mid-flight.”

“Well, we still have to fly home again,” David bit his lip.

“Oh I know. I know. I want you so bad.”

“Do you? This is what you want?” He kept his voice soft and made Patrick blench as he started to stroke himself to full hardness.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking hot…”

With David still touching himself, Patrick lowered his mouth to his skin and licked the crease between David’s groin and his hip. He felt the muscles of David’s leg tense up as the chills of excitement moved up his torso. He planted soft kisses along David’s stomach; dipped his tongue into his navel and caressed his cheek against the tip of David’s cock, which now had precum glistening down it. A tingling sensation crept up his chest, feeling Patrick's hot breath on him.

“You’re such a tease,” David moaned.

“I prefer to think of it as spoiling you rotten so you never look at anyone else,” Patrick said _sotto voce_.

David bit his lower lip and replied, “There will never be anyone but you.”

Patrick grunted and wrapped his fingers around David’s wrist, pulling his hand away. Before David could fully process what was happening, Patrick had every last inch of him in his mouth.

“Uuuugh, _fuck…_ ” David dragged the nails of his free hand against Patrick’s scalp.

He bent his knees and watched Patrick devour him. He forced his hands under David’s ass and lifted his pelvis toward his mouth, encouraging David to pump his hips. He felt his cock hit the hollow of Patrick’s throat.

“Patrick…fuck…oh god… _yes…_ ”

The way Patrick could take all of him into his mouth like this made David completely unravel. He’d do absolutely anything he was told to do.

Patrick stopped to catch his breath but he proceeded to pump David’s cock in his fist.

“Are you gonna cum?”

“It’s – _fuck_ – it’s close…”

Patrick narrowed his eyes and licked his lips again. He slowed the pace he was keeping with his hand.

“Sorry, David – I guess I _am_ a tease.”

David’s eyebrows knit together and he let out a whining moan. “Please Patrick…please I’m _so_ close…”

“Well how can I say no when you beg me so nicely?” Patrick locked his lips around David’s cock and continued working him with his hand. He felt David’s hand on the back of his head again.

“ _Fuck fuck fuck yes!”_ David thrust his hips twice and let loose into Patrick’s mouth. At the first taste of David’s cum Patrick stroked him harder as if he was making sure not to miss a single drop.

David was certain that Patrick had driven him to multiple orgasm on more than one occasion – and this was one of them. His entire body trembled as Patrick slowed down; he went soft still in Patrick’s mouth.

David could barely move but he pulled Patrick up on top of him by his arms. When they kissed, he could taste himself on Patrick’s mouth.

“You alright?” Patrick nuzzled David’s jawline with his chin and gently kissed his neck from his ear down to his collarbone.

“Never…never better,” he replied with his eyes closed. “I don’t know where you learned how to do that but please don’t ever forget.”

“All you, babe. It’s all for you.” Patrick brushed David’s sweaty hair from his forehead. “Now, I hate to be selfish, but I’ve got a serious situation here,” he grinned and pressed his erection against David’s bare leg.

“Pants. Off. Now,” David was still trying to catch his breath. Patrick stumbled ungracefully to his feet and unbuckled his belt. David chewed on his lower lip as Patrick pushed his pants down.

The sound of a sharp intake of air escaped David’s throat, he was only a little disappointed that Patrick was leaving his boxers on. Still, he didn't have any grand ideas about where they'd have sex for the first time; it would probably be in Patrick's bed as long as Ray wasn't home.

Patrick stepped out of his pants and stroked himself over his boxers as he straddled David’s leg.

“I’m not…I’m not ready for…” he began in a whisper.

“Shhh, just come here.”

Patrick laid on top of David, leaning up on his elbows.

“I love you.”

“I love you the most,” Patrick kissed him deeply and started to pump his hips, rutting against David’s leg.

“You know I want it all, right? I do, I’m just not…I'm sorry.”

“Patrick, shhh. Does it seem like I’m complaining?”

He chuckled. “No, not really.”

“So stop apologizing, shut up and let me feel you cum.” David licked Patrick’s lips, shifted a little and dug his nails into his lover’s lower back.

“Fuck. How can I possibly last long at all when you say shit like that?” Patrick quickened his pace and David lifted his hips as they found a rhythm.

As Patrick thrust harder, he reached his hand up and interlocked his fingers with David’s.

“Mine. You’re mine. I can’t fucking believe you’re mine… _fuck_ …”

Patrick cried out and David felt his body constrict, convulse and relax. The three spurts of cum felt hot on his leg and his stomach.

“Jesus Christ,” Patrick moaned as he kissed David deeply.

They kissed lazily for a while but Patrick’s boxers were starting to stick to him and it was going to become uncomfortably problematic after a while.

Patrick stood up and peeled his underwear off; he went slower when he saw David watching him. He knelt on the sofa and searched behind it for a towel, a blanket, something. He felt a blanket and pulled it up and over them. He used one end to clean himself up and David did the same with the opposite end.

“Oh god, look…” Patrick said with a laugh.

“What?” David squinted. “Oh shit.”

The blanket was clearly old, faded and covered in a Winnie the Pooh print.

“This isn’t Quinn’s is it?” David felt super creepy and regretful that he didn’t look before wiping Patrick’s cum off his leg with it.

Patrick laughed and shook his head. “Nope. This, I believe, was Nikki’s.”

They shared a look and then bent in half, laughing.

They both put their pants back on and Patrick gave David a wink before they resumed cuddling on the sofa, Patrick sitting up and David laying across the seat with his head on his chest. _House Hunters_ was still playing, a new episode though, so there must have been a marathon going on. Patrick felt David go limp with sleep and he reclined further. The thumping sound of four paws coming down the stairs made Patrick smile fondly. Beau peeked his head around the corner. Seeing Patrick on the sofa with his one clear eye, he climbed up on the sofa behind David's legs, rested his head on David's hip and fell asleep.

Beau's sudden barking woke both of them. David eyed the clock and it was almost 1 in the morning. Patrick calmed the dog down and spoke to David,

“Bed?”

“Bed,” David replied.

They stood up and stretched. David playfully swatted at Patrick’s ass. Patrick guiltily tossed the blanket and his underwear into the washing machine before they went back upstairs.

The house was still and quiet, the only light was coming from a few nightlights in the hallway, probably there to help Quinn find the bathroom in the middle of the night. They crept carefully, carrying their shoes and shirts.

Then the blindingly bright headlights were in front of the house. They both shielded their eyes with their hands but when they heard a car door open, they shared a look and went to the window.

Nikki was climbing out of a white Subaru. They saw her kiss the cheek of the woman who was driving and they laughed about something. Nikki walked backwards a few paces and waved when the car pulled away.

David turned to Patrick, “Believe me now?”

They heard keys in the door and bolted up the stairs before Patrick could reply. Patrick swung the door of his former bedroom shut and held his finger up to his lips. David buried his face in one of the pillows to stifle his laughter.

They both caught their breath and quietly changed into pajama pants. David removed his contacts and used some eye drops before he laid down.

Finally in bed, David rolled to his side and Patrick curled his body around him. He draped a leg over David's and tucked an arm under his head. This was truly David's happy place. Patrick's strong arms were around him and he could feel the gentle tickle of his breathing against his neck. The mattress was perfect and the room was just the right temperature for once, Alexis always turned the heat up way too high and it dried David's sinuses out. Patrick nuzzled David's hairline with his nose and kissed the back of his neck sweetly.

“Good night,” he sighed.

“Night Patrick.”

They lay there quietly, contently listening to each other breathe. David was mostly asleep when he thought he heard the door open. Patrick started snoring softly. Suddenly, a small voice scared them awake.

“Uncle Patrick?” Quinn whispered, “Uncle Patrick can I sleep with you?”

David sighed heavily, trying to slow his pulse down. Patrick raised an eyebrow as he contemplated an answer. He pulled his arm out from under David's head and leaned on his elbow. What was the protocol for this? He didn't know what to say but he was too tired to argue.

“Um, I'm not sure it's a good idea. David?”

“She's not gonna like, pee on me, is she?”

Patrick and Quinn laughed.

“No. Pretty sure she's been potty trained for a while now David. C'mon kiddo. In you get but keep those frosty toes away from me.”

Quinn gave him a big, toothy grin and climbed up on the bed. She scrambled over them both to get to Patrick's opposite side. She pressed her back against his and fell asleep without another word.

A few hours later, Patrick woke up quite uncomfortable. He was sandwiched between David and Quinn. The latter of whom was capable of taking up much more of a bed than seemed possible considering her physical size.

He grunted softly as he pushed himself up, careful not to wake either of them. He contorted his body in a way he wouldn't ever be able to repeat in order to get out from under the sheets and blankets. He stood at the foot of the bed and watched with a drowsy smile on his face. He found his t-shirt on the floor, dropped it over his head and went downstairs for a cup of coffee.

Coffee in hand, he sat at the kitchen table enjoying the quiet of the early morning. A light in Quinn's bedroom caught his attention from the corner of his eye and he carried his mug to the room. He pushed the door open with his foot and found Nikki sitting cross legged on the floor, surrounded by piles of laundry.

“You're up early,” she gave him an easy smile as she folded a grey sweater.

“Yeah,” he sipped his coffee. “Couldn't sleep. Need some help?”

She nodded. He sat on the floor next to her and started sorting Quinn's socks.

The siblings worked quietly side by side, Patrick only spoke to ask if a piece of clothing went in a drawer or hung up in the closet. They soon finished and Patrick carried all the outfits on hangers to the closet and put them away. When he turned back, Nikki was making Quinn's bed with precise military corners. Patrick gave her a lopsided smile.

“Old habits, huh?”

Nikki nodded at him and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Before she got pregnant, she was planning on joining the Marines. She'd spoken about signing up since she was ten. Nobody ever tried to talk her out of it; once Nikki Brewer decided to do something, she did it. One irresponsible teenaged summer fling brought an end to that dream.

“So. David, huh?” Nikki tugged Quinn's blue _Frozen_ comforter all the way up under the pillow and smoothed it down with her hands.

“David,” Patrick replied simply.

“I never got the full story. How did that all happen?” she asked wiggling her fingers at him playfully after she straightened Quinn's pillowcase and let it gently drop down onto the bed.

“Well,” Patrick retrieved his mug from Quinn's tidy bookcase and sat on her bed. “He came to my office, wanting to file paperwork for a business license. Halfway through our conversation, I realized I was flirting with him. By the time he had the forms in his hand and we were saying goodbye, I realized that I found him really attractive. But, you know, not in the way I'd previously found men attractive. “

Nikki tucked her leg underneath her and sat next to him with her head tilted to the side, quizzically.

“It wasn't the same as ‘I'm a guy comfortable enough in my own skin to agree that Ryan Gosling is attractive’. It was…”

“’He's hot and I wonder what his mouth tastes like'? Something like that?” Nikki proffered.

Patrick grinned. “Yes, exactly. I was attracted _to_ him. Every time I saw him, especially when I didn't expect to see him, my heart beat faster. I had a full-on crush and no idea what to do about it.”

“Besides leave your steady job and join him in his fledgling business venture? Kind of reckless, Patrick.”

He nodded his agreement.

“I know it was risky, but he had a really good idea. Original. I knew that it could work. I could help him make it work. He's got great ideas and visions for the business.”

“And you got to see him every day. And work side by side with him. “

“I won't deny that was part of the appeal. Anyway. The flirting continued but I couldn't tell if he was flirting back because he was attracted to me, or if it was just his personality. I saw an open opportunity on his birthday. His family, well, his family is great but they were all busy for the night and he told me he was going to ‘pop a pill, cry a little and go to sleep’. So I asked him to dinner.”

“And were you the dessert?” Nikki asked him with a salacious wink that made him look away and laugh.

“I brought him home and we were talking in my car. My brain was screaming at me to kiss him, or do something to let him know I was interested in him. It was ridiculous, I felt like I was 14 saying goodbye to Tracey Callahan in the back seat of mom's car when she picked us up from the movies. I was possibly even more nervous this time. Then, thankfully, David leaned in and kissed me. It was…I…can't explain it.”

Nikki looked down at her hands and sighed quietly.

“Is it ok?”

Nikki looked up at him and questioned him with her eyes.

“Nik, I love him but…is it ok? With you?”

Nikki sighed again, puffing her cheeks out as she exhaled. Patrick held his breath.

“I dunno, Patrick. I just don't know.”

Patrick swallowed hard and turned away, his heart sank.

“Does he make you laugh?” She asked.

“Yes, sometimes unintentionally.”

“Does he make you happy?”

Patrick smiled at her. “Very.”

“Does he make you cum so hard you forget your name?”

The question caught him off-guard, coming from his straitlaced sister. The tips of his ears and his cheeks burned red with embarrassment.

“My name has…slipped my mind on occasion,” he grinned.

Nikki put her hand on his arm, “Does he love you?”

“Yes,” Patrick replied. A tear glistened in his eye.

Nikki shrugged, “Then its ok.”

Patrick placed his coffee mug down on the floor and wrapped his arm around his sister, pulling her in for a hug. She kissed his cheek and squeezed him tight. When they let go she gave him another wink.

“He's like, really hot Patrick. Good for you. “

Patrick laughed and wiped his eyes.

“Thanks for your help. I can't clean this room properly with Quinn underfoot. Where is my kid, incidentally?”

“She came up to my room last night,” Patrick stood up.

Nikki raised an eyebrow at him.

“We didn’t… we weren't…I mean, we _did_ fool around last night but…not in my room,” he looked away.

Nikki gasped, “Is that why my Winnie the Pooh blanket was in the washer this morning? Gross!”

“Sorry,” he said even though he was anything but.

“I should go get her up.”

“Yeah, he's not a morning person. I'll come with you.”

They crept up the stairs and heard giggling coming from Patrick's room. He turned the knob and they peaked inside.

They were both surprised to see David sitting up in bed with his arm around Quinn, who was leaning over his lap, looking at his phone screen giggling hard. He was wearing his thick black framed plastic nerd glasses reading something to her, Nikki recognized it straightaway.

“We'll find something new to do now. Here is lots of new blue goo now. New goo. Blue goo. Gooey. Gooey. Blue goo. New goo. Gluey. Gluey.”

David stopped reading and looked up, a happy but tired expression on his face.

“Quinnie, you should have let him sleep. Go brush your teeth,” Nikki scolded gently. “Sorry, David. She normally wakes up with the chickens on the weekends but can't get out of bed for school.”

“It's fine, really. Compared to my sister's morning antics, this is much preferable,“ David gave Quinn a squeeze before she scrambled out of the bed. She gave Patrick a playful punch on the arm and hopped down the stairs.

David closed the Kindle app on his phone and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes under his glasses.

“That was quick thinking. She loves _Fox in Socks_.” Nikki leaned against the doorjamb with her arms folded.

David shrugged, “My mother used to use it as a vocal warm-up. It's the only book I remember her reading to me.“

Patrick walked over to him and kissed David. “I thought you didn't like kids.”

“Other people's children, who yell and scream and knock things over, no, I don't like them. Quinn's different.”

“How so?” Nikki asked genuinely curious.

David shrugged a shoulder and yawned as he simply said, “She's my boyfriend's niece.”

Patrick sat on the mattress next to him and kissed him again. “And she called me fabulous.”

The three laughed. Nikki unfolded her arms and gave them a small wave before she went down the stairs to find Quinn.

“You constantly surprise me, David.”

They each changed clothes and went down to the kitchen. All of the Brewers, except Patrick's father, who was already at work, were in the process of preparing for their day.

David looked at Nikki, remembered what they'd seen the night before and couldn’t let the opportunity pass him by.

“So, good night Nikki?” She looked up from her coffee cup in surprise.

“Hm? Oh yeah. Really good. I took a long run to work off the bread and pasta. No one’s going to hire a flabby trainer. Can’t let my clients figure out that they can use the equipment on their own and they don’t need me.”

The fake casualness in her voice alerted Sarah. She knew something was up.

“Yeah, yeah definitely,” David said, baiting the hook. “We actually saw you get home– god, what time was it Patrick? Really late.” Patrick grinned and nodded his head.

Nikki looked at David and started chewing the inside of her cheek.

“You should be careful Nicole. Do you still have that flashlight we gave you for nighttime jogging?” Mrs. Brewer asked as she poured the milk for Quinn’s cereal.

“Mm-hmm,” Nikki answered, not taking her eyes off of David.

“Oh, no Bonnie – someone drove her home. We saw the headlights in front of the house,” David raised an eyebrow at her as he leaned over the counter top. Nikki slowly shook her head, smiling in a way that let him know that she knew she was busted.

“Yeah, who drove you home, Nik?” Patrick leaned on his elbow against the counter.

Nikki chewed her tongue and saw that while her mother remained unaware of what was going on Patrick, Sarah and David were all staring at her.

She sighed. “Yeah, when I was running –my co-worker Mandy saw me and she pulled over. We got to talking and she drove me home.”

David was gleeful. “ _Mandy_ , huh? And what does _Mandy_ do at the gym?” He took a sip of coffee and looked at her over the rim of the mug, feigning innocence.

“She’s a spin instructor,” Nikki folded her arms.

“Ah. Tight butt, loud mouth and a bit of a punishment kink?” David held back a laugh.

By then, Sarah had caught on and her jaw dropped.

“Something like that,” Nikki said, now glaring at him.

“And what did you talk about, Nik?” Sarah stepped in next to David.

“Work stuff.”

“Oh, are you sure you weren’t talking about…scrapbooking?” David made a scissoring motion with the pointer and middle fingers of both his hands.

Sarah had just taken a sip of coffee and had to clap her hand to her mouth to keep from spitting it out all over the floor. She ran to the sink and just made it before it came out of her nose.

Quinn, completely oblivious to everything else, began to howl with laughter.

“Oook, that’s enough of that David,” Patrick nudged him with a kiss on the cheek.

“Memere! Uncle Boo Thang reads _Fox in Socks_ even faster than Mama!” Quinn announced.

“ _David_ , Quinnie. Let’s start with ‘David’ and worry about the Uncle part later.” Nikki sounded distinctly fond of him.

“So guys, what’s on the agenda for today?” Mrs. Brewer asked.

“Um, want to go to Diana’s?” Nikki offered – grateful to have the attention taken off of her.

“Yes! Yes! Diana’s! Diana’s!” Quinn chanted.

“Isn’t it the first day of school?” Sarah asked.

“No, tomorrow,” Nikki corrected her.

“They start school on a Thursday?” Sarah rolled her eyes.

“Patrick? Diana’s?” Nikki lifted her chin.

“Sure, yeah. Sounds good – David?”

“Who’s Diana?” David asked.

“No, it’s a hike; an easy hike and then you end up at these man-made pools and waterfalls, it’s really beautiful. It’s called Diana’s Baths,” Patrick informed him.

“A hike,” David said flatly. He saw that Patrick really wanted to go, so he nodded. “Sure. I can hike. When in Rome…”

“And I get to wear those fancy mountaineering shoes that you love,” Patrick said.

“Oh, yippee.”

“Great! So do you want to follow us, or we’ll follow you?” Patrick addressed his sisters.

“We can all go together,” Sarah said picking a key ring up off the counter top.

“Did you get a new car? Because I can fit the four of us in my rental but there isn’t enough room for the booster seat…”

“No, Casey took my car home last night,” Sarah said. “He’s letting us use his truck.”

Patrick’s grin spread across his face. “He’s letting us use the Escalade?”

Nikki nodded and waved the keys in Patrick’s face. Before she could react, he grabbed them out of her hand and ran up towards his room.

“I’m driving!”

“Wait – Patrick! _Shotgun!_ ” She shouted after him.

David went back to Patrick’s room, put in his contacts and changed out of his velvet Gucci loafers into his trusty black and white Rick Owens lace ups.

“Hiking. How fun,” he said.

“I’m not sensing your enthusiasm,” Patrick said. He finished tying his boots and pulled David in for a kiss. “You’ll love it. It’s a nice spot, an easy trail and, bonus,” they kissed. “Lots of other trails where a person can get lost if they don’t know the way,” he kissed David’s neck.

“Well, I’m sold.”

Nikki started banging on the closed door.

“Stop. Making. Out. Let’s. Go.”

David swung the door open, “Sorry. Why don’t you invite Mandy along, Nikki?”

She narrowed her eyes and turned away smiling to herself.

Once in the car, David adhered to the rules of ‘Shotgun’ even though his boyfriend was driving. He was comfortable in the back seat with Quinn and Nikki. They’d barely gotten out of the driveway when Quinn said:

“Titi! Titi, can we listen to _Frozen_?”

“No!” Nikki shouted. “No _Frozen_ , no _Moana_ , for god sake, no Disney music right now.”

“Aw, man! Can I have a snack?”

“A snack? You _just_ ate breakfast.” Sarah turned to her.

“Wait – did anyone bring waters?” Patrick looked in the rear view mirror to ask, no one nodded.

“Ok, so pit stop –“ Patrick said. “We’ll grab some waters and some – what do you want for a snack, Quinn?”

“Goldfish!”

“Done.”

Patrick drove them to the store nearest the house. He pulled into a parking lot a few hundred feet away, unable to park the SUV on the narrow street.

“Waters and Goldfish – back in ten!” He clapped his hands together and without a second of hesitation, he took David’s hand while they walked.

There were more people walking on the street than David realized would be up at that time of day. Patrick’s hometown was a summer tourist destination and apparently the season stretched into the week after Labor Day. Young looking girls were travelling in packs in all directions on both sides of the street.

“Wow, so I’ve died and gone to Basic Bitch Heaven,” David quipped.

“What do you mean?” Patrick asked.

“Look around, this is like, the factory where Basic Bitches are made.”

“North Face, leggings, Uggs. North Face, leggings, Uggs. North Face, leggings, Uggs. North Face, _latte,_ leggings, Uggs.” David pointed at the groups of girls and moved his finger downward with each word.

They reached the store and Patrick stopped in his tracks, seeing his sisters and Quinn standing near the cold bottles of water in a refrigerated display.

“North Face, leggings, Uggs.” David pointed at the twins with two fingers.

“Hey, don’t be hatin’ on my Uggs,” Sarah said with a hand on her hip.

“I’m not,” David held his hands up in joking defense. “I had them before…anyone. It was like, me and Pam Anderson.”

“You dropped another name, David – you should probably pick that up,” Nikki joked.

David grinned and took two steps toward her. “Hey, why don’t you find out where they keep the dental dam? Might come in handy the next time you go for a _run_.” He winked at her and she laughed.

Purchases in hand, they got back to the car. David remembered to call 'Shotgun' so he climbed into the front passenger seat. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket as he was securing his seat belt, it was Stevie.

“You’re awfully needy with me gone,” he smiled.

“And you’re…awake? I was going to leave you a message. I didn’t plan for you to be conscious – what time is it there?”

“Yeah, I’m awake _and_ functional. And going on a _hike_.”

Stevie stifled herself. “A hike,” she said. “That’s like, outside, in nature?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“I’ve seen you outside in nature, David. It wasn’t pretty.”

“Ok, I am taking an interest in the things Patrick enjoys – it’s called being a good boyfriend.”

“That’s fair. I mean, you made him watch the televised portions of New York Fashion Week and he didn’t even hang himself.”

David sighed, exasperated. “I wanted to see the new McQueens.”

“You got the queen part right.”

“Don’t you have work to do? Be gone, before someone drops a house on you.”

“I’ll text you later.”

“K, bye,” David made a kissy noise into the phone before he hung up with a smile.

David reached over to Patrick without looking and Patrick intertwined their fingers. He smiled and watched the mountains far in the background going past as they drove.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hike, the fire and the nerves.
> 
> David joins Patrick, Nikki, Sarah and Quinn on a hike at Diana's Baths in the White Mountains.

The drive towards Cathedral Ledge was a pleasant one. Sitting in the passenger seat, David studied Patrick's perfect profile. He didn’t speak much, he just listened to Patrick and his sisters as they regaled him with stories from their childhood. 

Sarah, it seems had always experimented with cutting hair and she once chopped off one of Nikki’s pigtails. 

“Six inches of my hair, on only one side – gone!” Nikki said. 

“You said I could! Besides Mom fixed it,” Sarah replied covering her mouth with her hand. 

“Fixed it? You call what she did to my head a _fix?”_

_“_ Oh come on, Nik. I think you looked very...handsome,” Patrick said laughing. 

“It was avant-garde! And at least people could tell us apart until your hair grew back.” 

Within an hour, Patrick turned into a packed dirt parking lot near a sign that read “Diana’s Baths, White Mountain Nation Forest”. He pulled into a spot and the girls climbed out. Patrick stopped David before he stepped out. 

“It’s going to be fun,” he tried to sound reassuring. 

David laughed, “I’m fine.” 

“It’s not going to be like the turkey shoot, I swear.” 

“How did you know about the – dammit. Stevie. She told you about that? I really do have to see this text chain between you two.” 

“Never gonna happen, David,” Patrick grinned, leaning in for a kiss. David pretended to be offended but he smirked and kissed him quickly. 

“Come on, come on, come _on_!” Quinn was hopping up and down impatiently. 

“Ok, ok Quinn, we’re here,” David said. 

“Uncle Patrick, wanna race?” 

“Not this time kid. I’m going to stay with David,” Patrick replied. 

Quinn put a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes. “Ok, _fine_.” 

The twins handed out bottled water and Nikki threw a bag of Goldfish crackers into her backpack before they started up the trail. Patrick interlaced his fingers with David’s and they followed. 

It really wasn’t bad at all. 

They quickly lost sight of Sarah, Nikki and Quinn and there weren’t many others there at that time of the morning so it turned into a pretty romantic walk. They stole looks at each other and Patrick caressed his thumb against David’s fingers. 

The main trail was wider than David imagined it would be and there weren’t many rocks or roots or other tripping hazards in his way, part of the path was a wooden footbridge. He was actually enjoying it; being out in the woods surrounded by trees with his guy. He could see himself doing this again; maybe with a bottle of wine and a picnic lunch, ooh, or champagne. Look out, everyone – outdoorsy David Rose is coming your way. 

“David - David, look out!” 

“Wha - ahrgh...” He looked up just in time to see the spiderweb as he walked into it. He yelped and waved his arms, clawing at the shredded web in his hair. 

“Get it out! Get it out!” He whined and hopped up and down. 

“Ok, ok _stop moving_ David – let me help you...” Patrick used every last drop of resolve he had to keep from laughing while he helped him pick the thick silk from his hair and sweater. 

“Is there a fucking tarantula on me?!” 

“No babe, no tarantulas.” 

“It felt very...hairy.” 

“You’re wearing mohair, David. You’re good, there’s nothing there, I promise.” 

David shoved his hands in his pants pockets and they continued on. 

“Is it much further?” He sniped. 

“No,” Patrick said quietly and began walking a little ahead of him. 

David took a mouthful of water and watched Patrick’s ass; he started to see the appeal of hiking again. 

“Babe - the lower falls are up here on the left.” Patrick said without turning back. 

“Great.” 

He could hear the waterfalls before he saw them. They came to a bit of a clearing and saw the twin’s bags and shoes next to a tree. 

“Oh, wow...” David said looking up, impressed. 

Giant slabs of granite and jagged rocks were arranged to form wading pools and a 15 foot waterfall fed them with ice cold, crystal clear water. 

“David! Come swim with me!” Quinn called from just underneath the main waterfall. She was in a one-piece Little Mermaid bathing suit, splashing in the water that rose to just above her knees. 

Patrick offered David his hand to help him maneuver across the wet rocks. 

“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you, David. It’s icy,” Nikki warned. She was sitting on a flat rock with her bare feet in a little pool.. 

Patrick bent down and touched the water. “Yikes - Quinn aren’t you cold?” 

“Six year olds don’t feel cold. They’re not human,” Nikki joked. 

“Ricky! Bring David up here! The view is better!” 

They looked up and saw Sarah standing near the source of the waterfall. David felt hesitant but was curious. What he could see was beautiful, the colors of the granite coordinated almost perfectly with the sand and stone motif he had going on back at the store. 

“Wanna go up? There are more waterfalls up there.” David nodded. 

Patrick backtracked to the spot where the girls had left their belongings and followed a steeper, more narrow, rockier path. 

“Watch your footing, babe,” he warned. 

David got halfway up when he stubbed his toe on a tree root and fell hard on his knee. He tumbled slightly backward, skidding against rocks that were sure to leave some ugly bruises. 

“Oh, shit...” 

Patrick was helpless to stop David from falling. He rushed back down the hill preemptively apologizing, “I’ve got you! I’m sorry! Hold on David!” 

It wasn’t a long fall, but David was sore all over when he finally came to a stop. He landed on his back and stared up at the trees while the world stopped spinning. 

Patrick’s worried face was suddenly in his field of vision, and the rest of his body came into focus. He crouched down over David and put a hand on his cheek. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Mm-hmm.” 

“Come on, let me help you...” Patrick stood and held his hands out to David to get him back on his feet. 

“Shit - is he ok?” Sarah was a little out of breath as she got to where they were. 

“I'm fine, thanks.” 

Patrick pouted out his lip seeing David disheveled with dead leaves stuck in his sweater and dirt smeared all over his pants. 

“Ok, so come on then, you know where not to put your feet now, David!” Sarah laughed as she turned on her heel and trekked back up the hill. 

David brushed his hands off on his pants and moved to follow Sarah, Patrick stopped him and looked dejected. 

“You don’t have to, we can go sit if you want. Or we can go back to the car and wait for them,” he offered. 

David lifted his chin and tried to smile. “I’m fine.” 

“You...you sure?” Patrick raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m not _that_ precious, Patrick. You enjoy this. We flew across the country and we’re hanging out with your family. I’m not going to ruin this trip for you,” he rubbed a sore spot on his back where a rock had dug into him particularly hard during the fall. 

Patrick softened into putty. He approached David and gently put his hands on his shoulders. 

“Follow me,” he kissed him sweetly and lead David off in a different direction. 

He followed Patrick on another narrow path with a more gradual incline. With his eyes glued to the ground to make sure he didn’t trip on anything again, David missed out on seeing some beautiful natural surroundings. They walked for what felt like an hour at least. 

At a level area, Patrick stopped and turned to the right. 

“This way.” 

David looked up from his feet and saw that where Patrick was leading him had no trail, there was thick brush and trees with god-knows-what kind of wildlife living in it. He screwed up his face and hesitated. 

“David?” Patrick saw that he wasn’t so sure about following him any further. 

“I promise you the view is worth it. I’ve been here 1000 times,” Patrick smiled. 

David nodded and followed on blind faith that Patrick wasn’t about to lead him over a cliff. 

They came to another clearing that overlooked a vast valley. David’s jaw dropped at the sheer size and beauty of it. It was literally breathtaking; thick trees and the river snaking its way through them with the mountains in the background. The air was crisp and clean and David didn’t think he’d ever seen a bluer sky. This was so much more than Coachella could ever pretend to be. 

“Nice, huh?” Patrick’s voice startled him. 

He came up behind David and wrapped his arms around his waist. David hummed a soft reply and let his head loll backward slightly. 

“I know you hate this. I want you to know I appreciate the effort.” Patrick kissed David’s neck. 

“This part is beautiful. This part I don't hate at all. I could absolutely have done without the spider web and the plummet down the mountain though. I’m probably going to be really sore later.” 

Patrick gently turned David around to him. “You didn’t fall down a mountain, David. It’s funny you mention being sore because I had a thought.” 

He cupped David’s cheek and pulled him closer. “I told Casey we'd meet him for a couple of drinks. How about after that, we check into a hotel for the night? We can be alone, maybe get a bottle of wine...” 

“Yes. Yes. Yes. That. Every bit of that,” David was practically jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas morning. He kissed Patrick hard and without thinking, pushed his hand down the back of his jeans. He dragged his fingertips across his ass, prompting Patrick to force his tongue into David’s mouth. 

They stumbled backward clumsily until David felt himself pushed up against a tree. Impassioned by the thought of being alone in a hotel bed with Patrick, he yanked at his shirt, untucking it and proceeded to run his hands up his back. 

He moved his mouth to Patrick’s neck and began to suck just above his collarbone. 

“David? David, stop a second.” 

“You alright?” 

“I’m ready,” Patrick said in a barely audible whisper. 

David didn’t want to assume anything. He gave Patrick a doubtful sideways glance. 

“Ready for...?” 

The side of Patrick’s mouth curled up into a grin. “You’ve been so patient and I love you for it. I’m ready.” 

David’s pupils dilated and his jaw dropped open. “Are you sure?” 

“Absolutely. Positive.” Patrick pushed himself closer to David, making sure his erection was pressed into David’s thigh. The rough bark dug into the palms of his hands. 

“Sorry, just so there are no misunderstandings; when you say you’re ready - “ 

“I want to have sex with you, David,” Patrick growled staring into the eyes. 

A choked moan escaped David’s throat. He hooked a finger into one of Patrick's belt loops. His ran his tongue along his lower lip and slowly dropped to his knees. 

“Oh, fuck...” Patrick looked around them quickly as David ripped his jeans open and pulled them down. 

Patrick felt his hot mouth envelope him and he felt dizzy. David gripped the back of his thigh to keep Patrick from pulling away too far. The wet sucking sound echoed in Patrick’s ears. He gently held the back of David’s head as he looked down. 

He heard voices and distant footfalls and there was a moment when Patrick thought about telling him to stop so they could compose themselves but then David looked up at him from his knees. 

“I’m not standing up until your cum is in my mouth.” 

It took every inch of Patrick’s resolve to keep from turning into jelly. As David continued to with his mouth and hand, Patrick moaned softly, he didn't want to alert anyone to their presence but goddamn what was David doing with his tongue? He tried to make a mental note to have David teach him but his mental faculties were depleting rapidly. His legs and lower back ached from locking his knees. 

He started to lightly thrust his hips and felt David’s hungry hum as he quickly approached climax. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh shit…” 

He fell slightly forward leaning against the tree with his forearm after filling David's mouth, breathing heavy. 

David stood up and watched the after effect of his handiwork, smirking. 

“You…you are…” Patrick moaned as he tucked himself back into his pants. His heart was pounding so ferociously he was sure David could see it. 

“I know.” 

“Someday you're going to have to tell me what went on in that yurt…” 

“A lady never tells,” David replied with a wink. 

Patrick composed himself and did up his jeans before leading the way back to the main trail. They carefully trekked up to meet Sarah at the upper part of the waterfalls. The rocks nearest the water were covered in algae and deadly slippery. David managed not to fall down as he looked around. 

He started to lose his footing a tiny bit but Patrick was right there and grabbed his waist to steady him. 

“Ready to go back?” he asked. 

“Actually, I want to take some pictures,” David patted his pockets looking for his phone. “Shit I must have left my phone in the truck. Can I use yours?” 

Patrick handed him his phone and gave him a wink before he turned away and walked towards the edge of the waterfall. 

“ _Patrick Brewer?”_ He turned towards the voice and his eyes grew wide. 

“Vicky? Hey man...” Patrick addressed the tallish, blondish man who was coming in for a handshake and hug. 

“I had no idea you were back, I heard you’d moved,” Vicky said smiling. 

“Yeah, I did move. I’m just back visiting my folks. How’ve you been?” Patrick rubbed the back of his neck, trying to remember the last time they'd spoken. 

“Great, great thanks. Are your parents here?” 

“Ah, no. We’re here with my sisters and Quinn – my niece.” 

“Oh, cool. I thought maybe you’d be here with Rachel,” He swiveled his head, looking for her. 

Patrick shook his head. “Rachel and I are done for good. I’m actually here with my -” 

“Patrick - hey I forgot, are we three or four hours ahead here? Not that I want to, but I should call my mother. ” David used his arms to balance as he carefully made his way back over. When he got closer his eyes went from Patrick to Vicky and back again. A jealous flush painted his cheeks but he lifted his chin, pretending not to care. 

“David, this is Vicky um, Victor Benoit.” 

“Vicky - _oh_ your best friend from high school. Ricky and Vicky, it sounds like a vaudeville act,” David laughed awkwardly and slipped his arm easily around Patrick’s shoulders and Patrick held him around the waist. 

“Um, hi,” Victor said. There was a cavernous, awkward silence as he absorbed the implied intimacy between the two men. 

“Vic, David is my,” 

“Yeah, I got it. Wow. Um, yeah. You look really happy.” Victor fumbled for words. 

Patrick looked at David. “You know what? I really am. Listen, we’re going to go but we’re supposed to meet Casey for a drink later, can I call you? You can meet us?” 

Victor smiled, “Yes! Definitely! I don’t know if you have my new number though, let me text you.” 

David returned Patrick’s phone to him and the old friends exchanged numbers. 

“I’m glad I ran into you Patrick, really. It’s good to see you.” 

“I'll text you the details, I hope you come by,” Patrick offered Victor his hand and he shook it before walking the opposite direction. 

“Well, I don't have to worry about telling any of my other friends from here. Victor knows, he'll tell them all,” Patrick said. 

“And is that ok, or…” David raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, yes! Of course it is, I'd just rather they all heard it from me.” 

“Did I do something wrong?” David crossed his arms self consciously. 

“Babe, you are borrowing trouble. I'm glad everyone is going to know now. I'd proudly introduce you to every last person I know in this town and four towns in every direction.” 

David kissed him, “Ok, I got the pictures I wanted. Can we head back?” 

“I'll go first, watch your step.” 

They got back to the car before the girls. Quinn was having a bit of a tantrum because it was time to leave. Sarah joined Nikki in trying to convince Quinn to dry off and put her shoes back on. 

Patrick went to find the porta potty and David found his phone in the cup holder. Upon unlocking the device, he felt faint. 

17 Missed Calls 

19 Texts 

From Alexis. 

His hands shook slightly as he touched his finger to the text message icon. As soon as it opened, the only words he saw were enough to make him shriek. 

_David the store burned down._

“Pa…Patrick… _PATRICK!”_

He came running and found David white as a sheet and shaking, nearly catatonic. 

“What happened? What's wrong?” Without speaking, David handed him his phone. 

“Oh Jesus…oh Jesus fuck.” 

Neither of them knew what to do. Their business, their baby, the excuse the universe gifted them with as the reason for them to know each other was gone. 

Patrick let his finger hover over the Call button that would connect him to Alexis. He exhaled hard and took David's hand. 

“It'll be ok. We're fully insured. We'll rebuild, I promise David,” he initiated the call. 

“Ugh, it took you long enough. Where have you been?” Alexis sounded annoyed. 

“Alexis, it's Patrick. What happened?” 

“Oh, hi Patrick. Are you guys having a good time?” 

“Alexis, what the fuck happened to our store?” David found his voice. 

“Huh? Oh, the texts, right. Um, David am I on speakerphone?” 

“Yeah…” David wiped the panicked beads of sweat from his forehead by pulling the neckline of his sweater upwards. 

“K. Well, I thought you were ignoring me, so I wanted to get your attention.” 

“What? You made that up?” Patrick raised the phone to his mouth. 

“Well, yeah but I called like, 10 times and he didn't answer.” 

Patrick sighed with the biggest sense of relief he could muster. 

“Oh my god Alexis what exactlyis wrong with you?!” David grabbed the phone from Patrick's hand and stomped off across the parking lot yelling unintelligible curses at her and gesturing wildly. 

He was so relieved, Patrick couldn't feel anger towards Alexis. Yet. 

Looking over at David, who had seemed to calm down now that the initial panic had worn off, Patrick took the opportunity to search for a hotel on his phone. 

He found an affordable place quickly and booked a room. Happily, there was a bar in the lobby so they could just meet Casey there and not worry about driving anywhere afterwards. Unfortunately, it was the same place where he and Rachel had swapped virginities after junior prom but he saw no earthly reason to let David in on that particular detail. 

“No, _you_ shut up! _You_ did something wrong. Alexis! Alexis – number one, my phone was in the car. I was not ignoring you. Number two, even if I _was_ ignoring you, that doesn’t mean you can make up a story about my business burning down and give me a fucking heart attack! What don’t you get about that?” 

He was still reading his sister the riot act when the twins arrived back at the car with a red-faced, tear-streaked Quinn in tow. 

Nikki gestured towards David with a nod of her head, “What happened there?” 

Patrick explained what Alexis had done, Nikki was aghast; Sarah thought it was funny. 

“Sarah, would you laugh if someone told you the salon burned down?” Patrick crossed his arms. 

“I might.” 

Nikki glared at her. 

“Ok, ok – it's not funny. But at least it’s not true!” 

This shock to David’s system meant that he would certainly be in need of a massage so he could calm down. Patrick watched him continue ranting to Alexis and wondered if it was time to step in yet – he didn’t want David getting a stress migraine or having an all-out panic attack. 

Still waiting for him to complete his tirade against Alexis, Patrick still kept an eye on David, very much aware that a crowd was starting to gather. 

“I’m going in,” he joked to his sisters. 

“Godspeed,” Sarah replied. Patrick took cautious steps towards him, trying to get his attention without yelling. 

“Um...David?” 

“...everything we've built in the last year, you couldn’t possibly understand because you have _literally_ no idea what it takes...oh please! Spare me! You got a certificate from a community college with a typo on it!” 

“David?” 

David held up a finger to Patrick asking him to wait a minute and continued laying into Alexis. Patrick ended up pulling the phone out of his hand. 

“Hi, Alexis? Yeah it’s Patrick. Listen, that was a not-great choice to send that text. Don’t do it again, ok? Ok. Bye.” 

Patrick almost handed the phone back to David but he slipped it into his back pocket instead. 

“She is _infuriating,”_ David pratically had smoke coming out of his ears. 

“You’re ugly when you’re angry,” Patrick said it without thinking and hoped that David would find it funny. 

“I...wha...” He saw the smirk on Patrick’s face and exhaled deeply. 

“Dating you is better than taking yoga,” he said. “You center me faster than any chakra alignment ever could.” 

Patrick nodded and took David’s hand. They piled into the car and drove back to his parents’ house. 

Nikki took Quinn to her room to change clothes, they had to run a few last-minute errands before her first day of school. Sarah had a few appointments later that day so she hopped into the shower. 

Planning on taking advantage of having control of the living room TV, Patrick took off his shoes and sat on the sofa, motioning for David to join him. 

But before David could sit down, his ears perked up. “Is that your mother?” 

Patrick listened closely and heard banging noises overhead. He nodded at David and they went in search of Mrs. Brewer. 

They found her in her bedroom, shouting abuse at the rug shampooer. 

“Mom? You alright?” Patrick leaned against the door jamb. 

“I would be if this thing would cooperate! It’s shampooing but not rinsing! I took it apart to empty the dirty water and now...” 

“Oh, let me help,” David stepped in and quickly assessed the machine. “I had a very similar model to this in my loft – if it’s not put back together exactly correctly...” He lifted a lever and pushed a clear plastic piece further into a slot, listening for a click. 

“There, it should work now,” he wiped his hands on his legs and waited for Mrs. Brewer to test it out. 

She smiled up at him, seeing that it was finally working properly. 

“Thank you! That was so helpful,” she turned the shampooer off and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“You’re welcome,” he blushed. 

They left her there, happily able to clean the stain on the area rug at the foot of the bed. 

“I have to tell you, I’m impressed. I didn’t realize you’d know how to do that,” Patrick said. “I guess I assumed you had maids and whatever to clean up after you.” 

David rolled his eyes. “Well, I mean, I _did_ have a maid but I didn’t like the way she did my rugs so I did them myself. It was meditative, in a way. Especially after a break up, I’d drink a bottle of wine, shampoo the rugs while blasting Mariah's _Daydream_ album. It was my little ritual.” He bit his upper lip, regretting making that revelation. 

Patrick took his hand and lead him back downstairs where they settled onto the sofa and that’s where they stayed for hours, watching TV, eating whatever Mrs. Brewer brought them and cuddling. 

Around the time his father was due home from work, Patrick noticed a facial expression on his boyfriend that he didn’t recognize. 

“What’s up babe? You alright?” 

David looked down at his hands. “I have never had this before. I’ve been with...god, I don’t know how many people but I’ve never once spent a day on the sofa with someone like this – doing nothing and enjoying every second of it.” 

“That sounds like you’re calling me boring in a complimentary way, so I’ll take it,” Patrick kissed his forehead. “I am also going to go throw some clothes together for tonight.” 

He stood up and stretched both arms over his head. His t-shirt rode up and David’s stomach lurched seeing the light brown trail of hair that he knew ran from Patrick’s navel, southward. While Patrick went up to his bedroom, David’s heart was suddenly pounding. In all the wonderful monotony of the day, he’d forgotten what Patrick had planned for the night. 

He whipped his phone from his back pocket and texted Stevie. 

_Stevie._

Three agonizing minutes ticked by while he waited for her to reply. 

**That’s me.**

_Big news._

**Are you pregnant??**

_Shut up!_

**Oh, wait – I don’t recognize this number, who is this?**

_Stop fucking around!_

**Testy** **aren’t we? I take it you survived the outdoors unscathed?**

_Mostly unscathed. I fell down a mountain._

**Lol**

**Lol**

**I’m sorry but, lol**

_Are you done?_

**Almost.**

**Lol**

**U ok?**

_Yeah, fine. So._ _..he_ _got us a hotel room for the night._

**Sounds like you’ll be getting laid later. Same.**

_Jake?_

**I certainly hope so. I hope it’s not a pod person or something. Admittedly, it’s a really hot pod person if that’s what’s going on.**

_Why am I nervous?! It’s hardly my first time._

**You can say that again. Slut.**

_You’re not helping!_

**Ok, here’s me helping. You’re probably nervous because he means a lot to you. He’s not just some random person that you swiped right on. You love the guy.**

_True. Hadn't thought about that._

**And there’s pressure the first time with someone you really like. What if you’re terrible in bed? What if he’s terrible?**

_It’s not possible that he’s bad in bed. Not. Possible. You’d be able to testify on my abilities._

_Stevie?_

_Hello?_

_Oh, I get it. You're very funny._

**So** **I’ve been told. Let me alleviate your concerns David. You’re not totally terrible in bed.**

_Is that the best you can do?_

**My thoughts exactly at the time.**

_Are you telling me you were faking all that?_

**I could string you along on this, but I’ll be kind. I’m not that girl, I don’t fake it.**

_That’s a relief._

**Feel better?**

_Strangely, yes._

**You’re welcome. Best wishes.**

_Kindest regards._


	5. Chapter 5

“But Ricky, save your money! Why stay at a hotel when you have a room to yourselves here?” His mother protested. “It's been so nice having you around and I have barely gotten to talk to David.

  
She put the Ace, King and Queen of spades down in front of her.

  
He pursed his lips. “Mom we just want privacy, that's all.” Patrick took a card from the deck and fanned out the six, seven and eight of diamonds in front of him. Beau had his head rested on Patrick's thigh and was leaning into his fingers as they scratched behind his ear.

  
“You have that here,” she continued. “We respect your privacy, there's no reason to stay at a hotel tonight. “

  
Patrick opened his mouth to reply but he caught sight of the twins whispering something to each other and giggling.

  
“Are you two about done?”

  
Sarah waved him off as she took her turn. She added the nine of clubs to the ten, Jack and Queen already in front of her.

  
“Rummy,” Nikki called as she pulled the King of clubs from the discard pile.

  
“Mom, we're meeting Casey at the bar. Do you want me driving back here drunk?” It seemed rational.

  
“Why do you have to get drunk? Is this something new I have to worry about?”

  
_Uuuuuugh._ He thought. Beau laid down at Patrick's feet.

  
“Are you leaving because I went to your room this morning?” Quinn's voice quavered and her large round eyes filled with tears. She put her cards face down on the table.

  
“Of course not, Monster!” Patrick got up from the table and went around to Quinn. He crouched down next to her chair. “You are my favorite little girl in the whole world. And you didn't do anything wrong, ok? I loved when you used to spend the night at my old apartment. We had fun, right?”

  
“Uh-huh!” Quinn sniffled.

  
“And who’s your favorite Uncle?”

  
“David!”

  
Patrick raised an eyebrow.

  
“I’m just kidding, it’s you.”

  
He wiped her cheek with his thumb and kissed the top of her head. Patrick went back to his seat.

  
David was sitting on the back stairs taking a bit of a brain break, he was still fuming at Alexis and nervous about the night to come. He couldn't think of a single, solitary romantic thing he could do when they got to their hotel room. He was starting to think that he'd end up being the awkward one in one of the few situations where he usually had nothing but confidence.

  
“You ok over there?”

  
He looked up and saw Mr. Brewer looking at him, a plate piled with raw hamburgers balanced on his palm.

  
“Yes, thanks. I'm ok. Just some trouble with my sister,” he stood up and approached Mr. Brewer.

  
“Sisters can certainly be that way. Care to give me a hand?” He smiled warmly and raised an eyebrow.

  
“Oh, I'm not sure you want me cooking anything,” he joked.

  
“Well come have a beer with me. You drink beer, right?” David nodded.

  
David approached the smoking charcoal grill and saw a new six pack on the prep table. He pulled two bottles from the cardboard divider and opened them while Mr. Brewer put some burgers on the grill.

  
“How are you liking New Hampshire?” He took a sip.

  
“Oh, I like it. It's so quiet here. It’s quiet back home too,” he paused, thinking of Schitt's Creek as ‘home’ was coming easier to him. “But it's a different kind of quiet,” he took a long drink from the bottle.

  
“Can I tell you something, David?”

  
“Mm-hmm,” he nodded as he swallowed.

  
“I can't remember the last time I saw Patrick smile this much. Before he moved out there, he didn't smile a lot unless he was playing his guitar. I figured he was nervous about getting married, cold feet or something. Rachel's a sweet girl but Ricky never looked as at ease when she was around as he does with you. It’s kind of amazing. My wife mentioned it to me last night, the difference is night and day.”

  
David couldn’t keep himself from smiling. “I'm happy to hear that, sir.”

  
“Bruce is fine. I don’t know if you'll understand this, not being a parent yourself, but there's no better feeling in life than seeing your kid happy. You love them, raise them the best you can and hope you have prepared them for life without fucking up too badly. The wild card in the whole scenario happens after the bird leaves the nest, as they say. All you can do is hope you did your job and they find what and who makes them happy.”

  
David swallowed another mouthful of beer before he spoke again. “Speaking as someone who...someone who loves Patrick, you raised a pretty perfect guy. I can be a complete helter skelter train wreck and somehow, he puts up with me and can fix just about anything. You should see what he’s done with our store. I hope you come visit us soon.”

  
“I would like to see the store. I’ll talk to Bonnie and see when we can get out there. I’m sure she’d love to meet your mother. She is playing it very low-key but she was a huge Sunrise Bay fan back in the day.”

  
David gave him an awkward smile and wondered what amount and combination of mood stabilizers he’d have to feed his mother so she could have a semblance of normalcy when she meets Patrick’s family.

  
“And now comes the part where I apologize to you,” Mr. Brewer finished his beer, opened a second one and took a long drink.

  
“Apologize for what?” David cocked his head.

  
“I’m an open-minded guy, David. When my son told us who he was dating, it gave me pause.”

  
David frowned. He knew this would be a possibility, how could it not be? He tried to think of something to say while Mr. Brewer began flipping the burger patties.

  
“Mr. Brewer - “

  
“No, let me finish. Please,” he put a hand on David’s shoulder. “I couldn’t care less that Patrick is dating another man. That isn’t any more my business than any of my other children’s dating lives – though Nikki and Cuddles could certainly stand to raise their standards a bit.”

  
David finished his beer and opened another. Ok, dodged that bullet.

  
“The reason for my concern is, well, I Googled you.”

  
David inhaled deeply and nodded. “Ah, yes. I can only imagine. I try not to Google myself without Astroglide.”

  
_Really?_ David thought to himself. _You just said that. Out loud. To. Patrick’s. Father._

  
He squeezed his eyes and lips shut. Hoping he could either make time reverse or at least swallow his own tongue.

  
To his relief, Mr. Brewer clapped him on the shoulder laughing hard and David joined in, grateful that his boyfriend’s father had a sense of humor.

  
“So, you can understand my concern,” he said, still chuckling about David’s faux pas.

  
“I can, yes. I don’t know what it is you found, exactly, and I am curious but I also don’t want to know. Unless, you know, you want to ask me. All I can say is, I’m not that person anymore. I mean, I am but - ”

  
“You don’t have to explain anything, son. I reserved final judgement until I met you. When you get to be my age and you learn a thing or two about giving people a chance,” he opened another beer and put thin slices of cheese on three of the burgers.

  
“Ok. Good. Patrick can tell you, I was really nervous about this. This is my first, and it’s probably pathetic of me to admit this, but this is my first real relationship and I want to do everything right.”

  
“I appreciate your honesty, David.”

  
“Bruce, are we going to be eating sometime tonight?” Mrs. Brewer stepped out onto the patio, a teasing smile on her lips. She was holding two glasses of red wine.

  
“Almost done, _dear_ ,” he replied in kind.

  
She stepped between them, handed David one of the glasses of wine and linked her arm with his before gently pulling him away.

  
“I can’t tell you how happy I am to meet you at last. All I’ve been hearing for months is David this and David that.”

  
“Thank you again for having me,” David spoke carefully. He couldn’t let another clunker slip out with Mrs. Brewer like his anal sex reference to Mr. Brewer.

  
“It’s our pleasure, really. I hope this is the first of many visits we have with you.” She offered him her glass and he clinked his own against hers.

  
“Oh god, Mom why do you have my boyfriend trapped in a corner?” Patrick stepped outside.

  
“Ricky, leave Mom alone. Do you know how long this poor woman has waited for one of you to bring home a boyfriend we actually liked?” Mr. Brewer was taking the cooked hamburgers off the grill and piling them on a clean plate. Mrs. Brewer joined him next to the grill.

  
Patrick put his hands on David’s waist and squeezed gently. “Everything ok out here? I lost track of where you were, sorry. I didn’t mean to throw you to the wolves,” he motioned toward his parents with his head.

  
David traced the fingers of his free hand across Patrick’s cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. Patrick could taste the dark red wine on his lips.

  
“You didn’t. It’s been nice. What time are we meeting Casey?”

  
“In a couple of hours. We can eat, you can pack and we’ll say adios. Two drink maximum with my brother and then,” he looked over his shoulder to see if his parents could hear him. “And then I am going to thank you properly for respecting my adolescent need to go slowly. At least twice. Three times if I can manage it.”

  
He pulled David close to him and kissed him deeper.

  
“Again, EW – AFFECTION! Come eat before you make me puke,” Sarah shouted at them from the back door. Mr. and Mrs. Brewer had gone inside and apparently sent Sarah out to get the boys.

They broke the seal of their kiss and pressed their foreheads together.

  
“We can never let Sarah meet Stevie. Like, not ever,” David laughed.

  
“Oh my god, I didn’t even think of that...what an unholy union that would be. Can you imagine?”

  
The quasi-frightening (for many reasons) daydream that ran through the back of David’s mind during dinner entailed Patrick and him spending their wedding reception keeping Stevie and Sarah from saying more than three words to each other.

  
“What are you smiling about, babe?” Patrick passed him the bowl of pasta salad.

  
“Nothing,” he kissed Patrick’s cheek before filling up his plate.

* * *

  
“Mom, we'll be back tomorrow. Our flight isn't until like, 9 o'clock tomorrow night. I promise you'll see us before we leave. We're leaving some stuff here, ok? We have to come back.”

  
While David was packing for the night, he heard Patrick at the bottom of the stairs, attempting to console his mother. She still didn't understand why Patrick was going to waste money on a hotel room and she was trying to talk him out of it.

  
He had the essentials, now he just had to remind Patrick to stop at a pharmacy. He'd grab some supplies and pray to the gay gods that the night went well. He shut the bedroom door behind him and went down the stairs. It did not sound like Patrick had made any leeway with his mother.

  
“Mom, aren't you being just a little ridiculous?”

  
“No, Ricky. I think it's ridiculous that you are going to stay in some hotel when your own bed is -"

  
“Jesus Christ Mom! Are you going to make him spell it out for you? They are getting a room so they can have sex!” Sarah called out from the sofa.

  
“Sarah!” Nikki covered her mouth with her hands, dying of second-hand embarrassment for Patrick and David.

  
“What? Am I wrong? Nik, you know that's why!”

  
“Yes of course I know, but shit Sarah, did you have to announce it?”

  
“Titi, what did you say? What's that mean?” Quinn popped her head out from behind the copy of _Don’t Let the Pigeon Drive the Bus_ that she was reading.

“Mama, what did Titi say?”

  
Nikki glared at her twin. “Thanks sis. Thanks a lot.”

  
“Tell me! What's that mean?” Quinn was like a dog on a scent, this was a grown-up thing and if she knew what it meant, she'd almost be a grown up.

  
“Well Monster, when two men love each other very much…”

  
“Sarah Jane not one more word,” Mrs. Brewer commanded. Sarah rolled her eyes and turned back towards the TV. She and Nikki proceeded to have a hushed argument in twinspeak.

  
David was frozen on the stairs, gripping the railing so hard his knuckles turned white.

  
_Maybe if I stay completely still, no one will see me and I can make a run for it when they leave the room_.

  
“So, yeah. We’re just gonna go now. Bye Nik, bye Quinnie. _Thanks_ Sarah,” Patrick laid the sarcasm on thick.

  
She raised her hand above her head and waved without looking at them. “Night Bro, love you! Do lots and lots of that thing I will never do! David, go do the damn thing already.”

  
The rest of the goodbyes were brief and as awkward as one might imagine after such a revelation. Mr. Brewer was spared the details because he had run out to get some maple syrup. He'd promised to make Quinn pancakes for her first day of school.

  
They both managed to escape the house without laughing but they ran to the car as soon as the front door shut behind them.

  
“Oh my god!” David covered his face with his hands. He peeked through his fingers at Patrick who was as red as a beet.

  
“Yeah. She's never, ever allowed to hang out with Stevie,” he laughed.

  
Patrick had texted Casey the details earlier and he was already waiting for them in the bar when they arrived at the hotel. It was rowdier than Patrick expected but there was a baseball game on. With less than a month left of the regular season, it was getting intense leading up to the playoffs.

  
And Patrick hadn't thought about baseball in days.

  
He gave Casey a quick hug before he sat down and David sat beside him.

  
“Hey fellas, I’m Cami. What can I get you?” The perky young bartender leaned over the counter.

  
“Boston Lager please,” Patrick said. “Babe? Want a beer?”

  
“Um, actually, do you have a Malbec?” David asked, squinting his eyes at the row of wine bottles against the back wall.

  
“Sure, I only have the Casarena, is that alright?”

  
“Yeah, thanks.”

  
She nodded and reached into the cooler for Patrick’s beer, then she went to retrieve the bottle of wine for David.

  
“You drink Malbecs?”Casey raised an eyebrow. “Or did Mom indoctrinate you?”

  
Cami slid David’s glass across the bar to him. He nodded his thanks and took a sip.

  
“I may have split a bottle with her at dinner last night. And tonight. Gotta bond with the mother in law, right?”

  
David blenched. _Mother in law?!_

  
Casey nodded. “Good move.” He noticed that Patrick was staring at his drink with a strange look.

  
“What's the face? What happened?” Casey asked.

  
David and Patrick shared a look and laughed.

  
“Sarah…indelicately explained to Mom why we...” he motioned with his hand back and forth between himself and David. “Why we got a room for the night.”

  
Casey cocked his head and looked at them, not understanding. His raised eyebrows and the mischievous smirk on David's face gave it away.

  
“Oh. Oooh. _Oooh_ …” Each syllable described a different emotion entirely and Casey grimaced.

  
“Leave it to Sarah,” he said shaking his head. “She is one of a kind – luckily. Can you imagine if they were both like that? At least Nikki is boring.”

  
“Not as boring as you’d think,” David said taking a sip of wine. He and Patrick shared another look and laughed.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
They had a silent conversation with their eyes.

  
_You tell him._

  
_No, you tell him._

  
_No, YOU._

  
_Fine._

  
“Well we sort of saw her coming back from a...a um...” Patrick looked up as if the right word was written on the ceiling.

  
“A booty call,” David said with a flick of his wrist.

  
“Yeah, that.”

  
Casey sat back in seat. “WHAT?”

  
They proceeded to tell him what they’d seen and how Nikki had never confirmed or denied that it happened the next day.

  
“Wow. I wouldn’t have been surprised if it was Sarah but Nikki? I wonder how long it’s been going on. Eh, good for her.”

  
“Another beer, hun?” Cami smiled at Casey.

  
“Please, yeah. Patrick? Another?”

  
“Um, sure. Thanks,” he smiled at Cami. He stood from his stool and rubbed David’s shoulder. “Be right back.” He kissed his cheek.

  
“Time to return the beer you rented already, Rick?” Casey joked.

  
“Yup.”

  
David turned and watched Patrick walk away.

  
_Goddamn he's so hot_.

  
Casey caught David staring at his brother and gave him a nod. For a minute or two, they awkwardly looked at each other, unsure of what to say. The chasm between them was thrust into greater relief over Patrick's empty barstool. They both began to speak at the same time.

  
“I, uh…”

  
“David, I…”

  
They chuckled and looked away. David took the opportunity to speak first.

  
“I haven't thanked you yet for paying for our tickets. This trip has meant a lot to Patrick. He talks about you all the time; he misses you.” He sipped his wine and traced his thumb up and down the stem of his glass.

  
Casey finished his beer and slid the empty bottle across the bar top. “You're welcome, David. I'm happy to do it.”

  
“And I’m going to pay you back. The store is doing well, sales are up, so hopefully I'll have what we owe you in a month or two.”

  
“I appreciate the offer but there's no need; I have the money and I wanted to do it. I’m glad you were able to come, we were all excited to meet you.”

  
David pursed his lips and finished his wine. “I was petrified to meet you, if I'm being honest.”

  
“That's surprising; you did fine at dinner. Are we that scary?” Casey made an exaggerated growling noise.

  
David twirled one of his rings around his finger. “No, you're not. Falling in love with your brother was the easiest and fucking scariest thing I've ever done.”

  
Patrick stood in the lobby watching his brother and boyfriend talking through the glass front of bar. He crossed his arms and stared at David. Every time he smiled and his dimples popped, Patrick felt his pulse race. How did he get this man? That one right there in the black sweater with “Terrifying and Important" printed on it. Look at how rolls his eyes so adorably. He was stunning merely sitting there at the bar, it was something entirely different when he was naked. His long, toned arms and legs, his lean torso, that absolutely perfect ass... Even thinking of David's naked body gave Patrick shivers of arousal. He'd thought about them having sex for ages, the anticipation of it finally happening was killing him. He could practically feel heat emanating off the room key in his pocket.

  
He felt guilty about wondering how much longer they were obligated to sit at the bar chatting with his brother before he could pull David into the elevator and shove his hand down his-

  
“This way to the booze, motherfuckers!”

  
Patrick was yanked out of his reverie by the unmistakable sound of a hoard of college guys heading towards a bar. He heard the clomping feet and already inebriated voices behind him. He turned towards the cacophony and sure enough there was a sizable group heading his way. They were all wearing matching t-shirts with Greek letters on them that Patrick didn't recognize but it was clear they must have been members of a fraternity from one of the local colleges. Under those matching t-shirts, they were also wearing animal onesies, some complete with tails and wings. He puzzled as a hippo and a rabbit walked together with their arms linked as a dragon, a dog and a chicken sang a few rousing rounds of 99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall. They were down to 37 bottles. It made Patrick simultaneously miss college and also be deeply grateful to have matured past the binge- drinking college stage. As they passed him, he could read the back of the t-shirts.

  
“Theta Rho Pledge Week – The Real Animal House”

  
Then suddenly, as if he were The Grinch Who Stole Christmas, an evil plan formed in his mind and a smile spread across his face. He watched David grimacing at the frat boys when they entered and swarmed around Cami the bartender. He stepped out of David's line of sight and pulled out his phone.

  
_Hey_

  
**Hi**

  
_I have an idea that you are going to absolutely hate._

  
**Um, ok…that doesn't rule out much of anything Patrick**.

  
_Ok, hear me out: an animal onesie barcrawl_

  
**Wow. Yep you're right, I hate that idea.**

  
**Like, what kind of sick mind would even think of that?**

  
**Those words don't belong anywhere near each other**

  
**Wait, did you and David just fuck each other’s brains out and this your way of telling me you need an ambulance?**

  
_You done?_

  
**I think so.**

  
_What is the only way you might enjoy something like that?_

  
**I dunno. Mushrooms maybe? Not sure there's enough booze in any bar to make that enjoyable.**

  
_I'll let you marinate on it._

  
**Oh. My. God.**

  
_By George, I think she's got it._

  
**The only way I'd enjoy it...**

  
**...is by watching David hate it so much more the than me.**

  
**Ur a genius.**

  
_I know ;)_

  
**And it’s almost my birthday. I think I'm gonna cry.**

  
_We'll work out the logistics when I get back._

  
**Great. By the way, you used ‘marinate’ as a verb. You are turning into your boyfriend.**

  
_Bye Stevie_

  
**Night, Stud.**

  
He put his phone away and resumed his seat between David and Casey. The frat boys took up three tables at the back of the bar and were finishing up the last of the 99 Bottles of Beer. It pleased him to see David and Casey involved in a conversation. He kissed David's cheek and whispered in his ear.

  
“How much longer until I get to fuck my boyfriend?”

  
David stopped talking mid-sentence and a shiver went up his spine.

  
“Michaela sends her regards, by the way,” Casey said, drawing Patrick’s attention away from David.

  
“Huh? Oh yeah – how's she doing?”

  
“Pregnant,” Casey said casually looking down at the bar top.

  
“WHAT?” Patrick’s jaw dropped and his eyes lit up. He grabbed at David’s thigh.

  
Casey smirked and nodded, “Surprise.”

  
“Holy shit – Case, that’s fantastic!” Patrick leapt up and grabbed his brother around the shoulders.

  
“When did you find out?”

  
“Last week. It’s been really hard not to tell you. I wanted you to know first.”

  
“Mom doesn’t know?!”

  
“Do you think for one second that she wouldn’t have told you if she knew?”

  
“True, yeah.”

  
Casey unlocked his phone and swiped through a few pictures in his gallery until he came to a fuzzy black and white ultrasound picture. There in the center of the screen was a whitish-grey speck circled in yellow with the very simple typed label “baby”.

  
Patrick held the phone with both hands looking at his new nephew or niece, grinning. David rested his chin on Patrick’s shoulder also looking.

  
“It looks like a cotton ball,” David looked up at Casey.

  
“Well, there’s an interesting nickname,” Casey laughed.

  
“By which I mean, ‘congratulations’, of course,” David smiled weakly.

  
Patrick and Casey proceeded to talk about the baby. Michaela was eight weeks along, feeling good overall but a little sick and they had an eye on buying a 4-bedroom bungalow 5 minutes away from the Brewer house. David tried to take interest in the conversation but he got distracted. He looked backward towards the onesie-clad frat boys and saw a very attractive dark-skinned woman sitting at a table with a man. She didn’t look particularly happy to be there and David decided that it was a date that would be ending early.

  
The shouts of the sports fans all around the bar made him jump – something exciting had just happened during the baseball game, though he couldn’t tell what that was. He looked up at the screen and saw the player tapping second and third base, then home plate without exerting much effort. He was wondering to himself how the term “home plate” had entered his consciousness when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. As he turned, he smelled a light, citrusy perfume. The woman he’d just seen at the table was standing next to him and before he knew what was happening, he was being hugged.

  
“It’s so great to see you! How are you?” She sat on the stool next to him. By that point, she’d attracted Patrick and Casey’s attention too. She crossed her legs and tossed her dark brown curls over her shoulder.

  
“I’m uh...fine?” David answered.

  
“Babe? Who’s your friend?” Patrick asked with a hand on his shoulder.

  
The woman cast a quick look at back at the table where she’d been sitting. Her date was stirring his drink with a straw and thumbing through Facebook on his phone. She turned back to David.

  
“I’m sorry – I’m Abby. I matched with that guy back there on Tinder and he is super creepy. It’s like he’s a different person than who I was talking to online. I told him I knew you and I wanted to say hi. Do you mind if I just sit here a couple of minutes while I find a friend to come rescue me?” She flashed her phone at them, her perfect eyebrows knit together in worry.

  
“Oh, oh yeah, of course! Not a problem.” David nodded and looked to Patrick and Casey for confirmation, when he saw their stone-cold faces, he felt a bit of a chill.

  
“That’s him, isn’t it?” Patrick asked without looking at Casey.

  
“Yep.” Casey crossed his arms.

  
“You met that guy on Tinder?” he asked.

  
Abby nodded and looked back down to her phone, where she had been sending SOS text after SOS text to friends, hoping someone would come get her.

  
“Who is he?” David asked with an eyebrow raised.

  
“Quinn’s sperm donor,” Casey growled.

  
David squinted his eyes back at Tommy Parker, giving him a closer look. He couldn’t picture Nikki with someone so skuzzy. His shaggy hair was greasy, he had a patchy unkempt beard and his jeans were oversized and looked dirty.

  
“Nikki had sex with that?”

  
“Don’t remind me, David,” Casey stood up from his barstool and Patrick joined him.

  
“Where are you going?” David reached for Patrick’s arm.

  
“We’re just going to suggest that Tommy be elsewhere. It’ll be fun,” Patrick winked. He looked to Abby. “He won’t bother you anymore.”

  
David crossed his legs and leaned his elbows backward on the bar, ensuring that he didn’t miss a second of the free show. Abby looked back and forth between the brothers and David.

  
“Um...what’s going on?” She gestured back and forth between them all.

  
David started to explain who she had the misfortune of being on a date with but he stopped as soon as Patrick and Casey were standing on either side of Tommy. They crossed their arms and looked down at him, waiting for him to look up from his phone.

  
“I thought I told you to stay away from me, Tommy. Or did you think I was joking? I could give you another black eye to refresh your memory.”

  
David swallowed hard. He was very glad to be on Casey’s good side – he struck a very intimidating figure when he needed to. Tommy froze at the sound of Casey’s voice and he looked up.

  
“I uh, I...”

  
“You were just leaving,” Patrick put his hands on his hips and clenched his jaw. “Do you need some help getting your stuff?”

  
“N...no...”

  
“Great. So, get the fuck out.”

  
“I was with someone...” Tommy looked up and saw Abby sitting at the bar.

  
“Date’s over. Time to go,” Casey put his hand on the back of Tommy’s chair, threatening to tip it over.

  
Abby leaned over to David and whispered in his ear, “Are either of them single? Cuz this is pretty hot...” She took some pictures of Tommy being confronted and a couple of duck faced selfies with David.

  
David grinned. “Sorry, no. The older one has a girlfriend and the younger one well, he’s with me.”

  
Abby looked at him appearing surprised. “Story of my life. Taken or gay.”

  
“Sorry. You should be more selective on Tinder, though. From everything I know about that guy who is currently pissing himself – he's a piece of shit. You're way too pretty for him.”

  
“Thanks,” She said as she swept all of her hair over one shoulder. “Maybe I should try dating women again,” she giggled to herself.

  
David laughed. “They have a sister who’s bi-ish-curious-ish, if you’re serious.”

  
“Maybe.”

  
More efficiently than any bouncers could have done, Casey and Patrick followed Tommy out of the bar, never touching him but not giving him enough room to squirm away from them either. Abby got the whole march of shame on video with her phone.

  
As if nothing had happened, they returned and sat back at the bar.

  
“He won’t bother you anymore,” Casey said. Cami placed two fresh beers on the bartop for them, smirking to herself.

  
“Thanks guys, I really appreciate your help,” Abby said. Her phone began to ring in her hand.

  
“Girl, where the hell have you been?! I was literally in distress with that guy! No, it’s ok. A couple of guys at the bar saved me. Yeah – can you come get me though? I don’t want to waste this outfit, let’s go somewhere else.”

  
She stood up and mouthed “thank you” to them as she headed out the door to wait for her friend.

  
“Remind me never to piss you off...” David said to Casey.

  
“You’re safe. I reserve that anger for people who knock up my sisters and take off,” he joked.

  
“Quinn deserves so much better than that douche,” David shook his head, after spending some time with the little spitfire, he was feeling very protective of her.

  
“She’s got us. I’m not sure she even knows what Tommy looks like anymore,” Casey declared. His phone started ringing.

  
“Hey Kayla – yeah I’m with... Yep, I told him.”

  
“Congrats, Michaela!” Patrick shouted. He heard a muffled “thank you” from Michaela in return.

  
“Everything ok? No, I didn’t ask him yet. Something came up. Ok, ok – fine. Hold on.” He put the phone down and Patrick cocked his head.

  
“We want you to be the baby’s godfather. That’s why I wanted to tell you first.”

  
Patrick's jaw dropped and he leaned back in his chair. David casually massaged his thumbs into his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

  
“This is the part where you say yes or no,” Casey teased.

  
“Yes, of course I will!” Patrick responded laughing.

  
Casey nodded and lifted the phone back to his ear.

“We have secured a godfather. Yep. Oh, shit – really? Ok ok. Yeah, I’ll leave now. Love you too.” He stowed the phone in his pocket and sighed as he stood.

  
“You have to go?”

  
Casey nodded. ”Yeah. She asked me to bring her some Jolly Ranchers and ginger ale. Evidently, morning sickness is kicking in and that’s supposed to help.”

  
“I thought we’d have more time tonight. Of course, Tommy-the-Dickhead ruins it for us,” Patrick said resentfully.

  
“I thought so too but duty calls,” Casey pulled his card out of his wallet. “Don’t even think about it -” he saw Patrick reaching for his wallet and waved him off. “You two have better things to do than sit and drink with me all night.”

  
David felt his cheeks turn red and he looked away.

  
“Come visit soon, ok? Bring Michaela,” Patrick hugged his brother, Casey rubbed his back.

  
“I’ll try. Maybe a long weekend in October. Love you, man.”

  
“Love you too.”

  
They let go of each other and Casey tentatively went in to hug David, who accepted it openly.

  
“Great to meet you, David. I’d tell you to take care of my baby brother, but I can see that you already do that.”

  
“Thanks again for the tickets. You need to come visit us next time.”

  
“Sure thing.”

  
Patrick waved one final time at Casey before he exited the bar.

  
“Ready to go upstairs?” He pulled David close and nipped at his lower lip.

  
“Mm. Anxious are you?” David kissed him hard.

  
“Anxious to get you naked in a bed? Yes. Yes. Yes” Patrick placed soft kisses up David’s neck with each ‘yes’.

  
“Shit,” David jaw went slightly slack. “We didn’t stop at the store.”

  
“Babe, I got condoms before we left Schitt’s Creek. K-Y too.” David bit his lip.

  
“I may have been planning this for a while,” Patrick grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow chicka wow wow

David touched his finger to Patrick’s lips.

  
“What am I gonna do with you?” His voice was a low rasp.

  
Patrick popped an eyebrow at him, touched the tip of his tongue to David’s digit and saw his cheeks turn pink.

  
“I’m sure you’ll come up with something.”

  
They had forgotten anyone else was in the room. The roar of the bar patrons still watching the game was silenced. David watched Patrick’s Adam’s apple bob up and down in his throat and he leaned in for a kiss. They were suddenly reminded of their surroundings when a 19 year old with a fake ID in a lion onesie wrapped an arm around each of their necks and pushed himself between them.

  
“Heeey, you guys are together, huh?”

  
David cringed – The Lion was standing much closer than he’d prefer and smelled like stale beer, sweat, and cigarettes.

  
“Yeah, man. Is that ok with you?” Patrick pushed The Lion away and stood protectively in front of David.

  
“Yeah it’s cool bro, it’s cool. I have three gay brothers back there-” he pointed vaguely in the direction of the rest of the menagerie of fraternity brothers drowning themselves in pitchers of cheap beer.

  
“Love is love bro,” The Lion said before he stumbled in front of them to talk to Cami at the bar.

  
David took Patrick’s hand and they walked out of the bar towards the lobby elevator. The second that the doors closed behind them, Patrick pounced. He took a fistful of David’s sweater and pulled him into his chest. His palm scalded David’s cheek as he held his face while they frantically flicked their tongues against each other.

  
David’s hands found their way down Patrick’s back and into the rear pockets of his jeans. Patrick moved his mouth to David’s neck and softly nipped at his skin, enjoying each choked moan that left his throat. He traced a line with his tongue up to David’s ear and sucked on his earlobe.

  
David’s world began to spin, feeling Patrick’s hand cupping him over his pants. He boldly massaged his palm into him, David's legs threatened to turn into jelly.

  
“Is this the slowest elevator on earth?” Patrick impatiently ground his hips into David’s thigh.

  
The elevator finally stopped on the fifth floor and David didn’t miss a beat. As soon as the doors reopened, he took Patrick’s wrist and pulled him down the hall to room 526.

  
They were both chuckling and kissing playfully at the door while Patrick fumbled with the key card in the lock. David managed to get Patrick's belt unbuckled.

Once safely inside, David took him by surprise and shoved him against the door. He made quick work of untucking Patrick’s shirt but his fingers protested against unfastening the buttons.

  
“I’m just going to rip it,” he growled.

  
Patrick unbuttoned his shirt and it dropped to the floor. He tugged David’s sweater over his head and tossed it across the room. They were a tangled mess of limbs moving steadily towards the bed and then collapsing onto it. David found himself on top and took advantage of it; rutting against Patrick’s groin, feeling him getting harder.

  
“David...”

  
“Shh...” He kissed him slowly and ran his hand down his torso to his unbuckled belt. He barely blinked while he got Patrick’s fly undone.

  
Patrick kicked his legs out of his jeans. David stared at him, biting his lower lip. He couldn’t have designed a better body for Patrick if he tried. He lowered his mouth to sweetly kiss Patrick’s stomach and felt him shiver. Gooseflesh dotted his chest.

  
“Take your pants off...” Patrick said in a breathy whisper. “Take them off _now._..”

  
David smirked, “You’re bossy.” He opened the fly of Patrick’s boxers and pushed the fabric aside slowly. Glancing up at Patrick, who was watching him and leaning up on his elbows, he wet his lips.

  
He lowered his mouth to Patrick’s cock and slowly licked around the head. Patrick moaned and closed his eyes.

  
“You like that?” David asked without needing to hear the answer. He slowly took two inches into his mouth, then three. Patrick sank back into the mattress and combed his fingers through David’s hair. He proceeded to tease Patrick's cock with his tongue, licking up and down the shaft slowly. He was taking great enjoyment hearing the choked moans Patrick made.

  
Patrick lifted his hips and pulled his boxers down. David slid them the rest of the way off and tossed them to the floor. David kissed the small crescent shaped scar on his hip and moved down the crease of his groin, feeling his thigh muscles tense up.

  
“David, come here…” Patrick whined.

  
Straddling one of his thighs, David kissed his way up to Patrick's neck. He paused and left a faint bite mark on his left pec. Patrick hissed and arched his back. Nobody had ever aroused such a fervor in him like David.

  
“I…I love you…” Patrick moaned just before he was able to suck on David's tongue. He wrapped his arms around him and they lay there together with tangled limbs kissing.

  
Knowing they had all night, and he was nervous as hell, Patrick didn’t mind one bit when his heartbeat started to slow down along with the pace of their kissing. He'd spent hours over the course of their relationship making out with David, he was almost completely content to kiss him all night without any possibility of interruption.

  
They were wrapped around each other laying the wrong way across the bed. Patrick opened his eyes and saw David’s sideways smirk.

  
“You ok?” David caressed his cheek with the back of his hand. Patrick felt each of David's rings against his skin.

  
“Is it a turn-off if I say I'm nervous?”

  
“Not a _total_ turn-off, no,” David winked and kissed his cheek. Patrick laughed. “We don't have to...if you changed your mind... I'll wait as long as it takes. You're worth it.”

  
“God, I love you.”

  
Patrick gently stroked David's face with his fingers. He traced the bridge of his nose, his cheekbone, his jaw.

  
“I'll be right back,” David kissed his lips and pulled his legs free from the knot of limbs. He pushed himself off the bed and walked backward to the bathroom door, never letting Patrick out of his sight until he shut the door behind him.

  
Patrick covered his face with his hands and sighed, whispering to himself.

  
_Shit. Get it together, Patrick!_

  
He got up and collected the discarded clothes on the floor. David's sweater smelled heavily of him. Patrick held it to his nose and inhaled deeply. He crossed the room still hugging the sweater to his chest and stared out the window. He missed this view; he missed looking out at the White Mountains and it filled him with happiness to be home. He absentmindedly started humming to himself.

  
“Patrick?” David exited the bathroom and came up behind him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

  
“Were you just smelling my sweater?” David kissed behind his ear, tasting the salt on his skin.

  
“Yep,” Patrick reached up and gently scratched his nails against the back of David's head.

  
“Where'd you get this scar?” David made a circle with his fingertip over the keloid on Patrick's hip.

  
“That’s from a stick-sword fight with my cousins Jeff and Andy. Our Pépère was really into those old Errol Flynn movies, _Robin Hood, Don Juan, Captain Blood_ … We watched them with him all the time. There was a lot of backyard sword fighting afterwards. I was maybe seven or eight. Jeff caught me with a really sharp stick. It wasn’t malicious but it hurt like hell.”

  
“Poor Patrick,” David kissed his neck.

  
“Poor Jeff, you mean. Casey chased him down the road for at least three-quarters of a mile, threatening to kick the shit out of him, from what I remember.”

  
Patrick turned and put his hands on David's waist. The side of his mouth curled up when he noticed that David had stripped down to his black boxer briefs. Patrick touched his lips to his collarbone.

  
David’s hair appeared to have wilted. Patrick brushed it off his forehead with his hand. “You are so fucking sexy. And I didn’t change my mind. At all.”

  
“Oh thank god,” David laughed and walked towards the bed. He threw the crisp white duvet aside and collapsed. He held his arm out, beckoning to Patrick with a finger.

  
Patrick approached and lay down next to him. He cupped David’s cheek and held him in place for a series of gentle kisses.

  
“Everything with you feels like the first time, I don’t want to suck at this,” Patrick gestured between them with his hand.

  
David threaded their fingers together and kissed his hand.

  
“You picked up on everything else pretty quick,” he kissed him. “But talking about it makes it a little...”

  
“Awkward?"

  
“Yeah, that.”

  
“We’d better stop talking then.”

  
Patrick pushed himself up on top of David, positioning one of his legs between his thighs. He kissed any part of David that he could reach.

  
David lifted his hips off the bed to grind against him. He felt Patrick’s erection and he reached down to stroke him slowly. Patrick moaned into his mouth and pumped his hips a little harder.

  
“Tell me what to do. What do you want?” Patrick panted. David bit his lower lip and sighed softly.

  
“I don’t care either way about the condom, but you’ve got lube, right?” Patrick nodded and kissed him one last time before he got off the bed and went to retrieve the items from the front pocket of his laptop bag.

  
He held the condom in its lime green plastic wrapper up for David to see.

  
“You sure?”

  
“It’s up to you.”

  
Holding it between his pointer and middle fingers, Patrick flicked his wrist and the condom landed on the bed next to David. He lightly shook the small clear bottle of lubricant as he knelt on the bed.

  
“Have you not done this before...I mean, with a girl?” David moved over a little, his heart was pounding against his ribs in anticipation, threatening to burst through.

  
Patrick sniggered and shook his head. “It wasn’t for lack of trying. Rach - she wasn’t into it.”

  
David playfully rolled his eyes. “Prude.”

  
“And you obviously have, with a girl?” Patrick raised an eyebrow at him. He put David’s hand on his cock.

  
“Well, yeah – I mean, if I am going to have sex with a vagina person as opposed to a penis person, I typically defer to door number one but...”

  
“Ok, ok, forget I asked,” he kissed David and laughed. Using his thumb, he flicked the cap open and squeezed some into his hand. David felt the cold chill rush up his body when Patrick’s fist closed around his cock. He whipped his head back in surprise.

  
“What - huh?"

  
“What? What’s wrong?”

  
“You uh...I uh...”

  
“You were assuming something, huh?” Patrick gave him a sideways grin and continued working his hand up and down David’s shaft.

  
David opened his mouth to speak but only a squeak came out. Patrick laughed and kissed him hard.

  
“It’s ok babe. I didn’t think about it until last night – you said you switched and it got me thinking about you being inside me... It turned me on. Like, a lot. It's all your fault really,” Patrick buried his face in David’s neck.

  
“Well - um, if that’s what you – I mean, I have, I can, I...I will...” He stuttered adorably until Patrick put a finger up to his lips.

  
“Shhh. Just kiss me.”

  
David shifted his body to spread his legs letting their mouths remain together until Patrick pushed up to his knees. He bit his lip and put more lube on his fingers. He tentatively let them move downward until they found their target. He circled David’s entrance and watched him swallow hard, his chest and face flushed.

  
Growing slightly bolder, he let his middle finger breech past the first circle of muscle. David arched his back with his eyes closed and moaned hard. It sent an erotic shiver up Patrick’s body.

  
“Fuck...ok, if you keep making that noise, you’re going to make me cum all over you before we go any further,” Patrick let a second finger slowly slip in and pushed with a bit more force.

  
David squeezed his eyes closed. His breathing became slow and shallow. His chest heaved in pleasure with every exhale. As Patrick pushed his fingers deeper, his mouth opened in a silent moan and fisted the sheets. He was hypnotizing.

  
_Holy shit this is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen._

  
“More...please more...” David’s eyes were barely open as he bent his knees and begged. He rocked himself into Patrick’s fingers.

  
Patrick leaned forward and pushed his ring finger in, which resulted in a deep throated moan from David.

He bit his bottom lip and curled his middle finger, pushing it in a bit further, searching for its intended target until he found it.

  
“If you're, _fuck,_ doing what I think you're doing, it's a little more to the _fuuuck_ …”

  
_Yup, we are absolutely switching places sometime soon. I need to know what this feels like_.

  
“Oh god…oh god...Now you…Patrick...please…”

  
Patrick licked his lips and removed his fingers. He quickly spread the thick oil-based substance on his cock. David lay flat on his back, looking like he was trying to catch his breath. Patrick positioned himself between his legs and felt a bit of resistance before David relaxed enough.

  
“You ok? Ready?”

  
David nodded.

  
Patrick thrust himself forward and with a few pumps of his hips, he was fully sheathed.

  
David bucked up and clawed at his back. He felt the torturous bliss of his erection rubbing against Patrick's stomach. He canted David's hip off the bed, letting him thrust deeper.

  
“I love you…I fucking love you…”

  
Patrick kept a steady rhythm, every other stroke was hitting David’s g-spot and he was loudly letting him know how good it felt. Patrick hoped whoever was in the rooms on either side of theirs could hear him. They were so used to needing to be discreet in the backroom of the store and on their nights together in Patrick's rented room, (lest they attract Ray's attention) he hadn't ever heard David this loud before.

  
“I want you to cum…” Patrick crushed his lips into David's. He reached between them and took hold of his cock, dripping with precum. He massaged it in his grip.

  
David opened his eyes wide, his pupils were blown black. He held the back of Patrick's head and pulled him in for another kiss.

  
“Keep doing that and I will,” David moaned.

  
“Keep doing what? This?”

  
Patrick pulled halfway out and slammed back into him, the head of his cock collided with David's prostate.

  
David said something completely unintelligible in response. Patrick repeated the motion twice more grunting loudly and watching David come thoroughly undone beneath him.

  
“Oh fuck oh fuckohfuckohfuck…”

  
“Oooh…” He’d been trying to hold it back, trying to last longer but it was all too much for Patrick. Feeling and seeing David orgasm pushed him over the edge of oblivion. Everything slowed down, the sensation seemed to shoot up from his calves and fully overtook him. He spilled into David, thrusting his hips brutally to ride out the feeling for as long as possible.

  
Trembling, slightly sore, and satiated Patrick slowly pulled out of David and he flopped onto his back, his arms spread wide. Still shaking, David rested his head on Patrick's chest and listened to his heartbeat. He curled into him and Patrick took his hand.

  
“You ok?”

  
“Mm-hmm, yeah I'm gonna need a minute babe.”

  
David smirked and for the first time in his memory, didn't let the fact that he was covered in semen bother him. He pushed himself up on one elbow and kissed Patrick softly.

  
“Before you ask, that didn't suck,” David pursed his lips but couldn't hide the dimples that gave his teasing smile away quickly, he was expecting him to laugh. He rested his chin on Patrick's chest, unable to read his facial expression. He used the sheet to mop up the sweat from his forehead.

  
“Patrick?"

  
And that's when it happened. Patrick wiped his eyes on the back of his hand and sniffled. David puzzled, he'd had a plethora of post-sex experiences; showering, sleeping, fighting, more sex, getting kicked out, being ignored…

  
He'd never made anybody cry before.

  
“Hey…are you…what's wrong?” He got up to his knees, one hand on Patrick's shoulder.

  
Tears now steadily falling down his cheeks, Patrick hid his face in his hands and turned away from him.  
David physically froze but his anxiety raced in circles through his mind.

  
_What in the actual fuck is this? Regret? Gay shame? What do I do? Stop crying, stop crying, dear god just stop crying_ …

  
“I'm sorry…” Patrick wiped his eyes and was suddenly laughing.

  
_Jesus fuck, is he broken?!_

  
Patrick yanked David close to him and kissed him hard.

  
“I love you.”

  
“I love you too. Why were you crying…and then laughing?” He brushed the tears away with his thumb.

  
“That was really fucking intense, David. And amazing. And…and…yeah, the blood flow is slowly returning to my brain…give me a sec. I can't be articulate right now.”

  
_Ah ha. David Rose, you're a sex god_.

  
“Well, can you tell me what was so funny?” Feeling more secure and needing his own recovery time, David shifted into him. Dull vibrations still hummed from Patrick’s body.

  
“I can't believe I ever thought I was straight.”

  
As the laughter overtook them both, Patrick wrapped David in his arms.

  
“You know something?”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“I think this is the last relationship of my life. You're it, David Rose. You're stuck with me.”

  
The smile spread across David's entire face and his heart leapt.

  
“I'm…fully amenable to that. But you realize that the reciprocal is also true? You're also stuck with me. Me and my anxiety and my baggage and my crazy-"

  
“Shhh. That's my boyfriend you're talking about, I don't take kindly to people insulting the love of my life.”

  
David bit his bottom lip. This mushy stuff wasn’t making him uncomfortable but the feeling that he _ought_ to be uncomfortable…was making him uncomfortable. He shifted positions on the bed and lay on his stomach, feigning interest in his cuticles.

  
Patrick sat up and playfully slapped David's ass. He kept his hand there and squeezed.

  
“There was one thing I was thinking about doing that I didn’t get to do.”

  
“And what's that?” He looked up at Patrick and watched him slowly lick his upper lip and his eyes darted downward.

  
A pang of arousal made David's stomach clench.

  
“Oh? Oh…yeah that. Um, I am amenable to that as well but there's um something I'd need to do first. Like, something that requires a bit of preparation, so um…” His hands nervously flopped around in front of him.

  
Patrick raised an eyebrow.

  
“Ok, fine, I'd need to get a wax before you'd um…be permitted to do that particular thing.”

  
Patrick was making that face. That ‘oh my god David, you're ridiculous and adorable’ face. He'd come to know it well, it was one of the first expressions he'd seen on Patrick's face the day they met. It wasn't a smile exactly, more like a grin with a hint of a deeper, repressed amusement.

  
“I see, “ Patrick said nodding. “If you don't want me to, that's fine. It was only a thought.”

  
David rolled to his side. “I didn't say didn’t want you to. I'm just a little self conscious about it. That's all. In my…in my old life, I got waxed quasi-regularly. “

  
“I'm not going to negate your feelings by telling you that I love you the way you are, but I love you the way you are.”

"That's sweet. But see, my ex, somebody I dated in college - doesn't matter what their name is - they were like, really good at it but they wouldn't do it unless I waxed."

"Babe, your ex - forgive the irony, was an asshole."

  
Patrick tilted David's chin up and kissed him.

  
“So…did you know there's a huge tub in the bathroom? Do you want to maybe…”

  
“Raid the minibar and soak in a hot bath with you? Yep.”

  
David hopped off the bed and was filling up the tub before Patrick had even touched his feet to the floor. He padded to the minibar and was quite pleased with the selection. It was stocked with bottled water (flat and tonic), cola, granola bars, macadamia nuts, individually wrapped coffeehouse cookies, and an array of miniature bottles of Hendricks, Johnny Walker, and Kraken.

  
“Hey babe?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Pick your poison.”

  
“Pick for me, I don't care.”

  
Patrick shook his head and took two glasses from the top of the mini fridge. He lifted the tiny door for the freezer and scooped a few ice cubes into his hand. Spotting a whole lime behind the cookies, Patrick dropped cubes in the glasses and went for the gin and tonic water.

  
He fixed the two drinks and went to retrieve his pocket knife from his jeans. He sliced into the lime and using his fingers to stir, added the fresh juice to each glass.

  
His right knee cracked when he stood up and he carried the drinks to the bathroom. Using his toe to open the door, he could smell the candles burning before he entered.

  
David had worked fast. The lights were kept low thanks to a dimmer switch. He laid a towel on the floor at the foot of the tub and lit the three beeswax candles he found on the shelf that held the extra towels. Coils of steam rose from the water in the tub, making the mirrors foggy.

  
He was perched on the edge of the tub when Patrick came in with the drinks. He looked up and smiled. Wordlessly, he stood and slowly sank down into the water. Patrick handed him both drinks so he could comfortably get in next to him.

  
Patrick reclined against the tub wall and took his glass from David. He put his arm around him.

  
“Cheers,” David held his glass out.

  
“Cheers,” Patrick clinked his own against it.

  
They sipped their drinks quietly, enjoying the effects of the gin, the light scent of honey in the air, and the heat of the water loosening their tight muscles and allowing them to relax.

  
“I could get used to this,” Patrick finally said.

  
“Mm-hmm.”

  
“You don't like the room?”

  
“All I said was ‘mm-hmm’.”

  
“But there was so much subtext in that ‘mm-hmm.”

  
David rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink.

“Listen, this place is the Ritz Carlton compared to the Rosebud. I'm not complaining. It's just that…”

  
“Well good, because I'm not going to be able to afford the Ritz Carlton any time soon, David,” Patrick tried not to sound hurt, but he was.

  
David squished his lips together and took a deep breath.

  
“I didn't say I didn't like the room. It's great. This tub alone is worth twice the cost of the room. I was just going to tease you about losing your virginity twice in the same hotel. That's all. Ha ha,” he poured the rest of his G&T into his mouth and swallowed.

  
Patrick's eyes widened. He put his drink down on the floor and held his breath before sinking completely beneath the water. David wore an amused smirk on his face as he watched the bubbles pop out of Patrick's nose while he was submerged.

  
The top of his head broke the surface of the water and wiped his face with both hands.

  
“Did Sarah –“

  
“No, Casey told me when you went to the bathroom. Don't be mad at him, he thought I knew,” David ran his fingers through Patrick's wet hair.

  
“How the hell did that come up in conversation?!”

  
“He mentioned the hotel used to be the place kids went to party and have sex after prom. He said you saved your money from working at Rose Video for months to be able to afford a room for you and Rachel.”

  
“I'm gonna murder him."

  
“It's whatever, Patrick. At least we don't have to remember our first time as an awkward fumbling in your parents basement.”

  
Patrick chuckled and retrieved his glass.

  
“I'll drink to that,” he took a sip.

  
David reclined until his shoulders were under the water.

  
“What did you do after prom?” Patrick wove his fingers with David's. “Or was prom too plebian for your fancy prep school?”

  
“There was a prom, I didn't go.”

  
“Aww, how come?” Patrick expected to hear a sad David-as-an-adolescent story until he saw the smirk.

  
“I was going to go, I had the tickets, the flowers, and the outfit.”

  
“But then…”

  
“But then, my boyfriend found out about my girlfriend and it got…messy.”

  
Patrick shook his head.

  
“Yeah. Young and dumb. They started dating, it got awkward. So long story short, I never made it to prom.”

  
There was a long shared silence while Patrick worked up the nerve to ask.

  
“Do you want to dance?”

  
“With you?”

  
Patrick raised an eyebrow and laughed, “No, with my father.”

  
“Oh, God! I _love_ Rent!”

  
“Yeah, me too. But it was a serious question. Do you?”

  
David grinned, “I don’t _not_ want to dance with you.”

  
He gulped down the rest of his drink and got out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around his waist and nodded at David, indicating that he should follow.

  
When David left the bathroom, he was wearing one of the two plush robes that was hanging on the back of the bathroom door. He handed Patrick the other one.

  
Patrick was connecting his phone to the blue tooth radio on the nightstand and started playing a song. He held his hand out to David, inviting him to dance.  
When they circled their arms around each other and started to dance, David kissed him and spoke.

  
“John Legend, really?”

  
“I thought it would be romantic.”

  
“It's a bit cliché, no?”

  
“David, you're a 35 year old man dancing to a prom song, literally anything I put on right now would be cliché.”

  
“34."

  
Patrick smirked and pulled him closer. They kissed with varying degrees of passion.

  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose, I'm winning_

  
David cupped Patrick's cheek and kissed him hard. It changed the intentions of the dance. Patrick removed his robe and pulled David's robe open and let it fall to the floor. He dragged his nails down David's back. Their passion ignited and shortly after they were rolling back and forth on the plush white carpet.

  
Patrick used his arm to hold himself up and he spied the bottle of lube on the floor. Seizing the opportunity, he knelt up and applied it to himself.

  
David shivered and braced himself on his elbows. Patrick crawled on top of him and in a swift motion that made them both cry out, David felt every inch of Patrick that entered him.

  
This time was different. It was softer, sweeter and definitely a first for them both. Patrick reached his climax just after the next song ended. He pulled out and brought David to orgasm with his hand.

  
They kissed lazily on the floor while their pulses returned to normal.

  
“Did we just have sex listening to John Legend?” David said once he could speak again.

  
“Yep. We are officially that couple. Deal with it."

  
David pouted his lip out, thinking about it.

  
“I'm good.”

  
“Yes you are,” Patrick kissed him after each word.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later on...

An hour later, they had both showered and changed into pajama pants. It was David's turn in the bathroom and he was finishing his evening skin routine when Patrick's phone buzzed on the nightstand. He muted the TV and settled in against the headboard to read the text from Nikki. 

_Sorry to interr_ _u_ _pt. Everything is fine but i_ _f there is any way you can,_ _please call._

He hopped off the bed, phone in hand and walked to the window, dialing. 

“That was fast.” 

“What's up?” He heard background noise but couldn't make out what it was. 

“Feel free to say no, but could you possibly sing something to Quinn? She has one of her stomachaches; she's nervous about school starting tomorrow.” 

“Of course. Um, put her on the phone. “ 

He heard Quinn take the phone from Nikki and she was whimpering. 

“Hi Monster.” 

“Hi Uncle Patrick,” she sighed. 

“Are you in bed?” 

“Yeah. Are you gonna sing to me?” 

“Think it'll make you feel better?” 

“Mm-hmm.” 

“OK, close your eyes.” 

David put all of his evening products away and lined up his morning products on the counter top so they'd be ready when he got up (except for his shave gel and razor – he'd left those back at the Brewer house accidentally). He took out his contacts and put on his glasses. 

The beeswax candles were still burning from their bath. He blew them out carefully and poured the pooled wax out of one into one of the others. He carried it out of the bathroom, intending on talking to Patrick about tracking down a local honey vendor; he thought there might be one in Elmdale. 

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Patrick singing:

 _I'm_ _gonna_ _watch you shine,_ _gonna_ _watch you grow._

_Gonna_ _paint a sign_ _, so you'll always know._

_As long as one and one is two,_

_There will never be an Uncle loves his Q_ _uinnie_ _more than I love you…_

David crossed his arms over his bare chest and leaned against the wall listening and possibly falling deeper in love with Patrick by the second. 

Seeing his reflection in the window, Patrick turned to David and smiled with his eyes as he kept singing. 

With the last sustained note, Patrick sighed. He heard Nikki take the phone. 

“She's out like a light. You're magical. Thank you.” 

“Anytime. Tell her we hope she has a great first day. And I want to hear all about it.” 

“Love you, Patrick. Say goodnight to David for me. Tell him Mandy and I are going on an official date this weekend.” 

“Nik that's great! David – Nikki's going on a date with the spin instructor!” David balled up his fists and swayed his hips side to side in a happy dance.

“I'll see you tomorrow. Night.” She hung up before he could say anything else. He shook his head and left his phone on the table near the window. 

“Everything OK?” David approached and interlaced their fingers. 

“Yeah, school starts tomorrow. Quinn gets stomachaches when she's anxious.” 

“I didn't realize you got any sweeter until just this moment. But I'm a little jealous that I'm not the only one you sing to.” 

Patrick chuckled. “I've been singing that song to her since she was born. I'm going to teach her the harmony when she gets a little older. Whenever she'd stay over at my place, I'd rent _The Wild_ _Thornberrys_ and order pizza. It was our thing; I miss that.” 

“You're a great uncle, I think I got a birthday card from my uncle Bob. Once. In April, which is Alexis’ birthday.” 

“Nikki was so young when she got pregnant. Once she decided to keep the baby, we all felt like Quinn was _our_ kid. When Nikki got overwhelmed, we did what we could to support her. That’s why Sarah dropped out of Emerson; Nikki was having a hard time and Sarah felt like she’d abandoned her. She acts tough but she's mush when it comes to the kid.” 

David pursed his lips, not knowing what else to say. Emotions weren’t his forte but it was clear even to him that Patrick was thinking about leaving the next day and getting upset. He stepped into Patrick and wrapped him in a hug. 

“Do you need to talk? Are you alright?” David rubbed his back and nuzzled his nose against Patrick’s neck. 

“I’m OK babe. This is just harder than I thought it would be. Right now, all I want is to lay in that bed with you,” Patrick kissed his cheek and pulled away. 

He climbed up on the bed, slid underneath the cool top sheet and lay on his side facing David. He held his hand out in a request for David to join him. There were so many emotions swirling around in his eyes, David’s heart hurt just looking at him. Patrick had a sensitive vulnerability about him that was completely foreign to David. He’d mastered putting up pretenses and walls to protect himself from pain and keep people at arm's length; then he met Patrick and little by little, his defenses disappeared. 

“Want to watch TV? Are you hungry? Can I get you something?” David looked in the minibar. He tapped his fingers on the door while he oscillated between the macadamia nuts and the cookies. He lightly squeezed a cookie to find out if it was soft or crunchy; it was a serious consideration. He saw that rather than plain chocolate chips, there appeared to be chopped up pieces of candy bars baked into them. 

David eased himself into the bed and handed him one of the cookies. Patrick had lost interest in the cop drama he'd been watching, he flipped through a few channels, looking for something they could watch while he took a bite of the soft cookie. A piece of peanut butter cup broke off and landed on his chest. He continued to search a few more stations and settled for an episode of _House_. David casually leaned over and sucked the piece of candy into his mouth. A small trace of chocolate remained on his skin and David slowly licked it off, leaving a pink mark. 

Patrick cleared his throat. 

“You’re bad,” he shook his head, chewing on his lower lip. 

David looked up batting his thick lashes at him while wearing an entirely innocent expression. 

“I’m sure I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Mm-hmm.” 

“Jesse Spencer is a fucking fox,” David changed the subject. 

“Is he? Or is it just the accent?” 

“Mm, could be the accent.” 

“Jennifer Morrison though…” Patrick began. 

“You’ve got some chocolate on your face.” 

“Where?” Patrick motioned to wipe his face. 

David moved in and licked the corner of his mouth, letting his tongue briefly slip through Patrick’s lips. 

Patrick inhaled deeply and smirked. David avoided looking at him but there was no hiding that dimple. 

Patrick surreptitiously broke a piece of cookie off and warmed a large chocolate chunk between his fingers. Without looking or attracting David’s attention, he placed the rest of the cookie on his nightstand. 

“Oh, babe you dropped some, too.” 

David looked down just as Patrick smeared melted chocolate across two of his ribs. David’s breath hitched in his throat seeing Patrick lick the chocolate residue from his thumb. 

He raised an eyebrow at him and put his hands behind his head. “Are you going to clean that up?” 

“If you insist,” Patrick rolled to his stomach and barely hid his flirtatious smile as he touched his tongue to David’s skin. A low hissing sound came from between David’s teeth and his eyes rolled back. 

Patrick brushed his cheek against David’s abdomen and placed soft kisses above his navel. He felt his partner’s hand on the back of his head. He pushed himself up to straddle David’s legs and placed a bruising kiss on his mouth. He responded enthusiastically, digging his fingertips into Patrick’s back. 

“I can’t get enough of you...” Patrick said before he pushed his tongue past David’s teeth. Massaging his tongue against Patrick’s with a feral moan, David moved his hands to Patrick’s thighs and writhed underneath him. The headboard started to slam against the wall as their bodies shifted against each other and Patrick freed David’s cock from his pajamas. 

“I want you every single day, you’re mine...how in the hell are we going to go back to sleeping apart?” 

David pulled Patrick’s pajama pants down past his ass and closed his hand around his shaft. 

“Do you know what I think about?” David’s heart threatened to burst through his ribs. 

“Tell me,” Patrick slowly stroked David and rotated his hips against him. 

“I think about bending you over the desk in the office. All the time,” he confessed. Patrick moaned at the revelation. He tensed his thigh muscles and his ass in an attempt to hold back the orgasm that was quickly approaching. 

“Shit, that’s hot. You really think about topping me?” 

“Fuck yes I do. And now that I know you’re into it...if you’re a good boy...I might just...” 

David didn’t get to finish that thought before Patrick caught him by surprise. He took David’s wrists and pinned them above his head. 

“You make me cum too fucking fast. Turn over,” he growled and moved to David’s side, violently wrenching his pajama bottoms down further. David heard the sound of stiches giving way and fabric tearing but he could not give less of a fuck. 

David obeyed and Patrick gripped him with a forearm across his chest, holding him tightly. Patrick started jerking David off with a firm grip. He rutted hard and fast against David’s ass. 

“The first chance I get, I’m going to pin you down on that desk and make you forget your name,” he hissed in his ear and quickened the pace of his hand. David was incapable of making any sort of linear, cogent reply. His moaning filled the room to its breaking point. 

“And when I’m done, I’ll do _anything_ you tell me to,” he licked behind his ear and nipped his neck. 

David’s vision was starting to blur, his mind was a complete blank when his orgasm hit. He clawed at Patrick’s arm and gasped for breath. His hips bucking and the guttural vocal explosion that accompanied his climax threatened to push Patrick over the edge. With David’s cum still all over his hand, Patrick finished himself off. 

“Oh shit...shit...Da...vid...” 

Patrick’s demeanor changed immediately. His voice softened and he released the vice-like grip he had on him. He gently kissed David’s mouth and wiped the sweat from his face. 

“I love you.” 

“Uh-huh...” David swallowed hard, still trying to fill his lungs with air. 

Someone in the next room was banging their fist against the wall. 

“Three times is _enough_ already!” 

Patrick kissed David and they laughed heartily. David reached up to knock back on the wall. 

“We’re not making any promises!” 

They were halfway through a second episode of _House_ when Patrick felt his eyelids getting heavy. David was softly snoring, curled up on his side cuddling his pillow. He switched the TV off. Careful not to wake him, Patrick removed David’s glasses and placed them on the nightstand. He tucked his arm under his head and pulled David close around the waist. He kissed the back of his neck and let himself fall asleep. 

The next morning, David woke up to the sound of Patrick's phone buzzing. He picked it up and read the screen with one eye closed. There was a media message from Nikki. 

“Who is it?” Patrick's sleepy voice took David by surprise. 

“It’s Nikki.” 

“And?” 

David tried to hand him the phone, “I don't know your code.” 

Patrick yawned and rolled to his back “7283,” he said simply and draped his arm over his eyes. 

David pursed his lips. “Your code is my birthday?” 

He watched Patrick start to smile. “Oh, is that your birthday?” 

David pressed his lips together to suppress his own smile. He put his glasses on and typed in the security code. 

“It’s a video.” 

He wiggled down next to Patrick and clicked the play button. Quinn's smiling face popped up on the screen. Her hair was in braided pigtails, she was wearing a grey t-shirt with a pink Nirvana logo on it. 

“Hi, it's Quinnie… Um, Mama wanted me to say thank you for…Mama what was I s'posed to say?” 

They heard Nikki whispering something. 

“Oh yeah! Thank you for singing to me last night. I'm nervous 'bout my first day of school but I'm excited to see you when I get home after. Bye Uncle Patrick and Uncle David!” 

Quinn waved ferociously at the camera and made funny faces until the video ended. David handed Patrick his phone and rolled back on his side to hide the blush on his cheeks. Patrick cuddled up behind him and opened the selfie mode on his camera. He held it out in front of David to snap a photo of them but David started to hide in his pillow. 

“No pictures, I’m a mess...” He covered his face with his hands. 

“You...are a mess. Yeah. You’re a beautiful mess. You’re _my_ beautiful mess.” 

David moved his hands away, tried to tame his hair into its usual style and made his picture face; one eyebrow raised (partially obscured by his glasses) and his lips pouted out slightly. Patrick kissed the spot where David’s neck met his shoulder while he snapped the photo. 

“Uncle David,” David said, a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“I guess that means she likes you. Which, you know, is a good thing because I love you and if my niece didn't like you, I'd have to…” Patrick moved in for a kiss. 

“Get a new niece?” 

“Definitely.” Patrick kissed him and reclined on his back. 

_Knock_ _knock_ _knock_

They looked at each other. 

David leaned up on an elbow. “You don't think they made a noise complaint and called security, do you?” He nodded towards the room next door. 

“I mean, it was plenty loud in here last night but I haven't made you cum yet today,” Patrick's deliberate usage of the word ‘yet’ was not lost on David. 

_Knock_ _knock_ _knock_

“Room service,” the voice came from the other side of the door. 

“Did you order something?” David asked, Patrick shook his head. 

“We just woke up, I haven't moved.“ 

_Knock_ _knock_ _knock_

Patrick got up and padded to the door. He looked through the peephole and confirmed the presence of hotel employee with a cart. 

He opened the door and his jaw dropped. 

“Patrick?” The woman took a half-step backward. 

“Aimee! Oh my god, hi! I didn't know you worked here!” 

“I'm the assistant catering manager. This is…I didn't know you were home!” 

“Yeah, I'm um, I'm leaving later today. David, come here!” He smiled and waved him over. 

David grimaced, knowing he wasn't looking his best. He got up and tried to fix his hair but it was not cooperative. 

He slinked across the floor and eased himself in next to Patrick, feeling bare and exposed. He let his hand creep possessively around his waist. 

“Aimee, this is my boyfriend David. Aimee and I lived in the same freshman dorm.” 

David held his hand out to shake hers, she accepted. The brief awkward silence that followed made David shift his weight from one side to the other. Aimee was making little effort to hide the fact she was staring at Patrick's naked upper body and David narrowed his eyes at her. 

“Sorry, um. I have your breakfast where do you want it?” 

“We didn’t order any…” 

Aimee checked the room number on her clipboard. 

“Oh, oh…that's sweet. Someone ordered for you.” She showed Patrick the receipt, the credit card charge was authorized by S. Brewer. 

Aimee pushed the cart with its white tablecloth and aluminum domed plate into the room, past the bed, stopping near the window. 

“Is here OK?” 

“Perfect, thanks,” Patrick smiled. 

“Great. You can leave the cart in the hallway when you check out. Housekeeping will take care of it when they clean the room.” 

David stepped forward from the shadow near the bathroom door. 

“Um, what time is check out?” He asked Aimee. 

“10; did you want more time or…” 

David and Patrick shared a look. 

“It would be great, do you think we could get a late check out?” Patrick asked. 

“I'll do you one better,” Aimee reached behind her and produced the walkie-talkie she had clipped to her belt at the small of her back. She spoke into it. 

“Catering to Front Desk.” 

“Go ahead Aimee,” a man's voice answered.

“Hi Dean. Is anyone checking into 526 today?” 

After a pause, Dean replied, “Nope, it's clear until the weekend. 

“Ok, good. Housekeeping needs to do a deep clean, can you close it for the day?” 

“Um, sure. Are there damages I need to charge to the guest’s card?” 

“Nope, nothing like that. I'll let Tanya know when I see her.” 

“Thanks Aims.” 

Aimee replaced the walkie talkie in her belt. “There you go. Now you don't have to rush.“ 

“Really nice of you Aimee, thanks. He’s a very slow-moving mammal in the morning,” Patrick gestured to David. 

“You do know that I can hear you?” David asked with a hand on his hip. He lifted the lid of the tray holding their food and snatched a single fried potato to pop in his mouth. 

“It was nice to see you again, Patrick. Are you on Facebook? I’ll send you a friend request.” 

“Yeah I am. It was good to see you, too.” Patrick held his arms out and Aimee accepted a quick hug. Her fingers felt cold against his back. 

“David, nice to meet you – enjoy the breakfast guys,” she waved and exited the room. 

“She had a crush on you, huh?” David said with a mouthful of potatoes. He had removed the lid and was grazing. There were two large glasses of orange juice, a full pot of hot water for tea, two mugs and an assortment of teabags. 

“What are you talking about?” Patrick knit his eyebrows together, confused. He sat across from David and chose a plate holding some kind of omelet with home fries for himself. David chose a squat mason jar filled to the brim with a chocolate-colored pudding and topped with blueberries and slivers of almonds. 

“Mmm, oh my god this is amazing,” David turned the spoon upside down in his mouth and closed his eyes. 

With a mouthful of what he’d discovered was a southwestern-style omelet, Patrick spoke. 

“Why do you think Aimee had a crush on me?” He swallowed and fixed himself a cup of Earl Grey. 

David took another bite of the chocolate chia pudding before he answered. He gestured with the spoon in his hand. 

“Because I’m not blind, Patrick. She was like, seriously eye-fucking you.” 

“She was not, she was just looking at me,” he inhaled another bite of his breakfast. 

“Um, do women often look at you like they want to make you their baby daddy? You don’t have to believe me, but the thirst is real with that one.” 

Patrick smiled and shook his head. He cut the omelet into pieces with the side of his fork. His cell started ringing; he finished chewing the home fries in his mouth as he walked over to get the phone. Seeing the caller ID, he smirked.

“Thanks for breakfast,” he said with his mouth still partially full. He switched the call to speakerphone and sat back in his seat, resting the phone on the table.

“Yeah, thanks Sarah,” David said loudly. 

“You’re welcome. I asked Nikki the nutritionist what to order. I figured you’d need something high in protein after, you know. After the night you had.” 

David froze mid-bite and cocked his head. 

Patrick rolled his eyes and shook his head, sipping his orange juice. “Very thoughtful Sarah, thanks.” 

“Don’t mention it. So what's the verdict, bro? Top or bottom? Wait – you guys aren’t like, naked and eating breakfast off of each other are you?” 

“ _Bye Sarah! Bye!_ _Byeeee_ _!”_ David leaned over the table and touched the red button with the edge of his pinkie finger, ending the call. 

“OK, so there is like, liberal, loving and accepting and then there’s whatever the fuck Sarah is,” David tapped the table with his fingertips. 

Patrick wet his lips and chuckled. 

“Want some of this?” David tipped the mason jar towards Patrick. 

“Some of the pudding or some of the guy eating the pudding? Either way, the answer is yes.” 

David stood up and sat in Patrick’s lap, crossing his legs. Patrick held him at his lower back and reached for the spoon with his freehand. 

“Nope,” David moved the jar out of his reach. He took a spoonful and held it out for Patrick to take. They didn’t blink or look away when Patrick closed his lips around the spoon. 

“Mmm. That’s really good,” David place the jar and spoon on the table and kissed Patrick, tasting the pudding on his lips. 

“What are we doing today?’ David put an arm around Patrick’s neck. 

“Well since we don’t have to get ready to go back to the house any time soon, how about we make use of all this privacy and that bed?” 

“You read my mind,” He leaned in to kiss Patrick when they were interrupted by an overly loud ringtone. 

_Ba_ _ba_ _baba, baba_ _ba_ _baba, I_ _wanna_ _be sedated_ ,

 _Ba ba baba, baba ba baba, I_ _wanna_ _b_ _e sedated_ ,

“Ugh,” David slouched his shoulders and squeezed his eyes shut. 

_Ba_ _ba_ _baba, baba_ _ba_ _baba, I_ _wanna_ _be sedated,_

 _Ba_ _ba_ _baba, baba_ _ba_ _baba, I_ _wanna_ _be sedated,_

“Stay...right...here...” David kissed him before reluctantly trudging over to get his phone. 

“Hi Mom.” 

“David dear, would you happen to know where Alexis is?” He moved the phone away from his ear, the volume of his mother’s voice was jarring.

“What?” 

“Do we have a bad connection? I _said do you know_ _WHERE_ _ALEXIS IS_ _?”_ She got slightly louder with each word. 

“Um, no Mom. I have no idea. Maybe she’s at Ted’s?” He offered. 

“Oh, I was hoping she was with you, I have a query that she might be able to assist me with.” 

David’s facial features contorted in confusion, he switched the call to speakerphone. “Mother, where do you think I am?” 

“Well I’m sure I don’t know, David. I’ve noticed you haven’t been joining us in the Café for dinner. You know you mustn’t neglect your familial relationships just because you have a new suitor.” 

David dropped his arms by his side and squeezed his eyes shut, grunting in frustration. Patrick finished his breakfast, his shoulders shaking with laughter, making every effort not to make a sound. 

“Ohmygod. _O_ _h_ mygod. Oh _mygod_..." David whispered to himself before he lifted the phone to his mouth. 

“I realize you’re far too old to be trotting along in short pants after your elder sister but I am alarmed that you sleep in the same room and you can’t even venture a guess as to her whereabouts.” 

Patrick was momentarily concerned. David was shaking his head with a such a blank look on his face that he might be stroking out. 

“Mother - Firstly, I am _five years older_ than Alexis. I never once ‘trotted along in short pants’ after her. Secondly, I’m in _New Hampshire._ I’ve _been_ in New Hampshire, _aaallll_ week, meeting Patrick’s family.” 

“Oh. Well, I’m hardly the keeper of your social calendar, David,” his mother said simply. 

“OK. So, this was fun. I’m going to let you go now Mom. Bye,” he ended the call and threw the phone on the carpeted floor and covered his face with his hands, peeking at Patrick through his fingers. 

“Why did I answer the phone? Why?” David shook his head back and forth. 

Patrick circled his arms around David’s waist from behind and kissed his shoulder blade. 

“Because you’re a nice person. Come on, back to bed,” Patrick playfully pushed him towards the mattress, making a last minute decision to pinch his ass. 

“I am incapable of getting or maintaining an erection after that conversation.” 

Patrick raised an eyebrow. “Now, normally I would take that as a challenge but let’s just watch TV and digest for a bit, OK?” 

David nodded and allowed Patrick to put his arm around him. Patrick handed David the remote control and David proceeded to find something they could both agree on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their last day in New Hampshire and its bittersweet.

An hour or so later, the standard check out time had come and gone and they hadn’t moved from the bed. David had been drifting in an out of sleep. He was on his back, the duvet pulled halfway up his body with one leg uncovered. Patrick thought he might also be able to sleep, but it was eluding him. 

So instead he settled for sitting in bed listening to David breathe while he played a game on his phone. And it was getting boring. He decided to watch TV before he’d have to wake David and get him moving for the day. Laying in bed all day certainly had its appeal; any opportunity to be partially dressed with David was a pleasant thought. But, as they only had a few hours left before they were going to leave, Patrick still had things he wanted to do. He found Showtime after flipping through a few local channels and a show was about to begin. The opening credits song started with loud guitar chords and David stirred at the volume so Patrick quickly turned it down. 

“Mm...Patrick...” He whispered without opening his eyes. 

“Shh...it’s ok babe. Go back to sleep,” Patrick put his palm on David’s forehead, gently running his fingers through his messy hair. 

“I love Patrick...” 

“And I love David,” he replied and kissed his temple. 

“Don’t, your beard tickles, stop...” David rolled to his side, facing Patrick. 

“I don’t have a...” Patrick touched his own chin, there was a bit more stubble than usual but it was hardly a beard. 

David moaned quietly, “Mmm, we just won’t tell him...” 

And that’s when Patrick realized that his boyfriend talked in his sleep. 

Ignoring for the moment that David was having what sounded like an erotic dream about someone other than himself, Patrick opened the video camera app on his phone and hit record. Stevie would never forgive him if he didn’t at least try... 

David arched his back and flailed his arms above his head, moaning softly. It appeared that whoever he was dreaming about was getting a little rough. Patrick looked on with the delight of knowing how much fun it was going to be to give David shit about this later. 

“Don't call me that. I am _not_ a Cumberslut...” 

Patrick did everything he could to restrain himself from laughing; including biting down hard on the foam pillow. He tried breathing in through his nose and out his mouth but any time his lips parted, a choked laugh burst out. He couldn't control himself; he laughed until he snorted. 

“Huh? What? Hmm?” David’s eyes sprang open and he popped up to his elbow. He found Patrick with his face buried in his pillow, making an unidentifiable noise. It could be uncontrollable sobbing or hysterical laughter; he was too drowsy to make that determination. 

“ _Wooo_ _boy,_ ” Patrick exhaled, finally lifting his bright red face from the pillow. He wiped his eyes on the back of his hand and continued chuckling. 

“What’s going on? What happened?” David was looking at Patrick like he was crazy. 

“Were you uh, having a nice dream, David?” Patrick wiped his eye with his thumb. 

David sighed, “I was talking in my sleep, wasn’t I?” 

“Yep.” 

“Yeah, I do that,” there was nothing he could do to hide the blush on his cheeks. David remembered perfectly what he was dreaming about and could _only_ imagine what he’d said. 

He laid back down on his pillow, trying to play it cool. He saw Patrick smirking at him out of the corner of his eye. 

“What?” 

“Benedict Cumberbatch, huh?” 

“Shut up,” David laughed and rolled his eyes. 

“No it’s ok, David. My hair is kind of curly when it gets long; do you want me to grow it out and speak with an accent? Just say the word.” 

“Shut _up,”_ David’s cheeks could not have been and redder as he pulled his pillow over his face. 

“I’m so glad I know this about you now, David. I mean, he’s not bad. Call me conceited but I think I’m better looking.” 

What David said next was muffled by the pillow. 

“Hmm? What’d you say?” Patrick lifted the corner of the pillow to uncover David’s mouth. 

“It’s more complicated than that,” he sighed. 

“Do tell.” 

“It wasn’t him - well it _was_ him but he was dressed as Doctor Strange. That stupid cape thing kept trying to take my pants off.” 

With that little nugget of information out in the open, Patrick buckled in half in spasms of laughter until his face hurt. David chewed the inside of his cheek. Patrick was gasping for air and his abs ached like he’d done at least a thousand crunches. 

“It's your fault! You made me watch that movie! Patrick. Patrick, are you done?” 

“Might be. I might be David. Shit, that was amazing. I love you so much.” 

David smirked, cupped Patrick’s cheek and leaned in for a kiss. Patrick responded with more enthusiasm than David anticipated. He grabbed his hip and pulled him in close. David moaned in surprise to suddenly have Patrick grinding against him while his hand was massaging his ass over his pajamas. He felt Patrick getting hard and he definitely was, too. Something Patrick had said the night before ran through his mind faster than the scrolling ticker at the New York Stock Exchange: 

“How in the hell are we going to go back to sleeping apart?” 

He didn’t want to think about it and luckily for David, his boyfriend knew exactly how to distract him. 

He slid his hand under the waistband of David’s pajamas and encouraged him to rut against his palm. Patrick's attention unpredictably went back and forth between David’s cock and balls. Just as he reached up and grabbed a slat in the headboard to brace himself, Patrick tightened his grip. 

“Fuuuck...” David buried his tongue in Patrick’s mouth. 

David’s velvety skin, wet with precum slid easily in and out of his fist. Patrick hadn’t decided if he was going to swallow David’s load or not. It was something he’d come to crave. When he hadn’t taken David’s cock in his mouth for more than a few days Patrick noticed that he’d get irritable. He loved the way David would pump his hips, filling his mouth and making his jaw throb. The only thing keeping him from diving under the covers and sucking him off was how hot it was to watch David receive a handjob. 

He’d press his forehead to Patrick’s and moan into his mouth. The way David kissed him when he had a handful of his cock was desperate and wet. Very few things made Patrick more desirous than an up-close view of the face David made 5 seconds before he exploded. His milk chocolate eyes pleaded and his mouth moved as if he was silently begging for the release that awaited him. 

“I’m gonna...I’m gonna... _fuck...Patrick...”_

“Shit,” Patrick wet his lips and tossed the duvet and sheets aside. With no regard whatsoever for the expensive looking tailoring of David’s pajamas, he yanked them down. David knew he’d barely last long enough for Patrick’s mouth to work its magic. 

“Don’t...don’t swallow...” 

_Oh sweet baby Jesus, I love when he says that._

The thought was barely in and out of Patrick’s mind when the hot rush of David’s cum flooded his mouth. Some of it trickled down his throat but Patrick held onto most of it, besides what dribbled down his chin. 

“Oh god...fuck...get up here,” David commanded. 

He grabbed the back of Patrick’s neck and kissed him hard, both of their tongues lapping madly at the contents of Patrick’s mouth. He felt David free his throbbing cock from his pajamas. All it took was five or six expertly timed strokes of David’s wrist, Patrick let loose all over him with a long, final grunt. 

David licked Patrick’s chin clean and kissed his lips as their heartbeats slowed down to a less frightening pace. They were both having slight tremors. David lifted his leg over Patrick’s hip in an attempt to get as close to him as possible. 

They held each other kissing lazily. Patrick nuzzled his nose against David's. 

“Who’s better, me or Cumberbatch?” Patrick teased; David pretended to need a moment to think about it and Patrick rolled his eyes. Loud, thumping EDM music blasted out of the TV. 

David looked down and grinned. “We made a mess again.” 

“I know, I think we should to the noble thing and strip the bed before we go so the housekeepers don’t have to.” 

“I am going to shower. Again. Because _someone_ insists on cumming all over me every time I’m clean.” 

“Yeah, I can see how much you hate it babe,” Patrick laughed. 

“Those fingers go anywhere near that cock, I’m gunna break every knuckle in your hand, all 15 of ‘em’” 

The dialogue on TV made them both stop and look. 

“Settle down, Rumblefish. Anyway a hand only has 14 knuckles.” 

“D’you wanna fuckin’ _die?”_

David raised an eyebrow. “What the hell is this show?” 

“ _Shameless_. You’ve never seen it?” 

David shook his head. 

“I’m sort of surprised. The redhead in the gold Speedo is Ian,” 

“And who’s the dirty looking, sexy one with the mouth?” 

“Mickey.” 

They watched the shorter of the pair grab the taller one behind the neck and they kissed passionately, backing into the shadows of the dark club. 

David looked at Patrick, who was watching the two characters kiss absentmindedly gnawing on his lower lip. 

“You really thought you were straight at some point in your life?” David gestured from the TV to Patrick and back as he spoke from the doorway to the bathroom. Patrick stuck out his tongue and flipped David the finger. 

When the scene ended, Patrick remembered that he wanted to send Stevie the video of David talking in his sleep. He hit the home button on his phone and opened a text window. 

_You're welcome in advance._

He attached the video file to the message and hit send. He interlaced his fingers and stretched his arms over his head. Hearing the water running in the bathroom, he decided, in the interest of expediency, to join David in the shower. He stripped the sheets and duvet from the bed and did his best to form a pile before he went into the bathroom. 

His jaw went slack at the gorgeous sight of David rubbing his wet body over with a bar of soap. He cleared his throat and David startled. 

“Yes?” 

Patrick let his pajamas fall to the tile floor. David smirked and moved the soap up to his neck. 

“Do you mind?” Patrick asked as he approached. 

“Not a bit.” 

David was rinsing himself off as Patrick stepped in. He momentarily lost his footing and grabbed David's arm to steady himself. David moved to the side to let Patrick stand under the showerhead. As much as Patrick would have loved to fuck David in the shower, he also wanted to have a few productive hours in his hometown before they had to leave. 

They kept their shower as PG-13 as was possible for two wet, naked people. They took turns playfully pushing each other against the tile wall when they made out. 

Patrick turned the water off and David handed him a towel. They stepped back out into the main part of the room to dress. Patrick stepped into what David affectionately called his “mid-range denim" jeans and light blue polo shirt. David's clothing choice, as usual, was much more eclectic. He chose a pair of black pants that made Patrick's mouth dry up. They were so tight they hugged the enticing curve of David's ass and left little doubt about his endowment when he turned around. He dropped his white-with-black-chevron Chanel sweater over his head and went into his bag for his cologne. He spritzed it an arms’ length from his body and walked into the mist, then quickly backed out. 

Patrick was finished getting dressed, had packed his bag, and was watching David's routine with interest and amusement. David bent at the waist and got most of the moisture out of his hair with the towel and retreated to the bathroom to begin his morning skin regime. 

Patrick set about gathering their belongings around the room. By the time David emerged from the bathroom holding his black Italian leather toiletry bag, Patrick had packed their bags and had them by the door. He checked his phone at least a half dozen times and Stevie hadn't replied yet.

“Ready?” 

David nodded and went to push the breakfast cart into the hallway. As the door closed behind them, Patrick handed David his bag. They walked out to the lobby hand in hand. 

They drove away from the hotel with Patrick humming to himself. 

“So, tell me again where we’re going?” 

“It’s a little store inside the Mount Washington Hotel. Local artisans sell stuff there and sometimes you can find some really unique stuff. I thought maybe we’d find some pieces for the store – either to sell or, you know, some décor.” 

David flashed back to the last time Patrick had tried to take some control over the displays in the store – he had nightmares about plungers and toilet brushes chasing him for days. Still, Patrick had gotten slightly better at understanding the overall aesthetic David was going for, so he was going to hope for the best. 

He really enjoyed the ride through the mountains. Patrick singing along to a 90’s boy band station he found on the Sirius XM radio had a lot to do with it but everything along the way was so beautiful, in a way David hadn’t expected. The highway ran parallel to a narrow river. 

“Is that the river you told me about? You went canoeing or something with your friends?” David pointed out the window. 

Patrick looked out David’s window. “Yeah, that’s the Saco. It wasn’t canoeing, we just tied a bunch of inner tubes together and inflatable pool floats for the beer and camping stuff. It was a yearly tradition. We’d float down the river all day, getting drunk in the sun, then find a spot to set up the tents for the night. More beer, threw some stuff on an old charcoal grill. Victor brought some ecstasy once; that was interesting. Good times. _Shit._ I forgot to call him last night.” 

Absolutely none of what Patrick described held any appeal for David but putting himself in Patrick’s shoes, he could see how it might be enjoyable. 

“There it is, look -” 

The hotel was absolutely stunning; immense and brilliantly white with a blood red roof. David started counting the windows but he lost track. There must have been at least 200 guestrooms. Hanging baskets of bright flowers were swinging in the breeze all along the wraparound veranda. It was surrounded not only by a golf course, but by exquisitely manicured lawns dotted with white Adirondack chairs and fire pits. It looked like a place his father would have booked several suites for a family vacation in the old days. 

Patrick leaned over and pointed out the window. “That’s Mount Washington – the highest point in Northeast, six thousand plus feet up.” 

After parking the car, they walked hand in hand across the lot to the front stairs and into the lobby. David stayed quiet and took in the vastness of the place. High ceilings, gorgeous wood floors covered just enough by thick pile wool rugs, armchairs and sofas arranged around tables looking like dozens of smaller living rooms within one expansive hall. He could have done without the taxidermied moose head hanging over the fireplace but, according to the Moose Crossing signs he saw along the road, they were deep in moose country. 

Patrick pulled him down the center of the lobby towards what looked like a huge ballroom. The pristine, polished wood floors reminded David so much of his former home that his stomach clenched. 

“In here babe,” Patrick said, tugging David’s arm. 

The shop was about the size of the adjoining motel rooms back at the Rosebud. Amateur efforts at oil paintings hung on the walls. They split off in different directions to browse. There were several display tables piled with nothing David was interested in selling at the store but the hotel itself and the overall ambiance of the place was well worth the drive. 

“Babe, what do you think of these?” Patrick called from across the room. 

David approached and saw Patrick was referring to a huge, lidded apothecary jar full of palm sized hand-blown glass orbs. Bright shades of pink, purple, green and blue dotted the top and a swirl of solid color went down the center of the glass looking like trees encased in ice. 

“They’re nice, right?” Patrick handed him one and David examined it, nodding. He raised his eyes to the ceiling, deciding where they should be displayed at the store. And he was definitely stealing the display idea of using the apothecary jar to contain them. 

“How many do you think we can get?” David asked, checking the price tag. 

“How much could we mark them up?” Patrick replied. 

“Excuse me, can I help you?” The clerk had bifocal glasses perched on the end of her nose, her hands were clasped in front of her. 

“Hi, um – do you have a policy on a bulk discount?” David asked. 

The older woman tilted her head. 

“See, we love these. We want to buy...” David waved his hand over the jar. “A lot of them. Can you do better than the tag price?” 

“Well, there’s no sales tax.” She crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Yeah, but come on – how many have you sold this week? I’m offering to take a lot of these off your hands – these are all on consignment, aren’t they?” 

“Humm. I don’t know,” she said, thinking. “Let me get the artist on the phone, see if she’ll authorize it.” 

She stepped away to make the call. 

At first, the artist balked at the idea of drastically reducing the price of her work but after a few minutes of David’s smooth-talking negotiation strategy, they were walking out of the store with a box containing 15 of the discounted ornaments securely wrapped individually in cardboard and bubble wrap. David got the artists’ contact information for when they sold out (and he was sure they would). 

“Before we head back,” Patrick checked his watch. “You _have_ to see the view from the back conservatory.” 

David followed him, with a death grip on the box. Patrick held the door open and when he stepped outside his breath was stolen from him. 

White wicker furniture pieces with red cushions were lined up all along the veranda facing out toward the mountains. David had seen mountains before in his life. He’d been to ski resorts all over Europe (not that he skied). There was just something different about this view that he couldn’t put his finger on. 

“Look, do you see the train?” He pointed off in the distance. 

David squinted. “What train?” 

“It’s going up the side of the mountain – can you see the smoke?” 

Sure enough, way further in the distance than David had been looking, he saw a perspectively minuscule train, spitting out puffs of white-grey smoke. 

“A train goes all the way up there?” He asked surprised. 

“Oh yeah. There's a weather observation building. You can drive up too, but you’ll need all new brakes on your car by the time you get back down. We did it a few times when I was a kid. Maybe the next time we come back, we can stay here,” Patrick said. 

David gently put the box down and rested his hands on the railing, leaning forward, breathing the crisp, clean air. Patrick stood next to him, put an arm around him and kissed his shoulder. 

“It’s just so beautiful here,” David said softly. “How did you ever leave? I know the break-up sucked but still... You had your family, your friends, you liked your job...why the hell did you leave? What made you choose to leave this place and end up _there,”_ the disdain David felt for the completely lackluster town of Schitt’s Creek was never more prominent than at that moment. 

“I left here; left everything I had, to go out there to meet you. I didn’t plan it. I had no idea that leaving the only place I’d ever called home would lead me to the person who would become my home.” 

David pursed his lips. “That,” he said with his eyes welling up. “Was _the_ most romantic thing I’ve ever heard in my life.” 

Patrick lifted David’s chin with his thumb and kissed him. 

“We should get going, babe.” 

David pulled his phone out of his pocket and took several panoramic pictures of the mountains and then some pictures of himself and Patrick with the mountains in the background. He had an exact plan for the pictures and it filled him with excitement to think about it. 

They drove back to the Brewer house; Patrick found an 80’s metal radio station and wailed along in an exaggerated voice designed to irritate and entertain his passenger. 

Beau was waiting for them at the front door. Patrick crouched and pet the dog behind his ears until Quinn came charging into the front room. 

“Uncle Patrick! Uncle Patrick – I made a new friend today and guess what his name is?” She held her palms out in front of her. 

“Um...Rumpelstiltskin?” 

“No, silly! His name is DAVID!” She pointed excitedly at David. “So, I told him all about you and Uncle David, he said one of his dads is named Patrick – isn't that crazy?” 

“Super crazy, Monster. I’m glad you had a good day.” 

Patrick suggested that they take Beau for a walk. He let Quinn hold the leash for the slow stroll around the neighborhood. 

“In his younger days, he’d be pulling her arm out of the socket. He wasn’t very good at walking on a leash,” Patrick told David. In the back of his head, he knew this would probably be the last time he’d see his dog but he wasn’t about to verbalize it. 

The energy of the house grew more somber the closer it got to their departure time. Patrick was talking less and Quinn was clinging to him more. She helped him bring all the bags out to the car while David shared one last glass of a Malbec with Mrs. Brewer. By the time they had to leave, Quinn was kneeling across his lap with her arms tightly wrapped around his neck, starting to sob. 

“I don’t want you to g-goooo!” She wailed. “You live too far away!” 

Patrick sniffled and rubbed her back. “I know, Quinn. But I have to go home. I miss you like crazy.” 

David’s heart was close to breaking at the scene, he crossed his arms and sank back into his chair. 

Nikki sidled in an sat next to Patrick. 

“Quinn, you knew Uncle was only here for a couple of days. We talked about it,” her voice was soothing. 

Quinn wiped her eyes on Patrick’s shirt. “I don’t want them to leave!” 

“I know, baby. I miss Uncle Patrick too,” Nikki went to pull Quinn off of his lap but Patrick wouldn’t let go. 

“Who’s my best girl, Quinn?” He whispered in her ear. 

“M-me?” 

“And don't you ever forget it. I’m sorry I have to leave but you can call me any time you want to, ok? We can Skype too – remember when I first moved? How about we do that again? I love you, kid. Please don’t make this harder than it already is.” He stood up from the sofa and Quinn wrapped her legs around him. 

“Come here, Quinnie. Come see Memere,” Mrs. Brewer rubbed Quinn’s arm and she released her hold on Patrick. She cried into her grandmother’s shoulder instead. 

Patrick took a deep breath and wiped his eye. 

“This fucking _sucks_ _,_ ” he said to Nikki. “It sucks just as much as the first time.” 

Nikki pursed her lips and gave her brother a hug. “Have a safe flight, call us when you land.” 

She let go of Patrick so he could hug his Mom and Dad and she approached David. 

“You,” she poked him in the sternum. “You make my brother very happy, so we’re good. Welcome to the family David.” 

He smirked sideways and hugged Nikki. Looking over her shoulder he saw Patrick kneeling on the floor, petting Beau and starting to lose it. He let go of his hug with Nikki and rubbed Patrick’s back. 

“Shhh...it’s ok.” 

Patrick took a deep breath; hugged Quinn one last time and they said their goodbyes. Once back in the car, David put his hand on Patrick’s thigh. 

“I’m sorry. I know this is painful. Can I do anything?” 

Patrick took his hand and kissed it. “No, but thank you. Let’s go home.” 

They pulled away toward route 112, the famed Kancamagus Scenic Highway. David saw signs warning drivers that they were passing the last few gas stations before the 34-mile-long road. It was slightly out of their way, it would take about 30 minutes longer to get to the airport but Patrick wanted David to appreciate the beauty of his home state one last time. 

David reclined his seat and opened the window for the duration of the drive. The trees, the valleys, the mountains; none of it was growing old. He had a new appreciation for the outdoors but if pressed, would admit that he had no real desire to spend more time actually _being_ outdoors. Not in Schitt’s Creek, anyway. 

Patrick pulled over once or twice at designated overlooks and David snapped more pictures of them together. Once they’d returned their rental car and got through security, they had only 30 minutes until their flight. David clung to the box of ornaments, unwilling to trust any baggage handler with it. Patrick almost reluctantly checked his carry-on bag so he could keep the box with him during the flight, but the desk agent asked a member of the flight crew if they could store it somewhere in the cabin.

"Yeah, I suppose we could do that," she replied.

David relinquished the box to her with his thanks. 

"Sir, do you have your boarding pass?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have never been to New Hampshire - you should go. Because it's beautiful. All of the places described in the last few chapters are real and you can look them up online (except the gift shop in the Mount Washington hotel - I based that on a store called Fiddlesticks). I never defined exactly which town Patrick was from but it's a combination of Bartlett and Conway/North Conway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David fucked up. Patrick's pissed.
> 
> They return from their trip only for Patrick to find out that he'd fucked up too.

“It’s not just _my_ fault, it’s _both_ of our faults,” David tried to keep his voice down. 

“How do you figure that, David?” Patrick crossed his arms and sat back in the chair that he wished to god was not soldered to the one David was sitting in, so he could move it a few feet away. 

“Neither of us remembered to do the online check-in thing. _Neither. Of. Us._ ” 

“Gee David, do you think that’s because _I_ asked _you_ to do it? Because I did. I packed both of our bags; you were supposed to check us in for the flights home and get our seats assigned. I did my part, you didn’t do yours, period.” 

Patrick leaned forward and rested his forearms on his legs and held his head in his hands. They’d been bickering since they got to the gate and found that there were officially not any open adjacent seats. They were on the same flight, but David was assigned to Row 13, Seat A and Patrick was in Row 30, Seat C. So, unless someone else in their respective rows of three seats was willing to switch, they weren’t going to be able to sit together for the first three hours of their trip home. By some miracle, they easily got two seats together for the second leg of their trip, but at that exact moment, Patrick would have preferred his seat to be on the wing.

And David refused to take responsibility for it. 

“Know what? Fine. You want me to share the blame with you, I’ll accept that. Just say that _you_ messed up, David.” 

“I so concede.” 

“You…so…concede.” 

David nodded, crossed his legs facing away from Patrick and stopped talking. 

“Look,” Patrick said loudly enough for people around them to take notice. He looked around and then lowered his voice. “If this is how you want to end what was otherwise a fucking awesome three days, David – be my guest. Watch my bag. I’m getting a drink.” Patrick stood up and stomped off to the newsstand directly across from the gate. 

He returned a few minutes later shaking a bottle of Starbucks Frappuccino. Patrick reached into a plastic shopping bag and handed David a bottle of Smartwater and a magazine (that he absolutely did not deserve). 

“Thank you,” David said, feeling guilty. 

“Mm-hmm.” 

With only five minutes left until boarding, David put his hand on Patrick’s arm. Patrick was consumed in the book he’d bought at the newsstand and he jumped. 

“Oh, sorry – I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“Mm-hmm.” 

“Look, I’m sorry. You’re right. You were getting in the shower last night; you asked me to check in and I forgot. It’s my fault.” 

“No, you’re right,” Patrick stuck the newsstand receipt in the book and closed it. “I could have done it, I could have checked to make sure you’d done it.” The resentment dripped off of each word. 

So the wait began. David’s row was called first so he picked up his bag and kissed Patrick’s cheek. “With any luck, we’ll find someone to switch seats. And if not, this is a short flight- we'll be together for the second leg.” 

Patrick nodded, not making eye contact. 

David sat in his seat but he didn’t put his bag away in case he had to jump up and make his way back to Patrick’s row. He nervously tapped his leg as passengers filled in. There _had_ to be a single person in his row, someone who could just as easily sit back in Row 30 so Patrick could be up in Row 13 with him. He saw the woman and her daughter coming his way and his heart sank. He knew before they sat down that they were going to be the occupants of the other two seats in his row. 

_Fuck. Maybe Patrick’s row will work out_. 

Patrick’s boarding group was called and he nodded at David as he walked by. He got all the way down to his row and found the middle-aged couple sitting next to his empty aisle seat. He looked toward the front of the plane and saw David watching him. Patrick shook his head and mouthed “Nope.” 

He watched David deflate and slink down into his seat, so much for their luck. 

David pushed his carry-on bag under the seat in front of him and sighed heavily. His palms got sweaty at take-off, he gripped the armrest and squeezed his eyes shut. He calmed down a bit once they were airborne but then he realized that he was going to have to handle a landing, his least favorite part of air travel, without Patrick. 

“Flying alone?” The woman asked him, sounding surprised. 

“No, my boyfriend is back there. I forgot to do the early check in thing.” 

“Oh crap. That sucks,” she said sympathetically and motioned to her daughter sitting in the aisle seat. “If she was little enough to sit in my lap, I’d free up a seat for you.” 

“That’s very nice of you, thanks for the offer,” he smiled weakly, feeling flattened. 

“I saw you two talking in the terminal.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. I was kind of disappointed when you kissed each other to be honest with you.” 

David cocked his head, his defenses came up, “In what way?” 

“Well, I couldn’t tell if you were together or not until then. It’s disappointing that all of the most attractive men seem to be dating each other. Is that terrible of me to say?” 

David laughed. “Believe me, I’m the lucky one in this relationship, he’s…he’s everything.” 

“Don’t sell yourself short. You’re no slouch.” 

“Hang on, are you flirting with me?” He turned in his seat to face her. 

“A little, I suppose. Is it bothering you? I’m a not a great flyer, I get chatty when I’m nervous.” 

“Well, if the offer doesn’t creep you out too much,” David reached for his bag. “I have Xanax.” 

“Oh god, I’d _kill_ for a Xanax right now,” she threaded her fingers through her hair. “But I can’t,” again, she gestured to her daughter, who was wearing earbuds and consumed in a handheld video game. 

“Ah, right. Of course.” 

Way back in Row 30, Patrick pressed into the headrest of his seat and sighed heavily. 

“You alright? Don’t be nervous. If you drove to the airport in a car today, you already did something more dangerous than flying,” the woman sitting in the middle seat said to him with a friendly hand on his arm. 

“Oh, no I’m not nervous. But thank you.” 

“That sigh meant you’re either nervous or upset so I took a guess.” 

“Yeah. I am a little upset, you’re right.” 

“He’s so tired he was asleep before we were in the air,” she used her thumb to gesture at her husband in the window seat. His eyes were closed and his hands were folded over his stomach. “In case you need to talk.” 

“That’s really nice of you. It’s just that, uh, well, my boyfriend, “ Patrick paused to check the woman’s reaction to the word before he proceeded. “My boyfriend is sitting up there. Because _we_ , both of us, _equally_ , forgot to check in and reserve adjoining seats and _we_ are _sharing_ the responsibility for _our_ mistake.” 

“He screwed up, huh?” 

“Ooooh yes.” 

She laughed. “Can’t live with them, can’t live without them.” 

“That is the truth.” 

“How long have you been together? If you don’t mind my asking.” 

“It hasn't been very long, but it’s serious.” Patrick showed her the home screen on his phone. It was the selfie he’d taken of them in bed that morning. David’s hair was ruffled and messy, he needed a shave and he was wearing his big geeky glasses. He was most beautiful thing Patrick had ever seen. 

“Aw, so sweet! What a handsome guy,” she cooed. “That’s love, I tell ya. We see our partners looking and feeling their best and it’s easy to love them. That’s the easy part. The trick comes when they are a mess – physically or emotionally. If you still love them just as much at their worst, then you know it’s real.” 

“Well I don’t know if this is exactly his _worst_ ,” Patrick began. 

“Oh! No, sorry. He’s adorable. I didn’t mean that he looked bad. Actually, he looks like the kind of man that never looks bad. He’d look good with a nasty head cold while wearing a garbage bag, am I right?” 

Patrick laughed. “I think so, but I’m terribly biased.” 

“It’s nice to see young love. I hope you guys have a long future together. God bless you both.” 

* * *

“So, all of a sudden I am _tumbling_ down this steep hill and all I can think is, ‘I’m gonna die in the wilds of New Hampshire.’” 

His seatmate, Kara (divorced, 33-year-old single mom flying home after a college reunion), was laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes. 

“David, you weren’t even _the slightest bit_ close to the wilds of New Hampshire. Toddlers and the elderly can get to Diana’s Baths in a half hour or less. Part of it is handicapped accessible. It’s hardly the Appalachian Trail.” 

“Well, it _felt_ far from civilization. Anyway, I finally stop falling and I’m woozy and I look up and there is this gorgeous, rugged guy with hazel eyes in disgustingly ugly shoes standing over me holding his hand out to help me up. And all I can think is ‘I am so -” 

* * *

“Lucky. I feel lucky to have him in my life. I was so unhappy and feeling really lost until I met him. He came along and boom, everything fell into place almost all at once. It was incredible. He's incredible.” 

“And what do you think made you so unhappy before him?” 

He paused and turned to her. 

“I’ve been thinking about it. David is the first guy I’ve ever been with, I've been repressing feelings for a really long time. I thought something was wrong with me. Because Rachel, my ex fiancée -she's a good person; she's actually a great person. She just isn't _my_ person. I feel badly about stringing her along but I didn't actually realize that's what I was doing at the time…I'm sorry, Teresa. I'm talking your ear off. I don't know why, you’re just easy to talk to.” 

“I'm a therapist, sweetheart. It goes with the territory,” she placed a friendly hand on his arm again. 

“That explains a lot.” 

“Don't worry, I'm off the clock. I won't send you a bill. “ 

“Well, what do you think? I mean, in your professional opinion?” 

“I'm afraid I reserve my professional opinion for my paying clients but, speaking as someone older and wiser, who has been in several great relationships and some not-so-great ones, I'd say you are exactly where you need to be. You're fortunate. So many of us stay with the wrong person because it's easier than searching for the right person. On the flip side of that, you shouldn’t always be the one making the effort and putting yourself out there. He’s got to reciprocate – or you have to accept that he is intractable and decide if that’s something you are willing to live with. He might be worth it, I can’t say. But - I would _love_ to see the video of you singing to him!” 

“I’d show you but I’m on Airplane Mode. His best friend uploaded it to YouTube.” 

“Oh, here; “ Teresa handed him her phone. She reached into her purse for a pair of earbuds. “I always pay for WiFi, Tom sleeps like a rock and I get bored.” 

“Ok, well…this is embarrassing.” He opened the YouTube app on her phone and searched for Stevie’s page. 

“You sang a love song to your boyfriend in front of a room full of people, don’t be embarrassed to show me!” 

“Here it is, her channel is called ‘Without An Effing Paddle’.” He clicked on it and searched through the videos until he found the one she’d taken at the open mic. “Now, don’t feel the need to watch the whole thing if it’s awful, I will not be offended.” 

He handed her the phone, she plugged in her earbuds and hit play. He watched her watching the video and saw the tears well up in her eyes. She touched her hand to her mouth and smiled behind her fingers. Halfway through the song, she was openly crying and squeezing his hand. 

Stevie’s camera skills left a lot of be desired, it looked like her hands were shaking while she was taping but he hadn’t actually watched the video before. She started in on him but panned left to David and caught every little twinge of emotion in his eyes and on his face. Then she panned back to the stage and he watched himself sing the line ‘tear us apart, baby I would rather be dead’. 

And he realized how true that was. He didn’t ever want to be without David Rose. 

* * *

“You admit that you made a mistake, how are you going to fix it?” Kara asked David. 

“Fix it? I think we're ok. I mean, I apologized to him.” 

“You don't sound too sure of that.” 

He admitted that he wasn't. 

“You've got to put yourself out there for him, David. He came out to your entire town on stage. That's not a small thing.” 

David frowned, “I'm pretty sure they all knew already. It’s a _really_ small town.“ 

Kara raised a shaming eyebrow at him. 

“Ok, fine. Yeah, I get it. What should I do?” 

“Something big. A gesture that shows him you're sorry and you're willing to make an ass out of yourself for him. “ 

“Didn’t I tell you about the lipsync?” 

“Didn’t you say that you were alone when that happened? Plus, that was for that other thing, with his ex. And you held out for more presents. A ballsy move, I'll grant you that. No, this has to be something else. Something that scares you.” 

“You're describing a Lloyd Dobbler Moment,” David said. 

“Ugh, I love that movie.” 

“So do I.” 

* * *

When they finally landed and they were able to deplane, Patrick watched David stand up and rush off. 

“Shit – David!” He called out but David didn’t turn around. 

He quickly said goodbye to Teresa as he threw the strap of his laptop bag over his head and she wished him luck. He pushed his way down the aisle trying not to step on anyone but if it got him to David faster, so be it. 

He almost forgot the box of ornaments and given that he didn't think he'd be able to catch up to David if he turned back for them, Patrick seriously considered leaving them and worrying about the monetary loss later. 

Out in the terminal he looked around and didn’t see David anywhere. 

_Shit. Shit, shit. It wasn’t that big of a deal, what the fuck…_ he said to himself as he looked around. 

“Hey Patrick!” David’s voice seemed to be everywhere all at once. 

Turning toward the sound, Patrick was astonished to see David standing there, holding onto the microphone at the check-in counter. It went very quiet at the gate, due to the late hour (or extreme early hour, depending on your point of view) but people stopped walking by, staying to take in the free show out of nothing more than morbid curiosity. 

Patrick raised his hands in a gesture that clearly said “what in the hell are you doing?” 

David swallowed hard and spoke into the microphone. His hands shook and he started sweating at his temples. 

“So...everyone...hi. Um, I...wow, there are a lot of eyeballs looking at me. Um. I’m David and that gorgeous man standing right there in the blue polo is Patrick. Um. He’s the best thing that ever happened to me and I love him. He is the only person I want to wake up next to every single day for the rest of my life. We got into an argument before we got on this flight and it was my fault. I made a mistake and I am literally doing one of the things that scares me most right now so he knows just how sorry I am.” 

Patrick crossed his arms, suppressing a smile for as long as possible. 

“I love you. And I’m sorry,” David stepped away from the microphone just as two security guards were approaching him. 

Patrick strolled up to him, shaking his head. When they were little more than a breath apart, Patrick placed his hand on the back of David’s neck and held him in place for a kiss. There was scattered applause that made Patrick laugh and they broke apart. David clung to him tightly as they embraced. 

“You’re crazy,” Patrick chuckled. 

“I don’t want to end our trip this way – it was a great time. In every way.” Patrick had already decided to forgive him but once confronted by David’s penitent melted chocolate eyes, he’d forgotten how to be upset with him anyway. 

“I had a great time too. I told you my family would love you.” 

“So, are we ok? Forgive me?” 

Patrick leaned forward and kissed David’s cheek. “Mm-mm. We’re good. C’mon, let’s find the gate for the next flight. Then I will let you buy me a drink.” He started to walk away but David stopped him with a hand on his arm. 

“Still love me?” 

“More than anything.” 

Patrick found a luggage cart and they loaded the box of ornaments and David’s bag onto it. They didn’t have a long layover but luckily the gate for the second leg of their trip was right next to a bar. 

They ordered a round of double Jack and cokes and a basket of sweet potato fries to share. 

“I have to ask you something,” David looked nervous. 

“Hmm?” Patrick was chewing a mouthful of fries. 

“Do you want to move back to New Hampshire? Eventually?” He dropped the slice of lime into his glass and poked it with the red stirrer. 

Patrick considered the question carefully. “I don’t know. There are a lot of factors involved, I haven’t thought about it.” 

David looked down at the bar top. He felt Patrick’s hand on his knee and he looked up. 

“I would never move anywhere if you weren’t coming with me, David.” 

The conversation ended then and there; it was what David needed to hear. 

They had another round and David scanned through the TMZ news on his phone. Patrick checked his own phone and he puzzled that there was still no reaction from Stevie. He didn’t have long to wonder about it, because the boarding announcement for their flight came over the loudspeaker. Patrick counted the time difference backward on his fingers and figured there was a fair chance that Stevie was still awake. 

“Can you text Stevie and let her know we’re boarding? She is still picking us up, right?” 

David nodded and looked down at his phone. 

_Hey_ , _you_ _awake?_

**_Yo_** ** _._ **

_Are you sure you don’t mind picking us up?_

**Are you kidding? I had to have a cage match with your myriad of other friends for the** **privilege** **to get up four hours earlier than normal to drive an hour and a half to the airport in the middle of the night.**

_You really sap my strength._

**And you love me.**

_Never said I didn’t._

**Ew** **.**

_We’re boarding. We should be home on time._

**Ok, fly safe.**

**Hey David?**

_??_

**Ily2.**

_Ew_ _._

**Mm-hmm. Exactly.**

“Ok, all set,” David said. They switched their phones off, finished their drinks, David paid the tab and they walked to the gate. 

The flight, thankfully, wasn’t full. They were permitted to bring both of their carry-on bags and the box of ornaments. It only _just_ fit the size restrictions for the overhead bins. 

They took their seats near the back of the plane and got as comfortable as the cramped cabin would allow. This was a smaller plane than the first one but they had the row of three seats to themselves and no one was sitting in the two seats across from them. 

Still feeling like he needed to atone, David offered the window seat to Patrick. 

“It’s ok babe. You take it,” Patrick smiled. 

David’s heart pounded behind his ribs and his ears popped at takeoff. He gripped Patrick’s hand and squeezed his eyes shut. The simple act of Patrick caressing the back of his hand with his thumb gave David great comfort. 

“I suppose private jets are more comfortable?” Patrick asked once they had reached elevation and he saw David start to relax. 

“Comfortable? Yes. Way more comfortable but I’m not a great flyer on those either,” David replied. 

The flight attendant came around with the drink cart. Patrick asked for a vodka soda, David ordered a vodka cranberry. She handed them their clear plastic cups and went on her way. Patrick squeezed the lime wedge into his drink and dropped it in the cup. 

The woman in the center seat of the row in front of them turned her air vent on a little too high for David’s comfort. Patrick stood up and retrieved a couple of blankets from the overhead bin for him. He made a show of unfurling them over David, who looked at him adoringly. 

The drinks were surprisingly strong and in combination with the time change, the drinks they had before takeoff – and the fact that they hadn’t eaten a proper meal in hours, both David and Patrick were feeling a little loopy, a little slap-happy and yes, a little frisky. 

Patrick looked over his shoulder and the left side of his mouth curled up into a grin. He leaned in to whisper in David’s ear. 

“There’s nobody sitting behind us.” 

David looked to confirm and without another word, he lifted up the armrest that separated them and they reclined their seats as far as they’d go. They shifted positions and faced each other. Patrick pulled one of the blankets to cover himself. David traced his lower lip with his tongue. Patrick’ reached over and used his middle finger to trace slow circles in the palm of David’s hand. He never knew how potent something so simple could be. He felt jolts of electricity shooting up his arm and did a few kegels to keep himself grounded. 

Patrick’s fingertips glided from David’s palm up his inner forearm back down again, forcing David to give his pelvic floor a workout and bite down harder on his lower lip. Arousal was flaring in his eyes and Patrick was wondering if David would be able to keep his volume down after not having to stifle himself in the hotel room. 

If anyone had told Patrick a year prior that he’d be contemplating sucking off his boyfriend at 40,000 feet, he’d have taken them to the emergency room suspecting massive head trauma. Yet, here he was, looking at David, mirroring the desire he saw in those gorgeous dark eyes. The cabin was mostly quiet, light chatter scattered about and almost completely dark, except for the emergency running lights down the aisle. 

David felt Patrick’s hand unbuckling his belt and opening his fly. He slowly traced his fingertips from his navel up under his sweater and tweaked one of his nipples. David yelped unexpectedly and shook his head when the wicked grin eased across Patrick’s face. 

He scraped his nails down David’s chest watching his eyes roll back. Once back at his navel, Patrick took David by surprise and plunged his hand into his boxers. The sharp intake of breath was followed by a soft moan. Patrick jerk his head around, checking to see if the sound had attracted anyone attention; it hadn’t. 

Patrick pulled his hand out and David set his jaw when Patrick licked his own palm then reached back down David’s pants. Patrick worked his hand up and down, varying his speed so David wasn’t able to get too comfortable. He started panting softly and mouthing words to Patrick. 

_Fuck...oh fuck...love it_ (or was that ‘love you’?) _harder..._

He moved in closer and licked David’s lips. David tried to kiss him but Patrick moved his head slightly backward, not allowing it. He leaned back in and whispered: 

“Pull your pants down...can you?” 

David tried to subtly ease his pants past his hips but they were so tight it wasn’t easy. Patrick used both hands to push David’s boxers down. With one last look over his shoulder to see if anyone was getting curious, Patrick ducked his head under the blanket. David covered his moan with a cough. 

It was hot under the blanket. Patrick swung his legs up on the empty seat in their row, hoping it was dark enough that if someone walked by on the way to the lavatories, they’d just think he was sleeping with his head in David’s lap. 

He started licking at the base of David’s shaft, his hair was tickling Patrick’s nose. He massaged David’s balls over his pants. He pointed his tongue and licked up his cock following the pulsating vein. He felt David shiver and shift in his seat. 

David gnawed on the inside of his cheek and bit his fist to keep from moaning. Patrick’s mouth was hot and wet on him and he was doing that thing with his tongue that made David want to scream. When Patrick slowly took all of his length into his mouth David gasped as silently as possible. 

Whatever he said to the contrary, Patrick was a fucking tease. He could deep throat David and hold completely still. He hummed softly, sending pleasurable vibrations all over him and undulated his tongue against the underside of his cock. Just when David was beginning to feel like he was going to have to take control of the situation, Patrick slid his cock out of his mouth and back in again. David dug his fingertips into his shoulder over the blanket. 

Patrick sucked in his cheeks forming a tight seal while he bobbed his head. He felt David’s hand on the back of his head. He went agonizingly slow. He knew David thought it was to tease him. But the truth was, Patrick enjoyed giving him oral so much he wanted to savor every last twitch of hard flesh in his mouth and every last drip of precum. Until the previous night, their entire sex life revolved around handjobs, blowjobs and dry humping. Accordingly, Patrick had taken the time to study David’s reaction to different things. He knew exactly what to do to get David off hard and fast and how to make it last until he was clawing at any surface he could reach, begging for it. 

David had started rhythmically pumping his hips, letting Patrick know it was close. 

_I don’t think so, David. Sorry._

He roughly squeezed the base of his cock, disallowing David’s release. 

“Oh, you _fucking suck...”_ He heard David moan softly. 

He grinned wickedly and pumped his fist. Gently, he pulled the slit open and licked at it. David grabbed at the blanket and jumped. Patrick went on torturing him, knowing that he’d get his payback eventually. 

He hummed and tightened his grip, working his hand up and down and felt David start humping his face again. Opening his mouth slightly wider, he fought back against his gag reflex as David’s cock bruised the back of his throat. He reached under the blanket and fisted the back of Patrick’s shirt when he came. 

_Good god, that was amazing._

David’s chest was heaving. He felt like his body was going to explode from the pressure of holding in his moaning. He twitched and shook in the final spasms of lust; Patrick never failed to follow through kissing and licking David until he was soft. 

Popping his head out from under the blanket, Patrick checked that no one was watching. David’s eyes were half-mast as he rested his head against the seat; he had a completely satisfied grin on his face. Patrick kissed his cheek and wiped his mouth on the blanket. 

David leaned in to whisper in his ear, “As soon as possible, I am going to fucking plow you. You have _no idea_.” 

Patrick bit his lip and adjusted himself. David moved his hand under the blankets and pressed his palm into the impressive bulge in his pants. His breathing was suddenly shallow and he was wishing he could entomb himself inside David. 

The flight attendant came back down the aisle, quietly asking any passengers who weren’t sleeping if they needed anything. The way Patrick’s head snapped towards her in surprise and the guilty expression on David’s face clued her into what was going on; it was clearly not the first time she’d interrupted passengers in the main cabin on a night flight. 

With a raised eyebrow, she cleared her throat, “Can I get you anything?” 

“No thanks, all set,” David said innocently. He looked back to Patrick so he didn’t catch the eyeroll she gave him before she continued down the aisle. A few passengers passed them heading to and from the lavatory; their private little bubble seemingly popped. 

“David?” 

“Mm?” 

“I think Ray is probably going to be home but, can you stay with me when we get back? I’m not ready to wake up without you.” 

David kissed him in reply, “Of course. I was going to ask.” Then he frowned with that endearing pout that made Patrick want to kiss him into eternity. 

“What’s wrong babe?” 

“There’s too many people. I can’t...” 

“Yeah, I’m not terribly comfortable at the moment,” Patrick adjusted himself. “But I know you’ll make it up to me later.” 

“You bet I will.” 

It was silently understood between them that if Ray was home, there was little chance of them having enough privacy for David to make anything up to Patrick when they got back to the house. The backseat of Patrick’s Hyundai wasn’t going to cut it, either. It was all they had sometimes and sure, it was exciting in a way, but not terribly practical. 

The next time David looked up at him, Patrick had fallen asleep. He stroked Patrick’s cheek with the back of his hand, wondering what he’d ever done in life to deserve this guy. His heart felt very full as he drifted off to sleep. 

“Sir? Sir, you need to put your seat back up, we’re preparing to land.” 

Patrick shook himself awake and tried to stretch his arm over his head but found that David was pinning it down, fast asleep. 

He kissed David’s forehead and tilted his chin up with his fingers. 

“Babe? David wake up.” 

David whined and flinched at the reading light the woman in front of them had switched on. They adjusted their seats and David started to sweat from nerves, he grabbed Patrick’s hand for comfort. 

“This is a real thing for you, huh? I’ve seen you anxious but this really scares you." 

David nodded and swallowed hard. He didn’t want to tell Patrick that he hated flying ever since he watched _Alive_ as a child. It gave him a both a year-long crush on Ethan Hawke and a paralyzing fear of flying. 

Once safely on the ground and waiting at the luggage carousel, David turned his phone on just as Stevie was calling him. 

“Hey, I’m outside.” 

“Perfect, we’re just waiting for our bags. Patrick, Stevie is here already.” 

“Hi Stevie!” Patrick called. 

“Mm-hmm. See you soon,” she hung up abruptly. David looked at his phone, confused. 

_That was weird. Oh well, it’s Stevie; she’s not exactly chatty on the phone._

Patrick pulled their luggage off the conveyor belt and piled everything on another luggage cart. The cold night air nipped at their faces when they walked outside but luckily, Stevie had gotten a parking spot close to the door. Stevie didn’t say much but she hugged David and held on a few seconds longer than he did. He smirked at Patrick and shrugged. She made no effort to hug Patrick, but he wasn’t her best friend. 

They loaded the bags in the trunk, put the box of ornaments on the passenger seat and sat in the back. Stevie slid into the driver’s seat and they were off. 

“David, are you hungry? I can stop for...I dunno, something,” she offered. 

“I am hungry but I shouldn’t. It’ll throw my metabolism off. I’m thinking of trying intermittent fasting anyway.” 

“K.” 

Patrick puzzled, why was that question only directed at David? He was hungry, he would have been very happy with stopping at a gas station and grabbing whatever he could that wasn’t a bag of airplane pretzels. 

He caught Stevie looking at him in the rear view mirror more than once. Each time, she looked away as soon as she was seen. 

A half-hour into their drive, David had passed out with his head against the window and Patrick saw his opportunity. 

“Stevie, um...is something wrong?" 

“Nope.” 

_Yikes. Something is totally up._

“Are you sure?” 

She didn’t reply. Patrick leaned forward to put his hand on her shoulder and he felt her tense up at his touch, so he backed off. 

“Yuuup.” 

He looked out the window but he couldn’t let it go. 

“Stevie - I’m sorry, but you are way too similar to David for me not to know that what you’re saying and the truth aren’t the same thing. If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine but...I’m here if you need something.” 

_Maybe she and Jake broke up. Maybe she’d had a fight with Mr. Rose. She’s acting so weird._

“Patrick, here’s the thing...” She swallowed hard. “I don’t understand why you would send me that...video.” 

Patrick knit his eyebrows together. 

“The video? Oh...I thought you’d find it funny,” he crossed his arms over his stomach. 

“Well, yeah, the first part – totally funny. I’ve already changed my text alert so every time David texts me, which is, you know, a lot, it'll be him saying ‘I’m not a Cumberslut’. Coulda done without the second part though.” 

“Second part?” 

_Now I’m really confused_

_Oh._

_Shit._

_Oh FUCK._

_Oh god._

_No_ _no_ _no_ _no_ _no_ _no_ _no_ _shit_ _shit_ _shit_

“I didn’t stop recording,” he said with a look of horror on his face. 

“No, you didn’t,” She looked at him in the rear view again. 

“Fuck...Stevie I am so sorry...Did you like...see everything?” He grimaced, not quite wanting to know. 

“Thankfully, no. I got a decent view of the ceiling of your room. I saw like, a bit of shoulder or something but that’s it.” 

“And you heard...” 

“Yeah, everything.” 

“I don’t have words. I’m...I’m obviously very sorry. I swear I didn’t know,” he hid his face in his hands. 

“Ok, well...good. Good.” 

“Good?” 

“Yeah, I couldn’t figure out why you’d send me that. At first, I thought you were trying to make me jealous and then, the longer I thought about it, I thought you were like, inviting me to join you guys in a two-on-one situation or something.” 

“Oh god.” 

“Ok, so it was a good, old-fashioned fuck up?” 

“Absolutely.” 

“Well that’s a relief. Still, it could have been a lot worse.” 

“How could that possibly be worse?” Patrick shuddered. He’d have to tell David about this – right? If he didn’t, Stevie sure as hell was going to. 

“I was at the front desk listening to music wearing my earbuds when I got the message. At least Mr. Rose didn’t hear David ask you to spit his load into his mouth.” 

All color drained from Patrick’s face and his eyes threatened to pop out of his skull. 

_Aaaaaaaaaaah_ _._

“Stevie...I. Yeah, I deserve that visual. I promise I will never, everdo that again.” 

“Never send me a video of a tryst with David or the snowblow?” 

_Oh my god. There is no good answer to_ _this question_ _._

“The video thing. Never. In fact, I’ll never use that feature on my phone ever again.” 

“Good. Cuz’ we both know, David’s going to ask for it again, I’d hate for you to disappoint him.” 

Patrick looked at the reflection of Stevie’s eyes in the rearview mirror and he laughed out of sheer embarrassment, shaking his head. 

"Stevie, one final question."

"Shoot."

"Once you figured out what was going on...why'd you keep listening?"

She responded by shrugging her shoulder and smirking.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're home. In an empty house. 
> 
> Patrick is wrecked with nerves but he asks a very important question

Stevie pulled up to the curb in front of Ray’s house. Patrick gently shook David’s shoulder in an attempt to wake him.

“Babe? Babe, wake up,” he leaned over and kissed his cheek. “David?”

“Oh my GOD, MARIAH’S SIGNING AUTOGRAPHS AT THE CAFE?” Stevie shouted.

“What?!” David’s eyes popped open and he looked around, disoriented for a minute.

“Nicely done.”

“Works every time.”

“That,” David said as he opened his door. “Was unkind.”

Stevie opened the trunk and they gathered all of their bags. She carried the cardboard box from the front seat to the door. Patrick searched through his bag for his house keys.

“Did you want to come in, Stevie?”

“Thanks but I’m going to go to the motel to crash out in one of the empty rooms until my shift starts. David? You coming?”

David and Patrick shared a look and then looked back at her, she nodded.

“It’s cool. I get it. With Ray out of town, you get to extend your little vacay.”

“I’m sorry, what did you say about Ray?” Patrick whipped his head to the driveway and only his blue Hyundai was there.

“Oh, you didn’t know? Ray is at some real estate seminar thing – I'm not sure, I wasn’t really listening. He tried to convince Mr. Rose to go with him. Something about flipping houses.”

David rolled his lips inward and bit down, thoroughly unable to hide his glee, he grabbed a handful of Patrick’s shirt.

“So I gather the store is going to remain closed tomorrow?”

They didn’t answer her.

“Ok, lovebirds. This is where I leave you. At least get inside the house before the humpfest begins.”

David rolled his eyes.

“Thanks for coming to get us. We owe you.”

“I know. G’night,” she waved to them both and walked back to the car.

They started carrying the bags inside the house when Stevie called out to David.

“Hey David – for the record, Patrick is definitely hotter than Cumberbatch.”

He froze on the welcome mat with a deeply confused look on his face and started to stutter:

“H-how do you – Patrick how does Stevie know? Did you...What the...”

Patrick grabbed at his arm with one hand and waved to Stevie with the other.

“Bye Stevie!”

The door slammed shut harder than Patrick intended. There was an awkward silence between them.

“Do I want to know?” David asked crossing his arms. Patrick looked at his feet nervously. David put his hands in his back pockets.

“Tell me later.”

Silently, they carried the luggage up to Patrick’s room and David collapsed on the bed, which creaked under his weight.

“I am so conflicted,” David whined, face down into the duvet.

“Why, babe?” Patrick pulled his shirt over his head and retrieved pajama pants from his bottom drawer.

David rolled to his side, resting his head on his hand. He admired Patrick’s toned upper body but was waiting to watch him remove his pants. Patrick unbuckled his belt and paused, realizing what David was expecting, he hooked his thumbs in his boxers and pulled them off along with his jeans. He grinned when David swallowed hard and wet his lips.

“Babe? Why are you conflicted?” He stood posed with his hands on his hips looking like an art class model.

“Because I’m so tired...but we have an empty house and you’re standing in front of me naked right now.” Patrick put his pajamas on and flopped down next to David, who immediately started placing kisses on his chest and moved up to his neck.

“I hate to stop you but I'm wiped out – I'm actually a little dizzy. Let’s get some sleep and revisit this in the morning, ok?”

David let out a whining noise but understood. He was running on fumes, too. He fished through his bag for clean pajamas but he gave up, stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed.

Patrick plugged in his phone to charge and noticed a text from Ray that he hadn’t seen before.

_I’m going to be at a seminar until Saturday – can you water the plants?_

He grinned, but didn’t say anything to David when he slid between the sheets and found himself wrapped in David’s arms. Sleep was elusive again, regardless of how exhausted he was – but David of course, passed out straightaway. Patrick’s eyelids grew heavy but his brain wasn’t quieting down enough to let him sleep. He listened to David’s heartbeat and breathed in through his nose and out his mouth. So many things had happened in the last couple of days. Chief among these events: they had both essentially admitted to each other that they wanted to be together forever.

Most people didn’t go into relationships thinking ‘well, this is never going to last,’ and Patrick had thought once before that he knew who he was going to be with forever; but David was different. For him to literally announce to a room full of strangers that he wanted to be with Patrick for the rest of his life...that was pretty huge.

The very last thought that went through his mind before succumbing to sleep was “I’m going to marry this man someday.”

David was awake uncharacteristically early. Well, it was 10 in the morning but Patrick was still lightly snoring on his back with one hand above his head.

He stumbled to his suitcase and yanked out his toiletry bag. His eyes throbbed – he'd fallen asleep wearing his contacts. Stumbling to the bathroom, he flinched at the bright light and gave a quick shriek at the hideous clock on the wall.

First things first – get these Petri dishes off his eyeballs before some airborne disease from the plane attacks. He drowned his eyes in saline drops and blinked until he felt them loosen from his corneas. He washed his hands and carefully slid his finger along his lower lash line, popping each contact out and dropping them into his Marc Jacobs case.

Next on his list, he brushed his teeth and washed his face. The clock reflected in the mirror was just as disturbing but he was starting to feel human again. He relieved his aching bladder and returned to Patrick’s bedroom.

As both an art major and a former gallery curator, David had seen and judged plenty of artwork in his life. He’d seen the good, the bad and the what-the-fuck-is-that? He’d brought performance artists from all over the world into his gallery. For a while, he thought about applying to an MFA program, one of his undergrad professors (the one he hadn’t slept with) told him his drawings were “evidence of the reincarnation of Degas or Manet”. It was praise of the highest degree to be sure, but David considered his work to be much more in line with contemporary artists like Guy Denning. Still, Professor Moore heaped attention upon him and it felt good. His confidence came crashing down after he rebuffed her sexual advances one late night in the studio. Her attention shifted to one of his classmates after that; he passed the course with a high mark but he lost the confidence to apply for an MFA. His gallery often held exhibitions of his favorite young artists like Brendan Sanborn and Casey Baugh; artists that he wished he could emulate.

Patrick laying in repose against his pillow with the mid-morning light streaming in from the windows across his stomach, his lips slightly parted and his pale skin contrasting against his dark blue-grey sheets was one of the most beautiful things David had ever seen; a masterpiece.

If he didn’t think Patrick would relentlessly call him ‘Jack Dawson’ for the rest of his life, David would have asked if he’d pose for a portrait. Working from memory, he had almost filled a sketchbook with studies of Patrick; his hands, his profile, the musculature of his upper back. He hid it underneath his mattress at the motel until Alexis found it – she claims she wasn’t snooping but David knew better. He moved the sketchbook to the locked drawer in the desk at the store.

He knew it was risky, Patrick also had a key to the drawer but he didn't go in there. He kept the financial records on his laptop and any important papers were locked in a small file cabinet. Patrick stirred, his back arching slightly and David’s mouth went dry; the fly of Patrick’s pajamas was missing the button and it opened when he moved.

Clearing his throat, David crept up on the bed and massaged his palm into Patrick’s groin over the thin cotton. He rubbed against his balls and his slowly stiffening cock. A quiet moan escaped Patrick’s mouth and it made David’s heart beat faster. He was salivating. He’d fantasized about waking Patrick up with his mouth a hundred times – damn his body clock making him sleep later than Patrick every time they shared a bed.

But not today.

David dared to drop his mouth to the open flap in Patrick’s pajamas and licked him. He carefully pulled the pants down past Patrick’s ass, freeing his cock.

David couldn’t believe his luck but he still didn’t wake up. He slid his fingers up and down the shaft, watching his flesh swell and twitch from the attention. The slightest drop of precum pooled at the slit. He licked it off and swirled his tongue around the head.

Looking up at Patrick, he watched his eyelids fluttering as he began to awaken. David took half of Patrick’s length into his mouth, sucking his cheeks in and moaning. The thought of any part of Patrick being inside him was enough to get him going. He felt fingers on the back of his neck. Not releasing his grip on Patrick, he looked up at him through his lashes.

“Good fucking god David...”

Patrick arched his back and chewed on his lower lip. David winked at him, then closed his eyes and doubled down on him, sucking harder and bobbing his head faster. Patrick raised both arms above his head and watched David devour him. He keened against him and fisted the sheets, starting to moan louder. He moved his legs, trying to push the restrictive pants down to his ankles.

David popped off of his cock so he could yank the pants off and toss them. As he did that, Patrick reached into his nightstand and found a half-empty bottle of lube. David grabbed it from his hand and with his eyes locked on Patrick’s, he poured some on his own fingers. He watched Patrick short-circuit with arousal and raised an eyebrow at him in silent conversation.

_Can I?_

Patrick’s nod was almost imperceptible but it was permission enough for David. He pushed his thighs apart and licked at Patrick’s balls – evoking an outcry of pleasure that could have made David cum all on its own.

He took Patrick in his mouth and slid his finger against his most sensitive skin and teased against his hole.

He looked up at his boyfriend, who’s breathing had become staccato and he was shaking with anticipation. David kissed Patrick’s inner thigh and very softly told him he loved him as he inserted the tip of his finger.

Patrick squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath. David moved at a glacial pace, allowing Patrick to acclimate to the sensation as he pushed in a little further and then added a second finger. It burned. It pulled. It felt fucking incredible.

Patrick’s back arched and a soft whine escaped his throat. David loved every second of watching his fingers disappear inside Patrick's perfect ass, he could feel himself getting harder. Patrick leaned up on his elbows, slack jawed and moaning. David let his two fingers move in a scissoring motion slowly and felt Patrick clamp down on him.

_Oh god…oh god...this is insane...fuck me David...just fuck me..._

Patrick's vision blurred at the edges, he did all he could do to control his breathing. David wrapped his free hand around Patrick’s girth and gently worked it up and down. He was noticeably trembling harder; the intensity of his moaning increased when David took him back into his mouth. It felt so good Patrick didn’t want it to end. Ever.

David continued his impressive display of multitasking, pumping Patrick’s cock in his hand, taking as much of him into his mouth as possible while thrusting his fingers. Sensing that Patrick was close, he slowed down to an agonizingly slow pace evoking more pleading whines from his boyfriend. He looked up at Patrick again. They locked eyes when David curled his finger and went straight for his sweet spot. Patrick’s stomach muscles contracted hard and he tossed his head back.

“FUCK!”

_Oh my god...do that again...don’t fucking stop...I hope make him feel this good...holy fuck..._

David sped up again, sucking harder than before, continuing to stroke his core from the inside and waited for Patrick to explode. He didn’t have to wait very long. With a deep-throated guttural grunt, Patrick thrust his hips twice, making David gag on the head of his cock. David hummed as he choked down every drop of what Patrick had to give him.

Swallowing the last of it, David let Patrick slip out of his mouth, gently removed his fingers and licked the crease between his groin and hip before climbing up the length of Patrick’s body. His entire torso was heaving as he attempted to catch his breath. Every nerve ending was aflame with passion.

David sucked on Patrick’s neck and admired his handiwork. He knew he was good, but seeing Patrick come so thoroughly undone reaffirmed what he already knew: he only wanted to make Patrick cum as often as possible for the rest of eternity.

Patrick’s eyes were still closed and his breathing has slowed down, he no longer seemed to be gulping in air. He wet his lips and looked at David with a spaced-out expression in his eyes.

“Are you ok?” David wiped Patrick’s sweaty forehead up into his hair.

“Mm.”

“Can you talk?”

Patrick swallowed hard and shook his head, making David laugh. He mouthed ‘I love you.’

David grinned and kissed him, “Love you too.”

Without speaking, Patrick reached for David’s groin and sent a shiver up his spine. Feeling him hard in his hand, Patrick licked his lower lip. He coughed and cleared his throat.

“What are we going to do about this?” He asked, squeezing until David gasped.

“What indeed.”

Patrick knew what he wanted; he wanted David inside him. He just didn’t know how to ask for it.

He wrapped his arms around David and crushed their lips together. David straddled Patrick’s leg and pumped his hips.

“This isn’t going to take long,” he whispered.

“Let me know, ok?”

They kissed furiously as David proceeded to hump his leg. Patrick recognized the hitch in David’s moaning that told him he was close.

“Cum in my mouth,” he commanded.

David rolled off of him and Patrick pushed his body down to the middle of the bed. David got up to his knees, pulled his boxers down and pushed his steadily leaking cock into Patrick’s waiting mouth.

Four pumps of his hips against Patrick’s undulating tongue later and David grabbed at the back of Patrick’s head and filled his throat with a final moan.

They were both panting by the end. David watched Patrick wipe his mouth on the back of his hand as he touched his feet to the bedroom floor.

“Babe?”

“Hmm?”

“Can we...I mean, I want to – not sure if you do but um...do you want to get an apartment? With me?”

The smile on David’s face said it all, but David squealed with delight anyway.

“We’ll have to save up the first, last and security. It’ll take a little bit to get there, but...” Patrick rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yes.”

“Really? Not just because you’re desperate to stop sharing a room with Alexis?” Patrick grinned.

David nodded excitedly – getting some space from his family would be a happy added on bonus to moving in with Patrick.

“Ok. Good. I’ll throw some numbers together and see how much we should to save up, estimate how long it’ll take...”

“Boring, boring, boring, let’s go take a shower and talk about the sofa I already picked out,” David started pulling Patrick’s wrist.

“The sign we left at the store said we’d open at 1 today! Come on...” Patrick smiled and exhaled deeply as he let himself be pulled out of bed and into the bathroom.

David switched on the light and yelped at the clock on the wall.

“I’ve gotten pretty attached to the sound you make when you see old Felix. I think I’ll try to buy him from Ray, or I’ll get one just like it on eBay,” he could barely get the sentence out without giggling.

“Ok, um...just let me worry about the interior design of our place,” David placed a playfully annoyed hand on his hip.

“Because that clock on our – or any other wall – would definitely be,”

“Not correct?”

“Exactly.”


	11. Chapter 11

Much to David’s delight, there was a line ten people deep waiting for the store to open when they arrived at quarter to one. He was relieved that being closed inconvenienced some customers – better they be disappointed that the store was closed rather than they not notice at all. 

“We’ll just be a couple of minutes, everybody!” Patrick waved as he unlocked the door. 

David went around switching the lights on and took the dust covers off the displays. Patrick opened the cash and double-checked that the standard amount for opening was in the drawer in the exact increments David preferred before he flipped the sign from Closed to Open. 

Customers filed in and greeted the two shopkeepers, expressing their happiness that Rose Apothecary was finally open. 

“When I came by on Tuesday and you were closed, I was worried something happened!” A woman said. Patrick recognized her from the open mic night but couldn’t think of her name. 

“Just a quick vacation back east,” he smiled and reached to the top shelf to get her the box of balsamic vinegar beet crisps she wanted. 

“Good for you,” she said. “You two work so hard. I hope you had fun.” 

Patrick looked over at David who was helping another customer with some Takeya glass water bottles. The silicone sleeve came in black or grey and was embossed with the RA double rose logo. David felt Patrick’s eyes on him and he smiled before going back to answer the customer’s questions. 

“We did. We had a great time,” Patrick said. 

The afternoon went by quickly, they were rushed off their feet almost the entire day and barely had time to talk. In spite of opening four hours later than they normally would on a Friday, the cash filled up with about the same amount as they’d normally take in, maybe more. 

Around 3:30, David felt some pain in his left ear. He ignored it, hoping that some water had snuck behind his ear drum when he showered and hadn’t drained out yet. In a discreet moment, he held his nostrils shut and exhaled. He felt the Eustachian tube on his right pop open but the left side only started throbbing more. An hour later he noticed an uncomfortable feeling on the left side of his throat when he swallowed. Soon after, the right side of his throat hurt, too. Then he felt his sinuses start to burn with every breath. 

_Uh-oh._ He thought. 

He made himself several cups of lemon verbena tea and drank them as hot as he could stand. He was hoping that if he scalded his throat it would get him through the rest of the day until he could crash at Patrick’s under a blanket with a jug of orange juice. Unfortunately for him, Roland came in just before closing and bought the last gallon of orange juice, a cheap bottle of Cook’s champagne and red food coloring. 

“The Jazzagals are having brunch at Casa Schitt on Sunday and Joss wants to serve Bloody Marys,” He explained. David smiled weakly. He didn’t have the energy to tell Roland that he’d bought the ingredients for mimosas (and red food coloring). He completed the transaction and stared longingly at the gallon of juice as Roland carried it out to his truck. 

He felt a wave of fatigue wash over him by closing time. The pain in his throat intensified; it felt like he was swallowing gravel and breathing fire. David was in the back when Patrick locked the front door behind the last customer of the day and flipped the sign from Open to Closed. He turned and rested his back against the door with his hands in his pockets. 

It was good to be home and he was wiped out but he had one more night in an empty house with David. He heard the hard coughing and tilted his head as he approached the curtain that separated their back area from the rest of the store. 

“David?” 

The door to the staff bathroom was open, the light was off and David was leaned over the running sink, coughing and spitting. Patrick cringed but approached and put his hand on his back. 

“You ok?” 

David cupped his hand and took a drink. He splashed some water on his face before rinsing the green phlegm from the sink bowl and he shut the water off. He was completely worn out, felt like shit and absolutely hated being vulnerable in front of Patrick. 

“I feel like death,” he said, his voice was a rough croak. 

“Oh, Babe...when did this start?” Patrick touched the back of his hand to his forehead, David was burning up. 

“I don’t know – a while ago,” he swallowed and clenched his fists at the pain in his throat. 

Patrick stroked David’s hair and pouted his lip out sympathetically. “Come on, let’s get you into bed.” 

David waited in the car while Patrick wrote up the bank deposit drop, restocked a little and swept the floor. He reclined his seat and groaned; feeling more and more ill by the minute. He rested his hot forehead against the cold window and it was soothing until a chill went up and down his spine, causing him to shake violently. 

“Uhhhhghhhh. Patrick…” he croaked with his scratchy voice while dramatically running his fingertips down the window pane. 

A few minutes later, Patrick climbed into the driver’s seat. David had his arm draped over his eyes and moaned softly. Patrick looked at him mournfully. He shifted into drive and made his way over to the motel. 

David was snoring when Patrick parked in front of his motel room. He left the car running when he went to the door. He knocked a couple of times but Alexis didn’t answer. He looked over his shoulder at the car. 

_Poor David._

A part of Patrick was looking forward to taking care of him but knowing how incredibly extra healthy David could be, he didn’t know what to expect from sick David. 

Taking a deep breath, Patrick went to the next room and hesitated before knocking twice. Mr. Rose opened the door and looked surprised to see him. 

“Patrick - hello. Is everything alright?” 

“Hi Mr. Rose. Sorry to bother you. Alexis isn’t next door. David’s not feeling well and I just came to get some clean clothes for him. He’s going to stay with me tonight,” he gestured over his shoulder at the car and felt relieved that the word “stay” had come out of his mouth rather than “sleep”. Mr. Rose saw David passed out in the passenger seat. 

“Oh - sure come in.” Mr. Rose stepped aside and let Patrick in. He shuffled his feet awkwardly. He wasn’t exactly intimidated, but he hadn’t spent much time around David’s father without him there. They stood facing each other, rocking on their heels and not knowing what to say. 

Patrick tried to think of something. “I was actually surprised that David didn’t bring a million clothing options with him. I thought for sure he’d be an over-packer but he brought just enough.” 

Mr. Rose grinned, “Shocking, isn’t it? Alexis and my wife on the other hand...” 

“John, did I hear the door?” Mrs. Rose stepped out of the bathroom wearing an ensemble that was unusual but subdued for her; leather pants, a white silk blouse with a large ruffled collar underneath a collarless blazer with long tails and thigh-high leather boots. 

“Hi Mrs. Rose,” he waved. He was pretty confident that he had a solid connection with David’s mother, until a look of panic washed over her face and was immediately replaced with a look he couldn’t decipher. 

“Oh, Patrick, dear. Um, David isn’t here. He’s um – John, where did David say he was going?” 

Mr. Rose cocked his head and his eyebrows knit together. There was a look of confusion on his face that so strongly resembled David’s that Patrick was momentarily distracted. 

“ _John?_ Ugh, fine,” she through her arms up in resignation. “I wish David would have let me know I’d be needed to provide an alibi. With the proper preparation, I could have spun such a convincing yarn that I’d believe it myself. Patrick dear. David isn’t here and I’ve no idea where he is. He isn’t widely known for his monogamous tendencies. I’m so sorry to be the bearer of such heartrending tidings...you’ll land on your feet. I’m sure.” 

Patrick smiled and shook his head. “Mrs. Rose, David is sleeping in my car. We got back from New Hampshire early this morning and we’ve been at the store all day. Together.” 

He looked over at Mr. Rose, he was hiding his eyes with his hand. Wordlessly, he opened the door that connected the two rooms. 

“So, yeah. I’ll just um...” Patrick awkwardly shuffled around Mrs. Rose and went into David’s room. 

He switched on the light and went to David’s closet before realizing that this was going to be more difficult than he planned for; David was particular about his appearance. So _very_ particular. 

He didn’t have to worry about clashing colors – almost all of David’s clothes were either black or white. However, he knew basically nothing, zero, zilch about high fashion. All he’d learned from David about it was how fucking sexy everything always looked on him – even the most ridiculous sweater (as well as how sexy David’s clothes looked crumpled up in a pile on the floor). He was sure that even when sick, David would want to look a certain way. 

So, there he stood; feeling inept until he heard heels clicking on the floor behind him. 

“Patrick, may I offer some assistance?” Mrs. Rose put a hand on his shoulder. “John told me why you’re here, dear. Allow me.” 

He nodded gratefully and sat on David’s bed. He really liked Mrs. Rose; liked the way she said his name in her odd, non-committal or regionally specific accent: _PAAH-trek_. He watched while his boyfriend’s mother’s fingers glided effortlessly down the row of different luxury sweaters. She pulled a few ‘pieces’ as David would have called them, and folded them neatly without looking back at him. 

“Patrick dear, I assume you can handle pajamas? And undergarments?” She finally turned around. 

“Oh, yeah. For sure. Thank you Mrs. Rose. David’s always so precisely put together, I’m confident that I would have screwed it all up.” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

She smiled and sat next to him. “He acquired those persnickety tendencies from me, I’m afraid. We can both be a little...” 

“...difficult?” 

“Specific.” 

“Specific. _Right_. That was...my next choice,” he blushed. In truth, his next choice was ‘bougie’. 

“You love my David,” she said with a small smile. He eagerly returned the smile and nodded. 

“I really do.” 

“And I don’t have to be the one to tell you that he loves you too.” 

“He tells me himself.” 

“Patrick dear,” she placed her hand on his. “From the time David was knee high to a grasshopper he was an anxiety-ridden, opinionated, needy…ahem. David is an artist with an artist's sensitivity…” 

Patrick cocked his head, questioning. David was deeply creative and brilliant with aesthetics, but an artist? 

“Didn't you know? About his art? His charcoal drawings?” Mrs. Rose read his expression and touched her fingertips to her throat. 

Patrick shook his head. “I know about the gallery but...” 

“Oh! You simply _must_ see his work! John! John, could you join us in here a moment please?” 

Mr. Rose appeared in the doorway. “Moira?” 

“Darling, where did David hide his sketchbook? The secret one he thought we didn’t know about?” She flitted across the room to her husband. 

“Uh, I’m not sure Moira. Didn’t Alexis find it under the mattress? I haven’t seen it since then.” 

“Oh, you’re right. David got all _agitated_ when he found her looking at it.” 

Patrick snickered under his breath. He could _only_ imagine what David had to say about Alexis’ invasion of his privacy. He chewed his bottom lip, thinking. 

_It must be at the store somewhere – it's the only place that’s even partially secure from Alexis’ prying eyes._

_Oh, shit._

_The locked drawer in the desk. That’s exactly where it is._

He remembered an odd interaction with David the week before they left for New Hampshire. He came back to the store after running an errand and when he came through the curtain to the back room with a surprise latte, David scrambled to throw something into the drawer and locked it up with an indiscreet flourish. Patrick didn’t inquire about his strange behavior because, well, strange behavior was on a wide, _wide_ spectrum when it came to David. 

So, he knew where the book must be hidden. The question was: what should he do with this information? He didn’t want to be a snoop – Rachel was forever snooping through his things. Rooting through his gym bag, flipping through his notebooks, scanning his text messages (before he finally enabled the biometric lock and started World War 3), she even went through the drawer of his nightstand counting his condoms – he had a nightmare about her poking a hole in every one of them with a pin. It drove him up the wall. He refused to turn into that. 

But. He really, _really_ wanted to see what was in that sketchbook. 

_If David wanted me to see what he’d drawn, he would have shown me._

_But he’s so insecure he might not think his drawings are worth showing me._

_Maybe he isn’t taking this relationship as seriously as I thought. Why else keep this a secret?_

_Has he ever shown anyone he’s dated his drawings? Probably not...trust issues._

_Maybe Stevie?! She's his best friend – if she hasn’t seen them, no one has._

_Finally, a_ _n_ _explanation for the_ _random_ _black smudge marks on the edge of his pinky finger – it's from blending the charcoal._

_If we’re going to live together, he’ll_ _show me eventually...right? That’s only logical._

_Since when do the words ‘David’ and ‘logical’ belong in any sort of close association?_

It was a real devil on one shoulder, angel on the other type of situation. He’d betrayed David’s trust once before and nearly lost him forever. Patrick didn’t want to risk that again. He lost track of how long he’d been sitting on the bed debating with his own conscience. 

“Patrick? _Patrick?_ John, should we call for paramedics?” 

“Huh? Oh, sorry Mrs. Rose! I’m fine. I was just thinking,” he stood and scooped David’s clothes up in his arms. 

“That’s a pity. From the empty expression on your face, I thought maybe you had gained access to some Quaaludes and we might negotiate a barter.” 

Patrick chuckled, “No such luck, sorry.” 

He went over to David’s bureau and pulled out some boxers, socks and pajama pants. A strange feeling echoed in his stomach from having his boyfriend’s underwear in his hands in front of his parents. 

“Well I’m off to tend to the patient,” he smiled. “Thanks for the help. Have a nice night.” 

They said goodnight to him and Patrick walked back to the car quickly. David moaned but didn’t open his eyes when Patrick pulled his door shut. 

“So full of secrets, David,” Patrick touched the back of his fingers to David’s cheek. 

“Yikes, you’re on fire.” 

“Hmm? Are we home yet?” David shifted in his seat, his eyes still closed. 

Patrick grinned, “Almost. Almost home.” 

Grateful to have the house to himself unexpectedly, Patrick let David spread out on the sofa when they got back. He went to the kitchen, moistened a dish towel with cool water and laid it across David’s forehead. 

“That feels so good,” David said thanking him. Patrick watched him get a full body shiver from the temperature of the water and he rushed to Ray’s recliner to retrieve the blanket that was folded neatly over the seat back. 

“Here, Babe. Do you want water? Tea? Juice?” He spread the blanket out over him and carefully tucked it underneath David until he resembled a mummy. 

“Mm...juice please.” 

Without any regard for his own health, Patrick softly kissed David’s lips and went to the kitchen. He poured David a glass of orange juice, dropped a straw into the glass and carried it over to him. It might have been a bit over the top, but Patrick even held the glass and slipped the straw between his lips so he didn’t have to take his arms out from under the blanket. 

David took a small sip but spat the straw out, yelping in pain. The acidy juice felt like broken glass in his mouth when he swallowed. 

“I can’t. It hurts...oh god...” David clutched his throat with his hand. 

“I’m sorry, what can I do?” He put the glass on the coffee table and knelt next to the sofa, cupping David’s cheek. 

“Kill me.” 

“What can I get for you?” 

“A gun.” 

“What do you need?” 

“Cyanide.” 

Patrick rolled his eyes. 

“Drama Queen much?” 

“You’ll regret saying that when you’re a widow standing over my open grave in a black lace veil.” 

Patrick groaned and hid his face in his hands. 

David took a coughing fit and sat straight up on the sofa. Patrick rubbed his back until the coughing subsided. 

“It feels like there’s an elephant sitting on my chest,” David complained. 

“How about a hot shower? Maybe the steam will help you breathe easier,” Patrick offered. 

“A bath would be better,” he coughed again. “I’ve heard drowning is a very peaceful way to go.” 

“David...” There was extra and then there was this. 

“Ok. Ok. Yeah, a shower sounds good. Are you going to join me?” 

Patrick grinned. “Well, I kinda have to. Can’t have you keeling over and knocking your head against the wall on the way down.” 

“My Prince,” David stuck out his tongue. 

Patrick followed him up the stairs and they undressed in his bedroom. His eyebrows knit together in concern when David turned to walk to the bathroom – there were multiple dark blue-purple splotches on his skin. Patrick opened his mouth to ask how in the fuck David got so banged up but then he remembered the hard fall David took at Diana’s Baths. He felt so guilty for not noticing the bruising before. 

“Do those bruises hurt?” He pointed. 

“A little. Not much anymore,” David replied. 

Taking full advantage of Ray not being present, they padded across the hallway in the buff and left the bathroom door open. David turned the shower on and waited for the coils of steam from the hot water to fog up the mirrors before he stepped in. He let the water hit the back of his neck and he held the shower curtain aside for Patrick. 

“Ow, fuck – that's hot,” Patrick yelped before he handed David the bar of soap. 

He knew David was sick and therefore not in the mood but, damn he was only human. Patrick tried to think of non-sexual things to keep himself from getting aroused, but it would have been a superhuman feat for him to be in such close proximity to David’s wet, naked, soapy body and not get hard as a rock. 

It took David a bit of time to notice but he took one step backward too many and felt Patrick’s erection against his ass. He turned around in surprise. 

“Really? I’m sick...” he whined. 

“I know, David. I’m sorry but I can’t help it. I mean, look at you, can you blame me?” Patrick circled his arms around David’s waist and went in for a kiss but David turned his head and took another fit of coughing. 

Patrick reached over and turned the water off. He stepped out and handed David a towel. He was dripping water all over the tile floor. It was one of his pet peeves and something he wouldn’t ordinarily do, but he was too focused on making David comfortable to care. 

David started to shiver and the intensity of the pain in his throat grew. Once back in his room, he went directly for Patrick’s underwear drawer. 

“Um, whatcha doing?” Patrick asked while he toweled his hair dry. He draped the wet towel over his neck. 

“I need something clean to put on,” David blushed with a pair of Patrick’s briefs in his hands. 

“Oh, here – I stopped at the motel and got you some stuff,” he pointed at the stack of David’s clothes on his desk. 

“You did? When?” David replaced Patrick’s underwear in the drawer and pulled his own boxer briefs and pajama pants on. 

“You were sleeping in the car, I ran in quick.” Patrick found some wrinkled cotton sweats in a drawer and pulled them on. David swallowed hard, trying to ignore the agony as he stared at the perfect outline of Patrick’s bulge in the sweat pants. 

He got another chill and started coughing, reminding him that he was sick. He rubbed his hands on his arms, hoping the friction would be enough to keep him warm. 

“Babe, here - “ Patrick dug through an untidy drawer and pulled out the oldest, most faded and beloved t-shirt in his collection. He’d had it since sophomore year of high school. There was a hole in the seam under the left arm and a burn in the bottom hem, left there by the fallen ash from a blunt he shared with his friends while they camped out along the bank of the Saco. The pale grey paint stain on the right sleeve was a reminder of day he painted the bathroom in his old apartment. The logo, the profile of a blue jay, was peeling off the chest on the left side. Patrick was well aware of how raggedy the shirt was and he was never going to throw it away. 

David cringed at the sight of the once bright blue fabric, as Patrick knew he would. “Please? I just...I want to see you in this,” Patrick grinned. David held his hands up in front of him in grossed-out hesitation but he was curious enough about Patrick’s intent to humor him. He dropped it over his head and was pleasantly surprised how soft the fabric actually felt against his skin. 

Patrick rested his hands on his hips and chewed his lower lip. He indicated for David to turn around with his finger. David rolled his eyes, but he obliged. Patrick sucked in a deep breath and felt a twitch in his pants seeing the still bright white number 12 printed on the back of the shirt that ended just above the curve of the most perfect ass he'd ever seen. 

“Yup. I thought so,” he crossed his arms. 

“What?” David ran his hands along the hem of the shirt and found the burn mark. 

“You officially look sexy in every damn thing.” 

David grinned and blushed. “It took you this long to decide?” 

Patrick approached and kissed him. 

“I have ulterior motives. I wanted to see you wearing my favorite t-shirt; and I want my favorite t-shirt to smell like you.” 

“Sneaky, sneaky. You’re taking advantage of my defenses being lowered,” David nuzzled his nose against Patrick’s. 

“That’s correct.” 

“I wish I didn’t feel like death...because I want to finish what I started this morning...” Patrick sucked on his neck and felt him shiver. 

_I will happily contract bubonic plague if it means I get to feel_ _David_ _inside me…_

“Yeah...too bad you’re so sick David.” Patrick cupped him over his pajamas and enjoyed the quick gasp David made as he gently stroked him. 

_Fuck. His_ _fingers felt so incredible… I_ _’m so ready_ _. I don't care if he's sick. I might lose my nerve if it doesn't happen right no_ w… 

A severe coughing fit had David doubled over so fast that Patrick went to grab his arms, in case he fell over completely. David moaned in frustration. 

Patrick helped him over to the bed and tucked him in. He felt guilty for thinking about sex when it clearly wasn’t a good time. Once David was settled, he heard his own stomach start growling. 

“Do you want anything to eat Babe?” 

“No thanks. I’ll take some Tylenol, if you have it.” 

“Sure. Do you mind if I order a pizza? I’m starving.” 

“Go for it.” 

In the time it took Patrick to kiss David’s temple (his temperature had gone down slightly), go down to the kitchen, order the pizza and come back upstairs with a glass of water and two tablets of Tylenol, David was fast asleep. He thought about waking him but he decided against it. He left the tablets and water on the nightstand next to him, then he went downstairs to wait for his dinner. 

He cracked a beer open and turned on the Jays game. He sat on the sofa and watched his team absolutely annihilating the Bronx Bombers at Yankee Stadium. There wasn’t anything much sweeter than that. His phone chirped a text alert in his pocket. 

_Yankees Suck! Yankees Suck! Yankees Suck!_

**Tonight they do, yeah.**

_lmfao – u get home ok_

**Yep. Sorry I didn’t get to say goodbye before we left, were you at work?**

_No._

**Oh?**

**??**

_I don’t like goodbyes, Patrick._

**Gotcha** **.**

_So._.. _how’s_ _ya_ _w_ _icked_ _hot AF boyfriend?_

**He’s actually sick in bed right now.**

_Is that a gay euphemism_ _that_ _I don’t know?_

**No, he’s actually sick.**

_Aww._

_Maybe this is weird but me and Nikki were talking about how hot David is. Like...bro._

_T_ _h_ _ose_ _EYES._

_Those DIMPLES._

_DAT ASS._

**I know, trust me I know.**

_Is he big?_

_C=====3 or c==_ _3 ??_

**I am NOT telling you. Stop objectifying my boyfriend!**

_K._

_So_ _is he?_

**Yes ;)**

_Obvi. I can tell by the way he walks. Sorry he’s sick, n_ _o_ _sex for you tonight._

**Nope. I’m watching the game by myself waiting for a pizza.**

_That’ll come in handy._

**?**

_u can use the_ _pizza_ _grease for lube when u jerk it l8r_

**SARAH.**

_Go ahead,_ _pretend you weren’t thinking it._

**I** **assure you** **I was not.**

_K. Whatevs_ _._

_I like David a lot. You look_ _soooo_ _happy!_

**I am. Very.**

_Good. That means I can finally screw up Rachel’s hair accidentally on purpose and you won’t get mad at me_ _._

**No you cannot!**

**You still do her hair?**

_Yep._

**I didn’t know that.**

_I was keeping my enemy closer. Now that you’re dating someone SO much better, I can drop her_ _like a bad habit_ _. I’d rather grow a cock and balls out of my forehead than have to deflect another question about you._

**Charming.**

_It’s true! She’s the WORST! THANK GOD YOU’RE A HOMO!_

**SARAH.**

_Sorry._ _K GTG_ _love you mean it BYEEEEEE._

**Bye.**

Patrick was chuckling as he pushed his phone back into his pocket. He saw the headlights of the delivery driver through the front window. He dug his wallet out of his laptop bag and counted out what he needed to pay the driver. 

Once he’d settled back onto the sofa with another beer and a slice of pizza, all he felt was lonely. He’d had enough time watching baseball and drinking by himself. He could at least sit on the bed with David while he slept. His bedroom TV wasn’t as nice as the one in Ray’s living room but he wanted to be near David. 

Halfway up the stairs he heard David snoring and it made him smile. It was something so small and not terribly pleasant to hear but he saw it for what it was – something he looked forward to hearing for the rest of his life. The sound of David being his. In the same house. In the same bed. He couldn’t help but recite the same lines in his head over and over again... 

_For richer or poorer,_ _In_ _sickness and in health..._

He settled on the bed with his back against the headboard and turned the game on. He squirmed as the Yankees slowly closed the gap in the score. He stayed there, eating pizza, running down to the kitchen for more beer in between innings and watching the game until it’s glorious completion in the 10th: 12-11, Jays win. 

Victory clinched, his hunger and thirst satiated (feeling slightly woozy from the latter), and his lover fast asleep next to him, there was nothing else on earth that Patrick needed as he turned out the light and curled up on his side, pulling David into his chest. He kissed the back of David's neck and let sleep take him. 

Suddenly, David felt someone shaking his shoulder, his eyes opened a crack and Patrick was standing over him holding two plates of scrambled eggs. The ghost of a dream was chased from his mind, all that remained was the feeling of his dick buried in something tight. 

“You were moaning in your sleep. Seriously? Were you dreaming about him _again_ _,_ David? Maybe he should make you breakfast in bed instead of me,” he teased with a raised eyebrow. 

David cleared his painful throat. “I’ll have you know that I was dreaming about you,” he rubbed his eyes. 

“Oh, that's a different story then,” Patrick handed him his plate and coffee. 

David took a sip of coffee and scowled. His throat was still on fire. 

“Any better?” Patrick asked hopefully. 

“Not really.” 

“You should stay home today. I can handle the store by myself for the day.” 

David shook his head but resigned when he started coughing again. 

Patrick kissed his forehead. “So have your breakfast, I’ll drive you home before I go to work.” 

David picked at his food but wasn’t terribly hungry – and even the fluffy scrambled eggs felt like jagged rocks going down his throat. He dressed, impressed at the clothes Patrick had picked out for him 

Wanting to at least attempt his morning skin routine, David went digging through his carry-on for his toiletry bag. The achy body stage of sickness had begun and he was fatigued. He grunted in frustration and upended his bag, dumping the contents out on the floor. Patrick watched, sort of amused at the whole thing. 

_Ker-_ _thunk_ _._

The black Moleskine book tumbled out of the bottom of David’s bag. 

Recognition flashed on Patrick’s face – of course David had brought his sketchbook to New Hampshire! 

David picked it up and held it close to his chest. 

“My journal,” he explained. Patrick nodded, not taking his eyes off the book. The word ‘sketch’ was clearly visible in large white letters on the cover. 

“Ok, so...I draw.” 

“Yeah, so I’ve heard. Your mother told me last night.” 

For some reason the energy in the room had shifted. It felt awkward. He knew he would have felt incredibly hypocritical and guilty if he’d searched through David’s bag; he was glad he hadn’t, but if he’d known the book was right there the whole time the temptation might have been too much to resist. 

David seemed to grin at Patrick before he tossed the book onto the bed and carried his toiletry bag into the bathroom. 

“David...” 

“Go ahead. Look.”


	12. Chapter 12

Patrick’s body was buzzing with excitement as he sat on the bed and took the sketchbook in his hands. With a slow exhale, he opened the front cover.

The first drawing appeared to be an ink study of a man sitting on a subway car. Patrick imagined David riding the subway attempting to inconspicuously observe the passenger sitting across from him in order to capture the odd positioning of his hands – they were resting on his legs with the palms facing up, as if he were holding an invisible parcel. Wild scribbles created the man’s oversized coat, scraggly beard and knit cap. Some areas were shaded in with swipes of charcoal.

He assumed that the next three pages were the view of the city David saw from his studio window – his live/work space. Patrick had visited Manhattan once for a weekend with his Boy Scout troop. They went to all the typical tourist places; the Museum of Natural History, Rockefeller Center, the Empire State Building and Ellis Island. He remembered the achy feeling in his neck at the end of the trip from staring up at the office buildings and skyscrapers. He had imagined what it would be like to live way up in one of those giant structures.

Seeing the view from David's window made Patrick wonder what would have happened if he'd met David before his family had lost everything. Would the man who woke up to this view of New York City have looked at him twice? Would David had taken him on dates to exclusive restaurants and clubs with VIP rooms and bottle service? Patrick grew up in a small town, he didn't think he would have fit in with David's rich friends. But judging by how they all dropped him as soon as he couldn’t pay their tabs anymore, he didn't care if they would have liked him or not. Patrick was more than happy with mediocre dinners at the café, making out at the drive in and quiet nights together doing nothing in particular. If he was with David, he was satisfied.

The model for the next couple of sketches was easily recognizable. He had no way of knowing if Stevie posed for the drawings but there was no mistaking the face David drew so delicately. There was a study of the way she rested her temple against her fist when she was talking. David captured minute details of her face and while there was nothing overtly sexual about the drawings, Patrick felt a pang of jealousy in his stomach. David probably drew these during their “thing.” Even though Patrick trusted their relationship was strictly platonic, and David wasn't about to cheat on him, he'd heard enough about the “arrangement” between them to surmise that David's crush on her was a little more serious than he let on.

He flipped a few pages forward, past frenzied drawings of a…farm? A close up of a young woman's hands wrapped around…

_What the fuck? Is that a butter churn? Mental note: ask David about this._

He turned the page and carefully examined the intricacies of a spider web David had captured between the posts of a picket fence. The highlights and shadows gave a beautiful realistic effect to drops of dew on the delicate silk.

Next came some splendidly detailed but innocuous charcoal drawings; his father's reading glasses on a table, an empty cup of yogurt with a spoon lying next to it, thin fingers hovering over a computer keyboard.

The next page was covered in sketches of a rose – the rose from the store logo. Patrick hadn't realized that David had designed it himself but of course he did. Patrick ought to have guessed that he wouldn’t have used a stock photo from Google.

He fanned the pages out to flip through them until something caught his eye. It was a man’s hand holding a steering wheel. It only took a moment to realize that it was his hand. David captured the barely visible scar at the base of his left thumb. He had cut himself pretty deeply while helping Casey work under the hood of his car a few summers prior. You had to really look closely at the drawing to see it, yet there it was.

David swiped his pen in flowing strokes back and forth, showing each crease of his knuckles, shaded it in with charcoal and used white chalk to add highlights. It was the first drawing that was titled, David had written “HBD" in the bottom right corner of the page.

_HBD?_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_

He drew Patrick's hand resting on the steering wheel as they sat talking in his car after dinner on his birthday, right before their first kiss.

_Well, I'll be damned._

The next two pages were filled with studies of his eyes. David drew them over and over again in ink and charcoal like the other drawings, but then he went back in with green and brown pencil and filled in the irises.

Patrick was in awe of the time it must have taken to accomplish the amount of detail David had added; each tiny eyelash was painstakingly drawn as well as a diplomatic amount of smile lines at the outside corners of each eye.

A lump formed in Patrick's throat when he turned the next page. David had drawn his profile from the top of his forehead with the faintest hint of his hair, down the curve of his nose, to the Cupid's bow of his upper lip and his pillowy lower lip. He'd added a bit of stubble on Patrick's chin. David had once again colored in Patrick's iris and swipes of faint charcoal made his cheekbone pop.

The rose logo was repeated on the next page, but it looked different. Patrick examined the sketch more closely and saw that within the stem of the rose David had hidden loopy calligraphy-style writing. It was sort of reminiscent of one of those Magic Eye optical illusions. If you let your vision blur just a little, a three-dimensional object would pop out at you. Patrick tilted his head to the right and the names John and Moira appeared. He examined the blossom just as carefully and found Alexis’ name was disguised in the space between two of the petals. He knew David’s own name must be there somewhere so he studied it closely.

When his eyes focused on the letters “P-A-T-R" his heart stopped momentarily. He shook his head and looked again. He wasn’t imagining it, David had hidden Patrick’s name in the top left of the rose. After that it was easy to find David’s name – he had intertwined the letters so that they intersected and shared the letter I.

Once his heart started pumping again, the connotation of his and David’s names being joined together made him lightheaded.

The next few pages made him blush.

The sketch was undoubtedly David and himself (though the only visible part of David’s face was his hairline, ear and cheek, there was no mistaking that black sweater with small white lightning bolts at the neckline.) He’d drawn Patrick standing behind him, kissing the back of his neck like he’d done 100 times a day since they started dating. He’d sneak up behind David when he was least paying attention (except when he was serving a customer) snake an arm around his waist, pull him gently backward into his chest and kiss the nape of his neck. It never failed to make David sigh and Patrick would hold him there for an extra second so he could inhale his cologne.

Again, the level of detail took Patrick’s breath away.

Next, David had drawn him topless from behind, sitting on a bed. Patrick grinned, thinking he had slightly exaggerated the broadness of his shoulders but it was a flattering image. It occurred to him that David might have drawn it after Stevie had let them use her apartment for a night, it was the first time they’d shared a bed.

The facing page and several after that were studies of Patrick's hand (again, the scar was prominent) gripping a bedsheet. Some of them showed a tight fist, others were more relaxed.Patrick went beetroot imagining David on his knees, between Patrick's legs and focusing on how each undulation of his tongue made him keen and grab at the sheets. This one was titled too; David called it ‘Alone at Last'.

_Is that why you tortured me so much with your tongue that night David? So you could have a live model for your little sketchbook?_

He felt his dick twitch in his pants at the memory.

He turned the page. A hand on the fretboard of a guitar was drawn several times over the next few pages, holding down different chords.

The next page made him gasp and his mouth went dry. The drawing was unmistakably from the night David presented Patrick with his olive branch. He'd drawn him sitting in the chair in front of the store window, his hands folded in his lap. David had captured Patrick's curious, amused and delighted expression. The reminder of that night (though how could Patrick ever forget) made his heart ache.

Watching David dance and lip synch to what was unquestionably their song was a benchmark moment in the relationship. Around the time David appeared to be coming in for a kiss and psyched him out, Patrick was certain of two things. First and foremost, he was 100% head over heels in love with David Rose. Secondly, he needed to get David buzzed on prosecco more often. He'd noticed the open bottle in the back room but didn't realize what David had been planning. The make out/hand job/blow job session that began almost the second after the track ended was their most passionate to date; his first experience with David taking on a more aggressive, dominant role.

Patrick put his hand on his chest and breathed slowly, examining the drawing and went back through the previous pages.

“So, what do you think?”

David's muted voice came unexpectedly and Patrick jumped. He looked up at him and David was nervously chewing on the inside of his cheek.

“Babe…”

“I didn’t say they'd be any good, I just said you could look,” David looked down at his feet.

Patrick closed the sketchbook and wrapped his arms around David's waist and went to kiss him.

“No, don’t; you'll get sick!”

“I don't care…” Patrick's lips met David's for just a moment and he pulled him into his chest.

“They’re amazing. You're amazing,” Patrick said.

“Why didn't you show me these before?”

“Dunno…I didn't think you'd be interested. I don't show anyone that stuff.”

Patrick kissed him again and rubbed his hands up and down his back.

“David, I find everything about you interesting. I had no idea you could draw like this,” he thought for a moment.

“Thank you for trusting me,” Patrick added.

David grinned, “You’re my favorite model.”

“That’s cute. You didn’t draw me naked, should I be insulted?”

David raised an eyebrow.

“You didn’t look through the whole book yet, huh?”

Patrick cocked his head, his mouth agape. David slipped out of his arms, grabbed the book off the bed and stuffed it back into his bag.

_Christ I love him._

David gathered the rest of his things and Patrick brought him back to the motel

“It’s really not that bad,” David said in a harsh-sounding voice. He looked pale and exhausted.

“Babe, it’s ok. You’re sick. If I could close for the day, I would stay here and wait on you hand and foot. I’d like to,” Patrick wove their fingers together.

“Maybe I’ll take a nap and come in later,” He coughed hard and groaned.

“How about I pick up some chicken soup from the café and bring it to you?”

David nodded and smiled weakly, clearing his scratchy throat.

They kissed each other on the cheek before he got out of the car. He paused at the motel door, looked back at Patrick and waved before going inside.

Patrick was used to opening by himself but as he was wheeling the produce display out in front of the store, he knew he’d miss David.

He checked his watch after he turned on the store’s usual background music and still had a few minutes before opening. He took the opportunity to run across the street to the café.

Twyla was fixing a fresh pot of coffee. She saw Patrick walking in and smiled wide.

“Good Morning Patrick, you here for your usual? Coffee and a blueberry muffin?” She had a spring in her step and leaned on the counter.

Patrick shook his head.

“Morning, Twyla. No coffee for me right now, but thanks. I was wondering if you had any chicken soup today? David’s sick and I thought...”

Twyla frowned. “No, sorry – but let me check what we do have. Gimme a sec,” she held up a finger to him and went to the kitchen, her long ponytail swishing as she walked.

Patrick texted David while he waited for her.

_Hope you feel better. Love you._

When Twyla returned, she was grinning.

“Roger said he could make a small soup for you, it won’t be ready until 1 or 1:30 but he’s happy to do it.”

“That would be fantastic but I mean…are you sure?”

“Oh yeah, it’s not a problem,” Twyla looked over his shoulder and waved at Ronnie, who had just come in and sat in her usual spot.

“Tell Roger I said thanks a million, just let me know how much I owe you.” He looked at his watch again and excused himself, it was time to open.

Two customers were lined up outside waiting for him to open. Once they were taken care of, there was a lull and Patrick ran out of things to futz with.

He checked his phone again and David hadn’t replied to his message. With his hands on his hips, he looked around and thought to himself.

_OK Patrick. Let’s try doing a few things your way today._

First, he changed the music, David never let him choose the music for the day. He switched it to a 90’s alt rock station. He smiled and nodded his head along to a song he hadn’t heard in years but still knew every word.

_And I'm a million different people from one day to the next I can't change my mold, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_Cause it's a bittersweet symphony this life. Trying to make ends meet, trying to find some money then you die._

Then he went into the back room and grabbed a couple of plungers, toilet brushes and brooms. His arms were full of items David didn’t want displayed at the front of the store. He decided to compromise, even if David refused to. He arranged the “discreet items” in the far back corner – people would be able to find them but they wouldn’t be the first thing customers saw when they walked in.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he laughed – did David have ESP? Was he texting Patrick to tell him to change everything back?

Turns out, the text was from Stevie.

 _Your boyfriend has man flu_.

**How bad?**

_His sister banned him from their room. He’s languishing on the sofa in the lobby, moaning like a dying giraffe._

**Oh boy**.

_He’s being such a baby. Like, more than usual._

**He didn’t answer my text earlier. I thought he was sleeping**.

_Nope. Much to my dismay, he's wide awake. He might have left his phone in his room though._

**DAVID DOESN’T HAVE HIS PHONE??**

_Shocking isn’t it?_

_Want me to go get it for him?_

**He might text me instead of bothering you**.

The delay in her response told Patrick that Stevie hadn’t wasted a second before running to retrieve the phone. Then he got a text from David.

_Love you more. I think I’m dying._

**You’re not. Promise. You probably picked up a bug on the plane.**

He regretted saying that as soon as he pressed ‘send’.

_Do you really think so? This is from the plane?! OMG. This could be any number of airborne diseases..._

I **don’t know, babe. Just a guess. I’ll be by later to see you. Love you.**

_Good-bye, love. Hello disease._

Patrick chuckled and shook his head.

_Only David._

An hour or so later, the store was bustling. Some customers were clearly enjoying Patrick’s choice of music and seemed to be browsing longer (and buying more than they probably planned to) in order to listen to a few songs.

Stevie burst through the door and stomped over to him. She raked her hands through her hair and groaned, frustrated while she waited for Patrick to finish speaking with a customer.

“David is driving me insane. I’m not being hyperbolic – he's legitimately making me lose my mind.”

Patrick grinned. “Hey don’t look at me. He was your best friend a long time before he was my boyfriend. You picked him first.”

“A decision I am rapidly regretting.”

Stevie told him that Mr. Rose had taken over at the front desk so she could escape the whine factory that David had become. Three more customers walked into the store. Patrick waved at them and turned to Stevie before he went to offer his help.

“I could use a hand here, if you want to hang out.”

Stevie shrugged, “I don’t know about any of these fancy schmancy thingamajigs and potions you guys sell.”

Patrick’s shoulders shook with a laugh. “Neither do I. David knows everything, I’m basically winging it.”

“I can do that.”

Steady foot traffic in the store kept them busy and before Patrick knew it, it was nearly time to pick up David’s soup at the café. Stevie had more or less taken over ringing people out at the cash while he did his best to man the floor by himself. The phone rang and Stevie scrambled to answer it.

“Um, Rose Apothecary?”

A woman's soft voice responded, “Hi. Is Patrick there?”

Stevie scowled. This ex-fiancée had a lot of balls calling the store. Some people really could not take a hint. She was glad it was her answering and not David. She was more than happy to tell this Rachel person to fuck off and stop interfering; David would have had a DEFCON 1 nuclear meltdown.

“He’s with a customer, can I help you?” She used her least enthusiastic tone.

“It's sort of an emergency. This is his sister Nikki.”

“Oooh, you’re his sister! Well, look at that. He just freed up. Hold on. Patrick! Phone for you.”

He took the receiver from her with a nod.

“Your sister,” Stevie whispered.

“Hello?”

“Ricky.”

“Hey Nik. Miss me already?”

“Um,” he heard her sniffle and his pulse started to race.

“What?”

“Don't panic.”

“Ok…not a great way to start this conversation.” He moved the phone away from his mouth and called to Stevie.

“I'm going to take this in the back.”

She nodded and indicated she could handle the store.

“Ok, so… what should I not panic about?” He took a bottle of water out of the mini fridge and twisted the cap open.

“Ricky, Daddy was in an accident. Quinn was in the car with him,” Nikki’s voice broke and she sniffled again.

“What?!” His knees buckled and he supported himself with a hand on the desk before easing into the chair. The bottle of water fell to the ground, its contents spilling out onto the area rug.

“I was just there…” he said, feeling numb and thick.

Nikki sniffled again. “He was taking Quinn to school and he hit a telephone pole.”

“Are they alright?”

“Quinn is fine. A little banged up but she's ok.” Patrick sighed in relief.

“Patrick, they think Daddy had a heart attack and that's what caused the accident, “ her voice was halted and trembling, it seemed like the words did not want to be said.

His body quaking and tears rolling down his cheeks, Patrick did not want to ask the question that came out of his mouth next.

“Nicole, are you calling to tell me that my father is…”

“No! No, no. He's in the hospital, he's stable. They’re probably only keeping him in the ICU for the night. They're monitoring him. Mom thinks he may need bypass surgery.”

“Jesus Fucking Christ.“

Again, he felt relief but was still shaking.

“Wait, he was bringing Quinn to school? This happened hours ago and you’re just calling me now? Nicole I could have been on a plane already!” he pounded his fist on the desk.

“Rick, there's nothing you can do, there's no need to fly back. “

“You still should have called me!”

There was a weird tension between them not hidden by the distance and different time zones.

“What haven't you told me?”

Nikki broke down in tears, Patrick knew her too well to not notice when she was hiding something.

“Patrick…it's Beau…”

He didn't need to hear the rest. Their father took Beau everywhere with him; he even brought him to work some days (the benefit of being the boss).

Patrick crumbled into a heap, the chair toppled over.

“No...Not Beau…” he moaned. “Not my Beau boy…”

“I'm so sorry Patrick “ Nikki cried.

Through sobs he tried to speak.

“I should have taken him with me Nik. I should have…”

“Patrick, he was so old, he wouldn't have done well on the plane,” she tried to find words of comfort but her heart was smashed to pieces for him. Beau was, after all, Patrick's dog. He found him on a hiking trail in Knox Forest as a stray, no more than 10 weeks old; covered in fleas, starving and drinking from a vernal pool.

“I could have driven. I could have gotten a U-Haul and driven here. I left him behind. What kind of monster am I? Who does that?” He pushed his back against the wall and hugged his knees.

“Patrick…”

“I gotta go Nik…I can't…tell Dad I'll call him later, ok?"

"I'm so sorry. I love you.”

“Me too.”

He hung up and threw the phone across the office. He held his face in his hands and bawled. He was relieved that his father and Quinn were ok but at the same time, knowing his dog was gone forever…it made everything hurt.

“Hey, Patri-” Stevie walked into the office and stopped dead in her tracks seeing Patrick huddled against the wall in tears and the broken phone on the floor at her feet.

“Oh shit. Um...wait, stay right there...” She rushed back out to the floor, climbed up on the step ladder near the rear shelving unit and spoke loudly.

“Hey folks, um, we need to close early today – I'm really sorry. If you’ll take your final purchases up to the cash, I’ll take care of you. Sorry for the inconvenience.”

The customers all looked at each other and then back to Stevie but no one protested. She cashed them out one by one, and each expressed that they hoped everything was ok.

Once the last one was out of the store, Stevie locked the front door and flipped the sign from ‘Open’ to ‘Closed’. She twisted her ankle in her rush to get to the back room.

Limping slightly, she pushed the curtain aside and peeked in. Patrick was in the same spot, still hugging himself and whimpering. Stevie approached him quietly and sat on the floor next to him. She hesitated for a moment but ended up wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Patrick shuddered and groaned.

“What happened?” She asked, resting her head against him.

Through tears, Patrick told her everything Nikki had told him and her eyes welled up.

“I’m so sorry, Patrick.”

“Thanks. Beau is... _was_ just the best dog. I should have taken him with me.”

“You can’t beat yourself up about it. You couldn’t have known this was going to happen,” she pulled him into a hug.

“But he was eventually going to die...and I wasn’t going to be there,” Patrick wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

Stevie pursed her lips, not knowing what to say.

“Can I drive you home?” She shrugged.

Patrick shook his head. “Ray will be there by now. I don’t want to talk to him, I haven’t seen him in days, he’s not going to leave me in peace.”

“The motel?”

He shook his head again, “I don’t want the Roses to see me like this. I don’t want you to see me like this. Or David.”

Her eyebrows came together, “Patrick, I know I’m not terribly emotive but you’re my friend. And what’s more you’re dating my best friend. I care about you, I’m here for you; and David will be too.”

Patrick sniffled. “He’s sick.”

“That doesn’t matter. He loves you.”

Resigned, Patrick nodded. Stevie stood and held her hand out to help him up.

“Stay at my place tonight, ok? No Ray, no Roses. Let’s grab David, go back to my place and get wasted. We’ll toast to Beau and all awesome dogs everywhere.”

“Thanks Stevie,” he smiled weakly.

“For what?”

She put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek as she hugged him. Patrick picked up the broken pieces of the phone and grabbed the broom. He went out front and started to sweep the floor.

“Leave it. Give me your keys, I’ll come in tomorrow morning and clean up,” Stevie put the strap of her messenger bag over her head.

“Thanks, but I need to control something right now. I can control this,” he said not looking up at her.

She nodded, understandingly.

“Where are your keys? I’ll drive.” He pulled them out of his pocket and tossed them to her underhanded.

“Just five minutes ok?” Stevie went out to the parking lot and started Patrick’s car. She adjusted the seat and pulled up in front of the store debating if it was appropriate to call David and tell him what was going on, or if she should let Patrick do it. Her knee was bouncing as she watched Patrick through the front windows. He was fixing the displays and sweeping slowly, she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Hello?” David’s voice was soft and sleepy.

“David, we have a situation.”

“What happened to Patrick?!” He sounded instantly more awake; the rasp had vanished from his voice.

Stevie gave him a quick rundown of the last 45 minutes. She heard banging and scrambling noises in the background, then a door slammed.

“I’m coming. Tell Patrick I’m on my way there now.”

“We’re coming to you, stay at the motel, pack some shit.”

“Now?”

“Yes, he’s sweeping up inside. We’re all going to get drunk at my apartment tonight.”

“You’re the best. I don’t deserve you.”

Stevie smiled to herself and saw Patrick exit the side door of the building, heading to the car.

“Here he comes. See you in 10,” she ended the call and gave him a small (and sort of guilty) smile as he sat next to her.

“You told David?”

“I thought it would expedite getting him out of the motel,” she bit her lower lip.

Patrick nodded appreciatively and Stevie drove over to the Rosebud, where David was waiting outside the front office, pacing. Stevie stayed in the car so they could speak privately.

David tilted his head, his forehead wrinkling and his eyebrows coming together in sympathy. He watched Patrick start to fall apart. He grabbed him in his arms and kissed his cheek while Patrick sobbed into his neck.

“Shhh...I’m so sorry. I’m here. It’s ok...” David said softly as he rocked Patrick. “I love you so much.”

“How do you feel?” Patrick asked weakly.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. Come on, let’s get you sorted out,” David took his hand and they slid into the backseat of Patrick’s car, allowing Stevie to drive them back to her apartment.

Resting his head on David’s chest, Patrick centered himself by concentrating on his heartbeat and the rise and fall of his diaphragm while he breathed. Their fingers were interlaced.

_What would I do without David? I love him so fucking much._

_Focus on the positive. Dad’s ok. Quinn’s ok. This could have been so much worse._

_But Beau is gone. My Beau._

David reached over and stroked his cheek and felt the tears falling.

Stevie unlocked her front door and went straight for the booze, she had to make sure there was enough there to get them properly shitfaced.

Two bottles of red wine, one bottle of New Amsterdam gin (the only personal item Jake left at her place), three-quarters of a bottle of Jack Daniels, and a full bottle of Añejo Patron.

 _Yup. That’ll do it_.

Patrick was on the sofa, laying on his side with his head in David’s lap. Seeing Stevie needing a place to sit, Patrick motioned to move.

“No, it’s cool. What do you guys want to drink?” She rattled off the list of what was available.

“You’re going right for that red wine,” David began. “Same for me, please.”

“Good plan. Patrick? What can I get you? I have half a bottle of Coke in the fridge, too.”

“Jack and Coke, please.”

“K. Ice?”

“Nope.”

“Done.” She went back to the kitchen, grabbed the wine, bottle opener and two glasses. She put them on the table and went back to mix Patrick’s drink. She always had a heavy hand when it came to mixing cocktails and she figured that Patrick would need something extra strong anyway. She filled a bowl with tortilla chips and tucked a jar of salsa under her arm before delivering Patrick’s drink.

Patrick sat up and gave her a weak smile. David opened the wine and poured a glass for Stevie and himself. Stevie held her glass out in front of her.

“To Patrick’s dad and niece being ok,”

“Cheers,” David said.

“And to Beau,” she said, tilting her head at Patrick.

“Beau,” Patrick repeated. David rubbed his back and squeezed his shoulder. They clinked glasses and drank.

“I’ve gotta call my dad,” Patrick stood up from the sofa and went out to the little patio area off of Stevie’s kitchen. He took a long sip of his drink and paused at the door.

“You ok?” David asked.

Patrick pursed his lips. “Stevie, you don’t happen to have any - “

“Weed? Always.”

Patrick chuckled and nodded at her. She hopped up and went to her bedroom to retrieve the velvet lined wooden jewelry box from her closet. It was a sweet sixteen present from Nana Budd and she had never used it for its intended purpose. She tightly packed her blue and pink glass bowl, stuffed a lighter in her pocket and met Patrick on the patio. David soon followed, carrying the two glasses of wine. They sat around a wooden table. Stevie lit a citronella candle before handing the lighter to Patrick.

Patrick took the bowl from Stevie, lit it and inhaled deeply. He offered it to David, who accepted with a smirk. Patrick exhaled and dialed his father’s cell phone.

“I know he’s from a state known for being full of potheads but does he smoke a lot?” Stevie asked quietly when David passed it to her. “Because this is pretty strong.”

He exhaled coughing, “I don’t think so, we’ve actually never smoked together.”

They passed it between them two more times before they decided to wait for Patrick to get off the phone.

“Hi Ricky.” Patrick’s voice caught in his throat hearing his dad answer the phone.

“Pops...Are you ok?”

“Yeah. These bastard doctors say I need a stent or two. I’m ok. I’ll be home soon. Nikki told you about our boy?”

“Yes.” Patrick coughed, choking tears back.

“I’m sorry, Rick. I don’t know what else to say.”

“I know, Dad. It’s not your fault.”

“I still feel fucking terrible. He was a good dog. Still...at least Quinnie is ok. I don’t know what I’d do if...”

“Yeah - don’t say it. Don’t think it.”

By the time Patrick hung up the call a half hour later, David was pouring a shot of Jack Daniels for himself and one for Stevie; they had blasted through the two bottles of red in what was probably record time.

“Your Dad sound ok?” David asked, tossing one of the wine corks playfully at Stevie. It went right down her shirt.

“Direct hit!” She lifted her hands above her head, laughing. Patrick downed the rest of his drink and picked up the bowl and lighter. His head was swimming and his eyes were at half-mast.

“He will never be able to do that again!” he announced, pointing jokingly at David.

David pursed his lips and held up both of his middle fingers.

“Fuck you and fuck you, too!” he laughed.

“You _HAVE!_ ” Stevie doubled over and fell out of her chair.

Patrick hopped to his feet and helped Stevie up, David was glaring at them both.

“What?” Patrick said, smirking. “She’s not wrong.”

David rolled his eyes.

“Shit. Shit,” Patrick pounded his fist on his leg. “I forgot about the soup Roger was making for you,” he explained.

“I’d go but I’m too fucked to drive,” Stevie swayed on her feet as if to prove her point.

She and David walked on wobbly legs to go back inside out of the cold. The air was changing. Fall was coming to Schitt's Creek.

_Ugh. What’s the number for the café?_

Patrick managed to unlock his phone but had difficulty. He knew the code but the damn numbers kept jumping out of the way when he went to press them. After a few attempts to Google the number, he managed to dial the phone. The line rang twice before Twyla answered.

“Café Tropical, Twyla speaking.”

“Twyla, hi. It's Patrick. Listen, I'm really sorry but something came up. I'm sorry I didn't pick up the soup Roger was making for me.”

“Patrick? The what? I don't understand.”

“Um, I stopped in this morning, you said…know what? I'm drunk. Never mind.” Patrick hung up, shaking his head.

He went inside and found David and Stevie seated on the sofa. She had on eye open and was pouring more tequila on the coffee table than what was ending up in the three shot glasses.

“Everything ok?” Stevie asked. She pushed the stopper into the bottle.

“Is one of those for me?”

“This one is,” Stevie held a shot glass to her lips and drank it down.

“Oops, I drank it by accident.” She and David collapsed backward in a fit of giggles.

Patrick crossed his arms, pretending to be upset but he laughed too. He handed one of the remaining shots to David and took the other himself.

“Thanks for taking care of me. Both of…all four of you…” he joked before he sucked the shot down.

He felt a wave of nausea. The tequila might as well have been gasoline.

_Shit. That was a not very good idea._

He took a step to his right, compensated to the left but then started to topple over. Like something out of a Superman movie, David grabbed him and kept him from hitting the floor. In a fleeting moment of sobriety brought on by adrenaline, Patrick looked into David's eyes and nearly burst into tears.

“Oooooh my gooooood!” Stevie clapped and squealed in a most uncharacteristically girly way.

“You guys are soooo cuuuute.”

They both blushed and David helped get Patrick back upright but he was still uneasy on his feet.

“Um, Stevie? Can I put him in your bed? I think he's about ready to turn into a pumpkin.”

“Oh, sure. Sure. Just please don't puke in my bed, I love my new sheets,” she flopped back on the sofa, letting her feet dangle over the armrest.

“I’ll have you know that I haven't puked since…since…oh god…” He turned green, covered his mouth with his hand and started to breathe as deeply as he could until it passed.

David was drunk enough not to instinctively recoil from the possibility of being vomited on.

“Come on. Let's get you in bed.” He tucked his head under Patrick's arm and held him firmly around the waist.

“Goodnight Patrick,” Stevie waved in their direction.

Stevie did not have a large apartment so luckily, Patrick was on the bed mere moments later. David pulled his shirt over his head and unbuckled his belt.

“Are you trying to get into my pants, David?”

“I don't typically have to try all that hard,” he flirted back.

“I love you. Really. I love you more than absolutely everything.”

David's heart pounded against his rib cage. He felt the same, it was just harder for him to say it. He helped Patrick under the duvet and kissed his mouth.

“You're my favorite person,” Patrick rolled to his side and tucked his hands under the pillow.

“And you're my favorite. I love you. I'll be back in a bit; warm up the sheets for me,” he kissed Patrick's cheek.

He went back to the living room and took his shot of tequila. He grimaced and pushed Stevie over on the sofa. She sat up and rested her head on his leg.

“What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Patrick?”

“I wanted to talk to you,” David brushed her hair out of her face.

“Patrick asked me…” he paused, feeling a burp rising up from his stomach.

“He asked you…asked you what? Oh my god…”

Her eyes grew wide and she sat up.

“No, he didn't ask me _that._ “

“Not yet.”

“He asked me to move in with him. We're going to save up some money and look at apartments.”

“David, that's great!”

“I'm scared. I'm so scared that I'm going to screw this all up Stevie. He's the best thing that ever happened to me; what if I fuck it up?”

“You won't. Just…trust yourself. While we’re on the subject, have you talked about…you know…” she pointed to her left ring finger.

“Nope. That has not come up.”

“Ok, but like, hypothetically, if he asked you. What if he got down on one knee and says “David Arthur Rose -"

“Arthur?” David raised an eyebrow.

“I made it up. I don't know your middle name.”

“It's Ethan.”

“Ok so what if he says ‘David Ethan Rose, will you marry me?’ What would you say?”

David blushed, smiled and looked away.

“That’s what I thought. That's your husband in there,” she pointed back to her bedroom.

“Your husband is sleeping in my bed.” David grinned.

He stood up and held his hand out to her. She accepted without hesitation and allowed him to pull her down the hallway.

“Um, what's going on?”

“Bed. Sleep.”

Stevie stopped following him, “No, I'll just sleep on the sofa.”

“Stevie, we're drunk. Nobody is having sex with anybody tonight,” David continued pulling her towards the bedroom.

Patrick was out like a light, cuddling Stevie's pillow. David took off his sweater and jeans and climbed in behind Patrick. Stevie hesitated but she quickly changed into an old t shirt and boxers before getting between the sheets next to David. She rolled to her side, facing away from him.

“Night David.”

“G'night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for poor Beau, believe me it was not an easy decision. 
> 
> BTW - Knox Forest - where Patrick found his beloved pup - is a real place, in a town called Bow, New Hampshire :)


	13. Chapter 13

Patrick's leg fell out of the bed and his heel hit the floor, jostling him awake. Still feeling a bit drunk, he was slightly disoriented before he remembered where he was. He blinked hard at the clock. It was 1:15 in the morning. The room was pitch black but he could smell David's cologne in the bed. He felt the warm body lying next to him and exhaled. He brushed the back of his fingers against David’s cheek.

He was careful not to disturb him as he slipped out of the bed and stumbled towards the bathroom. After he relieved himself and washed his hands, he splashed some cool water on his face and his neck. His head was still swimming but not unpleasantly so; he had to ask Stevie who she got her supply from. That was the best pot he'd had since he left home.

He didn’t remember undressing but found his pants on the floor next to the bed and patted the pockets looking for his phone but it wasn't there. He stumbled to the living room where he took an ill-advised swig from the mostly empty bottle of whisky on the coffee table. The smell of the tequila Stevie spilled was still pretty pungent. He saw his phone resting on the arm of the sofa. The alert light was blinking steadily, indicating multiple messages. He flopped down and tapped in his code.

The home screen showed a series of unread texts. Since the last time they saw each other when she nearly torpedoed his relationship with David, he had deleted her from his contacts but after so many years together, of course he recognized Rachel's number in his inbox.

_Patrick I’m trying to respect your boundaries, but I heard about the accident. I'm glad your dad and Monster are ok. I'm so sorry about Beau boy. I remember the day we found him._

He pursed his lips. He had asked Rachel to stop with the messages, but this was different. This wasn't a desperate pledge of her love, begging him for another chance. He didn't see the harm in replying.

**Thank you Rach, I appreciate it.**

He was surprised to see three dots appear straightaway.

_Are you ok?_

**Sure. I’m drunk. But ok.**

_Fair. Vic Benoit said he saw you @ Diana’s. I didn't know you were coming home._

“I'm home now. Here with David. That's not home anymore.” Patrick thought. He decided to respond in a less hostile manner.

**We were only there for a couple days. David met the family.**

_Did you think about calling me?_

There it was. She was trying to wheedle back in again.

**No I did not.**

_Oh. It would have been nice to see you._

**I don't know how to respond to that Rachel.**

_I miss you._

**K**

He didn't reply further; it would only encourage her. He returned to his inbox and saw a message from Caleb, one of his high school baseball teammates.

_My mom was one of the nurses in the ER when your dad was brought in. Hope he's ok._

**Thanks man. He's ok. Sorry I've been MIA since I left town.**

He scrolled further down and felt himself starting to sober up. Friends from home he hadn't spoken to in months had reached out; word travels fast in small towns. His cousins Jeff and Andy had messaged him too but before he read their messages, Rachel wrote back.

_I was out of line. Sorry._

**It's fine.**

_I'm still getting used to this._

**I know. I'm sorry I hurt you. Like I said, was never my intention.**

_I hope we can be friends someday. I'd like to be friends. I found pics of baby Beau last night, I can email them to you if you want._

**Yeah, thanks. My new email address is Patrick@RoseApothecary.com**

A few minutes later he got the email alert from RachEllB1989@yahoo.com Patrick grimaced. She was still using that fucking email address. RachEllB. Rachel Ellison Brewer. She opened the account right after they got engaged and they'd fought about it. Patrick was uncomfortable with her using his last name before the wedding, she said he was being silly and superstitious.

He opened the message and scrolled through the pictures she sent, there were more than he'd expected.

The first few were of Beau in the woods the day they found him. He was so small and sweetly pathetic looking. The next two were of himself with the puppy when he was trying to feed him pieces of the sandwich Rachel packed him for lunch. It had taken a few minutes for Beau to get close to them. Once he decided to take the food being offered, he let them scratch behind his ears.

Soon after he was drinking water from Patrick’s cupped hands. In the next photo, he was holding Beau's muzzle up to his cheek. Then there were two pictures of all three of them; Patrick had his arm around her in both and he was kissing her temple in the second. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and was grateful that David wasn’t sitting next to him. He studied the pictures of them together.

There was something missing from his face, his smile looked wooden, but he dismissed it for the moment. There were more pictures to go through.

Beau's first bath. Patrick had changed the water in the tub three times and his mother read him the riot act about the ring of dirt he didn’t clean up.

Beau’s first trip to the vet. Patrick was nervous about potential health problems due to malnutrition, dehydration and diseases he could have picked up in the woods. Fortunately, Dr. Howard only kept him one night for observation, gave him his inoculations and sent him home with Patrick the next day.

Sleepy, sedated Beau wearing the cone of shame after he was neutered. Patrick was laying on his stomach next to the dog with an exaggerated pout on his face.

Time leapt ahead and the next photo made Patrick chuckle. His parents’ living room was decorated for Nikki’s baby shower. Patrick had moved out by then but dogs weren’t allowed in his apartment building. In the center of the photograph surrounded by Patrick and their two other siblings, Nikki was sitting in an armchair with her feet up on an ottoman and Beau was resting his chin on her seven months pregnant belly. His mother said the dog could sense the baby’s presence; he might have been able to smell her too. Throughout her entire pregnancy, Beau slept on Nikki’s bed.

When Quinn was born, he started curling up on the rug in front of her crib while she napped. The family joked that anybody who entered the room while she was asleep was met with a very protective black lab looking at them as if to say, “My baby is sleeping, come back later.”

The next one was another leap forward in time. It was from one of Quinn’s birthday parties. Patrick was kneeling next to Beau, holding Quinn up as if she were riding on the dog’s back. Quinn had placed a cone-shaped party hat on Beau’s head, held in place with a band of elastic under his chin. Her face was covered in pink frosting from her birthday cake and in the next photo, Beau was licking the frosting from her cheek.

Several pictures were from different Saco rafting trips. Beau was a staple attendee of the annual trek down the river. He rode along happily seated in Patrick’s heavy-duty yellow inflatable raft or he swam alongside the group. Rachel had snapped a picture of Patrick sleeping on the riverbank in only his blue and bronze board shorts, one hand behind his head and the other resting on Beau’s back.

There were more, but he couldn’t look at them.

He clicked out of the email screen and opened the conversation with Rachel.

**Thanks for the pictures.**

_You’re welcome._

_XO_

Patrick rested the phone on his chest and puzzled. He kept thinking about the expression on his face in the pictures with Rachel. He didn’t want to erase their time together, even if he could. It wasn’t perfect by any stretch but it hadn't been bad, either. Being reminded of how much of his past was indelibly linked to Rachel made him realize that he didn’t have to be either this or that. David certainly had a symphonic past and while his own was distinctly more monotone, he didn’t have to reject that part of himself. He didn't need to attach a label to himself or fit into a neat box.

He cleared his throat and opened the photo gallery on his phone. He flicked through the pictures he’d taken of himself and David while they were in New Hampshire. There was such an obvious difference in the way he smiled in pictures with David, even he could see it. He showed more teeth for a start but it was more than that. The smile emanated from his eyes, he looked so much happier. He’d already made a plan to frame one of his favorite pictures of them from their trip. They stopped at a scenic overlook on the Kanc and David was standing behind him with a hand wrapped around his waist playfully holding onto his belt, their cheeks pressed together. The lopsided grin on David’s face showing off only one dimple awakened some deeply amorous thoughts in his marijuana and alcohol-laden mind.

_He’s the one. I’ve never been more positive of anything..._

A chill snuck down his chest from his collar bone to his navel and he decided that it was about time to put the phone down and go back to bed. He took one last shot of whisky and snuck back on tiptoe to the bedroom. Entering on tiptoe, Patrick snuck over to the bed, careful not to make a sound to disturb them. He smiled to himself seeing David laying peacefully sleeping on his side. He hesitated only a moment before he caressed his fingertips up and down David’s cheek and let his thumb slide across his slightly parted lips. He fell hard for those lips the first time they kissed. Most mornings, David’s mouth was the first thing on his mind. He got slightly dizzy thinking of the days in the not too distant future when they’d be living together and he’d be able to kiss him every day before his feet touched the floor.

David shuddered slightly when Patrick pulled the duvet back as he got into bed facing him. Moving in as close as he pleased, he inhaled the faint scent of cologne. He kissed the corner of David's mouth and tasted a hint of tequila. He didn’t open his eyes but Patrick saw him start to smirk.

“You awake?” Patrick rested his head on one hand.

“Nope.”

“That’s too bad,” Patrick gently pushed his fingers under the waistband of David’s black briefs. A sharp intake of breath confirmed that in spite of his closed eyes, David was very, very much awake. David rocked his hip towards Patrick’s hand and opened his eyes.

“Thought you were sleeping,” Patrick bit his bottom lip. In a slightly aggressive move, David took Patrick’s wrist and moved his hand to his dick, getting harder by the second.

“Does it feel like I’m sleeping?” He kissed him, enclosed his fingers around David’s shaft and stroked him in a loose fist. He moaned softly into Patrick's mouth.

“What did you say about finishing what you started yesterday morning?” Patrick whispered. David’s face flushed.

“We can’t...”

Patrick tightened his grip, “Pretty sure you’re wrong about that Babe.”

“Stevie’s - “

“-asleep.”

“ -behind me.” Patrick lifted his head and glanced past him. Stevie was on her side, facing away from them. Her shoulder rose and fell steadily as she breathed.

“She’s out, David.” He hesitated just for a moment, biting his lip. Stevie wasn’t a light sleeper, he of course knew that from personal experience.

“Ugh, fuck it.”

He pulled Patrick into his chest and they kissed with varying degrees of hunger. He teased him by pulling away, forcing Patrick to move closer in pursuit of his lips. He'd kissed a lot of people but none of them compared to Patrick. He loved the little moans that vibrated in Patrick’s throat as they made out and the feeling of his short nails scraping against the back of David’s head, holding him in place as their kisses deepened.

David wiggled out of his briefs and yanked Patrick’s boxers down. As if pulled together magnetically, their legs entwined and locked together. He moved his attention to Patrick’s neck, leaving small trails of saliva that went cold when exposed to the temperature of the room.

“Mm David...” Patrick ground his hips into his thigh. David moaned and lightly sucked on his neck. He took Patrick’s dick in his hand and inhaled every muted moan that his lover made.

“Oh my god...god...”

_That feels so goddamned good…_

“You completely sure about this?” David licked at his ear. In response, Patrick pulled David up on top of him and they became a tangled mess of tongues.

“Take this off...take it...take it off...” Patrick tried removing David’s t-shirt but couldn’t get his hands to cooperate. David straddled Patrick’s hips (the view from that vantage point made Patrick’s brain go all dial-up modem). With a scandalous smirk on his face he took his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. He rolled his hips and their cocks brushed against each other. Patrick had to fight the urge to overpower him, pin him to the floor and entomb himself inside David’s body.

Patrick wet his lips and ran his palms slowly up David’s thighs to his waist. His skin was so supple and soft, he vowed never to make fun of the Body Milk they sold ever again. He mouthed ‘I love you’ just as David started to work his hand up and down his length, enjoying the lustful look in Patrick’s eyes and the way his breathing tightened when he applied a little more pressure. Patrick tried to control his volume as he arched his back and bucked his hips up. David leaned forward and buried his tongue in Patrick’s mouth. While they kissed, David repositioned himself, pushed his legs apart and knelt between them. The way he sucked on his own fingers made Patrick feel fuzzy all over.

He keened when he felt the first finger breech him; he saw stars when the second one joined it.

“Tell me to stop...” David said, lovingly stroking his free hand down Patrick’s stomach. He concentrated on the spectrum of pleasure that was taking over his body.

“More...”

“STOP! Nope! I’m awake! I’m awake!” Stevie yelled as she tumbled out of the bed with her hands over her eyes. Patrick and David yelped and scrambled to cover themselves under the duvet. Beyond mortified, David wondered how long Stevie had been pretending to sleep.

“Stevie - we got carried away – I'm -” Patrick panicked. She kept her hands over her eyes and stubbed her toe on the dresser on her way out of the room.

“I seriously don’t care – fuck in my bed as much as you want. Just not with me in it! David – there's a bottle of K-Y in the nightstand behind my vibrator. Have at it!”

She shut the door hard on her way out of the room.

“Well that was fucking awkward,” Patrick laughed and leaned up on his elbows. He stared at the back of the closed door for a second before he slipped his hand between David’s legs and kissed him on the shoulder. He sucked on his skin leaving little wet, pink marks.

“You are unbelievable,” David laughed.

“Hmm?”

“Everything that just happened...and you’re still like, full steam ahead.”

Patrick blushed and shrugged, “We’re still both naked in a bed, David.”

“You’re such a guy.”

“And is that a problem?” Patrick leaned in and sucked on David’s neck. “I thought you liked that about me.”

He kissed behind David’s ear and stroked his cock forcefully. It didn’t take long for them both to forget Stevie’s exit. They moved to the center of the bed, David got back on top and straddled one of Patrick’s legs. He used his finger to draw a line from Patrick’s neck, down his chest. He leaned over, opened the nightstand drawer, made every effort to ignore Stevie’s neon blue Rabbit and reached for the travel shampoo bottle-sized K-Y.

In the time he’d had to contemplate what was about to happen, Patrick got nervous. His palms were sweaty and his heart threatened to break through his ribs Chestburster alien-style. He swallowed a lump in his throat as David applied a few drips of lube to his fingers.

He bent his knees, focused on his breathing and tried to calm himself down. David settled in next to him and kissed him hard while he slid both fingers past the first rings of Patrick’s tight muscle. He moaned unintelligibly, threading his fingers through his hair.

“Oh fuuuck...” David chewed on his lower lip while he slid his fingers in and out, letting Patrick acclimate slowly. He scissored them apart slightly and felt him tense up. He kissed his cheek.

“You alright?” Patrick squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, rocking into David’s hand.

“Another?” David nuzzled his cheek. The feral moans that escaped Patrick’s throat as he pushed his ring finger in enveloped David’s senses. They became his breath, his blood, his being.

Patrick kept rocking into his fingers until one of them grazed his g-spot. He stopped dead and with wide eyes he implored David to do it again. Generous lover that David was, he obliged.

Patrick’s hips bucked hard when David’s fingertip hit home again and again. The completely foreign sensation was intense. He felt an adrenaline rush so powerful he thought he might pass out. His pulse pounded in his ears and his legs shook violently.

_Shit…holy shit…_

Wetting his lower lip, David slithered down on the bed. He stared up at Patrick through his dark lashes and traced his tongue around the head of Patrick’s weeping cock. He sucked on the first four inches and pushed his fingers in as far as they would go.

_Jesus Christ...I can’t hold out much longer...say it! Say it, dammit!_

“David...now...please...I fucking need it...” If it was possible for him to get more aroused than he already was, hearing Patrick begging to be fucked did the trick.

He grabbed the bottle of K-Y, lubed himself up and upon getting the final go ahead (in the form of a nod) from Patrick, he lined up his throbbing cock and thrust his hips.

_Ohmyfuckinggod...this is...Jesus fuck..._

Patrick squeezed his eyes shut. It hurt less than he thought it would; less than the ill-advised Google searches he’d done out of curiosity said it might. David moved slowly, it had been a while since he’d topped anybody; that weasel in expensive hobo sweaters Sebastien Raine was the last. It was better than he remembered.

He decided the difference was that he didn’t love Sebastien; Sebastien also didn’t look half as good on his back as Patrick did. Once David was fully seated inside him, Patrick clawed at the headboard and locked his ankles at the small of David’s back. His breathing turned shallow and deliberate. The deafening sound of skin slapping against skin as David picked up the pace made the Earth stop moving. All the rest of humanity ceased to exist and it was just the two of them left.

“You ok?” David kissed his mouth and pumped his hips harder. His stomach intermittently rubbed against Patrick’s cock making him come completely unhinged.

He unlocked his ankles and David pulled one of his legs over his shoulder. Patrick started jerking himself off, igniting another fire in David's eyes.

“I want you…fuck…David I want you…”

David pumped even harder.

“You've got me. Forever. Now I want you to cum for me.” He slapped Patrick’s hand away from his cock and took over.

It hadn’t taken David long to learn how to get Patrick off quickly and how to slowly drag it out until he moaned so desperately for release that the sound stayed echoing in memory for days. With flushed cheeks, Patrick arched his back and cried out while his body shook hard.

“Holy shit…” The cum shot up his chest and he bucked underneath David. Fireworks exploded in his brain. He knew it was going to be intense when it happened, but as his back spasmed in the pleasurable waves of sensation every one of his expectations were completely demolished.

“Fuck you're so hot…” David doubled down, shifted on the bed a little bit and dropped his mouth to Patrick's skin. He licked cum off Patrick's chest, moaning as the taste spread across his tongue. The headboard slammed against the wall.

“Patrick…Patrick…fuck…fuuuuck...” David’s head spun as the surging tide of lust crashed over them both. He let himself collapse on top of Patrick and they crushed their lips together. They were both still trembling. David rolled to his side and was wrapped up in Patrick’s arms before he knew what was happening. He cupped Patrick’s cheek and traced his thumb over his lips.

“You ok?”

_Will you fucking marry me?_

“Yep,” Patrick kissed his forehead and pulled him in tighter.

“Verdict?” David tried to look innocent but it was very difficult to do while he was wiping Patrick’s cum off of his chest and licking it off his fingers. Patrick wrinkled his nose playfully and rolled his eyes.

“I could do that again. Take it or leave it,” the expression on his face clearly contradicted this statement and David knew it.

_I’ll take it and take it and take it...and give it back until you scream..._

“You’re so cute,” David kissed him. “I love you.”

“You’re pretty ok yourself,” Patrick closed his eyes and sighed. Prior to his relationship with David, the events the night before would have broken him for days. He was still upset but the way his boyfriend flew to his rescue and took care of him lightened the burden on his heart.

He fell asleep, secure in the knowledge that he was exactly where he needed to be. When Stevie was getting ready to go to work hours later, she made as much noise as she could to wake them up before entering her bedroom.

“Are you guys decent?” She opened the door just a crack.

“Sort of. It’s your room, Stevie – just come in,” Patrick made sure to pull the duvet over himself and David.

“Sorry to wake you Patrick but I have to get to work – Mr. Rose is freaking out about...something. I’m not quite sure. I answered my phone and he sounds like a tea kettle...”

He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Are you ok?” She opened her top dresser drawer and pulled out some fresh clothes. Patrick politely averted his eyes as she changed.

“I am, thanks. Thank you for what you did yesterday, Stevie.” She offered a friendly half-smile.

“I didn’t do anything.”

“You did plenty.”

“I got you drunk,” She shrugged. “And let you guys use my bed. I'm not winning any humanitarian awards any time soon.” David groaned and rolled to his other side. Patrick looked up, he and Stevie shared knowing look, no one on Earth would ever mistake David for a morning person.

“So, I'm off. There’s not much in the fridge except milk and there should be a new box of Rice Krispies in the cupboard if you want breakfast,” She draped her messenger bag over her shoulder and swept her hair out of the way.

“Thanks. We’ll lock up.” Stevie waved and a few seconds later, Patrick heard the door close behind her. Checking the clock and seeing it was just after seven Patrick yawned and stretched his arms over his head. As much as he didn’t want to move, he needed to get back to Ray’s, shower, change clothes and get to the store. That normally wouldn’t take very long but it could take as long as 45 minutes to coax David out of bed and down to the car.

“David? Babe we’ve gotta get up.” He nuzzled into David’s neck.

“Mmm...what time is it?” David’s sleepy voice was a gravelly whisper.

“Quarter part seven.”

“Are you fucking crazy?” He sounded just as sleepy but got slightly louder.

“Come on, Sleepyhead. I have to go to Ray’s and bring you back to the motel so you can get ready for work. One of us has to be there on time.”

David mumbled something into the pillow. “Pardon?”

“I said,” David turned his head in Patrick’s direction.

“Come back to the motel with me. You can borrow some clothes.” Patrick smirked and ran his fingers through David’s hair. He recognized that David wouldn’t let just anybody wear his clothes.

“Babe, I appreciate the offer but while I can easily get into your pants, I’m not going to be able to fit in your pants,” he kissed David’s eyelids sweetly.,"

“Come on, get up.”

David groaned.

“Is there breakfast?”

“I’ll grab something for you when I get us coffee, ok? We have to get moving.”

David dressed reluctantly, moaning and groaning the entire time. He came out of the bathroom after squirting half a bottle of Stevie’s Visine into his eyes (he’d once again fallen asleep wearing his contacts). He’d given his hair only cursory attention by wetting his fingers and working them through with a small dollop of mousse he found under the sink. Patrick was tying his shoes and when he looked up, he smiled at David and shook his head.

“What? Don’t judge me...it’s early and I’m a mess. You know I would never ordinarily be seen by anyone in this state.”

Patrick walked over to him and locked his fingers together at the small of David’s back.

“You look perfect. I’m convinced that you couldn’t look bad if you tried to."

David blushed and rolled his eyes, “I look like I crawled out of a dumpster.”

“Hardly. How are you so put together and I’m such a mess?” He looked down at his wrinkled shirt and raised only his eyes at David, his forehead showing only the slightest hint of wrinkles. David pursed his lips and caressed Patrick’s biceps.

“You say that as if you don't know how hot you are. And if we didn’t have to go to work, I'd make sure to remind you.” Patrick leaned in and kissed him again.

A few minutes later they were in Patrick's car, headed to the motel


	14. Chapter 14

David kissed Patrick goodbye and unlocked the door to his room. It was early but much to his chagrin Alexis was awake, dressed in her running gear. As he walked in, Ted was exiting the bathroom.

“Oh, hey David,” Ted waved and put both hands in his pockets.

“Ooh, look at you! Doing the walk of shame, David!” Alexis’s face sparkled when she teased him.

David rolled his eyes and flopped down on his bed.

“I haven’t gotten to hear anything about New Hampshire – what's it like? What’s his family like?” Alexis was showing an unusual amount of interest, probably an effort to pretend to care while Ted was watching.

“It was great, actually. His family’s great...Just...great,” David yawned hard.

“Late night, Bud?” Ted chuckled.

David wasn’t exactly sure when Ted had taken to calling him ‘Bud’, but he wished it would stop.

“Sort of late, yeah.  Patrick got some bad news yesterday so I’ve been...taking care of him.”

Alexis cocked her head in an uncharacteristically concerned way, encouraging David to continue explaining. 

“His dad had a heart attack while he was driving. Patrick’s niece and his dog were in the car. He um, the dog, he didn't make it. “

Ted’s eyebrows came together in sympathy, an expression that Alexis saw out of the corner of her eye and quickly aped.

“Oh, that’s terrible. Is his dad ok? His niece? How’s Patrick taking it?” Ted pulled a yellow and grey hoodie on over his head as he spoke.

“They’re both ok. Patrick was not so good yesterday but he seems better today.”

They made a bit of small talk and Ted told David about a pet loss support group he referred people to. David excused himself to shower and get ready for work. Alexis ushered Ted out of the room but she turned back to her brother.

“Now that you're feeling better and you're not driving me insane with your sick whining David…the text I sent you. About the store burning down. I thought about it after we hung up, I’m really sorry.”

David had forgotten the whole incident and being reminded  of it didn’t do much for his mood. But she had said she was sorry, which wasn’t a common occurrence. He nodded at her and proceeded to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Patrick took a deep breath  before turning the key in the front door. He hadn’t seen Ray  all week and now that he was home, he was sure Ray would have plenty to talk to him  about. His only saving grace would be  needing to get ready for work in a hurry , he could excuse himself.

He walked in the front door and prepared himself for the grand inquisition. Luckily Ray was face down on the sofa, sleeping. He tiptoed past him up the stairs, making sure to avoid the creaky floorboards. He stripped off and hopped into the shower. 

His tiny shower was even more lackluster when he compared it to the double tub in the hotel room. He rubbed the bar of soap into his skin thoroughly, washing away the scent of booze (and regrettably, David). 

When he was done, he walked back to his room naked, towel drying his hair. Checking the clock, he saw that he had some time before he had to really get in gear. After pulling on a pair of underwear, he got his phone, flopped down on his bed and looked through more of the unread texts waiting in his inbox. 

His cousin Jeff had sent several.

_ What’s up man? You were in town and you didn't call me?? _

_ Just heard about Uncle Bruce –  _ _ everything _ _ ok? _

_ Shit  _ _ Rick _ _. Sarah just told me about Beau. I’m so sorry. _

_ Ok,  _ _ cuz _ _. I’m starting to think you’re mad at me or something. _

He clicked on the call button and anticipated it going to Jeff’s voicemail. He was the manager of a very popular restaurant and was never home before 2 am, while he doubted he’d answer the call. Jeff surprised Patrick and answered.

“He lives!” 

“Hi.”

“Is everything alright?” He heard Jeff exhale. Knowing him, it could have been either a cigarette or his wake-and-bake.

“Yeah.  Quinnie is fine, dad is going to be ok,” he tucked a hand underneath his head, getting more comfortable.

“I didn’t mean them – I talked to your mom last night. I’m glad they’re ok. I meant, you and us...why didn’t you call me or Andy when you came home? We good?”

He scraped his fingernails against his scalp. 

“All good, Jeff. I’m sorry, we were only around for a couple of days; I thought meeting the whole extended family might be a little too much for David on the first trip out. Nothing personal.”

“Ah. Ok, good. That makes sense. We were worried you didn’t think we’d be cool with… your...current dating situation.”

Patrick cleared his throat. “Nah, nothing like that.”

“Good. Because we are. Just for the record,” Jeff exhaled again and coughed.

“Noted.”

“So, let me get  Andy . Hold on a sec... he came in really late from the restaurant last night… ” He heard Jeff moving around, then a door opened.

“Andy! Bro! _Bro!_ Hey _Andrew_ – I've got Patrick on the phone. YO! Homo, wake up! Shit. I’m sorry Patrick – I didn’t mean-”

Patrick laughed. “Not a problem. Wake his lazy ass up.” 

Something loud  thunked against what Patrick assumed was the wall. Andy’s sleepy, angry voice sounded in the background.

“Dude - what the hell? I had a long fucking night, I’m fucking sleeping. Leave me  _ alone _ or I’ll kick your ass.”

“Wake up,  assface ! Patrick’s on the phone!”

The exchange between them made Patrick smirk and shake his hea d. As viciously as they sniped at one another, Jeff and Andy were  best friends, damn near inseparable.  His cousins were only 18 months apart; there were more than six years between himself and his brother. Casey had moved out of the family home when Patrick was 14; it took them quite a while to develop the close relationship they enjoyed as adults.

“Why the fuck didn’t you say that to begin with, douchebag?” Andy took the phone and coughed the sleep out of his voice.

“Why didn’t you call when you were home, man? I wanted to meet this guy!”

Patrick explained his reasons again.

“Ok, ok I get it.  Sarah can be a hand full on her own. Next time though – we’re doing a cousins thing and you’re bringing your guy. No excuses.”

“That’s a promise.”

“We missed you on the Saco this summer. Next year?”

Patrick hesitated before answering. He _really_ wanted to but he couldn’t picture David enjoying any part of the trip. But he had a year to warm him up to the idea, stranger things had happened. He’d gotten David hiking, maybe if they brought enough booze and got some illegal substances, he might relax enough to go with the flow, so to speak. But then again, probably not.

“ We’ll see. Definitely maybe.”

They spoke a little longer before Patrick caught sight of the clock and had to say goodbye.

“I’ll call you next week, ok?” Andy asked.

“Sure. We can Skype, you guys can  sorta meet David?” Patrick offered. 

“Yes! Let’s do that. So, we’re going to go see your Dad after he has surgery tomorrow – what can I bring him?”

Patrick screwed his face up. “Um, surgery?”

“Idiot! Why did you say that?” Patrick heard Jeff’s voice in the background.

* * *

A few people were waiting in front of the store when David arrived. He smiled at first, but then he felt a flip-flopping feeling in his gut.

_ Why didn’t Patrick open the store? Where the hell is he? _

He fumbled with the keys – he rarely unlocked the door and wasn’t exactly sure which key opened the front and which opened the back. He apologized and let customers enter behind him.

“Patrick?” He called before pushing the curtain aside and entering the back room.

The office was pretty much in order, except for one plastic piece of the broken phone on the floor but Stevie had explained that Patrick threw it across the room when he’d received the news about the accident.

His heart was beating faster. Patrick was  _ never _ late. Not ever. He was at least 15 minutes early for everything.

Something was wrong.

“Um, a little help here?” a customer’s voice reminded David that he had a business to run.

He quickly composed himself, swallowed the lump in his throat and put on the best customer service smile before going back through the curtain.

“Sorry about that, I got a late start.”

He rushed around the store pulling dust covers off the displays, answering questions as he went. He called Patrick twice and it went to voicemail. Every time the door chime indicated someone was entering the store, he looked over expecting to see Patrick rushing in with a tray of 2 coffees, a sundried tomato and basil bagel for himself and an English muffin – half butter, half Nutella for David.

When he had a couple of free minutes he opened Facebook and sent a message to Sarah.

_ Hey, have you heard from Patrick this morning? _

** Hey! Nope Haven’t. **

** What’s wrong? **

_ I don’t know. I have a bad feeling. He’s late and not answering his phone. _

** Shit. Yeah that doesn’t sound like my brother.  ** ** Lemme ** ** call Nik, she’s at the hospital with Dad. **

David felt like a dick for not asking about Mr. Brewer or Quinn first.

_ How is he? How’s Quinn? _

** They’re both doing ok, considering. Dad’s having that  ** ** double ** ** bypass in the morning. Quinn has a bright pink cast on her arm and it’s taking every ounce of my self-control not to draw a big dick on it. **

David laughed out loud, then frowned.

_ Patrick didn’t tell me Quinn’s arm was broken.  _

** Ugh. That’s probably because Nikki didn’t tell him.  **

** Wait – does he know about the surgery Dad’s having?? **

_ If he does, he didn’t tell me _ _. _

His phone started ringing with a video call. When he answered, Sarah looked irritated.

“My fucking sister. She doesn’t want him to get upset or scared or whatever so I bet she didn’t tell him. I should have known; I should have done it. Like, Dad's going to be fine but …” 

She didn't need to finish that sentence, David knew what she meant.

“Patrick talked to your Dad last night. I think , I mean, I hope he would have told  me if he knew about the surgery,” David leaned over the counter, keeping his eyes on the door willing Patrick to walk in .

She rolled her eyes. “Honest to Christ. Why doesn’t anyone in this family  _ talk _ ?”

“Can’t help you there. Most of the time my parents didn’t keep track of what continent my sister was on, forget talking about medical stuff.”

“Ok well, hmm. Shit.  I'll  check with Casey – maybe he’s heard from  Patrick. ”

“K. Oh! Hey! So much has happened – I didn’t even think to congratulate you!”

Sarah cocked her head in such a clearly confused way, it made the vein in David’s temple throb.

“Congratulate me for...” She raised an eyebrow.

Sighing heavily, David confessed. “Casey um, and Michaela are - “

“ _ ARE YOU SHITTING ME? THEY’RE GETTING MARRIED? _ _ FINALLY? _ _ ” _

_"_ Not exactly.”

Sarah looked away and then her jaw dropped before her next guess. “Is she pregnant?”

David nodded and Sarah leaped into the air in such a wave of excitement that she didn’t seem capable of.

“Oh my god! See what I mean?! Nobody talks about anything! Wait, how do you know and I don’t?”

David explained that Casey and Michaela wanted Patrick to be the baby’s godfather, so they told him before everyone else.

“Casey is  _ such _ a shithead. Don’t get me wrong – this is gr eat news  but...ugh. Such a shithead. It’s a shame you didn’t get to meet Michaela. Casey has much better taste in girls that Patrick does. Next time.”

David nodded in agreement.

“So now that we each have news which we can’t share without getting in trouble – what do we do about it Sarah?”

She pursed her lips together and shrugged with a smile. “I can keep a secret if you can.”

Before he could reply, David looked up just in time to see Patrick finally coming through the door.

“He’s here! Sarah, I’ve got to go – um...keep me updated ok?”

“Will do.”

He pushed his phone into his pocket and rushed to Patrick.

“Where have you been? I’ve been calling and calling – I was worried...”

Patrick rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry. I was on the phone with um...I...” David couldn’t decide what wild animal was pacing behind Patrick’s hazel eyes but something was very clearly wrong.

“What is it? You’re scaring me...a little.”

Patrick shoved one hand in his pocket and rubbed David’s arm with the other.

“It’s nothing.” Without another word, he put on his customer service face and started helping a customer.

For the next three hours, Patrick avoided being alone with David for very long. Every time David tried to bring up the fact that something was very clearly wrong, he’d bolt up to a customer or suddenly remember a convenient task he just had to complete right at that moment.

It was getting  _ really _ tiresome.

David had begun feeling self-conscious, trying to figure out what he possibly could have done to make Patrick act so strangely. He was so upset about it, he forgot all about lunch and considering he hadn't eaten breakfast; he ought to have been starving. Finally, the flow of customers had slowed down and the store was empty. David flew across the store, slammed the door shut and flipped the lock.

The noise made Patrick look up from the pile of sweaters he was tidying up.

“What the hell?” He held his hands up inquiringly.

“What did I do wrong?” David shouted. “You’re never late – you're usually annoyingly early for everything. And you’ve been acting weird since you got here. What did I do? Was it the sex? I thought you liked it – you said you wanted it... If  _ that’s  _ what this is about, Patrick - “

“What?! David –  _ what _ ?” Patrick’s face was so confused it made David freeze mid-sentence.

Patrick approached and took David’s hand. 

“It’s got nothing to do with you. At all. I’m sorry,” he cupped David’s cheek as he sank deep into the hazel green well of Patrick’s eyes.

David crossed his arms protectively over his chest. “Forgive me if I’m not convinced.”

Patrick exhaled heavily, knowing that he owed David an explanation, but he desperately didn’t want to talk about it yet. He didn’t know how to verbalize what he’d been thinking or how he was feeling.

“I will tell you what’s on my mind, I owe that to you but, can we do this after work? Please? It’s not about you, I swear. I just don’t want to do this here, ok? Let’s go for a drink, get some food and I’ll tell you everything.”

David didn’t have to examine Patrick’s face for long to know he was telling the truth. He nodded and leaned in quickly but stopped himself. Patrick frowned, his heart sinking into his shoes. He gripped David at the back of his neck and pulled him in for a long, slow kiss. When their mouths came apart, Patrick spoke.

“It’s not anything you did. Honest.”

“Alright,” David replied and unlocked the door. He looked back over to Patrick, who was grinning.

“And just so we’re clear, David: you can top me any time you want.  _ Any  _ time you want.”

The blush rushed up David’s cheeks and he chewed his lower lip.

When closing time finally came, David’s nerves started acting up again. Patrick noticed and decided to have the conversation then and there. He locked the door and cleared his throat to get David’s attention.

David raised his eyes and met Patrick’s stare. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he nervously approached Patrick with his stomach in knots.

“Is this about your father having surgery?” 

“Yeah - it’s -  _ what did you say _ ? How did you know?” Patrick suddenly looked angrier than David had ever seen him.

David sighed heavily. “Sarah told me. You were late, you weren’t answering your phone so I called her. She didn’t know that no one told you about it – please don’t be mad.”

Raking both of his hands through his hair, Patrick groaned in frustration and slowly made his way over to David. He wrapped his arms around David’s waist and pulled him into his chest.

“I’m a jerk. I’m sorry David.”

David kissed his neck and gently rubbed his back. “You’re not a jerk. Someone should have told you.”

“Can you promise me something?”

“Anything.”

“No secrets. Please? I kept the secret about being engaged and it almost ruined everything. My family doesn’t talk about medical shit, please promise me...”

“Patrick, I’ve called you whining about a  papercut , do you honestly think I’d keep some big medical problem a secret?”

Patrick laughed and kissed David sweetly on the mouth. 

“No secrets, I promise. Are you ok? I’m sure you’re nervous about it but your dad is going to be fine. No matter what happens, I’m here.”

_ Fuck. He’s absolutely everything I need.  _

“Thanks babe. I know, I love you. My mom told her sister, my aunt told my cousins and they told me. It’s ridiculous. I’m not a kid, you know? I have a right to know about my father having major surgery. This is a long-standing issue I have with my family, I’m sorry if I took it out on you.”

David laughed, “Patrick you have to deal with my family’s nonsense on pretty much a daily basis, you don’t have to apologize. C’mon. Let’s finish up here and go get a drink. And dinner. Before my stomach starts eating itself.”

David did his best to keep Patrick’s spirits up for the rest of the night. They split a pizza and nachos and had a couple of drinks together at the least dive-y dive bar within driving distance and only just made it for the beginning of  _ Jurassic _ _ Park  _ at the drive-in. The small outdoor cinema had been showing old summer blockbusters since June and Patrick had been looking forward to seeing one of his favorite movies from childhood on a big screen again .

Just as the velociraptor  claimed  her  first victim at the beginning of the movie,  Patrick leaned over to David and spoke.

“I made Dad rent this every time it was my turn to pick a movie when we went into Rose video , I was  _ so  _ into dinosaurs as a kid.”

“I met Jeff  Goldblum at the Playboy Mansion  once,” D avid ’s reply was off topic but it was the first thing that came  to mind. “I think I was 13.”

Patrick told David that the  controls for the  giant animatronic Tyrannosaurus rex  would short out when they got wet, causing the robot to move on its own and freak everyone out on set. He also said that the robot wasn’t supposed to break the  sunroof of the Jeep and the actor’s reactions were real in that scene.

“ It’s one of the best scares in the movie, and it was a mistake. I literally jumped into Casey’s lap when our parents took us to see it , his popcorn went everywhere,”  P atrick said giddily eating from David's box of Milk Duds.

David enjoyed film trivia as much as anyone and he had to admit that there was definitely something to be said for watching a scary-ish movie with someone who’d put an arm around him and wouldn’t laugh when he yelped.

When the movie ended, they both yawned and without a word, Patrick started to drive back to the motel. He took David’s hand and their fingers effortlessly interlaced. He pulled up in front and shifted into park.

“Thanks for taking care of me tonight, David,” Patrick touched his finger to David’s chin and kissed his lips sweetly.

“You took care of me, I forgot how effective those jump-scares were . It  looks a lot better  than the  CGI stuff in the newer movies, ” David replied , (he hadn’t seen the subsequent movies in the franchise  but the trailers  didn't exactly appeal to him ).

“No, you kept me distracted. I got a few hours’ reprieve from worrying about my dad. This is  gonna be a long night,” Patrick looked away.

“Do you want to stay here with me?” David offered hopefully. He deflated when Patrick shook his head.

“I appreciate it David but – we’re going to have to get used to sleeping apart again. It’s not for much longer though, I promise to crunch those numbers this week and come up with a budget for us, ok?”

“Yeah, I know you’re right it’s just...it sucks. I...like waking up next to you,” David felt the blush rise up in his cheeks, he was sure he got even redder when Patrick bit his lower lip.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that you like it because once we move in together you’re going to be doing it for quite a while. How’s forever sound?” Patrick winked and kissed him again.

_ Forever. ‘Forever’ makes me dizzy. But in a good way.  _ David thought.

They spent a little time kissing goodnight until someone knocking on the driver’s side window interrupted them.

“Hey fellas – get a room! You’re at a motel  ya know!” Roland cupped his eyes and peered at them through the fogged-up glass. Neither of them replied, though David muttered a few choice words under his breath as he smoothed his sweater down.

“David, the water heater’s on the fritz – though I guess you’re going to appreciate a cold shower now!”

Without waiting for a reply from them, Roland chuckled and kicked a large rock out of his way before he climbed into his pickup truck and left.

“I  _ hate _ him,” David whined, squeezing his eyes shut.

“He ’s no worse than Ray,” Patrick shrugged.

“Knock-knock!” David mimicked Ray’s annoying way of walking into Patrick’s room without asking.

“Exactly.”

“We’re really going to do this? Move in together?” David raised an eyebrow at Patrick, who grinned.

“Unless you would rather stay here, of course,” Patrick gestured to the motel and David made a just-sucked-bitter-lemons face.

“That’s what I thought. I’ll see you in the morning, ok?” Patrick stroked the back of David’s neck and held him in place for one last long, probing kiss.

They said goodnight and Patrick stayed in his parking space until David was inside.

As he pulled out onto the main road and headed back to Ray’s he rested his hand on the center console as he would do if David was still sitting there. He switched on the radio and settled on a soul  music  station. The hypnotic smoky voice of Nina Simone snaked its way into Patrick’s ears and wrapped itself tightly around his heart.

_ My baby never treats me sweet and gentle the way he should; _

_ I got it bad and that  _ _ ain't _ _ good... _

“Oh, Nina,” Patrick sighed turning the volume up. “You and me both. It’s going pretty good for me though. I’m a lot luckier in love.”

He had a bit of trouble falling asleep in spite of the fact that half of his bed smelled like David. The last thoughts he had before finally falling asleep were split between hoping his dad made it through surgery and hoping that he and David were well on their way to spending forever together.

The ringing phone woke him up the next morning and Patrick completely skipped over the drowsy just-waking up phase entirely as he fumbled to answer the call .

“Sarah - how’s Dad?”

_“Je_ _vais_ _bien_ _, merci, et_ _vous_ _?”_

“Cut it out!”

Sarah  laughed and eventually  Patrick did too.  She wouldn’t joke around if there was an emergency.

“ Dad’s fine. They took  him in  first  thing , he’s in recovery already. ”

Patrick sighed with relief. “Thanks for calling me. You know mom wouldn’t have.”

“Yeah, I know. Is David there with you? ”

“Hmm? Oh, no. No, he’s  at the motel, why?”

“ Just asking.  I like him a lot. You should marry him , ” she  said the last part in a  teasing  sing-song voice.

Patrick chuckled, “That’s the plan. But we’re going to get an apartment first .”

Sarah gasped. “ _ ’ _ _ That’s the plan _ ’? The plan? There’s a plan?!”

“Pump the brakes, Sarah. I only meant that ... ”

“ That you’re  thinking about marrying him …” she interrupted.

Patrick stuttered and sputtered before finally conceding the point. “Not any time soon, but yeah. I am thinking about it .”

“Ugh. You’re making me sentimental, Patrick . Damn you .  And making me feel very single.”

“Sorry. Don’t, you know, don’t say anything to Mom or Dad.” 

“O h, o bviously.”

The conversation lulled, Patrick yawned and Sarah told him to go back to sleep.

“Call me if anything changes, ok?” Patrick asked before they said goodbye.

“Of course. Love you.”

Patrick put his phone back on the nightstand and stretched out on his back. A few quiet moments passed and he rolled to his side staring longingly at the place in his bed he wished David was occupying. 

Knowing he couldn’t get back to sleep even if he wanted to, Patrick decided it was as good a time as any to start looking at some numbers. He plopped down at his desk and cracked open his laptop. 

“Well, this is depressing,” he said  outloud .

He’d started looking at the apartment inventory on Ray’s website. There were a couple of them that looked quasi-ok but Patrick didn’t have to think twice about what David would have to say about them. 

One of the units would have been perfect for just himself – new carpets, fresh paint, fireplace, and ample cabinets in the kitchen. But there were no circumstances under which Patrick could see David being comfortable in what at the end of the day was a two-room studio apartment.

Patrick checked the clock and extended his search radius to 15 miles outside  Schitt’s Creek. That’s when he came across an ad for Green Leaf Luxury Apartments. He clicked on the ad and rested his chin on his fist while he clicked through images. The beginning of a smile tugged up at both sides of his mouth.

_ Damn, these look nice _ .

Over 1,100 square feet, two bedrooms, stainless steel appliances (bonus – a full-sized fridge!), bamboo floors, washer and dryer hookups, on-site fitness center, walk-out patios for ground level units and spacious looking balconies for the two  upper levels. 

_ Holy shit, where do we sign? _

Then the metaphorical rug was slightly pulled out from under him. The listed rent wasn’t outrageous but the property wasn’t built yet. The pictures Patrick had been looking at were taken at another property designed by the same developers. 

He went through all the photos again and decided the apartments were too good to pass up on. He clicked on the link requesting a call from the property manager.

Good Morning,

I’d like some information about any available two-bedroom units at this address. 

Looking forward to hearing from you,

Patrick Brewer

Patrick thought about it for a moment and went back over the message He replaced “I’d” with “We’d” and then added David’s name to his own. As he hit send, Patrick felt an excited jolt in his stomach. The apartment was perfect. It would be brand new; ideal for his fresh start with David in their first place. Now all he had to do was look at their income, their spending, and figure out how the hell to keep David on budget.


	15. Chapter 15

Four months later, Mr. Brewer had fully recovered from surgery. Nikki designed an exercise routine for him and he was losing the bit of extra weight he had been carrying around his middle. His biggest complaint in the wake of his medical emergency was the strict heart-healthy diet Mrs. Brewer had put him on. Sarah was initially taking pity on her father, sneaking him potato chips and sugary soft drinks until Nikki caught him snacking and went through the roof at them both. 

Quinn, being the first student in her class to have broken a bone, achieved a degree of celebrity status at Penelope Martin Elementary School. Everyone signed her cast, even the teachers. She got upset when it came off but the doctor allowed her to keep it. Sarah, thankfully, was able to resist defacing it with anything phallic. 

The entire Brewer clan was now in on Casey and Michaela’s secret as she moved into her third trimester. Barely a day passed that Michaela did not receive a text from one of the twins, suggesting names. She and Casey had secretly agreed on their Top 5, but no one else knew what they were. The addition of a new baby to the family had everyone buzzing with excitement; no one was more excited than the godfather-to-be. 

Back in Schitt’s Creek, everything was pretty much back to normal. Rose Apothecary was thriving, no small thanks in part to finding a bit of notoriety when a popular lifestyle blog gave them a very generous shout out. 

“This is one of those fantastic little small-town gems that once you find, you just keep coming back. First off, the place is plain cool. The relaxed atmosphere is great right from the parking lot. The owners, Patrick and David, are super friendly, attentive, and knowledgeable about every single item in the store – the attention to detail boggles the mind! Patrick, an East Coast native, showed off a touch of his hometown with a display of GORGEOUS hand-blown glass orbs made in New Hampshire. They’re seriously beautiful (I got one for myself, one for each of my sisters and one for my mom). Great place to stop in for a variety of other things including road trip snacks (locally made cheeses – nom-nom!!), a relaxed vibe, and to get the 411 on an impressive array of high-quality skincare. They also host the occasional open mic night – try to catch one if you’re in the area! SO much fun! 10/10 Rose Apothecary is a must-see!” 

The review drew dozens of people to the store and the Café. David negotiated a deal with the owner of the Café to provide cheese from Warner Farm for their new Sunday Brunch Buffet. David was only slightly resentful that Patrick got more attention in the review than he did but once the extra revenue started flowing in, he decided that he didn’t care. 

He contacted Casey just after he and Michaela closed on their four-bedroom bungalow, wanting to know how much they owed him for airfare. 

“David I’m really happy that the store is doing so well but keep your money, honestly. I don’t need it back.” 

“Don’t be silly – you did us a favor and now I want to repay you.” 

“Thank you, but - “ 

“You have a mortgage and a baby on the way, let me give you your money back,” David struggled not to sound as annoyed as he was. He wished just one of the people he’d “loaned” money to in the old days would offer to pay him back. 

“David-” 

“Fine, we’ll just send an extra expensive baby gift then,” he resolved. 

Casey laughed. He realized that he just wasn’t going to win this argument, one way or the other. 

Patrick was growing impatient, still waiting to hear back about an apartment. His parents sent them a check to contribute to the apartment fund. Patrick initially protested but his mother insisted. 

“Ricky, we want to do something for you and David. Use it towards the security deposit or use it to furnish the place when you find one. Get whatever you guys need.” 

“But - “ 

“Patrick, just take the check and say ‘thanks Mom’.” 

“Thanks, Mom.” 

David was surprisingly good at staying on budget and combined with the generosity of his parents, they had been able to save what Patrick estimated they would need ahead of schedule. 

Unfortunately, they didn’t see anything worth even discussing. Patrick drove by the Green Leaf construction site just outside of town often. Once it opened, the parking lot filled up with cars and Patrick got jealous watching people moving in. He assumed that the building was fully occupied. 

Finally, one Friday afternoon in January, he got a call. 

“Rose Apothecary.” 

“Hi, Patrick Brewer, please.” 

“Speaking. How can I help you?” 

“Hi Patrick, this is Regina from Green Leaf Apartments – you inquired about a two-bedroom unit in our brand-new building a while back. Are you still looking for a place?” 

He pumped his fist in excitement and excused himself to the office while David took care of a couple of customers. 

“Yes, we are still looking! Thanks for calling me back.” 

“Great. We had a bit of turnover here in the office, sorry it took so long to contact you.” 

“No problem.” 

“So, we have one two-bedroom unit left. It’s got a slightly different layout from the photos you saw online. The unit is on the third floor, directly above the private screening room.” 

“The - what?” 

Regina laughed. “The screening room. It’s basically a 24-seat private movie theater for residents to use. It’s not finished just yet but they’re designing a whole clubhouse-style lounge area on the second floor. The available apartment is located directly above the movie theater – the good news being, you wouldn’t have any neighbors beneath you.” 

“The bad news being there’s a movie theater beneath us...” 

_That’s going to get old real fast; loud movies and parties._

“Yeah, I know what you mean. Actually, I just gave a tour of the unit to a couple this morning while the workers were here – I couldn’t hear anything.” 

“Ok. Well...in that case. Let me talk to my partner about it. Can we see the apartment?” 

“Absolutely - are you free tonight?” 

David finished with the two customers (he managed to upsell them both to the larger sizes of the skin care products they were buying) and he went into the office. 

“Great Regina, thanks! I’ll see you tonight!” Patrick was grinning ear to ear as he hung up the call. 

David leaned against the doorjamb and crossed his arms. 

“Who’s Regina and why are we cancelling our dinner plans so you can go see her?” 

_Transparent, David. You are transparent when you’re jealous._

“We’re not cancelling any plans. Regina is going to show us an apartment.” 

David smiled wide and his dimples popped. Patrick told him about the property and once he heard about the movie theatre below them, David showed less than moderate enthusiasm about it, he pictured them trying to relax with a bottle of wine only to be interrupted by the floor vibrating from some Jason Statham action flick. 

“It’s bound to be better than what we’ve already seen, David.” 

“Oh, I agree. I’m just thinking...loud neighbors are one problem but a movie theater...” 

Patrick pulled David in by the waist and kissed him. “If it’s not for us, we’re no worse off than we are now. If it’s perfect, then we’re done looking and we’ll be living together next Christmas...or Hanukkah...Christmukkah?” 

David couldn’t argue with that logic. “ _Home by Hanukkah_ , a new _Lifetime_ movie starring Natalie Portman.” 

“Natalie Portman would _never_ ma k e a _Lifetime_ movie,” Patrick teased him. 

* * *

Patrick parked in front of the leasing office and Regina waved from where she was waiting for them in the vestibule. 

“Fingers crossed,” Patrick kissed David’s hand and they got out of the car. The excited look on his face gave David a warm feeling in his chest. 

Walking into the building, David noticed the pleasant smell in the air and immediately liked the sand and stone cleanliness of the office area; naturally it reminded him of the store. 

Regina took them up to the second floor where the construction of the lounge space was still underway. 

“So, if we just hop into the elevator, I’ll take you up to the unit,” she said. 

They followed her into the elevator and she showed them a security feature requiring them to key in a code in order to reach the third floor. Patrick smirked, knowing that small degree of exclusivity would pique David’s interest. The doors opened and Regina unlocked the door to the apartment. 

It was _perfect_. 

Two bedrooms, two bathrooms. Beautiful dark walnut cabinets, and marble top island in the kitchen and light Greystone carpeting in the living room. The freshly painted walls were bare and ready to be adorned. The fireplace mantel was waiting for family pictures. 

_Oh my god, the fireplace!_

Patrick watched David’s face as they walked around looking, trying to read his thoughts. Regina leaned against a wall in the living room, ready to answer questions but secure in the knowledge that the apartment would sell itself; she didn’t need to talk it up. 

Patrick opened one of the sliding doors and peaked out at the balcony. It was blanketed in a fresh fall of snow but he could easily picture some rattan furniture and a grill, maybe a bar. A sharp frosty breeze sent a shudder down his spine and he closed the slider. 

“Patrick?” David called to him from one of the bedrooms. 

“One sec, babe.” 

Patrick smiled at Regina as he went to find David. 

The master bedroom was a decent size; nothing spectacular, but there was absolutely more than enough room for the king-sized bed David had been dreaming of since he’d gotten stuck sharing a motel room with his sister. 

David waved Patrick over, looking as excited as he’d ever seen him. He flipped on the switch to the en-suite and Patrick smiled wide – there was a double tub. 

“Can we really afford this place? Really? Don’t break my heart and tell me this is a tease, because I love it. All of it. I want to move in tonight. Look at the _closets_!” 

Patrick squeezed David’s hand and nodded. “We can swing it.” 

“Is this real?!” David made a high-pitched squeak of excitement and kissed Patrick so hard, they almost toppled over. 

“Regina?” Patrick held David around the waist and Regina leaned her head into the bedroom. 

“We’ll take it. Where do we sign?” 

“Um, there’s just _one_ little thing Regina,” David began. “I mean, the place is really nice and everything but we’re still concerned about the noise from downstairs.” 

Patrick opened his mouth to speak but David discreetly pinched his arm. 

Regina nodded. “I get it. Totally get it and I don’t blame you. The design crew assures us they’ve sufficiently soundproofed. What if I lower the rent by $250 a month for the first six months?” 

“$275 for the first year would be better,” David said casually. 

Regina thought about it for a minute before she nodded. 

“Can you sign today? First, last, and security deposit?” 

David looked to Patrick for an answer. 

“Let’s do it.” 

* * *

Back in Regina’s office, she was writing up the lease. David was frantically texting Stevie, telling her about the apartment and Patrick wrote one of the larger personal checks he’d ever written in his life. 

“Ok, so standard boilerplate “ She slid the document across the desk to them. Patrick started reading while she spoke to David. 

“We’re a non-smoking property. We allow a maximum of two cats or one dog under 30 pounds. When the lounge area is complete, I’ll update you on the rental fees and specifics…” 

She went on and on and David struggled to pay attention. He wasn’t good at this part; the boring contract stuff. That was Patrick's specialty. He tried to keep his focus but he couldn’t stop decorating the apartment in his head. 

“If there aren’t any questions, sign on the last page and you’ll be free to move in on the first. Since its not occupied, if you want to come in and measure or anything like that for your furniture, you can pick up the keys a week in advance.” 

“Great. Ok. David? You absolutely sure about this? Any questions?” Patrick looked up from the lease agreement with a smile. David was too excited to speak. He simply nodded. 

Patrick took one of Regina's pens and signed on the line above his typewritten name. He offered David the pen and he accepted it. Looking down at the document, David blanched, then blushed. 

“That’s not...um…that’s not my name.” 

Patrick’s eyebrows came together and he looked more closely. Sure enough, it didn’t say ‘David Rose’ below the line meant for his signature. 

It said _David Brewer_ _._

For a very long time after that day, Patrick still had trouble describing the way seeing that in black and white made him feel. 

“My name's David Rose,” David said _sotto voce._

“Oh? Oh, so sorry! I just assumed…that’s my fault.” Regina apologized for the faux pas. “I just assumed you were...” 

“Not yet,” Patrick said without hesitating. 

David was grateful to already be sitting down because his legs turned to jelly. Patrick turned to him ever-so-slightly and they smiled knowingly at each other. 

“I’m sorry - let me revise it.” Regina reached out for the lease but David pulled away. 

“No, no it’s ok. I’ll just sign my name; we all know who I am.” 

Patrick’s hand squeezed David’s thigh under the desk. 

“Ok, fellas. Welcome home!” Regina smiled widely. 

* * *

“And then he said, ‘$275 for the first year would be better,’” Patrick said taking a long draught from his glass of red wine. “My jaw practically fell to the floor!” 

They were sitting around one of the larger tables at the café finishing up a celebratory dinner with David’s parents, Alexis and Stevie. 

“That’s some good negotiation, son. Well done.” Mr. Rose wiped his mouth on his napkin and smiled proudly. Alexis was a work in progress but at least David had picked up on some of his business know-how. 

“Geez, David why didn’t you come with me when I renegotiated my lease?” Stevie elbowed him in the ribs. 

“Because you didn’t ask me to.” David shrugged. 

February first was quickly approaching. David was notoriously unable to compromise and it led to more than one argument between them. After a conversation with Stevie when she told him he needed to remove his cranium from his rectum, he stopped looking at exclusively top-of-the-line housewares and furniture, settling on a mixture of affordable IKEA pieces, a moderately priced living room set (financed by the check from Patrick’s parents) and, with an agreement that they’d be properly checked for bedbugs, some things from the thrift store. Alexis suggested they call Mutt and ask him about refinishing the thrift store finds. David thought about it and he had to admit that it was a good idea. 

Before anyone knew it, it was last week of January and they picked up their keys. They went to the apartment to clean, measure the doorways and finish miscellaneous tasks before move-in day. 

Patrick was just finishing scrubbing down every surface of the main bathroom when he heard David swearing at something. He used the hem of his shirt to mop up the sweat from his face and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror over the sink. He was exhausted. All the stress of budgeting, shopping for furniture, packing and cleaning, in addition to running a successful business was draining. He was beat. He’d given up his gym membership to save money so he hadn’t been able get his usual stress-relieving workouts in. Still, he was happy. He was positively joyful. In fewer than four days, he’d be moving into an apartment with the love of his life. 

Without a doubt, it was a huge step; one not to be taken lightly. Neither he, nor David had ever lived with a romantic partner before. Rachel would spend a few days here and there at his old place back home; she kept some essential creature comfort things there but she never officially moved in. 

It made the final breakup infinitely easier. Patrick told Rachel he was feeling suffocated and wasn’t ready to get married. She asked him how the hell much longer was she supposed to sit around waiting for him and he said he didn’t want her to wait for him. The words were out of his mouth before he thought it all the way through but when she started yelling and crying, rather than regret, he felt relief. More than ten years of on and off and it was completely over in less than an hour. She’d thrown her ring at him before she left the apartment crying and he didn’t bother looking for it for a couple of days. 

He pulled his t-shirt over his head and used it to wipe down the back of his neck. He frowned, seeing the bleach stain on his favorite sweatpants. 

_Oh well. Not like I wear these anywhere anyway._

“Patrick? I...I need help...” 

“Coming,” he called back as he whipped his shirt over his shoulder. 

He walked through the bedroom - _their_ bedroom – and found David in the living room, staring at three poster boards with paint and fabric swatches on them in seemingly identical color schemes. He grabbed the last beer in the six pack they’d brought with them from the fridge and tossed the cap on the island. 

“Babe?” Patrick took a sip and put his arm around David’s shoulders. 

“I just can’t see it...” David gestured to the boards. 

“See what?” 

“It. I mean, I like all three but I can’t see which one is ‘it’.” 

Patrick puzzled and looked back at the poster boards. 

“So...what am I missing?” 

“What?” 

“David...these are all the same color...” 

“Um...no they _aren’t._ This one is Husky Grey, this is Stone White and _this_ ,” he gestured to the last one. “Is Scadanavian Slate.” 

“Ooh.” Patrick took a sip of beer to keep himself from laughing. 

_I don’t care what you say, those are all the same fucking color._

Then came the question Patrick was dreading. 

“So which one do you like?” 

“Um...” He looked from one mood board to the next. He gave up on trying to find any differences in the paint colors but the accent colors and textures of fabrics on the boards were different. 

“I like...this one,” Patrick pointed with his beer at the one in the middle. 

“Ugh - _that one_?” David asked wrinkling up his nose. 

“David you just said – never mind.” 

“Don’t mock my mood boards,” David said, mostly amused and only partially upset. 

“Come here.” 

Patrick took one more sip, set the bottle down on the island and pulled David in for a kiss. His phone started ringing in his pocket, interrupting them. He checked the caller ID and smiled. 

“Oh, it’s here. I’ll be right back.” 

Without another word, he put his shirt back on and went for the door. 

“What’s here?” David motioned with both hands, confused. 

“The Chinese takeout I ordered. We’re gonna have our first dinner in our new place. Be right back.” 

“Have I told you that I fucking love you lately?” David grinned. 

While he waited for Patrick to return, David lay flat on the living room floor on top of a plastic dropcloth looking through the skylights and felt completely content. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach when he heard Patrick’s keys jingling in the door. He rolled and lifted himself up to one knee as Patrick walked in. 

“Dinner is served, monsieur,” Patrick held up the paper bag of food, but froze in his tracks seeing David kneeling. 

_What the..._

“I am _starving!_ " David smiled and hopped up to his feet. He grabbed two paper plates and napkins and waved Patrick over to the impromptu picnic area he’d created. 

Patrick’s eyes looked a little glazed. 

“Hello? You ok?” David cocked his head. 

Patrick shook himself back to reality but he couldn’t stop his heart from pounding. It seemed silly to think even for a second that David might propose while kneeling on clear plastic over paper boxes of takeout. Still, he couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed. 

David poked his chopsticks into his lo mein and watched Patrick as he was lazily dipping his crab wonton into the container of duck sauce. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Yeah. I’m fine.” 

“Can we skip this whole thing and get right to the part where you tell me what’s wrong? Please?” 

Patrick chuckled. 

“I know you. I know when something’s on your mind,” David said simply and took a bite of his meal. 

“Mmhmm. There’s nothing wrong, really. It’s just that...well, remember the mistake Regina made on the lease?” 

“Yeah, why?” A distinct pink colored David’s cheeks. 

“Is that something...like...something you would do? Take my last name?” 

David took a coughing fit, choking on his food. Patrick slapped his back until he was able to catch his breath. 

_Oh god, I’ve killed him._

“What?!” David finally said, his face blotchy and red. “I thought you meant the typo about us having three parking spaces instead of two...” 

“No I meant the -” 

“Yeah I got it now, Patrick.” David’s breathing normalized. 

“Forget it. Stupid question. Never mind.” Patrick avoided looking up at David and stuffed a bite of eggroll into his cheek. 

“I’ve thought about it,” David confessed casually. “I don’t normally go in for the hyphen. Rose-Brewer, Brewer-Rose...sounds kind of clunky. Patrick Rose has a certain...ring to it, no?” 

Patrick didn’t answer, he didn’t have to. He knew without a doubt that if it meant being with David forever, he’d change his last name to just about anything.

“But, David Brewer is nice, too,” David waved his chop sticks with a flick of his wrist and a casual shrug of his shoulder. “Seeing it in print was...yeah.” 

“Yeah.” 

Patrick reach over and caressed David’s temple with his fingertips as virtually the same unspoken thought went through both of their minds. 

_Hi, husband._

_I can’t wait to marry you._

* * *

Move-in day was almost cancelled when the five-day forecast predicted that a blizzard was headed for Schitt’s Creek. Patrick kept an eye on the weather report and it was a little too close to call. It hadn’t gotten quite as cold as they said it might but the storm could still hit. A fresh flurry was falling on the town the night before the scheduled move. 

“Absolutely not,” David said as they took boxes of his stuff out to the rented van. 

“David, I’ll be just as disappointed as you but come on...” Patrick said calmly. 

“No. We’re moving tomorrow.” David pushed the rear door closed and wiped his hands on his jeans. The snowflakes landed in his hair and went down the back of his shirt making him shiver. 

Patrick opened his mouth to protest, or to try reasoning with him but he knew he’d have better luck talking to a brick wall. He sighed heavily and nodded, then he took out his phone and sent a group text to everyone who had volunteered to help them. 

**We’re still a go for tomorrow.**

Stevie was the first to write back. 

_Of course we are. David would rather us all get frostbite and pneumonia than change his plans._

Patrick chuckled but then he saw David typing something into his phone. 

**You know I’m on this group text, right?**

David woke up the next morning, his guts churning with nerves. As he looked out the window, he saw the sky was clear. Patrick was already outside, notepad in hand trying to get ahead and have everything organized before the moving crew arrived at the motel. 

He changed quickly and put the last of his toiletries and hair products in his carry-on bag. He took one last look around the motel room and met Patrick outside by the van. 

“Hey, you!” He kissed Patrick good morning. 

“Hi, Roomie,” Patrick winked in reply. 

One by one Patrick’s friends from his baseball team and a few others started showing up to help. Everyone was treated to a cup of coffee or hot chocolate and one of the cinnamon buns the Rosebud got from Ivan. 

Moving was a relatively easy process, easier than anyone anticipated. There’s something to be said for living in one room each; neither of them had a lot of stuff to move. David absented himself from the most arduous part – hauling the boxes of pre-fab furniture out of the van, to the elevator and into the apartment; then putting everything together. Stevie was put in charge of overseeing the furniture construction. She was reluctant to accept the job until Sean, the tall, dark centerfielder from the Café Tropical team offered to help her. Other larger items (like the sofa, loveseat and recliner the check from the Brewers paid for and the king-sized bedframe) were going to be delivered later that week. Mutt had stripped the finish off of the set of matching bureaus Patrick found and he’d be delivering them as soon as the new, lighter varnish was cured. When the last box was finally inside, everyone was exhausted. Stevie and Sean had put together the nightstands, end tables, kitchen table and chairs. David and his mother were in the bedroom, organizing the his and his closets, seemingly inexhaustible. Patrick had to almost literally drag David by the elbow out to the kitchen when the pizza he ordered for everyone arrived. 

Stevie helped lay out the paper plates and napkins while everyone was talking amongst themselves. Finally, Patrick had a plate and a beer. He cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. 

“I just want to say, _we_ , just want to say,” Patrick interlocked his fingers with David’s, who blushed (mostly because he had a mouthful of pizza and no one else was eating). 

“Thanks you guys – we couldn’t have done this without you all. And consider this your official invitation to our housewarming!” He raised his bottle of beer in a toast and there was scattered applause. 

“Ok, ok, it’s pizza time! Outta my way, I’m the Mayor, ya know!” Roland nudged Ronnie and Ray out of the way to get closer to the boxes. 

“Roland, what the hell are you doing here? Who’s covering at the motel?” Mr. Rose asked. 

“Relax, Johnny. I took care of it.” 

“I don’t like the sound of that. Not one bit… We have three check-ins today.” He checked his watch and scanned the apartment, looking for Stevie. 

“Johnny, I put the room keys on the front desk and put up the ‘Cash Only' sign,” Roland said with a mouthful of pizza. 

Mr. Rose's eyebrows scrunched up together in alarm and confusion. 

“Roland, we don’t have a ‘Cash Only’ sign…” 

“We do now…” 

“ _Roland get back to the motel!”_

“Geez, Johnny _relax.”_

He piled three pieces of pizza on a plate and left a grease mark on the inside of the front door as he pulled it closed behind him. 

David rushed to the door and wiped the mark clean with a napkin. Patrick raised an eyebrow at David and handed him a fresh beer. 

“You have some sauce on your lip, Babe.” 

“Where?” 

Patrick looked around the room to see if anyone was watching before he licked it off. 

“Got it.” 

David smirked and chewed on the inside of his cheek. “You’re gonna get it, alright.” 

Patrick returned David’s smirk. “Are we talking kitchen counter? Living room floor? Because the bed isn’t being delivered until tomorrow.” 

“Let’s just see where the night takes us, Patrick.” 

After pizza, everyone slowly disbursed. David retreated to the bedroom and continued organizing his closet. Stevie and Patrick leaned over the kitchen island each with a fresh beer. 

“I give you a lot of credit, man.” Stevie took a sip and looked around. 

“Credit? For what?” He tilted his head. 

“Are you serious? You moved in with one of the most punctilious people walking the planet. I couldn’t do it. Even when I wanted to do it,” she shuddered at the memory of how badly she wanted to move to New York with David. 

Patrick chortled. “Did you just use the word ‘punctilious’?” 

“I rode over here with the Roses. Every time I’m around Mrs. Rose…well, you’d be surprised how easily words just sneak into your verbal lexicon. _Fuck_ I did it again.” 

“Thanks for your help today,” Patrick held his beer bottle out to clink with hers. 

“Sure thing. I’m betting on absence making the heart grow fonder.” 

Patrick hesitated and raised an eyebrow. “My...heart?” 

She laughed. “No, mine. You know your boyfriend can be like, hella annoying.” 

“Ah-hah. That’s your way of saying gonna miss him living at the motel.” 

She ignored him but smiled to herself,tucked her hair behind her ear and ordered an Uber. 

“Still want to give me the spare key? For when David inevitably locks himself out?” 

“Oh, right. Yeah – thanks for reminding me.” He pulled it out of his pocket and Stevie put it on the ring with her car keys. 

Stevie finished her beer and hesitantly opened her arms to hug Patrick. 

“Godspeed, Patrick,” she teased. 

He laughed and squeezed her tightly. 

“Sean's a good guy, by the way,” he let her go. 

“Hmm?” 

“Sean. He’s a good guy. A firefighter.” 

Stevie smirked, “So you're saying if I play my cards right, he’ll let me play with his hose?” 

“I’d say the chances are excellent. Do you want his number?” Patrick reached for his phone but she pulled a slip of paper from the pocket of her jeans. 

“Got it,” Stevie smiled. “I gave him mine, too.”

After Stevie left, it was down to David’s parents and Alexis – who innocently swore that she’d forgotten she told David she “might, possibly be available for a portion of the day to try helping.” Since Ted was out of town at a conference, she was probably hiding out in his apartment until she was absolutely sure there wouldn’t be any boxes left to move before she showed up. 

Patrick put on his coat and boots before excusing himself to call his parents. He stepped out onto the balcony and turned his collar up against the piercing cold. His father answered on the third ring. 

“Hey Rick, how’s everything?” 

“Hi Pops. Well, we’re all moved in. There’re boxes pretty much everywhere and we don’t have a bed or a sofa yet but we’re home.” He easily leaned against the wall and put his hand in his pocket. 

“Sounds good. I’m glad it all went well. I know it’s probably a mess right now but send us some pictures when you get it set up.” 

“Yessir. You got it.” 

“I want to see the sofa I paid for.” Patrick recognized his father’s sense of humor in the comment. 

“Thanks again, Dad.” 

Back in the kitchen, the Roses were getting ready to leave. 

“It’s a great place, David,” Mr. Rose said helping his wife with her fur coat. 

David looked around, nodding. “Yeah it is.” 

“It will be simply resplendent, even with the...humble, store-bought furnishings. If anyone can create veritable lemonade out of particle board lemons, David... ” 

“Thanks Mom,” David restrained himself from rolling his eyes. He highly doubted that his mother had ever actually shopped for furniture – she’d call the design team and tell them which room needed a refresh and what way-far-out-there kind of opulence she envisioned for it. 

Alexis gave herself a tour and resented feeling jealous but she was still happy for him in her own way. 

“This apartment is _so_ cute David. Like, it’s just perfect for you.” 

“But...” He said impatiently and rested his fist on his hip. 

“Nothing. No buts. It’s perfect,” she gave him her ‘like, duh!’ look and then smiled. 

Patrick came back inside just as the Roses were leaving. He brushed the snow off his boots before putting them on the flattened cardboard box that was temporarily serving as a doormat. 

“Good night, Patrick! Great place here!” Mr. Rose called giving Patrick a wave as he opened the door for his wife. 

“Night, Mr. Rose, thanks!” Patrick returned the wave. 

Mrs. Rose air-kissed David’s cheeks and kissed her fingertips before waving to Patrick with a smile. Alexis smirked at them both and wrinkled her nose up before following her parents out the door. 

David closed the door behind them and flipped the lock. He turned around and pressed his back to the closed door and grinned across the kitchen at Patrick. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi,” Patrick draped his coat over a stack of boxes by the back door. 

“We’re home.” 

“I know.” David slowly walked over to Patrick and pulled him close with fingers tucked into his waistband. 

The kiss started innocently enough until Patrick got a whiff of freshly sprayed cologne. He tucked his hands under David’s sweater and got closer, caressing the soft skin of his lower back. Patrick opened his mouth and licked against David’s tongue making him moan. David’s hand sank down the back of his jeans and grasped his ass. 

“I thought they’d never leave,” David licked behind his ear and held him close. “I almost dragged you to the bedroom half way through unloading the furniture.” 

“Mmm, why didn’t you?” Patrick latched his hands firmly on David’s hips and pushed him backwards while they continued kissing. David yanked his sweater over his head and tossed it to the floor before he went for Patrick’s belt and quickly got his jeans down to his thighs. Patrick stepped back and unbuttoned his shirt, his desirous eyes never leaving David’s face. He stepped out of his jeans and David’s mind went offline momentarily. His vision blurred at the edges, he felt the vague sensation of someone opening his fly and cupping him over his boxers. 

Patrick traced his tongue across David’s chest and moved slowly down his torso as he dropped to his knees. 

“Oh shit…” 

He kissed David’s cock over his boxers and looked up at him hungrily through his barely-visible lashes. A small wet spot appeared on the fabric from precum starting to leak out. He watched David bite his lip and he tugged the constricting boxers down. 

Patrick moaned in his throat and licked his lips. 

“I love your cock, David...” 

Patrick’s words sucked the air out of his lungs and he shuddered with arousal. 

Minutes later, they were engaged in some playfully rough naked wrestling on the wall-to-wall carpeting in the living room. David would be on top, pinning Patrick in place with his arms above his head until Patrick kicked out and flipped David over onto his back. They rutted wildly into each other but after another 20 minutes the energy changed and the passion gave way to tenderness. 

David placed a hard kiss on Patrick’s lips and rested his cheek on his chest, wrapping an arm over him. Lovingly stroking David’s hair, he sighed and pulled him closer. Exhausted, in love and home at long last, they fell asleep with their limbs entangled. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Stevie's birthday.
> 
> Let there be alcohol.  
> Let there be karaoke.  
> Let there be animal onesies.
> 
> Stevie starts falling for a baseball player. David bumps into someone from the past.

“I cannot believe I let you talk me into this.” 

“Aw, c’mon David. It’s my birthday,” Stevie pulled her knees into her chest to rest her heels on the chair while she stifled a laugh. She stared at the closed dressing room door in anticipation. 

“Can’t we just get drunk and go to karaoke like normal people?” 

“That’s pretty much what we’re doing – just with an added bit of...felicitation.” It was almost too much, she needed to get away to let out a laugh but Patrick wasn’t back from the restroom yet. 

“OK, you’re officially spending too much time around my mother,” David was barely able to hide the annoyance in his voice. 

“You’re the one who moved out of the motel and left me with her,” Stevie tried not to sound overly fond but she had to admit that it was kind of nice to get some attention from Mrs. Rose. She wasn’t exactly close with either of her parents and as unconventional as the Roses were, she felt at home with them. She’d already slipped a couple of times and almost called Mr. Rose “Dad”; she’d managed to turn the ‘da-’ into an awkwardly pronounced ‘dammit’. He didn’t seem to notice. 

“Excuse me for having a _life_ ,” David said teasingly. 

“Mm-hmm. Whatever. Are you dressed yet?” She threaded her hand through her hair. 

“I wouldn’t say I’m _dressed_ but I have it on.” 

“Did I miss it? Has he come out yet?” Patrick rushed in out of breath and rested his hands on his knees. 

“Nope, you’re just in time,” Stevie winked at him and he directed his attention to the dressing room door, anxiously awaiting David’s appearance. 

“I swear to god Stevie if it wasn’t your birthday...fine. Here I come.” 

The door opened a crack and Stevie grabbed for Patrick’s hand in excited anticipation. It opened slightly wider and David stepped out. Stevie rolled her lips inward and bit down, her cheeks turning red as she held her laughter in. Patrick’s shoulders started to shake and he dropped his chin to his chest, struggling to keep himself quiet. 

“I hate both of you. You know that?” 

David put both of his fists on his hips and glared at his boyfriend and his best friend enjoying every second of his humiliation. 

They had reason to laugh, of course. He was, after all standing in front of them wearing a costume. No, not a costume – a lot of the clothes in David’s wardrobe had a certain, distinct costume-y quality. In this instance, David, to his horror, was wearing a onesie. It was mostly black, not at all unusual for him. A white oval started a few inches below his collarbones and went down to his mid-thigh. Patrick cleared his throat and motioned to David, encouraging him to put the hood up. 

“Do I have to?” David whined. Patrick and Stevie both nodded simultaneously. 

He rolled his eyes and lamented what the hood was going to do to his hair. Still uncertain of why he agreed to any of this, David reached behind his head and with as much dignity as he could muster, he pulled the hood up. 

“Oh..my...” 

“Wow...” 

Patrick and Stevie looked at each other and exploded with laughter. Their faces went beetroot and David stood there fuming. The little black ears on the hood stuck out of the sides of his head. 

“I _hate_ you both,” he reiterated, suppressing a grin. There’s no one else on Earth that he’d even consider doing this for. This went above and beyond performing “The Number” with his mother for her friends. 

Patrick caught his breath before Stevie did. 

“My god, David. You are the c _utest_ little panda I’ve ever seen.” He wiped his eyes, circled David’s waist with his arms and kissed his cheek. David felt Patrick’s wet face against his but he maintained his death glare at Stevie. 

“Patrick’s right. You’re precious _._ Simply _paradisaical_ _,_ ” Stevie did her best impression of Mrs. Rose. 

“I hope you swallow poison ivy. What are you two wearing to this?” He gestured between them with his pointer finger and pinkie. 

“Kangaroo,” Stevie pointed to herself with her thumb. 

“Shark,” Patrick said with a grin. 

Somehow, both of those animals seemed slightly more dignified than a panda to David. 

“And Sean? What’s he wearing?” David crossed his arms. Stevie’s eyes opened wide and she shook her head slightly in a warning. 

“Oh?” David said gleefully. “Sean isn’t coming? I thought things were going well?” Stevie narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Yeah, Stevie – you should invite him. It’ll be fun,” Patrick pushed his hands in his pockets and shrugged innocently. 

“We’ve only gone out like, three times...four...five times - whose side are you on anyway?!” Stevie laughed. 

“Yours! Of course, yours but that being said, you should invite him to your birthday thing,” Patrick chuckled and linked arms with David. 

“It’s too soon. Too much... _pressure._..” she shook her head. 

“Our first date was my birthday and look where we are now,” David said while gesturing between himself and Patrick. 

“David - my birthday is – wait- you didn’t even know that was a date until I told you it was!” She argued back with a laugh. 

“No, not at first, but...it worked out, didn’t it?” 

“This is suddenly not fun anymore,” Stevie raked her hands through her hair. 

“Just call him, Stevie. It’ll be fine. He likes you, it might be weird if you _don’t_ invite him,” Patrick offered. 

“This is supposed to be about getting David into a onesie – not about the guest list for my birthday bar crawl!” 

Neither Patrick nor David had time to retort, her phone rang and they were thrown off by the ringtone; it wasn’t the one they were used to hearing. The blush rising up in her cheeks got them looking at each other. She pretended to ignore the ringing and David grinned. 

“Aren’t you going to answer that, Stevie?” he said innocently. 

“Yeah, Stevie – might be important,” Patrick nodded with a smirk. 

She groaned and pulled her phone out of the pocket of her bag. 

“Hey - hi. Yeah, I’m...” 

“Hi Sean!” David shouted louder than necessary. 

Stevie groaned again, “He says ‘hi’,” she replied and threw up her middle finger at him before she walked away to talk in private. 

“You’ve spent more time around him than I have. Are you sure he’s not a dick?” David said. “I can’t let her get hurt. She talks tough but...” He took Patrick’s hand. 

“No, he’s alright. He’s only lived here a few months longer than me. I get why she might not want to move too quickly though.” 

David cocked his head, questioning. 

“They just met. And Stevie doesn’t exactly have a pressure-free birthday.” 

Quite true, as anyone born on February 14th can attest. Even when the invitation comes with no expectations, somehow there is always implied pressure. David changed out of the panda suit and had it draped over his arm. They waited near the dressing room entrance for Stevie. 

When she returned, she was wearing a mysterious little smile and her hair was pulled up off her neck. She saw both of their faces, expecting an answer. 

“Ok, so fine. He’s coming. Don’t make me regret this, please!” 

Four days later, it was about two hours before a limo was going to pick them up for the night out in Thornbridge. David was in the living room, stretched out on the sofa watching a rerun of Ellen and eating far too many Cheetos when Patrick called to him from the bedroom. 

“Hey, babe?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Could you throw some laundry in? I’m running out of t-shirts.” 

David grimaced. 

“Um...” 

Patrick poked his head into the living room, holding the almost-overflowing wicker hamper. 

“Sorry, are you too busy? Am I interrupting?” He raised an eyebrow at him, amused. 

“No...I...uh...” 

“David - tell me you know how to do laundry...” Patrick closed his eyes and raised his chin to the ceiling. 

“I...uh...” David sat up. 

“Seriously? You _can’t_ be serious.” 

David pursed his lips and shrugged. 

“But, David you're – you lived on your own for years in New York...” Patrick was laughing and shaking his head as he spoke. 

“Yeah and I don’t exactly have a wash and wear wardrobe...” he attempted to explain. “It was just easier to ask my assistant to bring everything to the dry cleaners.” 

“Your _assistant_ brought your _underwear_ to the dry cleaner? I hope you paid well,” Patrick teased him and put a hand on his hip, David didn’t reply. 

“What about college? How did you avoid doing it then?” 

David shrugged. “Paid an underclassman to do it for me.” 

“But...what about when you moved here? You didn’t have dry cleaning money -“ David looked away, looking guilty. “Please don’t tell me that Stevie has been doing your laundry all this time...” 

He shook his head. “No, of course not! Well...not since we had our... _thing,”_ David began. “Once we were sleeping together, I felt weird having her do my laundry. It felt too...domestic and relationship-y.” 

“ _That’s_ what felt too domestic?” Patrick laughed again. David's odd way of looking at life never ceased to amuse. He tucked the hamper against his hip and reached his free hand out to David. 

“I’ll teach you.” 

Very patiently, Patrick showed David how to use their washer and dryer. Most of David’s clothes weren’t machine washable but at least he could wash the pieces that were, all four of them, and help Patrick with his laundry. Mid-way through the process, Patrick worried that after only two weeks of living together, some of the excitement was already fading. He knew their life wasn’t going to always consist of fucking three times a day but he’d be damned if their numbers were going to drop within the first month of having unlimited private time. He quickly formulated a plan. 

“This is embarrassing,” David admitted. Patrick kissed his cheek and put him at ease. 

“C’mon, little panda, let’s go get ready,” he said with a teasing wink. 

“Do I absolutely _have_ to?” David whined. He didn't want to let on that he actually kinda liked Patrick's new nickname for him. He didn't want it to become overused. 

“Does Stevie always do what you want to do?” Patrick crossed his arms patiently. 

Instead of replying David sighed, resigned, before going to the bedroom to change. Patrick followed him, pulling his t-shirt over his head as he walked. 

A few minutes later, he was begrudgingly clad in his panda onesie. As many times as Patrick tried to sneakily put the hood up, David refused and wiggled away with the integrity of his sculpted hair intact. 

Patrick, naturally, looked adorable in his baby blue shark onesie. With the hood up, there were eight white triangular teeth framing his face and a cartoony eye on either side of his head. A floppy fin was between his shoulder blades. 

As thoroughly opposed to the outfits as David was on principle, he had a hard time remembering why when he saw the way it hugged the curve of Patrick’s ass. The front was unfortunately too baggy to have the same effect as Patrick’s clingy sweatpants or joggers. 

The buzzer alerted them to Stevie’s arrival and Patrick went to the intercom. 

“Hey Birthday Girl!” He said cheerfully. 

“Hey, can I come up to drop off my bag?” She asked. 

“Course,” Patrick said and pushed the button to unlock the front door. 

“Is it still ok for me to stay over?” She hesitated. 

“Sure you can! Nobody’s stayed in the second bedroom yet!” 

David wasn’t quite sure why Patrick was so excited about having their first house guest in the new apartment but he went along with it. He flopped across the bed, trying to muster up any amount of enthusiasm for the night to come. He wanted to eat, get drunk and sing karaoke – all of those were in the plans but this stupid onesie idea was impossible to get on board with. It didn’t strike him as an idea Stevie would have thought of on her own and he smelled a conspiracy; that conspiracy smelled like Patrick’s pillow. 

She came bursting through the front door a few minutes later, her bag over her shoulder. When David heard her voice, he met her in the kitchen. Patrick had given her a beer and she was sitting at the island with him chatting excitedly. 

Seeing her sitting there in a tan and white onesie with big, floppy ears and a plush baby kangaroo half hanging out of the pouch across the belly, David admitted to himself that she looked pretty cute . She saw him out of the corner of her eye and smiled in his direction, tossing her head back, letting the hood fall off her head. She shook her long, dark hair out over her shoulders. He noticed the effort she’d made to curl it and pin it back at the sides so it wouldn’t fall in her face. 

“Well now,” He smiled and crossed his arms. “I see someone learned how to use a curling iron. Who are you looking all fancy for? Stevie – are you wearing mascara?” He squinted. 

She rolled her eyes playfully. “It’s my birthday party, shouldn’t I look nice?” 

“Don’t be coy – you're going to try getting some tonight from _Seaaaan_ _,”_ David teased. 

“How do you know I haven’t already?” She asked, batting her eyelashes. 

“Well, I don’t,” David said, slipping onto the stool across from her. “But if you had slept with him, you might be staying at his place tonight instead of here.” 

Stevie pursed her lips and tried to change the subject. “Are you _both_ positive I can stay? Is it a problem? I mean, it’s my birthday but I know it’s Valentine’s Day and you guys probably want to be alone...” 

“Valentine’s Day is _tomorrow_ ,” Patrick interjected. “We have plenty of time to do our alone thing.” He reassuringly rubbed Stevie’s shoulder. He had plans to make her a surprise birthday breakfast; her favorite: Belgian waffles with fresh whipped cream and strawberries in the morning. David’s Valentine’s Day morning surprise was going to be of a somewhat different nature but might also include the fresh whipped cream. 

Stevie winked at him appreciatively and finished her beer. Her phone started ringing from inside her pouch. They all recognized it as the ringtone she assigned to Sean. 

“Shit. That’s not good,” she said anxiously. 

“Why not? Maybe he wants to tell you he’s excited to see you, or to check the time we’re picking him up?” Patrick put the two empty beer bottles with the recycling. 

“Or he’s calling to say he’s not coming…” She looked down at her ringing phone without pulling it out. 

“Oh God, answer the phone!” David exclaimed and Stevie did. 

“Hi,” she clamped her eyes shut and braced herself for the worst. David moved his stool closer to her as a show of support. 

“Hi Beautiful. Listen, do you think the limo can pick me up at the station instead of my apartment?” Sean asked. 

“You mean you’re still coming?” Stevie beamed and David squeezed her hand supportively. 

“Um, yeah…unless you don’t want me to…it sounded like fun…” 

“No! Yes! I mean, I’d like it if you came. If you can’t…” 

“Stevie, if you just want to hang out with your friends for your birthday it’s cool,” He sounded disappointed. 

“Not at all!” The way she said it broke the tension and made them both laugh. “I mean…um…” 

“Let me put it this way, I have a gift for you but if, um…if it’s too soon to have me around your friends, I get it. Your call.” 

“Sorry. All of this came out wrong. I thought you were calling to say you weren't coming. I'd really like it if you came but the whole Valentine’s Day thing…it’s always been an issue and I don't want you to think I’m…” 

“Ok, so I appreciate that but I still want to come. If I didn’t want to spend time with you, I wouldn’t.” 

She blushed and twirled the end of her hair around her finger as they kept talking. She went into the living room and looked out the sliding door. 

Patrick hugged David from behind and sweetly kissed his earlobe. 

“It’s going to be fun. You like Halloween – think of it as Halloween Part 2.” 

“There’s candy on Halloween.” 

Patrick rolled his eyes and nudged David with his elbow. “Just give it a try.” 

Stevie came back into the kitchen with an elusive smile on her face that only got wider when she tried to hide it from Patrick when he looked up at her. 

“Limo’s almost here,” she casually looked down at her watch. 

David’s onesie had bigger pockets than Patrick’s so he was put in charge of his wallet, keys, and phone before they went to the front lobby to wait for the limo. 

Ted was waiting outside for them when they arrived at his place. Predictably, was wearing a dog onesie. Overall it was light brown with a few dark brown spots and long dark brown ears. He waved at the limo and went back inside when they pulled up. He reappeared a minute later with Alexis. 

David chewed on the inside of his cheek when he saw her. She was in the bright white unicorn onesie from Coachella 2012. Before their old, shallow, meaningless, rich beyond decency lives imploded. Darien, the costume designer from Sunset Bay, made it for her. It was sleeveless and the bottom half was almost to the point of being vulgarly short. The hood was up, showing off a long rainbow-colored mane, white ears and a gold horn. Her blonde curls were pulled around over her shoulders like Stevie. 

Everyone shifted over to give them room to sit and Patrick passed them each a beer. 

“Happy Birthday, Stevie!” Ted took a sip. 

The final stop before the first bar was at the Schitt’s Creek fire station. David was sitting next to Stevie and he noticed her leg shaking nervously as they got closer. He nudged her with his elbow and winked, making her more at ease. Sean stepped out just as the limo came to a stop. 

“Shiiit...” David said under his breath. 

“Whoa...” Patrick said at the same time. 

Sean was dressed as a dalmatian and was holding a single yellow rose as well as a red gift bag with white tissue paper sticking out of it. The onesie appeared to be just a bit tighter than it ought to be, it was stretched across his chest and clung to his biceps. 

“Oh...oh my god...” Stevie grinned. 

“Score, Stevie! He’s a keeper!” Alexis laughed and Ted cleared his throat, making her blush. 

“Oh, babe – lighten up!” She nuzzled his nose with hers and he kissed her sweetly. “My jealous little...” 

“Not _that_ little...” Ted interjected. 

“Nope, not little at all!” 

The car came to a stop and before Sean could get in, Stevie crawled over David’s lap so she’d be next to the only open seat. David cuddled in close to Patrick, resting one of his legs over his lap. 

Sean ducked into the limo and closed the door. He looked up to find everyone staring at him. 

“Happy birthday. Um...hi...” he said with a wave of his free hand. He turned to Stevie and handed her the rose and gift bag. 

“My favorite,” she said shyly, brushing the petals against her cheek. 

“I pay attention. That place we went to for dinner the other night had them on the table.” 

“Do I open this now?” She motioned to the gift bag. 

“You’d better!” David shouted, reminding Stevie and Sean that they weren’t alone in the car. She shot him a look but he raised an eyebrow and smirked at her before settling back against the leather seat while Patrick put an arm around him. 

Stevie looked back at Sean who nodded. She bit her lower lip and swept the tissue paper out of the way to look inside the bag. Her jaw dropped and she slowly looked up at him. 

“Are you shitting me? I mean – oh my god... _Sean!_ ” Her hands trembled slightly as she reached inside the bag. David craned his neck to see what she had in her hands. 

Stevie speechlessly cradled the delicate book. It looked faded and slightly yellowing but she was clearly delighted. 

“Sean, this is too much!” She hugged the book to her chest. “Where did you find it?” 

He smiled, looking pretty pleased with himself. “I have an old friend who works at a huge bookstore in Manhattan. I had him look around for me. It’s not in the best condition but it’s a 1943 first American Edition. He overnighted it and sent it to the station instead of my place.” 

“What book is it, Stevie?” Patrick sat forward, trying to get a look. 

She turned the book cover to the rest of the car. “ _The Little Prince_.” 

“That’s...it’s...” David stuttered. He and Stevie had lengthy conversations about the book and how much she loved it since childhood. She often said she wanted to get the narrator’s drawing of a sheep in a crate tattooed on her ankle. If there was a more perfect gift for his best friend, David couldn’t think of one. 

“I don’t know what to say...thank you, Sean.” She grinned and held the book to her chest again. She leaned into him, he met her halfway and they kissed. 

“Guess I have to step up my game by July, huh?” Patrick pulled David a little closer into him. 

“Nah, you do ok,” David kissed him. 

It was a long ride to Thornbridge and they passed the time playing Heads Up on Ted's phone. David noted how quiet Sean was but when it was his and Stevie's turn to play, he committed. 

Their first stop for the evening, Boneheadz, was a pub known for its chicken wings just outside the town limits. There was live music, but no karaoke. They got more than their fair share of odd looks as they waited a few minutes for a table. Folks didn’t often stumble in on a cold February night in such strange attire. Alexis’s exposed arms and legs were practically turning blue from the exposure to the cold and Ted made a big show of rubbing her arms, letting the friction warm her skin. 

“Lex, I told you to wear a jacket.” 

“But, _Babe_...a jacket so doesn’t _go_ with this...” 

They settled into a big booth and Patrick ordered a round of drinks. David buried his face in the menu, feeling like his stomach was going to start eating itself. When the food eventually came, Alexis didn’t eat but ordered a second Lemon Drop. 

Conversation came easily but Stevie and Sean were noticeably quiet, keeping to themselves. 

“What are you going to sing tonight?” He asked her as he took a bite of a spicy boneless wing. 

“I don’t know actually. It’s been a while since the last time I sang. My voice isn’t exactly...marketable?” 

He smiled, “I’m sure you’re being modest.” 

“Are you going to sing?” She sipped her beer. 

“Yep. I’m gonna need more liquid courage but I like karaoke, thanks for inviting me.” 

Stevie hid her smile in her beer. David caught her eye and winked. 

Sufficiently fed and enjoying a light buzz, they piled back into the limo after dinner and the party could officially begin. Patrick gripped a sweaty champagne bottle between his thighs and popped it open while David passed around filled glasses and raised his own in a toast. 

“To my best friend on her thirty...” 

Stevie narrowed her eyes at him. 

“...somethingth birthday.” 

“Yay, Stevie!” Alexis raised her glass a little higher. 

Sean put his arm around Stevie again and she hesitantly put her hand on his leg. They stayed that way until they arrived at the Tall Oaks Taphouse, her favorite bar from college. Someone was wailing kd lang’s _Constant Craving_ into a microphone as they walked in. Alexis and Stevie ran to the restroom while Ted and Sean secured a table big enough for them all. 

Patrick took David’s hand and pulled him across the room toward the bar. 

“I keep catching people staring at me and I forget that I’m wearing a costume,” he laughed. 

“That’s not why they’re staring. They’re not used to someone so attractive being in here,” David flirted. 

“Everybody stares at me - boys, girls, I can’t help it baby...” Patrick sang softly and interlocked his hands at the small of David’s back. David rolled his eyes playfully. 

“But I only have eyes for you, dear,” he sang even more softly before moving in to kiss David’s neck, sending a shiver down his spine. 

“Oh you’re really on a roll, huh?” David teased him. 

“I thought you liked when I sang to you.” 

“You know I do. I hope they have a good selection of Mariah here, because I am _so_ ready.” 

“What can I get you...gentlemen?” The bartender crossed his arms while wearing an amused expression. 

“Hey - um...” Patrick looked over, still holding onto David. 

“I gotta ask, what’s with the outfits?” 

“Birthday party,” David gestured towards the rest of their group and pulled his ID out of his wallet. 

“Ah. Ok. Who’s birthday? The half-naked unicorn?” 

Patrick pursed his lips and suppressed a laugh. “Uh, no. The kangaroo, actually,” he finally said. 

“Can we open a tab and get a couple of pitchers?” David asked, a little exasperated. He handed his ID to the bartender. 

“And I’d like literally the largest glass of red wine you have. A bucket, if possible.” 

The bartender gave him a thumbs up and turned away from them to fill the order. 

“That’s going well,” Patrick nodded towards Stevie and Sean who were sitting very, very close together, his arm was back around her. 

“Yeah...why do I have a feeling we’re going to have _two_ house guests tonight?” David grinned. 

“Funny, I’m getting the same feeling. As long as they leave after breakfast...” Patrick spread his legs apart a bit and captured David’s thigh between his own. 

“Ok, y’all next up we’ve got...Ted!” The DJ announced. Alexis could be heard cheering loudly above the polite applause as the red-faced, mild-mannered veterinarian made his way up to the small stage and took the microphone. 

The track started and Ted began to sing a rousing, mostly on-key rendition of _Build Me Up, Buttercup._

A third of the way through the song, the bartender handed Patrick two pitchers and slid David’s wine across the bar to him. 

“I’ll have someone bring glasses over in a second, you need five or six?” 

“Thanks, six yeah.” Patrick smiled politely. They carried everything carefully back to the table and the server met them there with a stack of pint glasses. 

Ted finished the song and received pats on the back as he took his place at the table next to Alexis and he gulped down his beer. Sean had offered to bring everyone else’s song choices up to the DJ booth and he waited for David and Patrick to choose a couple songs each. 

“Don’t forget, we’ve got like, two, maybe three other bars to hit,” Stevie said wiping beer foam from her upper lip. “If you don’t get to sing here, you’ll get to sing somewhere else!” Sean kissed Stevie’s cheek before he stood from the table to hand their choices to the DJ. David hadn’t picked a song yet; he wanted to “feel out the room first.” 

The next few singers were pretty decent, the beer was cold and the more wine David drank, the less he hated being in the panda suit in public. It was actually ultra-soft and keeping him warm, which only became a problem when Patrick got extra flirty with him. He ran his fingers slowly up and down the inside of David’s thigh and he was trying his best to stay low-key. Patrick started applauding randomly and it took David a couple of seconds to realize that the DJ had called Stevie up to the stage. 

“Whooo! Stevie!” Patrick stood and clapped. 

“Throwin’ it back freshman year of high school for my birthday!” She laughed into the mic before the music started. David recognized the song instantly and he pumped a fist in the air. 

“Take this pink ribbon off my eyes, I’m exposed and it’s no big surprise...” 

“Oh, David! Remember that time we went to the Bahamas with Gwen? That was like, so much fun!” Alexis slapped at his arm. 

“Shhhh! _You_ went to the Bahamas and she happened to also be there, Alexis. Don’t exaggerate. I wasn’t even there,” he shooed her away trying to give Stevie his full attention. 

“Yeah you were, you flew down to bail me out, remember?” 

“Bail?” Ted cocked his head at her. 

“It was a complete misunderstanding.” Alexis batted her eyes innocently. 

“Yeah, Alexis misunderstood that when your boyfriend asks you to hold the drugs and you get caught – you can’t just bat your eyes at the cops and walk away scot free. She further misunderstood that there are consequences that include mandatory rehab.” 

“Ohmygod, David – once again – I didn’t go to rehab. I was _visiting_.” 

“And once again Alexis, it’s not _visiting_ when you have your _own room_.” 

“You’re such a stiff,” she waved him off and took a sip of Ted’s drink. 

“If by ‘a stiff’ you mean someone without a criminal record in five countries, then I’m just fine with that.” 

“Eight countries,” she rolled her eyes, finished Ted’s beer and they all turned their attention back to Stevie as she sang her little kangaroo heart out. She took a bow in response to the applause at the end of her song. She bit her lip to minimize her smile and rejoined the group at the table. 

“Ok, great job Stevie! Did you say it was your birthday?” The DJ asked using the microphone. 

“Yeah! It’s her birthday!” Sean pointed at Stevie with both hands. 

“Hey, Josh! I want to send the little lady a birthday drink! Anything she wants! Ok, let’s bring up...Alexis!” 

“Whoo! Alright babe!” Ted cheered. 

A server appeared as Alexis was getting up to take Stevie’s drink order. She pulled the hood of her onesie up and arranged her hair over her shoulders just so. 

“Ahem,” she coughed into the microphone. 

“What song did she pick?” David asked Ted. 

“I have no idea, she wouldn’t tell me!” He replied. 

“Let’s have some fun, this beat is sick – I wanna take a ride on your disco stick...” 

For the next three minutes and thirty seconds, Alexis gyrated and sang on stage, directing her over the top flirtatiousness at Ted and he ate up every barely-in-tune second. When it was done, she received a huge ovation from the men in the crowd. Patrick clapped politely and David only clapped when she was sitting back down at the table. 

“Ok, great job Alexis. Ok, next up, everybody put your hands together for Patrick!” 

Patrick grinned ear to ear and kissed David before heading to stage. He spun on his heel to look back at him and winked as he pulled the hood of his onesie up. 

Stevie tapped David’s hand to get his attention and mouthed, “Tina Turner?” 

David shrugged, “Maybe?” 

As soon as the music started, David’s heart started racing. The song Patrick chose reminded him of a hot tryst between them. He’d played it in the store while they did inventory together before Christmas. Once Patrick snuck up behind him and sank his hand down the front of David’s pants and then proceeded to grind into his ass, they both gave up on taking inventory. They took refuge in the back room away from any prying eyes of late-night passersby and ravaged each other. The song had power over him. The opening chords were enough to get David hard at the memory; he could still feel Patrick’s tongue…everywhere. 

“Where you are, that’s where I wanna be. Through your eyes are all the things I wanna see…” 

The room was full of people but Patrick locked eyes on David and neither of them looked away. It was like an auditory striptease. Musical foreplay. Patrick was taunting him with every word and every time his tongue darted out of his mouth to wet his lips he felt weak in his knees. 

David could barely breathe, let alone applaud when Patrick strutted back to the table and sat beside him. 

“Did you like the song choice, David?” he rested his chin on his fist. 

“What do you think?” David took his other hand under the table and placed it on his crotch. 

“Mmm. Mission accomplished.” 

“You trying to fuck me here or something? Behind the building? By the dumpsters?” David leaned in and whispered in Patrick’s ear. He wished the scenario didn’t sound as hot as it did when he said it out loud. 

“No, but I want you as pent up as I can get you before we go home.” 

A few more singers were called up, (David got a chance to sing _Fantasy)_ and they went through the initial two pitchers and two more besides. Stevie decided it was time to move on to the next bar. David started to protest because he hadn’t gotten to sing _Vision of Love_ yet but he retreated, understanding that it wasn’t about himself _._ Sean’s jaw tightened slightly when he realized that Patrick had beaten him to paying the bar tab. He offered a handshake and Patrick accepted. 

“Hey, thanks man. I’ll get the next place, ok?” 

“Sure.” Patrick put his credit card and David’s ID in his wallet. 

“She’s pretty great. Thanks for the introduction.” 

“Patrick! The limo’s here!” David called from the front door. He waved, letting David know he’d heard him. 

The Pavilion Street Pub was larger than the Taphouse but it was so packed, they couldn’t find a table that could accommodate them all. They gathered near the bar, trying to get a drink. Stevie nudged David in the ribs to get his attention. 

“I think we should just go, this place is mobbed.” She looked disappointed but David had to agree, there was nowhere to sit, the bar was insanely busy and the line-up for karaoke was bound to be full. Stevie texted the limo driver, asking him to come back and get them. 

“I just have to hit the head, I’ll meet you outside,” Sean kissed her cheek and started pushing his way through the crowd towards the restrooms. 

David turned to his left and called out to his sister and her boyfriend. 

“Alexis! Ted! Alexis – we're gonna just go – it's too...” 

“Are you ready? Let’s do it. I’m a Lamborghini, I’m a Hollywood star, I’m a little bit tipsy, when I drive my car...” 

“What the fuck?” David turned to the stage and saw three twenty-something drunk girls huddled around one microphone singing a song that had haunted his dreams for years. 

Alexis’s face lit up. She had managed to get a cocktail for herself and she downed it in two sips before she dragged Ted by the arm to the dance floor in front of the stage, threw the unicorn hood off her head and danced joyfully until the title track from her short-lived reality show was over. Then she soaked in every ounce of attention she got from the girls when they recognized her. 

“O! M! G! Is that your brother? Is that _David?!”_ One of the girls shouted while pointing directly at him. 

“Oh fuck me,” David pulled his hood up and turned away, trying in vain to hide behind Patrick. 

“David? David Rose? It’s you, right?” The brunette more or less pushed Patrick out of the way when she got close enough. 

“Yes. Yes, hi. That’s me,” he grit his teeth. 

“This is _so_ wild! Can I get your autograph? Please?” She fished around in her purse for a pen. 

The bar was loud but not loud enough to hide Patrick and Stevie’s laughter. 

“Aw come on, David, aren’t you going to give her an autograph? Just a little, _teensy_ autograph...” Stevie ribbed him. 

“Oh! Are you his girlfriend? You’re so lucky!” She finally found a pen and held it out to him. 

“ _I’m_ his boyfriend, actually.” Patrick spoke up and put his hand around David’s waist. 

“Oh. Oooh. Well, aren’t you the lucky one then,” She blushed. 

“So, what’s your name?” David sighed and pulled a napkin from the bar. 

“Ashley!” 

David scribbled something on the napkin and handed it over to her. Patrick and Stevie shared an amused look. 

“David!” Alexis called to him. “I think we’re gonna stay here – we’ll get a cab back or something.” 

He squawked at her, “You’re going to flake out on Stevie’s birthday? Really? _Really?”_

“It’s fine, David. I don’t mind,” Stevie said with a shrug. 

“See? Stevie’s cool with it,” she smiled and winked before turning back to the throng of people on the dance floor. 

“C’mon little panda,” Patrick stumbled a little as he linked their elbows and lead David towards the door. It was blisteringly cold outside but the decibel level of the bar had become intolerable, shivering while they waited for the limo was preferable to having their eardrums assaulted. 

“Geez, I didn’t realize I was out with a real-live _celebrity_ , David!” Stevie teased him. 

“Shut. Up.” He rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why she did that stupid show!” He hid his face in his hands, embarrassed and grateful to be as drunk as he was. 

“Hey, are there clips of it on YouTube? I didn’t watch it myself,” Patrick asked Stevie. 

“Oh you bet there are!” She padded her pocket for her phone but a soft voice distracted her. 

“Um, David?” 

He turned on his heel, irritated. “Yes, what?” 

Upon seeing the tall, thin, blonde person standing in the doorway, he froze and his demeanor changed. 

“ _George?”_ His face went from frustrated to excited in a flash. 

“Hi,” George smiled. “I thought that was you.” 

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” David grabbed George’s hands. 

“Oh, working, sort of – but what are _you_ doing here? Dressed as an...orca?” 

David flipped the hood up, “A panda, thanks. It’s my best friend’s birthday and we’re...I can’t fucking believe it’s you!” 

Patrick cleared his throat. 

“Right - um...Patrick, George. George, my boyfriend Patrick. And Stevie – it's her birthday.” 

“Nice to meet you both,” George smiled wide at them. “They, Them, Theirs.” 

“Huh?” Patrick cocked his head he looked over at Stevie, who shook her head. 

“My pronouns. They, Them, Theirs. I’ve found it’s easier to offer the information than let it get awkward if you have to guess.” George’s light blue eyes sparkled as they spoke. Their hair was longer on the top, in a messy mop of curls, the sides and back were cut very short. They were wearing skinny jeans, cuffed above the ankle, brown boots and a forest green henley top. 

“Ah, well. He, Him, His.” Patrick chuckled nervously, but without sarcasm. 

“George interned with me, in my gallery,” David clarified. 

“Yeah, I was working under this guy for two years? Three? He taught me everything I know.” 

Sean stepped out of the bar just as the limo pulled up and interrupted the conversation. He and Stevie climbed into the car. Patrick followed close behind. 

“Shit - I have to go but um...” He reached into his pocket and pulled a business card out of his wallet and handed it to George. 

“I own a store now...it's sort of far from here but... Come by, I’d love to catch up!” 

“I’ll do that. I’ve got plenty to talk to you about.” 

“Ok, so...um...” David raised his arms, offering a hug and George accepted. They added a brief kiss on his cheek as they let go. 

David waved before he ducked into the limo and they were off to the final bar of the night. 

It was getting later, they were all getting drunker and without Alexis and Ted in the limo, there was a lot more room. Stevie sat across Sean’s lap with her arms around his neck while they kissed furiously, his hands tangled in her hair. Patrick bit his lower lip and raised his eyebrows at David, inviting him to get closer. By the time the driver parked in front of the bar, the windows were fogged up and all four occupants were oblivious to their location. 

“Everybody ok back there?” He lowered the partition enough so his voice would be heard. 

David was straddling Patrick’s lap, both onesies were unzipped to their navels. Patrick jolted back to reality first but wasn’t exactly thrilled with the interruption. David whined and kissed him one last time before swinging his leg back over Patrick’s lap and they attempted to compose themselves. 

“Like, how _badly_ do you want to sing karaoke, Stevie?” David rubbed his face with both hands. 

She was still softly kissing Sean’s mouth, not acknowledging the presence of anyone else. 

“We might as well go in...” She finally said, her eyes still locked on Sean’s mouth. He pulled her in for one last kiss before they all climbed out of the car, giggling among themselves. 

“This place? For real?” David stopped in his tracks even with Patrick trying to pull him inside. 

The Thirsty Beaver, known simply as “The Beav” by the regulars, was a smaller dive bar 40 minutes away from the last stop. The outside was constructed to look like a rustic log cabin which carried through to the inside. The bar was known for having friendly staff with heavy hands when it came to pouring drinks. 

Thankfully, while it was a busy night at The Beav, they quickly found a table for four and a server took their drink orders. Sean passed her his card to ensure that he’d be the one picking up the tab. Patrick caught her attention as she walked away and ordered something extra. 

Conversation about nothing in particular came easily while they flipped through the karaoke books. Stevie rested her head against Sean’s bicep as they flipped the pages. They each picked out a couple of songs and Stevie brought the slips of paper up to the DJ. When she returned, she grabbed David by the hand and pulled him out of his chair. 

“I’m just gonna borrow him a minute...” 

David coughed and adjusted himself, hoping the semi Patrick had been toying with under the table was hidden as he followed Stevie into the bathroom. 

“Bonus points for that gift, man.” Patrick said once he and Sean were alone. 

“Thanks. I have a knack for stuff like that. She mentioned it at least three times the first night we went out, I had a feeling it was something special to her.” 

Patrick told Sean about the month-aversary gifts he sent David at the beginning of their relationship. 

“The cornier the gifts got, the more exasperated he was and the more fun it was for me,” he chuckled. 

“This is fun,” Sean said. “This is the kind of thing my wife would never be into.” 

In the privacy and relative quiet of the ladies' room Stevie started pacing. 

“David - this has been so much fun tonight...I needed this.” 

He smiled and leaned against the wall. “Well, I’m glad. You’ve been working so hard getting the motel into shape with Dad...” 

“I really like Sean, David. I’m so _in like_ with him...it’s sort of scary to me. I haven’t felt this way in a long time.” 

“Being _in_ _like_ is scary,” David affirmed. “But you’re gorgeous, you’re smart, you own your own business – you've got a lot to offer someone Stevie.” 

“Wow, you just said a lot of really nice things about me in a row, David. Did you hurt yourself?” 

“Shut up and come here,” he held his arms out to give her a hug and he kissed the top of her head for good measure. 

“Selfie?” He asked. 

She rolled her eyes but she positioned herself in front of him while they both mugged for a few photos. 

Someone was on stage annihilating Whitesnake’s _Here I Go Again_ when they went back out to the table and David saw the strange expression on Patrick’s face but he didn’t inquire about it. The server had brought them their drinks and Patrick’s surprise. 

“Ok, Stevie – your party, your liquor.” Patrick gestured to the neat row of silver bullet shots on the table. He passed them out and everyone clinked the glasses together. 

“Cheers!” Stevie smiled. 

“Happy Birthday!” Sean nudged her leg under the table and ran his hand up her thigh. 

“Kindest regards,” David winked at her. He was already feeling lightheaded and hoped the shot wouldn’t take him out of the game. 

They tapped the glasses on the table and drank them down simultaneously. Patrick grunted and hissed at the burn in his throat and David slapped his palm on the table. 

“Ok, let’s bring Sean up to the stage!” The DJ announced. 

Stevie squealed with excitement as Sean stood up and walked to the microphone. Patrick nudged David’s arm. 

“I have to talk to you about something...” 

Before Patrick could finish, the track started playing and Sean sang. 

“ _Glaub_ _mir,_ _irgendwann_ _wird_ _die Liebe_ _regier'n_ _,_ _Wir_ _haben_ _nichts_ _mehr_ _zu_ _verlier'n...”_

“Is that...German?!” Stevie whipped her head around to look at David and Patrick. 

David nodded, “Mm-hmm...” 

The song switched to English and then back to German. No one in the bar knew what the hell he was saying but he had a great voice. The entire room applauded in earnest for him when he was finished and he couldn’t resist saying “ _Danke schoen_ ” before jumping down from the stage. 

He took a long sip of beer as soon as he sat back down. 

“That was...awesome,” Stevie said, drinking her beer. 

“Thanks.” 

“I didn’t know you spoke German...” She tilted her head. 

“I lived there for a while. When I was in the Air Force.” 

“You were at Ramstein?” Patrick asked. “A buddy from high school is stationed there.” 

Sean nodded. 

“Ok...David come on up to the stage!” 

David took a sip of beer and kissed Patrick’s mouth. He wasn’t as nervous as he usually was with a microphone in his hand but he had a strong buzz going on. Patrick and Stevie both cheered and stood up when the track started playing. David smirked at them both. 

“Life is a mystery; everyone must stand alone. I hear you call my name and it feels like...home...” 

Stevie pulled Sean across the floor to dance and Patrick followed. David’s heart pounded while he sang only to Patrick. They’d argued (affectionately) about their favorite Madonna video. David’s preferred the pageantry of _Like a Prayer_ , Patrick was partial to _Vogue._

The night finished up and with one eye squeezed shut so she could clearly see the numbers, Stevie texted the limo driver while Sean settled up the tab. 

David was sweating like a beast in his panda suit so he went outside for air, Patrick and Stevie went to the restroom, then joined him outside. 

“So...Sean can stay over, right?” She asked while chewing on her lip. 

“As long as you keep it down...” David said, a little wobbly on his feet. 

“I make no promises,” she laughed. 

The limo arrived and the two couples cuddled into each other for the hour-long drive back to the apartment. No one spoke, David fell asleep within minutes. 

When he opened his eyes again, Patrick was shaking his shoulder to awaken him. 

“David? Babe? C’mon...we’re home...” 

“Do I have to wake up?” David exhaled deeply and nuzzled into Patrick’s shoulder. 

“Only if you want to have sex.” Patrick said bluntly. 

“I’m up.” 

They wished each other a cursory ‘good night’ before splitting up into separate bedrooms. Patrick yanked David into him and kicked their door shut. They struggled to undress themselves and kiss at the same time but within a few minutes, they’d stripped down to their underwear and Patrick was on top, grinding into David’s thigh. 

“I hope you had a nice nap. Because this is gonna take a while...” He sucked on David’s neck and roughly massaged his palm into his groin getting him hard. David’s light gasps and grunts were so rewarding; he was very good at letting Patrick know what he wanted. His fingers dug into Patrick’s shoulder and he rocked his hips. 

“You sang that song...” he whispered. 

“Yeah I thought you’d appreciate that,” Patrick used his tongue to slowly trace a line down David’s chest, lingering at his right nipple and again at his hip. 

David looked down in time to see Patrick bite down on the elastic waistband of his boxers and tug. He ran his entire hand over David’s cock and kissed it over the fabric. He pulled them down and made a hungry moaning sound that almost made David cum. He knew what was in store for him. That look in Patrick's eyes was unmistakable. It was time to play. 

“The only thing I want to do is make you feel good.” 

David arched his back, feeling Patrick’s stubble brushing against his hyper sensitive skin. 

“Fuck...me...please...” David’s breathy moan turned him on even more and he had every intention of burying his cock as deep into him as possible. 

But not yet. 

He continued moving downward, licking and biting David’s skin – claiming and marking him. He massaged David’s calves and thighs, watching him enjoy it. After a few minutes, he ran his hands back up David’s tanned body and lightly squeezed his throat. He touched his tongue to David’s earlobe and closed his fist around his cock. 

“Turn over,” he purred. 

David moaned but complied gladly. 

Propped up on all fours, David always felt deeply vulnerable but in Patrick’s hands, he knew he was safe. 

“Red and green, agreed?” Patrick kissed up David’s shoulder blade. 

“Yes.” 

He felt the mattress shift under Patrick’s weight as he moved into position, then his fingers were spreading him open. 

Patrick’s tongue teased him and he rocked back into it while he gripped the sheets. David lost track of time, the only thing he felt was so good, nothing else existed. He whined when Patrick moved his mouth away softly biting David’s flesh. 

“I want you...” David moaned into the pillow. 

“You have me.” 

Patrick slid his middle finger around David’s slick hole. 

“Green?” 

“Fuck yes.” 

Patrick grinned and swatted at his boyfriend and his palm made contact with a hard thwack. 

“You have to say it.” 

“Uhhhh, fine – green.” 

David exhaled deeply while Patrick pushed three fingers inside him. He buried his face in the pillow and inhaled the permanently eroticized scent of Old Spice and Patrick’s skin. 

Patrick moved slowly but firmly; his mouth watered and his prick ached but he needed to draw this out. 

“M-more -” David stuttered as he relaxed his upper body and rocked backward. 

“Magic word?” 

“More... _please_...” He wiped his forehead and drew a deep breath as Patrick scissored his fingers and hunted for David’s sweet spot. 

His body convulsed when Patrick made contact. No one ever took the time to spoil him like this. It made him want to give Patrick everything. 

“There it is. Does it feel good?” He caressed the pad of his finger against the gland and watched David shake. With his free hand he squeezed David’s balls and moved up his shaft. He grinned to feel the steady stream of precum dripping out of him. 

“I’m going to suck your cock. Any objections?” he removed his fingers and helped David flip over. 

“Kiss me...Patrick, please...” David begged desperately. 

As soon as their lips met, David grabbed hold of Patrick and didn’t want to let him go. He held on as tightly as he could. 

“I love you,” Patrick spoke in between impassioned kisses. “So much.” 

David used his longer legs to kick off the mattress and with a minor struggle, he got Patrick on his back. Surprised, Patrick groaned to find himself incapacitated. David held his wrists above his head and leveraged his weight to hold the rest of him down. 

“My turn...you stay...” David pushed his tongue past Patrick’s teeth feeling the pleasure vibrate through him. 

Slowly making his way down Patrick’s body, David maintained eye contact. The hunger in Patrick’s eyes grew with every second. 

He locked his fist around him and pumped his hand watching Patrick keen off the bed and press his head back into the pillows. When he looked back up to watch himself fill David’s mouth, a salacious moan escaped him. 

“How bad do you want it?” David raised an eyebrow and sucked his cheeks in. 

Patrick growled. 

David bobbed his head rapidly several times. “Pretty bad huh?” 

Patrick narrowed his eyes. 

“I want to be sore. Do you hear me? Take as long as you like. I’ll do anything you ask. Just fuck me as hard as you can.” 

He wiped the saliva and precum from his swollen lips before he slithered up the length of the bed and he stroked Patrick’s cheek delicately. The animal lust swirled in Patrick’s eyes but he lay there seemingly frozen. 

“Let’s see what you got.” He kissed him again. 

“Green.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will name a character after the first person to correctly identify all of the karaoke songs.
> 
> A few other notes:  
> The Thirsty Beaver is in fact a bar that exists in the city where I grew up.  
> Boneheads (minus the 'z') also exists has THE BEST selection of sauces for chicken wings in the world.  
> The Little Prince is one of my favorite books and I fell in love with the idea of it being Stevie's favorite.  
> I am of the generation that worships at the altar of Dave Matthews but I can't stand him - except for that ONE song. It's probably more Carlos Santana's seductive guitar riffs but yeah...that song is a panty dropper.  
> After his first date with the wonderful woman who eventually became my sister in law, my brother texted me "She's awesome...I am so IN LIKE!"


	17. Chapter 17

Patrick opened one eye and checked the alarm clock. The numbers were blurry, but seeing how dark it still was out the window, he assumed it was stupid o’clock in the morning. He turned his head and saw David asleep so close to him, just like the morning after his father’s car accident. He felt the tickle of steady breathing dancing across the skin of his bare shoulder. David’s left arm was resting over his chest. He inhaled deeply, smelling the fresh rosemary and lavender soap. As worn out as they were, they’d taken a warm bath to soothe sore muscles after satiating themselves. He’d given David what he asked for, every last bit of it, but he made sure to kiss it all away from his skin so they could go to bed restored and whole. 

Patrick gently stroked David’s left ring finger with a long, loving look at him. It filled his chest with a feeling so warm that it may have been the middle of the summer; they might have been laying together on a white sand beach, glistening with salt water and marital bliss.

_ Soon enough. Soon enough. _ He thought.

Lightning flashed in the window and the clap of thunder came seconds later. The fair hair on his forearms prickled. He turned back to the clock and the nightstand it rested on. He smiled to himself knowing that in the back of the drawer of that very nightstand, he had hidden a black velvet box. The box contained the ring which would be the gateway to the next chapter of his life.

David stirred; a soft sigh left his mouth. Patrick examined his long, dark lashes; the straight bridge of his nose, the little mole on his chin, his flawless olive skin and impossibly perfect cultivated stubble. He was the most beautiful person Patrick had ever laid eyes on and his heart belonged to David long before he realized it.  Whenever it happened, it wouldn’t be his first engagement but everything felt different this time. Patrick had no doubts ,  no reservations, no contingencies. In hindsight, he’d known he and Rachel weren’t right for each other when he proposed but he thought it was his fault and that he could change  himself. They were together for a long time, getting engaged seemed like the next logical step. Everyone seemed to expect it. He thought he had to change himself to make it work with her, and it was  _ exhausting _ . 

Nothing was forced or faked with David. He didn’t ask Patrick to change anything. Compromise is part of every relationship of course and they both compromised (though David required more gentle persuasion in that department). David challenged him but didn’t make any  _ demands _ . He didn’t hem and haw at his bad habits, (like biting his nails and cracking his neck when he was anxious). David didn’t make fun of his occasional clumsiness. He didn’t click his tongue critically if Patrick occasionally drank a little too much or if he wanted to toke up at the end of a stressful day. David didn’t condescend when they disagreed. He was Patrick’s best friend. He could admit when he was wrong. He made Patrick laugh more than anyone else. With him, Patrick felt safe; he felt seen.

He loved David so much, it hurt.

Deciding he simply could not wait another second; he touched his lips to David’s forehead and inhaled the scent of his hair. The  combination of  booze still pumping through his bloodstream and excitement  was making him lightheaded. He saw no reason to wait – they were devoted to each other, they had a thriving business, a home, he was fairly certain that David would say yes – what the hell was he waiting for? He reached under the sheets and brushed his fingers carefully across the skin between David’s navel and the spot where his hair began to thicken. His middle finger traced up and down slowly while he struggled to find the right words. He’d never be able to pull off something over the top like in the movies. It needed to be short and simple before he lost his nerve.

_ How about we get married? _

_ Wanna _ _ marry me, David? _

_ Hey, I was thinking about us getting married – what do you think? _

_ I want you to be my  _ _ wi _ _ \---uh—husband. _

_ Drunk idiot. That’s why you’re going to wait. Don’t do this when you’re drunk. _

He grunted and adjusted his head on his pillow, angry at himself to the point of bursting into tears. David deserved better than a naked, drunken proposal in the middle of the night. David deserved everything. He sniffled and wiped his eyes before settling back against his pillow; hoping he didn’t remember any of this by morning. He listened to the rain falling heavily outside, the wind raged. Then the whisper of a memory raced to the forefront of his mind. Wife. Why did that word come to mind? He didn’t want a wife; he wanted David. He didn’t think of David as his wife no matter how many times Alexis jokingly called him that. Then why...

_ Oh fuck. _

_ Sean. He’d said it. He said...what was it? _

_ ‘This is fun. This is the kind of thing my wife would never be into.’ _

He’d meant to say something to David but he got distracted. Now Stevie was in bed with him. He felt a bit queasy at the thought of what David would say when he found out. He tried slipping his arm out from under David’s head but he snorted.

“Mmm, don’t go,” his voice was faraway.

“Ok.”

“You’re so hot.” David placed a soft kiss to his chest.

“Um, thanks. Ditto.” 

“No, I mean...you’re so warm.” He snuggled in closer and Patrick pulled the blanket up over David’s shoulder. 

A few minutes of silence passed and Patrick’s conscience was nagging at him until he couldn’t take it anymore. He cleared his throat.

“David?”

“Sleeping.”

“I - I  gotta tell you something.”

“Me too.”

“Huh?”

“I love you, too. Go back to sleep.”

“OK.”

“If there’s anything else, tell me in the morning. After coffee. And breakfast.”

Patrick chuckled and rolled to his side, David shifted positions and pulled him into his chest. Patrick fell back to sleep, lulled by the warmth of David’s breathing on the back of his neck.

Hours later, Stevie was jarred awake by the feeling of Sean getting out of bed. She peeked her eyes open in time to watch him pick his boxers up off the floor and step into them. He searched the floor for something. She’d gotten up to use the bathroom in the middle of the night and heard the thunderstorm but was pleasantly surprised to see the rain had stopped. The sun was bright enough to illuminate the room and make her aware of how incredibly naked she was. She grew immediately self-conscious and was pulling the 1200 thread count Egyptian cotton bedsheet up over herself when he turned around.

“Sorry I woke you.” He walked back to the bed and sat down.

“It’s ok. I would be waking up around now anyway.” She squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples.

“You ok? Bit of a hangover?” He gave her a half-smile and ran his hands through her hair.

“I’m fine.”

“Good. Happy birthday, Stevie.” He cupped her cheek and kissed her. “And happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Thank you,” she smiled against his lips. “Sorry I didn’t get you a present.”

Sean stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. “Well we can discuss that major faux pas over breakfast.”

In the kitchen, Patrick set to work mixing the waffle batter. He sliced the strawberries and had them arranged on plates. The waffle iron was preheating. He’d whipped the egg whites into stiff peaks by hand and set them aside. He went to the pantry and couldn’t find the powdered sugar. He was still moving boxes and cans around when David stumbled out of the bedroom, barefoot and bare-chested in tight black joggers. His stretched his arms above his head, yawning and adjusted his glasses on his face. 

He grinned out of one side of his mouth, watching his boyfriend and wondering how in the world he’d gotten so lucky. The man currently rummaging through the pantry was everything he never knew he needed and he was grateful. In what David had come to think of as his “old life”, he couldn’t think of a way he would have met Patrick. Possibly a chance encounter in a Starbucks, but without some pre-Creek twist of fate David wouldn’t have had any reason to be in New Hampshire. So, as traumatizing it was for his family to lose everything, David was grateful to have the heirloom Persian rug ripped out from underneath him. Patrick was kind, thoughtful, patient and for some incomprehensible reason, he’d actually stuck around in spite of the dumpster fire of drama David all-too-often found himself living in. Patrick Samuel Brewer, the unassuming business major in straight-leg, mid-range denim, was the love of his life and if David was supposed to be with only one person forever, it couldn’t possibly be anyone else.

“What’s all this?” He hugged Patrick from behind and kissed his cheek smelling of toothpaste. 

“Belgian waffles, if I could find the damned powdered sugar,” Patrick grumbled. 

“Oh, it’s...” David opened a different cupboard and lifted himself on tip toe to get the bag down for him.

Patrick smirked, amused. He’d never dated anyone taller than himself before and David seemed to enjoy having that height advantage. David leaned over the mixing bowl, dipped his pinky into the batter and tasted it.

“Yum. Can I help you do anything?”

Patrick checked the recipe again. “Um, yeah – if you could – I have to make the whipped cream, can you finish the batter - fold in the egg whites?”

“Fold in the - you don’t want me to do that.” David shook his head.

“Ok then. Here, you make the whipped cream.” They swapped places and Patrick handed David the hand mixer. 

“How do I know when it’s done?” He dropped the blades of the mixer into the heavy whipping cream and looked to Patrick for instructions.

“You’ll know, it’ll just look right.” Patrick shrugged while he finished mixing the batter and tested the waffle iron. 

David frowned down at the bowl but he switched the appliance on. He held it there until the liquid bubbled and frothed and began to thicken into a consistency like watery yogurt. From there, it got smooth just like the meringue  Adelina made.

“See? Easy,” Patrick winked at him as he dropped a spoonful of batter into the waffle iron. The smell filled their nostrils and David’s stomach growled. 

David continued making the whipped cream, thinking about all the times  Adelina would give him a bigger piece of pie than she’d give to Alexis. He got extra stories at bedtime when they were small. He still had the card she gave him at his Bar Mitzvah and the one from his college graduation. He was her favorite but she was better at hiding it from Alexis than their mother was.

“David - that’ll do it...” He felt the warmth of Patrick’s hand on the small of his back and turned the mixer off. He swiped some whipped cream from the beater and slowly slid it into his own mouth, watching Patrick’s Adam’s apple bob up and down.

“Mm. Want some?”

Patrick licked his lower lip and closed the distance between them, circling David’s waist with his arms.

“I think you know the answer to that question.” He kissed David’s neck and licked up behind his ear, feeling him shiver.

“Oh, is something burning?” Stevie crossed her arms and giggled when they jumped apart. She padded into the kitchen in bare feet wearing long red and white flannel pajama pants and a red tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail.

“Fuck...” Patrick raced to the waffle iron and opened it. The waffle wasn’t burned, just slightly darker than it ought to be.

David poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher on the counter.

“What’s all this?” Stevie sat at the island. 

“Happy Birthday,” Patrick said shaking powdered sugar over a short stack of waffles and took a spoonful of David’s whipped cream to drop a dollop on top. He pushed the plate over to her and passed a bottle of real maple syrup. 

“Coffee or Bloody Mary?” He asked.

“Coffee, please. And aspirin if you have it.”

David got three mugs from the cabinet and fixed three steaming hot cups of coffee. She smiled and poured syrup on her food. Patrick leaned against the island and watched her take the first bite.

“Oh my god,” she said with her mouth full. Patrick nodded, satisfied and turned back to the waffle iron.

“Is Sean still here?” David sipped his coffee and nodded towards the second bedroom. Stevie nodded, chewing. Patrick tensed up and flipped the iron over.

“And...how was the rest of your night?” He raised an eyebrow.

Stevie smirked but before she could answer , the bedroom door opened and Sean walked into the kitchen. He wore the same jeans and t-shirt he’d had on underneath the onesie and was putting on his shoes, the  Dalmatian suit was over his arm. He had his phone pinched against his shoulder and was talking. 

“Ok, yeah give me a half hour , 45 minutes and I’ll be there. I just need to stop at home first.”

Patrick turned and saw Stevie’s expression deflate.

“K, bye.” He pushed his phone into his back pocket.

“You’re leaving?” She asked, frowning.

“Not because I want to, trust me.” He kissed her cheek and stole a slice of strawberry from her plate. “One of the guys got hurt last night, they need me on the rig to cover him.” 

“Hurt?” Stevie turned to him, concerned. Sean chuckled and shook his head.

“He’s fine. He was hanging some shelving unit thing in his garage and it fell on his foot.”

“Ouch.” David grimaced.

“I’m sorry. We still on for dinner this weekend? I’ll make this up to you.” He threaded his fingers through her hair and kissed her mouth.

“Can’t wait.”

Sean turned to Patrick who wasn’t looking up from the waffle iron. 

“Um, thanks for letting me crash.”

“ Mmhmm ,” Patrick replied, still not looking at him.

Sean cocked his head but shook it off.

“Wait - let me drive you,” Stevie said, wiping her mouth on her napkin. Patrick put a plate of waffles in front of David, who doused them in maple syrup and a took a healthy dollop of whipped cream.

“No, thanks.  It stopped raining, I ’m  gonna run it – it's not that far and I need the exercise.”

David snorted. “I’d have thought you got enough exercise last night.” 

Stevie blushed and took another bite of her breakfast. Sean extended his hand to David. 

“See you around.” He looked over his shoulder at Stevie and gave her a small smile before closing the door behind him. 

Patrick sat down with his own plate and didn’t look at either of them. They both noticed the shift in his demeanor and shared a look before David swallowed what he was chewing and spoke.

“Patrick? What’s wrong?”

Patrick ignored him and started eating.

“Hello?” David waved his hand playfully.

“What?” He looked up seeming angry for a second and then his face softened. “Sorry.”

“Did something happen...?”

Again, he didn’t answer. Stevie shifted uncomfortably in her seat , quickly  finished her food and got up from her chair. As she carried her dish to the sink, she looked at David.

“Ok, um, I guess I’ll go now.”

“No. Stop. Stevie – um... There’s something you need to know about him.” Patrick gripped his fork in his fist.

She put her dish in the sink and sat back down.

“Sean... He’s married.”

“WHAT?!” David jumped to his feet, gesturing wildly. “You knew he was married and you didn’t say anything?”

“I didn’t know! He mentioned it last night, casually.”

“Oh, he  _ mentioned _ it? Thank god he  _ mentioned  _ it to you.”

“I was  gonna say something but, I got distracted,” Patrick held his face in his hands.

“ _ DISTRACTED?!” _

_ “HEY!” _ Stevie shouted and got them both to be quiet.

“Stevie, I am so sorry,” David took her hand.

“Why...” she paused and folded her hands in front of her. “Why would you assume that I didn’t know?”

David neck threatened to snap in two as he whipped his head from Stevie to Patrick and back again.

“You  _ knew _ ?” He gasped, scandalized.

“You’ve never slept with a married man, David? A married woman?” She raised a provocative, accusatory eyebrow at him.

“I...I...” he looked at Patrick and could barely hide his guilty grin. “This isn’t about  _ me _ .”

“They’re separated. Ok? She served him the papers last year, she’s living with some dude named Greg in Minnesota. Any other questions?” She crossed her arms.

“Oh...I...oh,” Patrick’s face turned red and he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“You think I’m that hard-up that I’d sleep with a married guy?”

“No, I...I don’t want you to get hurt. That’s all.”

Her offended expression changed and she gave him a half-smile.

“Well, thanks for looking out for me.” 

“Welcome.”

David looked between two of the people he cared most about in the world and wished everything would stop being so awkward.

“So…how was it?” He stuffed a bite of waffle into his  mouth. “He’s got that BDE, is it warranted?”

Stevie laughed and stole David’s strawberry. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“BDE?” Patrick asked with a mouthful.

“Big dick energy,” David and Stevie answered at the same time.

Patrick swallowed and laughed, rolling his eyes.

“And what, pray tell, is ‘big dick energy’?” Patrick asked.

David pursed his lips before he answered. “Oh you know, it’s a certain... kind of  confidence. Confidence without...” He searched for the right word.

“Cockiness, as it were.” Stevie shrugged.

Patrick laughed and took another bite before he spoke. “Do I have that?” 

“Yes,” again, David and Stevie spoke together.

Patrick sat up in his seat a little taller, “I do?”

“In a...low-key sort of way. The way you walk.” Stevie said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Hmm. Funny. My sister said the same thing about David.”

“What?” David’s fork clattered to his plate.

Patrick laughed. “Yeah, Sarah...” he turned to Stevie to explain. “My sister has zero filter, like none at all...”

“Girl after my own heart,” Stevie replied.

“Why were you talking about my dick with your sister?!” David gestured wildly.

“Don’t feign incredulity, David,” Stevie casually chastised him. “You’ve told me more than I ever  wante d or needed to know about this one over here.” She gestured to Patrick with her thumb. David suppressed his amusement by taking a sip of coffee. 

“Oh, really?” Patrick cocked his head at David, who refused to make eye contact, looking very guilty.

Stevie stayed long enough to help Patrick clean up the kitchen. She changed into the clothes she’d packed and thanked them both before she left. She was halfway out the door when she doubled back and put her hand on Patrick’s arm.

“I meant what I said before, thanks for looking out for me.”

He gave her another hug and  watched as she left the apartment.

Patrick folded the dish towel before joining David in the living room. He was laying on the sofa, frowning and poking at the insignificant protrusion of flesh that was forming in his abdomen. 

“Fat and happy,” his father had said. “That’s what happens when you are living with the right one.”

David was neither fat, nor happy with altogether nominal amount of weight he’d gained in two weeks. 

“Stop,” Patrick said patiently. 

“Stop feeding me.”

“Come down to the gym with me in the morning.”

“Pass.” David responded by lifting both of his legs so Patrick could sit and then lowered his legs back down in his lap. Out of not much more than habit and the pleasure it gave him to be able to touch his boyfriend in the privacy of their own home, Patrick kneaded his fingers into the muscles of David’s legs. 

“Mm. Is this my Valentine’s Day gift? Impromptu massage?” David folded his hands behind his head.

“How’d you guess? I didn’t know how to wrap it.” Patrick moved his hands down to David’s calves.

“I have something for you but I don’t want to get up to get it.” David closed his eyes and lifted his pelvis off the sofa cushion slightly.

A few minutes passed and Patrick’s hands were cramping but he enjoyed the coos and purrs that David made too much to stop. His forearms were burning when David finally spoke again.

“Ok, I’m going to either fall asleep or jump your bones if I don’t get up right now!” He  jerked his legs out of Patrick’s grip and quickly trotted to the bedroom. Patrick scraped his nails against his scalp, waiting for David to return.

He came back in holding a flat package wrapped in brown paper, tied with a cream grosgrain ribbon worked into a big bow. 

“Hope you like it.” The words sounded so casual as he said them but Patrick saw the trepidation in David’s eyes, whatever this was, he was unsure of it. David gnawed on his thumbnail.

Patrick carefully dislodged the ribbon and pulled the paper open. His jaw dropped, his heart raced and his eyes felt hot.

_ Beau. _

On a simple canvas, only a little bigger than a sheet of paper, David had lovingly drawn Beau with swipes of charcoal and white pencil. He had captured minute details like his slightly crooked lower teeth and  the scar on his muzzle from an unfortunate run - in with the neighbor’s cat. He’d been nervous to show David all the pictures of Beau that Rachel had emailed to him but it looked like David had closely studied one of them with astonishingly thoughtful results. Patrick squeezed his eyebrows together in an attempt to fight the tears back but it proved to be too little, too late. He relaxed into David’s chest, still looking at the drawing and let himself shed a few.

“ Shhh . I know you miss him. I wanted to try giving him back to you,” David whispered and caressed Patrick’s hair.

“I love you so much, David. It’s him. Thank you.”

“I thought we could hang it in the store. You showed me those handmade vegan leather dog collars and the gourmet biscuits a while back. I thought we could have a small dedicated section to pet stuff.”

Patrick smiled and hugged the canvas to his chest. It was truly the most thoughtful gift he’d ever received; just when he thought David couldn’t possibly surprise him anymore, this happened.

“I’m  gonna need to rethink your gift.” Patrick carried the canvas to the mantel and carefully  displayed it between the framed photos of  the two of  them standing  at a scenic overlook on the  Kanc and Quinn’s latest school picture.

“You got me something?”  David knelt up on the sofa  and  put his fist under his chin.  Patrick put his hands on his hips when he spun on his heel to face  him.

“Of course I did but it’s not  anything big.” He kissed David’s mouth  and went to the bedroom to get it. 

When he came back into the living room carrying the black envelope, David perked up. He was intrigued by gifts that came in envelopes.

Patrick looked insecure as he sat next to David and handed him the gift. He flipped the envelope over and pushed his finger under the sealed flap, proceeding to rip it open. The thick cardstock certificate inside felt smooth against his fingertips. He pulled it out, not knowing what to expect. He read the certificate, then he read it again.

“Really?” He raised his eyes to look at Patrick, who smiled shyly and shrugged his shoulders.

“The binary star system located at the coordinates RA:15h17m31.2s DEC:31°17m31.6s has successfully been entered into the International Star Registry and has been named ‘<3 David & Patrick <3’.”

“You...named a star after me?” 

“Us. I named it after us. And it’s not just a star – it's a binary star system. Two stars that orbit around each other forever.” Patrick cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked down at his bare feet.

David fell silent. He read and reread the certificate in his trembling hands three more times.

“You hate it, it’s stupid, it’s...”

“I love it. I... _ love _ it,” David sniffled. “It’s perfect.” Still holding the certificate in one hand, David put his arms around Patrick’s neck and pulled him into a long, tender kiss. Patrick ran his hands up and down David’s back, his nails grazing his skin, never wanting to let go. 

The kiss became something more, something uncontrollable.  David moved forward, capturing Patrick’s tongue in his mouth. His skin was on fire  everywhere Patrick touched him.  He cupped Patrick over his blue flannel pajama pants and felt him  rut his hips.  His gift was more appropriate than Patrick could have imagined ; kissing him made David see stars. 

David gripped Patrick’s t-shirt in his free hand. Patrick squeezed his eyes shut and let himself be taken over. He relaxed back on the sofa allowing David to slot himself between his legs. He mourned the feeling of David’s mouth on his as David started  licking his neck, lightly sucking his skin.  Patrick’s carotid artery pulsated against his tongue,  Patrick wriggled beneath him, struggling to get his shirt off. As soon as it was on the floor, David licked a trail down his chest. Feeling his teeth close around his right nipple, Patrick grunted and rocked his hips. 

“David…” Patrick tossed his head back in a  moan.

He continued making the alabaster skin of Patrick’s chest turn pink and started pulling his pajamas down.  Onc e Patrick’s hard cock was free of his pajamas, he slid his thumb over the slit and pulsed his fist around the shaft. Patrick’s fingers were locked in his hair, tugging on it and gently encouraging David to move  further down his body . 

“Fuck baby…” Patrick moaned and rocked his hips.

David  nipped at his stomach while he worked his hand up and down. He shifted his weight and knelt on the floor, encouraging Patrick to sit up on the sofa.  He pumped his fist and continued pulsing his hand , looking up at Patrick. 

He his chest heaved and he moaned up to the skylights. David pushed Patrick’s knees apart and caught his eye. He slowly licked from Patrick’s balls up to the slick, pink skin of the head of his cock, slowly flicking his tongue against the frenulum and refusing to break eye contact.

Patrick’s cheeks burned and he was panting hard. He fought to keep from unraveling but watching David on his knees was almost too much. David teased him, running his lips all over his satin skin but not taking him into his mouth.

“You’re actually killing me…” Patrick groaned.

David couldn’t hide the wicked grin on his face before he curled his lips over his teeth. Before Patrick could take another breath, David was hungrily sucking on him. Patrick clenched the sofa cushions and pumped his hips  lightly  while David’s moans vibrated around him. His body tingled all over from the wet smacking sound David’s mouth made as he worked him over.

David spat him out, gasping for air. While  he nipped at the flesh of his inner thighs , Patrick tapped his cock against  David’s cheek.

“I’m so close,” he groaned.

David pulled his pajamas to his ankles  and lapped at Patrick’s balls, taking  one, then the other i nto his mouth .  A guttural  grunt seemed to come directly out of the pit of Patrick’s gut. He knew what David was doing ; h e was bringing him to the brink and letting him plateau. 

He c aressed the back of David’s head , pushing down slightly in a cheap attempt to get him to finish him off. 

“Uh  uh uh…” David teased him. “ Not yet.”

He reached for Patrick’s hand and made a show out of placing deliberate, gentle kisses on his  fingers. Patrick caught a glint of mischief in his eyes a moment before  his first two digits disappeared into David’s mouth . He slowly dragged his teeth against them, eliciting a series of  whining moans as Patrick started to beg for release.

“Please…David…I’m  gonna scream… ”

“Good.”

Without warning, David was rapidly jerking Patrick’s cock while they were staring at each other intensely. David loved watching his lover mouth  words as he got closer . 

“Oh my  _ god… _ fuck… oh god…”

“ Now, f uck my mouth,” David’s blood was pounding in his ears as he spoke.

Needing little encouragement beyond that, Patrick pulled himself up to his feet , cupped David’s cheeks and thrust into his mouth, feeling David swallow around the head as it collided with the back of his throat. 

David  dragged his nails across Patrick’s ass , moaning and trying to  breathe. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh  fuuuuucking shit…” Patrick’s knees nearly gave out when he exploded. He flopped back on the sofa, the tremors hadn’t subsided yet. 

Resting on his heels, David threaded his fingers through his hair.

“Mmm…” 

He opened his mouth, showing  off the  thick cum he’d been given to swallow. Patrick’s face flushed momentarily but he lurched forward  with a deep-throated growl  and took David by surprise, off - setting his balance and knocking him back on the floor. He buried his tongue in David’s mouth and they fought over who got to swallow his load. Patrick pulled  away and ground his pelvis against David. He moaned and Patrick let his cum drip into David’s open mouth.

“You want it, don’t you? You want it  so  bad…” Patrick pumped his hips again and watched fire flash in David’s eyes.

Patrick backed off and turned around, resting his upper body on the sofa cushions and curved his back showing David exactly what he wanted to see. He fumbled with his joggers at first but he worked his way out of them. Coming up behind Patrick, he kissed his  lightly freckled  shoulder blade and slipped two finger s between his cheeks.

“Prep?” 

“No time. If you’re not fucking my ass in the next ten seconds…”

Patrick didn’t finish that thought. David spit on his hand, slicked up his cock and started pushing inside him.  The ring of muscle was so tight, David knew he’d better start slow. He threaded all of his fingers with Patrick’s, holding his hands down on the cushions . 

“That’s so good…” Patrick cried out. 

“Tell me if I need to stop…” David kissed his deltoid, continuing to let Patrick acclimate.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Patrick gasped as he bucked back, letting David go deeper.

“Shit…” David moaned. 

“Fuck, you're so deep…” Patrick whined and whimpered helplessly. He reached behind him to grab at David’s hip.

The unabated hyper stimulation of all five of his senses meant two things. One, he was going to shoot hard and two, he wasn’t going to be able to hold off much longer. After a series of hard thrusts of his hips, (three more than David thought he'd manage) he filled Patrick's tight ass with his hot seed. 

He kissed Patrick’s neck and held him close while they both came down. His heart pounded hard against Patrick’s back. He carefully pulled out, taking a quick, discreet second to make sure  Patrick was in once piece . Reassured that he hadn’t hurt him, David gently  rock ed Patrick backward onto the carpet and held him while they both stopped shuddering.   


“Babe?”

“Mm?”

“I  know we were  gonna go for sushi and drinks after work but…”

“A quiet movie night with cheap wine and pizza sounds so much better.”

“You're the best,”  Patrick kissed his earlobe.

“No, you are. ”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole truth about George comes out.
> 
> It gets dark.
> 
> Then, the dust settles.

True to his word, a few days later David had set up a new display of multicolored vegan leather dog collars and leashes in the store and hung the drawing of Beau on the wall above it. He chose an area of the store opposite the cash so Patrick could see it all day. When the plain brown paper packages of consigned homemade dog treats arrived, David labelled them all with white stickers bearing the Rose Apothecary logo and the name ‘Beau’s Biscuits’. 

When Ted saw the display, he suggested putting a donation jar on the table for the low-cost spay and neuter clinic. Not being much of a dog person, David was surprised to see customers dig into their wallets even if they weren’t buying a pet-related product. He had underestimated the amount of money people would spend on their pets. He decided to look into finding a line of organic dog shampoos and scented sprays. 

His drawing also garnered a lot of attention. 

“What a beautiful dog!” 

“I had a black lab growing up, this looks just like him!” 

“I wish I could draw like that!” 

Whenever someone mentioned it to Patrick, he made a point of telling them David had drawn it for him and proceeded to brag about David’s underutilized BFA. David would never offer that information, he’d only say that a local artist had given it to Patrick as a gift. 

“Well, that’s a beautiful gift,” one of their regular customers said. “Be careful they don’t try to steal Patrick away from you, David.” She winked at him and smirked. 

“Yeah, David,” Patrick had heard the exchange between them. “Elsie has a point. He might just steal me.” He put his hand on top of David’s. 

“Mmhmm.” Elsie shook her head playfully. “Well, the next time ‘the artist’ comes in here, tell him I’d love to commission a drawing.” 

She gave them a knowing nod before she opened her usual bottle of green juice and lifted her cloth tote off the counter. 

“See you next week,” Patrick waved. “We’ll have more of that cranberry brie that you like.” 

“Perfect, thanks!” She waved back before she left. 

Having the store to themselves for the time being, Patrick allowed himself a little more indiscreet PDA than he’d ever attempt in front of customers for the sake of professionalism. He kissed David’s neck and squeezed his ass over his jeans. 

“Why don’t you tell anyone you did the drawing?” He interlaced his fingers on David’s shoulder and pulled him close. 

David shrugged and turned his head to kiss the back of Patrick’s hand. 

“I draw for myself, not for anybody else. Except you.” 

The phone started ringing and David wriggled away to answer it. 

“I’m going to push you to get that MFA someday, you know. I’m _very_ persuasive.” 

David waved him off before he answered the phone. 

“Rose Apothecary.” 

“David?” The voice was familiar. 

“Um, speaking...?” 

“Hey, it’s George. Is this a bad time?” 

“No, not at all! Hi!” 

“I’m free today, could I come by your store to talk?” 

“That’d be great.” 

Around noon, Patrick had stepped out to order their lunch and go to the bank. David was rearranging a new line of beeswax candles on a high shelf when he felt a tap on the shoulder. He spun around and was eye to eye with George. 

“Hi,” they smiled. 

“Hi.” David offered his arms for a hug and George stepped into him. They squeezed David hard and held on for an extra second after he’d let go. 

“It’s so good to see you, George. It’s been forever.” David crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Five years. I know. I’m sorry I didn’t reach out when – when it happened. I wasn’t around.” 

David frowned. “It’s fine. You’re in good company. No one called me, no one at all.” 

George rubbed David’s arm. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t be. I like the new haircut, by the way. Very sheik.” 

The apples of George’s cheeks turned red and their hand went almost reflexively to their hair. They scrunched the longest curls on top and tossed them out of their eyes. 

“It looks great in here,” George stepped back to a less intimate distance and looked around the store. “It’s very you. Totally your aesthetic.” They gestured around the room. 

“Thanks. It’s very different from running the gallery but this is actually more fun. And it’s all mine. Well, mine and Patrick’s.” 

“Well, your employee is certainly better looking than the last one.” George batted their eyes with a chuckle. 

“Oh, stop it. You look great. You always did.” 

“I will not stop, nor did I always look great,” they said humbly. They self-consciously adjusted the binder they were wearing under their t-shirt and cracked their knuckles. 

George picked up a random bottle of moisturizer and examined it. 

“You look happy, David.” 

“I am.” 

George bit their lower lip and began to speak when the jingling bell announced Patrick’s return. David startled at the sight of him and hopped back, putting more distance between himself and George. 

“I got your sandwich, David.” He held the plastic bag up to show him. “Oh, hi. George, right?” He offered his hand and George shook it. 

“I was just telling David how great it looks in here.” George replaced the moisturizer on the table and waved generally around the store. 

“Thanks,” Patrick grinned at David. 

“So, what did you need to talk to me about?” David asked George. 

Their face immediately changed and the color in their cheeks rose. Before they could speak a child’s voice came from nowhere. 

“Gee-gee? Gee-gee, I’m _bored._ ” 

Patrick froze on the spot when a little boy in fitted black pants and a baggy black sweater with “ _yeah, no.”_ woven in white across the chest came around a corner. His shoulders were slouched, his dark hair was swept up to one side. His black and white sneakers scuffed the high-polish floor as he walked. 

“DJ – I told you lunch after this, ok?” George smiled patiently and held their arm out to the boy. 

His heart sank into his stomach but despite that, it seemed to be pumping faster and faster – it was battering him brutally from within. He felt a tremor in his hand and his ears felt blocked – like he was under water. The pressure was such that he felt like his head was about to explode – it was dizzying. 

“I...I’m out of here – excuse me...” He yanked his keys out of his jeans pocket and ran out to his car. He sped away, not giving a damn how loud his tires squealed. He was still shaking five minutes later as he drove with no particular destination. 

His throat started to close and he was having trouble breathing. He pulled over to the side of the road and scrambled to the grass on the shoulder. His chest was heaving, sweat poured out of his flushed skin. He felt bile rising up into his throat. In spite of his making every attempt to choke it back down, the eventual retching was unavoidable. Patrick rolled onto his side and the excruciating stomach contractions that prefaced vomiting began. Before he knew it, he was vomiting and crying; crying and vomiting until there was nothing left in him. His stomach kept heaving and it hurt like hell. On his knees, he dug his fingers into the dirt and pulled out chunks of snow-covered grass. 

His stomach still aching, he rolled to his back, feeling relief. He was able at last to inhale in painful short, staccato breaths. His red face was tear-streaked. Feeling like the worst was over, he got to his feet and made no effort to brush the muck from his clothes. He stumbled over to his car, shut the driver’s side door, locked it and pushed his keys into his pocket. His body ached from head to toe but he started jogging, then running, then burst into a sprint as fast as his legs could take him. His feet pulverized a path on the deserted road. He wiped furious tears from his eyes more than once. He might have been racing across the outfield at the Skydome, the crowd cheering his name, encouraging him to make the game-saving catch. But no, he was tearing down the side of the road, kicking up slush and road salt. His clothes were wet and it was starting to get cold. 

In the cupholder of his car, Patrick’s cell phone was ringing. His wallpaper was his favorite picture of himself and David and the notification bubbles kept adding up more missed calls and texts. 

_Where are you?_

_Call me._

_Please._

_Patrick?_

Who knows how long later, Patrick stopped running. His legs were aflame, his lungs were full of frozen air and it was choking him. He crossed his arms over his chest and walked. It was easier than he’d imagined to get away. Only a few cars had driven past him but no one stopped. He was thoroughly alone; spent, emotionally and physically numb. 

He had only begun wondering how far he’d have to walk when he inevitably turned around and made his back to his car when a car horn started blasting behind him. He turned and saw Stevie flashing her lights and waving one hand out the window. She pulled over and jumped out of the car, running towards him. 

“Thank _god_! What happened? David’s worried sick! I was worried sick! Why aren’t you answering your phone?!” She wrapped her arms around him without any regard for how disgustingly dirty he was. 

“Stevie...I need to talk.” 

“No shit, Sherlock. Come on, come with me.” She gently squeezed his wrist and he allowed her to pull him to her car. 

“I don’t...don’t bring me home.” He sighed as he buckled his seatbelt. 

“Oook...” She shifted into drive and they ended up at the park named after Roland’s great uncle, Bertram Schitt III. 

Patrick hadn’t made a sound on the way there and seemed to be holding his breath until she parked again. 

“You’re scaring me, Patrick. What...what’s going on?” 

Patrick covered his face in his hands and mumbled something. 

“Was that English?” She asked quietly with a worried hand on his shoulder. 

“David has a kid. A son.” He dug his nails across his scalp. The dirt under his nails mixed with sweat in his hair. 

“Dav- _what?”_ Her eyes bulged. 

Patrick explained. The person David knew, his former intern, who they’d bumped into the night of her birthday party had popped into the store that day and had David’s child-sized doppelganger in tow. 

“Patrick - I can’t believe that, something doesn’t sound right...” She looked away, swallowing the lump in her throat, trying to make sense of the information she now possessed. 

“I wanted kids. With Rachel – she...she wanted kids. We talked about having them, we planned it out. Even after we broke up, I still wanted to be a dad. Then when things started getting serious with David...I know how he feels about babies and kids. I had to do some re-evaluation of my life. Could I be happy, could I be fulfilled in life by being an involved uncle to my siblings’ kids and never have one myself?” 

“That’s heavy stuff, Patrick...” 

“And after some major soul-searching... I joined a group online; guys in a similar position – they want kids and their partners don’t. It helped, I got perspective. I reconciled it all, I accepted it. I let it go. I want to be with David for the rest of my life. I decided that I wanted David more than imaginary children.” 

“Oh, Patrick...” she hesitated but touched the palm of her hand to his neck and gently squeezed. 

“So now,” Patrick’s voice tightened. “I gave up being a parent for him but not I have to be a _step-parent_ to a kid he never told me about. He promised me no secrets, Stevie. He _promised_.” 

She took deep breaths and thought hard before she spoke again. 

“Did he know about the kid?” 

“Huh?” 

“I hear everything you’re saying. If he knew it’s...a...betrayal. But are you sure he knew?” 

“I don’t know...I don’t...” 

“And you’re talking like you want to be with him so...there’s at least still a part of you that loves him...” 

“Every part of me still loves him, Stevie. I bought him a ring, it’s at home. I still want him to wear it. I just don’t know how to handle this.” Patrick leaned forward and dug his fingertips into the back of his neck. 

“Ok. O...k. Um, can I bring you home now? Back to your car?” She bit down on her upper lip, feeling lost. 

“Car please.” 

Before she shifted into reverse, she put her hand on his knee. 

“It’s all going to work out. I promise.” She offered a weak smile with only of hint of doubt in her eyes. 

Patrick didn’t respond, he only nodded. 

His blood started to hammer his eardrums again when he pulled into his usual parking space. He took deep, anxious breaths walking through the lobby to the elevator and confidently keyed in the security code to the third floor. He exhaled through his mouth as he put his key in the doorknob. 

The apartment was pitch black, except for a raging fire in the living room. The smell of smoke from the fireplace warmed him. He closed the door and toed off his mud-caked sneakers. He saw David in profile, sitting on the floor just a little too close to the fire. He hugged his knees into his chest and seemed to be rocking himself. 

“You didn’t call me back,” his voice cracked a little but he cleared his throat. He’d been sitting there for hours, only moving to add more kindling. Building his protective wall back up, brick by brick. 

“David...” Patrick felt so much fear bubbling in his stomach as he walked to the living room and sat down on the floor, purposely staying more than an arms’ length from his lover. 

“Where were you?” David snapped his neck towards him, his voice was cold even if the phrase indicated concern. 

“Running. Thinking.” 

“About what?” David sighed and let his knees fall to the side but not trying to move any closer to Patrick. 

“About us. About...everything.” 

“I was scared something happened to you.” 

“And I am furious that you’d hide _that_ from me,” he growled. 

“Hide...hide what?” 

“Don’t bullshit me, David. Your _son_. Did you forget to mention him?” Patrick cracked his knuckles. 

“My... _what?_ Patrick...” 

“I don’t think you understand fully what I gave up to be with you, David. Look – I love you. I love you with all my heart, everything I am. But...” 

“He’s not mine...” David interrupted. 

Patrick stopped mid-sentence. “DJ, David Junior, isn’t yours? Don’t insult my intelligence.” 

“That’s not his name. His name is Declan James...” He inched steadily closer. 

Patrick cleared his throat and moved towards him and pushed himself up to his knees, listening intently. 

“Oh, Patrick...baby...you thought...oh Christ...” David caved into himself, his exterior shattered like broken glass. 

“Talk,” Patrick shot him a side-eye but his anger was subsiding substantially. He fell weak in the sight of David being so vulnerable. 

“When I met George, they were a gifted young undergrad. They came to the gallery for an exhibition and they stayed until almost everyone else was gone. They were still going by 'Georgiana' then. We got to talking and I saw how bright they were. I was thinking about hiring an intern and I offered them the job on the spot.” 

“Ok, skip to the part where you two had sex...” 

David rolled his eyes but regretted it instantly. 

“It’s true, we did. Twice. We were drunk both times and used a condom _both times._ George was very confused about who they are. They're from a big religious, mid-western family. I helped them come to terms with things. I helped them come out, introduced them around the queer New York scene.” 

Patrick took a deep breath for the first time in recent memory. He moved closer and their knees were barely touching. 

“We were...friends. The only friend I had who didn’t want money from me. Then, some asshole at a party got them pregnant and took off. I paid for Declan’s daycare for two years; I gave George money above and beyond their paycheck to help out. Then they took off, back to Oklahoma; never to be heard from again. DJ isn’t mine Patrick, I swear.” 

“So...why were they at the store – what did they need to talk to you about?” 

He pulled a check out of his pocket and handed it to Patrick to look at. It was made out to David and it was five figures. Patrick held it up to the light and saw what George had printed in tiny letters on the memo line: 

_I can't thank you enough for taking care of us, I_ _hope this helps._

“They got an inheritance and wanted to pay me back.” 

David dared to lean forward and kissed Patrick like it was the first time. Hands found waists, shirts came off, legs slotted together and the grounded their hips against each other as they passionately rolled back and forth in front of the fireplace. 

The sex they had that night vacillated between rough and gentle. They fucked hard and made love slowly like it was the last time they’d ever be together and they wanted to experience the full spectrum of human emotion all in one night, so they’d never forget. 

David finally flopped down against Patrick’s chest and felt his ankles unlock from the small of his back. 

“I love you. Forever,” Patrick’s honey-hazel eyes bore holes into David’s. “I’m sorry.” 

“I love you too. Forever.” He pulled Patrick’s face down to him and kissed his eyelids. 

“I’m sorry,” Patrick repeated. 

“I know. I understand. I would have thought the exact same thing,” David nodded and hugged him close. 

“I couldn’t stand the thought of...” he looked away. 

“Of?” David turned Patrick’s cheek back to him. 

“Of someone else having you in a way I can’t.” 

David nodded and couldn’t think of anything to say to make him feel better. 

“You’re everything to me. Everything.” David cupped his face and kissed him. He stood up slowly on wobbly legs and tugged Patrick’s arm to get him to stand. Wordlessly, he led him to through the bedroom to the bathroom and turned on the shower. They kissed each other under the water and scrubbed the aura of the whole day off of themselves. 

David stepped out first and handed Patrick a towel, then wrapped one around his own waist. They still hadn’t spoken as word as they put on their boxers and climbed into bed. The ease with which they so naturally fit together wasn’t lost on either of them. It was right. It was perfect. It was everything. 


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning when the dust from Patrick’s misunderstanding and subsequent meltdown settled, he explained his reaction in the most direct terms possible over breakfast. Yes, he had at one time wanted kids, and if the unlikely day arrived that David’s generalized dislike of children changed, he’d be open to having the discussion. As it stood, he had worked his way through it; his life with David felt complete and was perfectly perfect just as it was. Being Uncle Patrick was enough. He was being thoroughly honest and David believed him.

“One last thing I don’t understand; maybe it’s nothing but, I have to ask – or it’s going to bother me...” Patrick said as he dipped the last crust of his toast into the egg yolk on his plate.

“Ok...” David tilted his head and sipped his tea.

“Why did sh – sorry – _they_ dress him like you? I wasn’t making that up in my head, right?”

David sighed. “I should have explained this. George used to joke about him looking like me when he was a baby; he made these faces when he had gas…like -”

“Like the one you make when you see Naugahyde? I’m familiar,” Patrick nodded, amused.

“Yeah, something like that. It was our joke. It was supposed to be funny. He’s actually a tow-head. George sprayed his hair with some plant-based temporary dye to make it dark. It was all a joke that got blown way out of context.”

“And if I had stopped and thought for 30 seconds... I’m embarrassed. I overreacted.” Patrick took their plates to the sink.

David stood behind him with his arms around his waist. “Don’t be embarrassed. I mean, this might come as a surprise to you but I’ve been known to overreact on occasion...” he kissed Patrick’s cheek.

“That’s an understatement,” Patrick twisted around and faced David, smirking.

“If I’m honest, it’s kind of a relief to see that side of you – the jealous, vulnerable side. It... humanizes you.” It was an odd compliment, but Patrick knew that was what David intended it to be.

“Shocker of the century, Babe. I’m just as fucked up as you are.” Patrick kissed David’s neck and felt the vibration of his laugh against his lips.

“I wouldn’t go that far but, it’s comforting to see the cracks in the armor.”

A week later, Patrick was settling in on the sofa for their regular movie night with a bowl of fresh popcorn when David handed him a journal and a chrome-plated Cross pen engraved with Patrick’s initials. Patrick hadn’t kept a journal since it had been an assignment for his English class Junior year of high school. Once he got in the habit of writing in it every day, he discovered how much crap he was holding onto, putting it all down on paper was cathartic. After a couple weeks of he no longer had to remind himself to write for at least five minutes at night. He got into the habit of writing his daily entry while David was in their bathroom using his jade roller after his nightly skin ritual.

One crisp, early morning in March, Patrick got up early to go to the gym on the second floor and David sat in bed, reading. He made a New Year resolution to read everything that he hadn’t already read on Oprah’s book list and impressively, he was already five books in.

The memoir he was devouring was relatable in so many ways. David knew the lost feeling the author described.

“I'd finally come to understand what it had been,” she wrote. “A yearning for a way out, when actually what I had wanted to find was a way in.”

That was a feeling David could definitely identify with.

His phone buzzed on the nightstand. He tilted his head curiously; Casey was calling him. He saved his place with a bookmark and answered.

“Hello?”

“Hi, David. Did I wake you? Sorry, I never pay attention to the time difference.”

He laughed and rested his hand behind his head. “No, I’m up. Everything ok? Michaela ok?”

“Yeah, yeah. We’re fine. We got the gift from you guys yesterday. I just wanted to say thanks.”

“Oh, you’re welcome!”

“We didn’t open it yet, Kayla wants to wait. Judging by the size of this box, I think you went overboard.”

David grinned. “I told you we were going to, didn’t I? You wouldn’t let me pay you back for the airfare so...”

“Well this was very thoughtful of you and the Godfather. Don Patrick,” He spoke in a purposely awful Marlon Brando imitation that went right over David’s head.

“Do you have a cold or something?” He moved away as if the germs could come through the phone.

“No, I’m ok. I wish you both were going to be here for the gender reveal party tonight. Kayla’s mom and her sisters are really going all out. I think they’ve bought up all the _botifarra_ in the state.”

“Sex,” David said simply.

“Huh?”

“It’s a sex reveal.”

“Um...what?”

“You’re revealing what kind of genitals the baby has. That’s a sex reveal, not gender.”

“Oh...ok...”

“Sex is between the legs, gender is between the ears,” David explained.

“Got it. All the same, I wish you two were going to be here for the party.”

“I know. Patrick’s upset about it. He got so much one-on-one time with Quinn; he’s not going to have that with your kid. I know he wishes we lived closer.”

“I miss him. It’s funny, I always thought I’d be the one to move away. Patrick’s obviously happier out there, he’s got you and the store…but I miss hanging out with my baby brother.”

“I have a sister I could send your way if you’re hurting for a sibling,” He joked, Casey laughed.

“No, no I’ve got two of those already. They’re plenty. Did Patrick tell you I had a crush on your sister? When she was on TV? What was that reality show she did?”

 _“A Little Bit Alexis_ ,” he grimaced.

“Yeah that’s it. My college buddies and I watched it. On mute, of course.”

“You’re joking…”

“Yes, David. Yes, I am.”

A voice in the background was suddenly calling Casey’s name.

“Ok, _corazon! Momentito_! My house is full of Catalan women, David. They’re ordering me around like a butler in three different languages. God help me, I kinda like it.”

David laughed. “What time should we Skype in for the big reveal?”

“Um...five-thirty your time.”

“Ok, sounds good. See you then.”

He was about to direct his attention back to his book when he heard Patrick return from the gym sooner than he expected. He put the book on his nightstand and met Patrick in the kitchen. David dragged his feet, walking over to the coffee pot and starting it up.

“Everything alright?” He leaned against the counter.

“Yeah. People are holding fast to those New Year resolutions, none of the equipment I wanted were free. it’s ab day, anyway. I can do crunches just as easily here as down there.”

“I can think of some exercise that is a lot more fun anyway...” David smirked and Patrick popped an eyebrow at him.

“I just talked to Casey. They got the presents yesterday.”

“Oh good,” Patrick said as he twisted at the waist and stretched his back.

“How did I not know Michaela was Spanish?” David pulled two mugs out of the cupboard.

Patrick shrugged. “Dunno, it never came up, I guess. I can’t wait for you to meet her in person. She’s great, she whipped my brother into shape. He used to be a total player.”

“I had an affair with an older Spanish gentleman,” David spoke casually and handed Patrick his coffee.

“But of course you did,” Patrick chuckled and took a sip.

“How much older are we talking?”

“He was 39, I was a mere slip of a boy at 18. He was a retired Formula One driver. I was his arm candy for the Grand Prix in Barcelona.”

Patrick bit his lower lip and shook his head.

“Am I oversharing?” David bumped his hip against Patrick’s. Patrick shook his head, swallowing the sip of coffee he’d just taken and went behind David to kiss the back of his neck.

“Nope. I actually like hearing about the Sexual Exploits of David Rose.”

“Do you?” David subtly rocked his hip backward into him.

“Mm,” Patrick tucked his hand down the front of David’s boxers.

“You’re mine now. You chose me.”

“No competition. None at all.” 

* * *

“David! Come on, it’s time!”

Patrick had his laptop set up on the kitchen island, a bottle of prosecco was open and ready beside it. They couldn’t be at the party but Patrick ordered an appetizer tray for two from the café in an attempt to create a party atmosphere in the apartment.

David came out of the bedroom and sat next to him. He reached across the keyboard and grabbed the wine. He poured two glasses and put one aside for Patrick while he logged into Skype and called Casey.

Casey answered almost immediately, a wide grin on his face. The camera jiggled as he picked up the laptop.

“Hey! Everybody! It’s Ricky and David!” He called over his shoulder.

Quinn came bolting into the room ahead of everyone. Patrick laughed seeing just the top of her head popping up into view of the camera; Casey was teasingly holding it up too high for her and she was jumping up and down, trying to see.

“Uncle Patrick! Uncle David! Hiiii!” They saw her hand waving at them.

“Hey Quinnie!” Patrick took David’s hand and sipped his wine.

“Uncle Casey – _hostia puta_ – Lemme see Uncle Patrick! _Hostia puta!_ ”

“Quinn! I don’t know what that means but I don’t think you should be saying it!” They heard Nikki scolding her.

“But, Mama! Uncle Casey won’t let me see Uncle David or Uncle Patrick! _Me cago en la mierda_!”

Quinn suddenly popped up into full view, Michaela had picked her up and was balancing her on her hip.

“Marisol! One afternoon with you and she’s cursing! _Boca bruta! Sucio!_ ” Michaela shouted to her sister, out of view.

She turned to the camera and waved. She was glowing in a long-sleeved, ankle length, unembellished yellow gown with a low scooped neck. Her tight curls were pushed back from her face with a wire headband.

“Hey guys!” She was smiling ear to ear.

“You’re just in time.” Casey carried the laptop into the living room and set it up on the coffee table. They got a glimpse of the decorations strewn around the room. Everyone was eating something, and David’s stomach growled; the appetizers were ok but couldn’t hold a candle to whatever homemade deliciousness Michaela’s mother and sisters had prepared.

Patrick’s family greeted them along with a whole slew of women who looked just like Michaela: lighter olive skin, dark eyes and lots of thick, tightly curled black hair. David noticed that both families mixed in together; there wasn’t a ‘his’ side and a ‘her’ side.

Sarah peeked her head into the frame, waving. Her cheeks were extra rosy, indicating that she’d started in on the wine early.

“Happy pee-pee or hoo-hah day, Davrick!!”

Patrick sputtered on a sip of wine, then they waved at each other. They heard Casey’s voice offscreen.

“Ok, so – here goes nothing - “

“Wait! Wait! Uncle Casey!! Uncle Patrick and Uncle David can’t see!”

Quinn pointed at the laptop. Nikki jumped up and turned the computer around. Casey and Michaela were standing on either side of a big cardboard box wrapped in white paper. Pink and blue glittery paper question marks were all over it. David felt Patrick’s knee start bouncing nervously. He elbowed him to catch his eye and winked, Patrick winked back and took a long sip of prosecco.

“Ok, we ready? _Llest_?” Michaela held her hands out, calling for feedback. A loud blast of “yes” and “ _sí_ ” made her and Casey laugh.

“Final votes?” He shouted excitedly.

“Girl! Girl Girl!” Quinn squealed and clapped her hands.

“Boy!” “ _Noi_!” “ _Niño_!” Michaela’s sisters added.

“Properly functioning sex organs!” Sarah drunkenly shouted above the other voices.

David laughed to himself and pumped his fist.

“Here we go!” Casey rubbed his hands together. He leaned over the box and kissed Michaela before they both pulled the top of the box open. Fifteen balloons in different shades of pink popped out of the box and the sound of cheering was deafening.

Casey clenched his fists, threw his arms over his head and leapt up excitedly. Michaela covered her eyes with her hands and started crying. He wrapped his arms around her and dipped her as they kissed.

Quinn suddenly came into range of the camera hopping up and down chanting “It’s a Girl! It’s a Girl! It’s a Girl!”

Patrick was laughing and he crossed his arms across his chest. In spite of himself David even got into the excitement and whooped.

“Ok. Ok! So there’s that out of the way – Baby Girl Brewer is on her way...” Casey kept one hand around Michaela and rubbed her swollen belly with his other.

“I’m all for ignoring gender norms and all Patrick but...” David started to speak but Patrick held up his hand, asking him to be quiet. He stared at the screen, barely blinking. Casey turned to Michaela and took both of her hands.

“Michaela, you’re going to make the best mom to our baby girl. You’re my best friend, I love you so much. There’s only one thing left to do, and I’m sorry it took me this long to do it.” He reached into his pocket and dropped to one knee. Excited exclamations of the onlookers muted out whatever else Casey was saying to Michaela.

“OH MY GOD!”

“WHAT?!”

She broke down crying harder but they all applauded when she started nodding enthusiastically. Casey slipped the ring on her finger and jumped back up to his feet. They cupped each other's cheeks and kissed. David opened his eyes wide at the size of the rock now displayed on Michaela’s dainty left hand.

Patrick was clapping his hands so loudly his palms burned. Casey pointed directly at the camera and Patrick pointed back. He looked over to David and he was wiping his eye on a cocktail napkin.

“You good?” Patrick asked, chuckling.

“You knew he was going to do that?” David blotted at his eyes again.

“Yeah, he told me around Christmas.”

He blew a kiss to Quinn before he shut his laptop and looked at his watch.

“Ready to go get some actual food?” he nodded his head disapprovingly at the platter of dissatisfying appetizers.

“Yeah, ok. Let me go put shoes on...” David kissed him and went back to the bedroom.

He looked at himself in his mirrored closet door and groaned, frustrated. Sliding the door open, he stepped into his Gucci loafers and pushed some of his clothes out of the way. He pulled the ring box out of his pants pocket and looked over his shoulder, making sure Patrick wasn’t there. He put it back in its hiding place, the ivory Artsy Damier Azur LV bag he’d stolen from Alexis.

“Some other night,” he whispered to himself.

“David? Babe?” Patrick called from the kitchen.

“Coming!”

* * *

April came and it felt like it hadn’t stopped raining in years. On the morning the clouds finally seemed to depart, David slept in while Patrick threw on some sweats and a t-shirt. He double-knotted his sneakers and grabbed his glass water bottle from the fridge on the way out the door. There were usually a few people in the gym every morning but that day, it was empty. Apparently everyone had given up on those resolutions.

He punched in the security code and the door clicked open. He swung his arms wide and stretched them out, feeling satisfying pops along his spine. He plugged his earbuds into his phone and pulled up the Spotify app. After a quick scroll, he selected a song, loaded the weight he wanted to warm up with on a bar and laid back on a weight bench.

He twisted his fists on the bar, perfecting his grip and exhaled hard as he lifted it out of the cradle. Focusing on his breathing and trying to maintain the proper form, Patrick proceeded with his regular bench press routine with his music blaring.

_We started living in an old house_

_My ma gave birth and we were checking it out_

_It was a baby boy, so we bought him a toy_

_It was a ray gun and it was 1981..._

He was into his second rep when the music abruptly stopped and Patrick heard his ring tone. Carefully replacing the bar, the ducked under it and sat up before answering the call.

“Hey, Case! I was just listening to the White Stripes – remember when we went to see them at the Meadowbrook?”

“She’s here,” Casey replied.

“Huh?”

“Mercedes Allegra Brewer. It’s official,” he sounded so tired.

“WHAT?! When?” Patrick jumped to his feet. “Oh my god, Casey!”

Casey laughed. “Couple of hours ago. Ricky, she’s so fucking beautiful.”

Patrick could not have smiled wider. “Send me pictures right now! How’s Michaela?”

“She’s a warrior. Seriously – I’ll spare my gay brother the gory details but...holy fuck.”

“And your gay brother appreciates that very much.”

“She was so calm when her water broke, I was panicking,” Casey laughed at himself.

“So it isn’t like the movies?”

“Well, she was swearing at me in three languages but, you know, she does that anyway.”

Patrick stood up and grabbed his water bottle, workout time was over. He had to get upstairs to tell David. He and Casey talked about the baby and some logistical details for Patrick flying home for the christening and the wedding while he went back to the apartment.

“And my stag night – don't forget the stag night,” Casey reminded him.

“Godfather and Best Man – not sure I can handle that much pressure, Case,” Patrick joked.

“Well, you’re shit out of luck. I’m not asking anybody else,” Casey tossed back at him.

The unmistakable, piercing cry of a baby startled Patrick but made him smile.

“Is that my niece screaming like that?”

“Nah. She’s sleeping. It’s this other baby that keeps coming in here to suck Kayla’s tits. I can’t get rid of it!”

“Casey, _no siguis brut!”_ Michaela yelled at him, laughing.

“I’ll let you go” Patrick sighed. “ _Felicidades_ , Michaela!”

“ _Gracias mi amor_!”

“Send me pictures, ok? I’ve got to get to know my goddaughter.”

“You got it. Love you bro.”

“Love you. Congrats again.”

He put his key in the door and found David in a plank position on a yoga mat in the living room, his ambient noise machine was whirring softly. Patrick knelt next to him.

“You’re back early. No machines available again?” David asked. Without opening his eyes, he rocked himself down to the mat, then forward, backward and stretched into Upward Facing Dog.

“Michaela had the baby,” he grinned. David dropped his pose and kissed him.

“Congratulations,” he moved up to sit on his heels. “That’s exciting.”

“They named her Mercedes. Mercedes Allegra.”

“I’ll send Michaela flowers from you.” David stood up and held his hand out to Patrick, pulling him up to his feet.

“From us,” Patrick corrected. David’s heart fluttered.

“Yeah, that’s what I meant. From us.”

Patrick’s text alert beeped. He plopped on the sofa and motioned for David to curl up next to him. He opened the text from Casey and saw pictures of the baby. The first one showed a naked newborn laying on a scale that clearly read 6 pounds, 3 ounces. Her tiny fists were clenched and she was screaming. David grimaced at the clamp on the stump of her umbilical cord.

“She’s so squishy and pink,” David commented, sounding slightly gushier than he intended to. Patrick flicked to the next picture with his thumb. She was wrapped up in a dark and light grey chevron patterned blanket. She must have had her first bath by the time the picture was taken. Her full head of fluffy black curls surprised Patrick, Quinn didn’t have that much hair until she was at least a year old. Someone had even put a little purple Velcro bow in her hair.

“We sent her that blanket,” David smiled and Patrick flicked to the next picture.

Michaela smiled at the camera. Her own black curls were piled high on her head. She was lying in an inclined bed with the newborn on her chest, tucked underneath her hospital gown. Patrick couldn’t remember ever seeing his brother’s girlfriend without makeup on, he’d never noticed the tiny freckles that dotted her cheeks and across her nose. He flicked his thumb across the screen again.

Casey was proudly cradling his daughter in his arms. He was wearing the t-shirt from the 5K they’d run together a month before Patrick moved away. Patrick sighed heavily. He was one of the first people to hold Quinn when she was born; he knew everybody else would get to hold Mercedes before him.

David, who could intuit what he was thinking, put his arm around him and kissed his cheek.

“Cup of tea?” David offered.

“Please.” He watched David walk to the kitchen with a small smile on his lips. Every time something made him miss his hometown, David reminded him why he had stayed in Schitt’s Creek; why he’d built a life there.

His phone rang in his hand and he answered it on speakerphone.

“Hey, Nik.” Quinn’s giggling made him smile.

“Uncle Patrick! Uncle Casey had a baby!”

“I know, Monster!”

“Well, actually Michaela – I mean, _Auntie_ Michaela had the baby. Titi said all Uncle Casey probably did was stand there like an assh-”

“QUINN!”

“Sorry, Mama. Did you tell Uncle David?”

“Sure did.”

“Hi Quinn,” David called from the kitchen. He was fixing Patrick’s cup of tea and one for himself.

The conversation was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Patrick leaned forward and knit his eyebrows together, confused. They weren’t expecting company, no one had buzzed them, and only a few people had the security code to access the third floor.

“Monster, I have to go but I’ll call you later. Love you.” He hung up without listening for Quinn’s response.

David looked through the peep hole and turned to Patrick with a deeply puzzled expression on his face. He opened the door and Regina from the leasing office was standing there with her hands in her pockets.

“Hey guys, I’m sorry to barge in early in the morning but I have to talk to you both.”

“Um...ok,” Patrick stood up and motioned for Regina to sit at the island. David passed Patrick his tea and sat across from her.

“There’s no easy way to say this, so I’ll just say it. There are bed bugs in the screening room.”

“Uggggh,” David had a loud, visceral response, complete with a dry heave.

“So, what’s that mean for us?” Patrick had been doing very well not jumping to conclusions but Regina clearly wasn’t telling them for the sake of gossip.

“It means,” she looked down at her hands folded in her lap. “That we’ve got to fumigate. You’re probably fine; the exterminator said that we caught it so early that it’s highly unlikely that the bugs crawled up the air vent to get in here...”

Whatever else she said was lost on David. He felt phantom itches all over his body. He dragged his nails through his hair, sure that he’d find an entire bed bug colony on his scalp. He jumped up and ran to the living room, pulled the cushion off the sofa and looked for any signs of infestation.

“David? David? Hey, Babe!” Patrick raised his voice enough to get his attention.

“I’m so sorry. It’s just a precaution. Like I said, it’s highly unlikely that they’re in here. So, you can’t be here when they treat the screening room; the apartment needs to be vacated until that’s over with.”

“How long?” Patrick groaned. Out of the corner of his eye he watched David struggling to not scratch an imaginary bug bite.

“Five days. A week, tops, just as a precaution.” Regina sighed. “It's short notice but the sooner we can get the exterminator in here, the better. So he'll be here early tomorrow. We’ll pay to put you up in the hotel in Elmdale. ”

“Regina, that adds so much time to our commute...” Patrick looked to David. With only one car and therefore only one way to get to the store in the morning, David would have no choice but to get up even earlier than usual to ride in with Patrick.

“Well, there’s the one other option.” She bit her lip. David groaned and got up to walk to the bedroom.

“I’ll call Stevie,” Patrick sighed.

David faced the most difficult dilemma of his life. Spend a week back in the motel with Patrick _and_ Alexis _and_ his parents and have _zero_ privacy and therefore _zero_ sex or have to get up at an obscenely early hour to get ready and ride into town from Elmdale.

He flopped face-down on the bed and moaned into the memory foam. He heard the front door close and Patrick padded across the kitchen and leaned against the door jamb.

“Don’t freak out…”

“Why would I do that?” David yelped. “Our home is crawling with insects that drink blood–“ he scrambled off the bed and brushed the imagined creepy crawlers off his skin.

“We have to burn and replace everything we own! And we’re going to be bunking in with my sister and my parents for a week. Why would that cause me to freak out?”

“ _We're_ going to be bunking with Alexis? We?” Patrick folded his arms.

“Um…yeah… Unless you’re going to risk breathing in the highly toxic fumes they’re going to pump in here. Actually, that might be a decent alternative.”

“David…I’m leaving for that small business networking thing in the morning. Remember?”

“Fuck my life. Yeah, I forgot. You’re going to desert me, I’ll be abandoned just like Julia Roberts in that movie.”

Patrick cocked his head. “Which movie?”

David was so upset, he couldn’t think of the title. “The one where she’s in love with that guy and she gets all dressed up and he leaves her to go fight all the pirates…”

“You mean... _Hook_? David, my love. You are not Tinkerbell.”

“I am so.” David sat on the bed overdramatically defeated. Patrick sat next to him and put a hand on his knee.

“There’s a joke somewhere in there about you needing attention or you’ll die but I won’t go there.”

David chuckled. “I miss you already.”

“I know. I do feel guilty about it but...do you want to come? I’m sure we can pay for your registration at the door…”

“No. We can’t both go and close the store. I have to stay.” Resigned to his fate, David carefully packed his clothes in the ivory LV bag.

After Patrick was mostly packed, he struggled with the steamer. David eventually took pity on him and showed him how to get the wrinkles out of his navy suit jacket. Hand in hand, they left their beautiful apartment. Hoping the infestation downstairs hadn’t and wouldn’t spread into it.

At the end of the work day, Patrick swept up and David wrote up the daily deposit slip. With nothing left to do at the store, they crossed the street and had dinner at the café before Patrick drove them over to the motel. David didn’t want to get out of the car but Patrick said he had to. He exhaled hard before opening the door to the room he used to share with Alexis.

“What the mother of fuck?”

He knew Alexis wasn’t as fastidious as he was but practically the entire floor was covered in designer dresses, some inside out. The room was a mess.

“Did she…I mean, do you think there was a robbery?” Patrick looked around the room.

“It’s like a bomb went off at an Isabel Marant sample sale…or a category five hurricane swept through a Zara…”

David looked around, dismayed. Alexis never learned how to clean up after herself. With him gone, she was no longer under any obligation to keep her mess on one side of the room or the other.

“How could someone so pretty be so…” Patrick tried finding a diplomatic adjective.

“Such a fucking slob!” David picked up a few dresses from his bed and held them out in front of him as if they were dripping in toxic waste.

Patrick found an empty clothes hamper in the bathroom, picked up the wet towels that were on the floor _next to_ the empty hamper and then helped David clean up the mess surrounding the twin bed they were somehow supposed to share for the night.

“I’m going to buy her that Marie Kondo book. This is totally out of hand." He yelped when he came across one of her thongs under a pile of discarded Derek Lam dresses. Luckily he was wearing some heavy duty elbow-length yellow rubber gloves.

“Is she even coming home tonight?” Patrick started lining up Alexis’s shoes.

“Hopefully not. She didn’t say anything about it when I texted her earlier.” The words were barely out of his mouth when Alexis walked in and tossed her purse on David’s bed; the contents spilling out onto the duvet and floor.

“Hi, Patrick," she said sweetly before turning to her brother with a glare in her eyes.

"David…did you…”

“Clean up this pig sty you've been living in? Yes. You’re welcome.”

“Ugh, Now I wont be able to find anything.”

“Shut up or I’ll drop some bed bugs in your mouth while you’re sleeping.”

“Ok, so, this is fun., Patrick clapped his hands.

“Whatever. Ted's picking me up soon anyway.” She strutted to the bathroom and slammed the door.

David stood very still, staring at his bed which was now covered in all of Alexis’s crap.

“David?”

“Shhh.”

“Um…” Patrick approached him cautiously.

“I’m debating, shh.”

Patrick let 30 seconds elapse before he spoke again.

“What are you debating?” Patrick picked up Alexis’s bag and stuffed everything back into it.

“I’m debating how much of that bug bomb I’ll be able to tolerate before it alters my DNA.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Patrick is listening to when Casey calls him about the new baby is the White Stripes' "The Hardest Button to Button."
> 
> I've been DYING to throw that in somewhere :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick is away at the small business conference and EVERYTHING is going wrong at the store.
> 
> AKA David is about to lose his mind until Patrick swoops in like a goddamned super hero.

David had experienced some distressing weeks in his life but this one was climbing to the very top of the list of the worst.weeks.ever. There was truly only one way to describe it – clusterfuck. 

He had already spent several hours on the phone trying unsuccessfully to track down an order he’d placed of one of the most popular items in the store – an all-natural coffee bean exfoliating scrub. It was one of the few products they stocked that was not locally sourced, a fact that David was beginning to regret, (but damn if Patrick didn’t smell completely delectable when he tested a sample). 

It seemed that no one knew where the shipment was, there was no tracking information available even though David had received an email confirming that the shipping labels had been created. Frustratingly, it took two full days of calling, listening to terrible hold music and being transferred from department to department to finally get an answer; and the news was not good. The distributer had a flood in the warehouse and all of the boxes of product that were destined for Rose Apothecary were contaminated and had to be thrown away. 

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me? It’s in glass jars! Just put them in dry fucking boxes and get it on the fucking truck!” David shouted into the phone when he found out. He looked up at the appalled face of an older female customer who’d stopped in looking for an aloe vera hand cream. He mouthed “I’m sorry,” but the woman left without buying anything. 

He understood that accidents happen but he had customers stopping in and calling asking for the scrub and more than a few of them mentioned that they were going to look for something similar on Amazon. David knew the scrub he sold was better than anything on Amazon and once they had an allergic reaction to the preservatives in other products, seven out of the ten customers he’d lost would be back. Still, lost revenue was lost revenue. On top of that, he had prepaid the invoice for the delivery and a refund wouldn’t process for 10-15 business days. 

“I prepaid the invoice to get _priority shipping,_ ” David said for the fifth time. “As there isn’t any product in stock to be shipped, shouldn’t I get my refund _now_?” 

“I’m very sorry for the inconvenience Mr. Brewer. I understand your frustration but that’s not our policy,” a bored sounding customer service worker was sticking to the preapproved script. 

Being called ‘Mr. Brewer’ temporarily made David’s heart skip a beat but then he remembered how much money he’d spent on product he wasn’t likely to get any time soon. He and Patrick had argued about making the pre-payment and David insisted on doing it. 

“Mr. Brewer is my partner, I’m David Rose,” he corrected her. “You took my money for the product right away but you can’t return it right away?” 

“I’m sorry again sir, but _I_ didn’t take your money.” 

David took a deep breath, squeezed his eyes shut and counted to ten to calm down. 

“I know it wasn’t _you,_ specifically, but shouldn’t I get some kind of – I don’t know, preferential treatment because I prepaid?” 

“Again, I’m sorry for the inconvenience Mr. Brewer…” 

“Rose. ROSE. David Rose as in ‘Rose Apothecary’! Patrick Brewer is my partner.” 

“Yes, sorry Mr. Rose but it takes 10-15 business days to process a refund, would you like me to get started on that refund for you? There is a 15% restocking fee…” 

“RESTOCKING FEE? _What?_ In this particular situation, don’t you see how _stupid_ it is to charge me a restocking fee? There is no _stock_ . If there _was_ , it would be in a box on its way to my fucking store and I wouldn’t be on the fucking phone with _you.”_

“Please don’t use abusive language sir. The computer system automatically deducts the restocking fee when we process a refund. I could transfer you to a supervisor to see if you qualify for an override but that takes time, too.” 

“Yes, fine, I’ll hold.” David pinned the phone to his ear with his shoulder and drummed all of his fingers on the counter top impatiently. Meanwhile, customers in the store were still trying to ask him questions. 

“Where are those lavender breath mints you used to have?” 

“Hey, any more of those massage oils?” 

“Body milk? Shouldn’t this be refrigerated? People are going to get sick!” 

“Hello, Mr. Rose? There is no supervisor available to speak with you right now but I’ve noted your account and…” David hung up before she could finish. 

David was so preoccupied with the body scrub situation, he completely forgot to place the cheese order from Warner Farms so, without a miracle, he was not going to be able to deliver on his agreement to supply the Café with the highest quality, locally sourced goat cheese for their new brunch service that weekend. He took a healthy markup on the cheese which might have temporarily covered the losses from the scrub but as that wasn’t happening, there was more money not going into their pockets or towards the lease payment for the building. 

He couldn’t escape drama even outside the store. His mother and Jocelyn were at odds over planning a town council sponsored event welcoming some high school students back from a community service volunteering trip to a small village in Mexico. His mother was attempting to get Alexis to help, citing Jocelyn’s questionable taste as well as her limited skill in event planning. All Alexis would say was that she had moved on since high school and wasn’t into “looking back”. The only saving grace in needing to move back in to the motel temporarily was that Alexis was thankfully spending more and more time at Ted’s, but whenever she was home, she and their mother were bickering. 

Before going to work that morning, David stopped into the front office to talk to Stevie but he found her and his father involved in a predicament of their own. 

His father was stressing out over a less-than-stellar Yelp review of the motel. Someone who’d stayed there the previous month complained that they were told the motel had hot tubs and they complained that their stay was completely awful due to the absence of said hot tubs. 

“I don’t understand! Nowhere on our website does it mention _anything_ about hot tubs!” He was hovering over Stevie’s shoulder at the front desk computer going over the new website line by line in case the web developer Alexis hired had made a mistake. 

As it turned out, Roland had answered the phone when Stevie had to go to the bathroom. When the guest called asking about amenities in the rooms before booking, Roland had said they could get “real hot water in every tub”. The guest took that to mean that there would be Jacuzzi-style tubs in every room. At a roadside motel. In Schitt’s Creek. 

So, Roland was an idiot and the guest was too. 

“We’re supposed to be in this together, Stevie! How could you let Roland, _Roland_ of all people, answer the phone?” 

“I had to go to the bathroom, Mr. Rose!” Stevie shouted. “Should I have left the desk unattended and let people calling think we were closed? Would you prefer that?” 

“Why didn’t you call me to cover the desk for you?” 

“You were having lunch and I couldn’t wait!” 

“Stevie- can’t you…hold it?” 

“Hold the blood gushing out of my uterus, Mr. Rose? No. As it happens, I can’t do that.” 

David grimaced, his father looked like he might faint from embarrassment, and once Stevie realized what she’d said she turned beetroot and crossed her arms over her stomach, seeming to study the cracks in the hardwood floor. 

“Well, this was fun,” David said as he backed away from them. “I’m going to go to work now. Stevie – I have some of that parsley ginger tea for your next _cycle_. Dad, you can respond directly to the guest on Yelp, apologize for the miscommunication and hide the bad review.” 

Even though he offered to skip it, Patrick went to the small business conference, even though he felt like he’d deserted David at the motel. David filled him in on everything that was going on when he closed for lunch and hid in the office with an unsatisfying salad. 

“Do you want me to come back?” Patrick asked sympathetically. 

David groaned, “It’s a two-hour drive and we already paid for you to be there. Of course I wish you were here but, stay. I can handle it. Probably. If I could sleep in our bed, this would be so much easier – I want to go home.” 

“It’s just one more day, babe. It’ll be ok. In the meantime, let me call the distributor. I’ll see about expediting the refund or maybe they’ll give us a credit and we’ll stock up on some other stuff we already buy from them; that’s where we got those handmade wooden bowls and cutting boards, isn’t it? Those sold pretty well. Oh, and don’t worry about the cheese, I spoke with Heather. The order for the store and the Café will be ready on time. It’ll all work out. Try to relax.” 

David swallowed a bite of his salad. 

“You spoke to Heather already?” 

“Well, yeah. I thought you might forget to call in the order, so I did it. Oh, I also thought you might forget to pay the car insurance, so I did that too.” 

“You paid the car insurance?” 

“Yep. One less thing to worry about.” 

“I love you.” 

“I know,” he could hear Patrick smiling through the phone. “What would you do without me?” 

“I honestly don’t know. Thank you, really.” 

“You got it. Ok, I have to get back in for the afternoon session – text me the phone number for the distributor. And you know, if you send me a naked picture I wouldn’t complain about that either.” 

“Love you.” 

“Love you too Babe.” 

David couldn’t help but smile. He knew he had hit the boyfriend jackpot with Patrick. He had in fact forgotten all about the car insurance. He and Patrick used his Hyundai and the Rose family Lincoln to pick up products from local vendors and to run errands for the store, so they got a joint policy and registered both cars to the business to save some money and get the tax write off (“oh, that’s what a write off is?”). That was Patrick’s idea too. 

He heard knocking on the glass door. Ugh. Might as well reopen the store early, he wasn’t going to finish his lunch anyway. He walked back out and saw Stevie standing outside with both of her palms pressed to the door. She had been knocking with her forehead. David unlocked the door and flipped the sign from CLOSED to OPEN. 

Before she spoke, he saw the mark on the glass her skin had made. 

“You know if you start using our Ethica face wash and toner your skin won’t be so oily –“ he grabbed a bottle from a shelf nearby and held it out to her. 

“Try it, it’s all natural with honey and guarana and licorice…” 

“David, don’t start.” 

He put the bottle back on the shelf. “Sorry.” 

“Your father is…” 

“I know. You don’t have to tell me.” 

“I am so embarrassed. I prefer to have _some_ mystery. Ever since I let that slip this morning he has been looking at me weird. And he keeps offering to get me chocolate or Midol. I finally had to tell him that I’d be sure to let him know when I get it next month.” 

“So you still want the ginger parsley tea, right?” David asked. 

“Yep. And those plantain chips dipped in dark chocolate. I’m addicted.” 

“Help yourself, the kettle is in the back on top of the minifridge. My stash of chips is in the bottom left desk drawer.” 

“You keep a stash? Hardly seems good for business.” 

David pursed his lips. “Sometimes, you know, a couple of the bags fall on the floor when I’m stocking – I can’t very well sell bags of broken chips.” 

“Ah, I see. You’re so altruistic – thinking of your customers like that.” 

“Always. Customer first.” 

He followed her to the back room and filled her in on the body scrub debacle. 

“I swear, I don’t know how I thought I could do this by myself.” 

She tossed a hand-sized bag of chips at him. 

“You would have been ok,” she sat and propped her feet up at the desk, chomping on the sweet and savory chips. 

“No, seriously Stevie – this place would literally fall apart without Patrick,” David switched the kettle on. “I am so stressed out this week. Then I go back to the motel and it’s a nut house there too. I just need a break from the crazy. I never thought I’d be back in that room with my sister. Fucking bed bugs.” 

“Want to stay at my place tonight?” 

“Can I?” 

“Well, I’m not going to be there. I’m going to a concert with Sean, but you can stay there if you want. I just figured out I can use the motel’s HBO password at home, so there’s that.” 

David raised an eyebrow. “A concert? Is that some kind of weird sex code? ‘A spa in Elmdale’ meant whatever the hell you and Jake did in the woods – what could ‘a concert’ be a euphemism for? Also, since when is there HBO at the motel?!” 

The water in the kettle was boiling and Stevie playfully flashed her middle finger at David as she went to fix her tea in one of the black ceramic mugs he hung on hooks. 

“The spa thing wasn’t a euphemism, I just felt weird about telling you I was sleeping with someone.” 

David crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. 

“Yeah - why is that, incidentally? We never talked about it.” 

Stevie shrugged, “You and I were over, you and Jake were over, I was out of batteries…it just happened. After a while I didn’t know how to bring it up.” 

“I get it.” 

Stevie was quiet for a minute, absentmindedly stirring her tea. “You are really lucky with Patrick, you know. He’s one of the good ones.” 

David smiled. “Sean strikes me as one of the good ones. If he’s not, you’ll get a good one too.” 

“Me? Nah. I’m fine with indiscriminate sex. I save myself the pain in the ass of dealing with actual feelings and attachments,” she shrugged. “So, do you want my place tonight? I’ll give you the key now, I’m driving over to Sean’s right after work.” 

“If you’re sure, yes. Definitely. If I have to spend another evening in a motel room listening my mother and Alexis squawking like exasperated peahens about fucking piñatas and guacamole…” 

Stevie snorted as she pulled her apartment key off her keyring. “I sympathize with you, I can hear them at the front desk when it gets really heated. ‘Squawking like exasperated peahens’ sums it up nicely.” 

David took the key from her and slipped it into his pocket. “Thanks.” 

“No problem. No wild parties and don’t open the door to strangers. Shit,” she looked at her watch. “I have to get back to the motel. I’m going to take the tea though- can I bring your mug back tomorrow?” 

“Oh – oh, um…you know what? Sure. No problem,” he rolled his lips inward and bit down as if he were trying to keep himself from speaking. 

“Don’t tell me you actually have an attachment to _this_ particular mug that is identical to the four others you have hanging right there.” 

“You know me too well,” he admitted with a nod. 

“You are a ridiculous human. Ok, fine.” She took another mug off of a hook and held it up to him. 

“Any attachment to this one?” 

“None whatsoever.” 

Stevie kept her dark eyes laser focused on David as she poured the tea from one mug to the other. She nodded at him, put the empty mug next to the kettle and waved goodbye. 

As she walked out of the store, she pulled her phone from her back pocket and opened a text conversation with Patrick, made sure it wasn’t the group text that included David and typed: 

**Hey, that thing we talked about last night, I have an idea.**

_call u in 5_

David had his night planned out. He’d close exactly on time, run over to the motel to get some clothes, then he’d get the hell out of there as quickly and unmolested by his mother and sister as possible. He’d stop at the liquor store for a bottle (or two) of wine and possibly a bottle of vodka. Once he got to Stevie’s he’d order takeout and lay on her sofa re-watching _Six Feet Under_ until he could not physically stay awake another minute. 

So far, so good. 

Neither his mother nor Alexis were at the motel when he got there so he was able to easily slip in and out of the room with his bag in hand. 

He made his wine selection based carefully on two criteria: cheap and with a high alcohol content. He thought longingly about the solid wine selection he and Patrick had been amassing at the apartment. He didn’t need an expensive bottle, he planned on drinking it too fast for taste to be a real factor. At $7.99 a bottle and 19% alcohol by volume, he found a zinfandel that would likely be one step above cough medicine but it would suit his very specific needs for the night, he bought two bottles. 

He put Stevie’s key on his own keyring to make sure he didn’t misplace it. He dropped his bag in the bedroom and found the basket of takeout menus she kept on top of her fridge. Deciding to be a truly disgusting person for the night (in for a penny, in for a few dozen extra pounds due to extreme caloric intake), David ordered beef lo mein, pork fried rice, crab wontons and, (why the hell not) a chocolate milkshake. He started drinking as soon as he ordered the food, to make sure he was wine drunk before the MSG overload did him in for the night. 

Most of the first bottle was gone by the time the food arrived. He paid and gave the driver a healthy tip. At least, he assumed it was healthy, he couldn’t see the bills very well (score one for the zinfandel) and the driver tried to hand him some money back. 

He laid out all the cardboard boxes on Stevie’s coffee table, cued up Season One, Episode One of the Fisher family saga and prepared for the carnage. 

Then his phone rang. 

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight,_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor,_

_Lift your open hand, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance silver moon sparkling,_

_So kiss me._

The only person he was willing to speak to was calling him, the food would have to wait. Wine glass in hand, he sprang from the sofa and grabbed his phone from the counter before the Sixpence None the Richer ringtone could repeat. 

“Hi.” 

“You ok? You sound out of breath…” 

“Yep. Just fine. I wasn’t expecting you to call me yet.” 

“Well, I miss you. I wanted to hear your voice. What are you doing?” 

“I’m on my fourth glass of the absolute worst wine I’ve ever had in my life and about to dive into the least healthy meal I could think of,” David slurred slightly. 

“It’s been that bad?” 

“I couldn’t run the store without you. I can’t. I need you or it doesn’t work. I’m _useless_.” 

Patrick was silent. 

“Patrick? Are you there?” 

“Yeah, babe I’m here. You’re being too hard on yourself. You can’t control the plumbing in a warehouse, if that shipment arrived on time, everything would be fine. It’s just a series of things that didn’t go our way this week, in addition the whole 'being locked out of our home because it’s bedbug Chernobyl’ thing,” Patrick’s voice soothed him like slowly sinking into a warm bath. He felt warm all over (but that could have been the wine). 

“They didn’t go _my_ way, you mean. I forgot to order the cheese, I forgot to pay the car insurance. It’s the fucking flight check-in and the lights all over again.” 

Patrick sighed, “What lights?” 

“In the store – the day we opened. You kept telling me to call the electrician and you ended up almost electrocuting yourself with the DIY job because I forgot. I’m useless.” 

“David,” Patrick used his patient tone, “you’re being too hard on yourself. I’ve forgotten things and you’ve reminded me. We’re in this together, in every way. I love you.” 

David listened to Patrick breathing while he tipped the bottle of wine upside down and poured the last of the contents into his glass. 

“I thought you had a networking thing tonight?” He asked. 

“Yeah, the last mixer. Not looking forward to it.” 

“Why not? You’re so good at networking. I put people off.” 

“Stop it, you do not. I’m not looking forward to going because it won’t be anywhere near as fun without you. When you start talking about the store, you get so passionate about it – it doesn’t turn anyone off, it draws people to you. I don’t have that quality. I’m proud of what we’ve done but I’m the business guy, you’re the creativity and vision behind the whole thing.” 

“Patrick…” 

“Plus, I won’t get to make out with my boyfriend in a dark hallway where anyone could just come by and find us.” 

David stretched his legs out in front of him on the sofa wondering how the hell Patrick _always_ knew what he needed to hear. He could lay all of David’s emotional jagged edges smooth with just a few words. 

“I love you so much,” David sighed. 

“I love you too. Which is why I hate to tell you this –“ Patrick began. 

“Oh Jesus tap-dancing Christ on a bike, what now?” He sucked down the entire glass of wine in one gulp. 

Patrick laughed, “You forgot something else.” 

David groaned. He raked his hand through his hair and sat up straight. What had he forgotten? It wasn’t anyone’s birthday, it wasn’t their anniversary, since Patrick paid the car insurance none of the bills were overdue – so what the hell did he forget? 

“Just tell me, what did I forget now?” 

“Well, I asked you to send me a naked photo earlier, yet there is no photo in my inbox. Not a new one, anyway. The older ones have come in handy this week though.” 

David exhaled a laugh and grinned stupidly. “I thought you were kidding about that.” 

Patrick’s voice got lower. “Oh no, when it comes to seeing you naked, I am very, very serious.” 

David reclined across the sofa. “Well, it just so happens that I am alone.” 

“Are you? Hmm. What are you wearing?” 

David took a fit of giggles. 

“Actually, I’m wearing those pants you like so much.” 

“Take them off.” 

“Are you serious?” 

“Completely. I want to hear you. Tell me everything.” 

David squirmed and covered his eyes in the neckline of his sweater. “I am both too drunk and too sober for this right now.” 

“Ok, fine. You’re not into it. I’ll let you get back to your MSG festival. Bye, David,” Patrick sounded upset. 

“No! No, don’t go. I’m just feeling a little shy right now,” his cheeks were a merry shade of crimson and it was definitely not all due to the wine. 

“Shy is not a word I would ever use to describe you.” 

“So, you want me to take my pants off?” 

Patrick laughed, “I really had to twist your arm, huh?” 

“They’re coming off,” he held onto the phone with his shoulder while he struggled to work himself out of the tight pants. “Ok, they’re off.” 

“That’s better. Sweater off too,” Patrick lowered his voice. 

“It’s a little cold in here.” 

“Get a blanket, David.” 

He dropped the phone on Stevie’s coffee table next to the box of congealing lo mein. He returned with the overstuffed blue and orange paisley print duvet from Stevie’s bed and removed his sweater. 

Patrick heard him struggling to arrange himself on the sofa under the duvet. David retrieved the phone from the coffee table. 

“You there?” Patrick asked. 

David exhaled and pulled the duvet up to his stomach. Being alone, undressed and partially aroused in a place that was so thoroughly Stevie felt completely alien. 

“Yes, I’m here.” 

“I wish I was there.” 

“So do I. I can’t wait to kiss you tomorrow,” David slipped his hand below the waistband of his boxers. 

“We’d be doing a lot more than kissing if I was with you right now,” Patrick chewed his lower lip. 

“Tell me.” 

“I’d be on top of you. Teasing your cock and sucking on your neck.” 

David moaned softly into the phone and Patrick went on. 

“I’d lick my way from your neck, down your chest to that spot on your inner thigh that makes you-“ 

“Ahh, fuck…” 

“Exactly, just like that.” 

“I’m getting so hard. Tell me more.” David momentarily opened his eyes and again realized he was in his best friend’s apartment. He wiggled down on the sofa and pulled the duvet completely over his head. 

“I’d grab your hair and pull your head back.” 

David sucked air between his teeth. He loved the way Patrick pulled his hair with just the right amount of pressure. There were a few of his kinks David had to teach Patrick about, that wasn’t one of them. 

“I hate not being able to touch you right now…I want you in my mouth,” Patrick growled. 

David’s breath hitched in his throat. He was stroking himself at a slow pace, he wanted this to last. It was getting very hot under the duvet. 

“I want to watch you suck my cock,” he moaned and worked his hand. “I love when you look up at me.” 

“Mm, you taste so fucking good David.” 

“So do you,” David arched his back, his breathing was getting heavier. 

“You’re such a good little cocksucker,” Patrick said low and slow. 

“Mmm. Lots of practice,” David grinned, he brought up his past sexcapades to make Patrick jealous. When Patrick was jealous, he worked extra hard to remind David who he belonged to. 

“I’d tell you to flip over and I’d press up against you. You’d know _exactly_ how bad I want you.” 

“Oh Jesus, Patrick… I’d kill to have you behind me right now.” 

“Tell me what you want.” 

“I want it all… The light is Green. I want you to bend me over, spread me open and fuck my ass like you own it,” David increased the speed of his hand and kegeled. 

“Mm. I _do_ own it. I’d tease you first, though. I’d bend you over the arm of the sofa,” 

“And if I struggle?” Stars were exploding behind his eyelids. His mild-mannered, polite, and organized boyfriend had a dominant streak a mile long and he was all too happy to take full advantage of it. 

"I wouldn’t struggle if I were you. You know what happens when you defy me, David.” 

“Fuck yes I do. Why do you think I struggle in the first place?” 

Patrick chuckled darkly. 

“I’d hold you down until you submit. I’d open you up with my fingers, two fingers, then three. More if you can handle it. I’d drop to my knees and lick your hole.” 

“And then?” 

“And then, I’d slide my thick cock into you nice and slow...” 

“Oh my god… I’m going to cum so hard Patrick.” 

“Tell me, how badly do you want it?” 

“I’d beg for it. I’d crawl across broken glass for it,” David's voice took on a whiny tone. 

_He's so close._

“I’d spank you,” Patrick’s voice was trembling. “I’d pull out of your ass and cum down your greedy throat. I’d make you lick my cum off your lips.” 

“Ooooh _fuck…_ _fuck_ _fuck_ _fuck…_ _”_

It was one of those orgasms that didn’t seem to end. Even after David shot his load, his body was still trembling. Every nerve ending was alive. All he could smell under the blanket was his own sex, and it was intoxicating. He popped his head out and felt the cooler air from the living room rush around his cheeks. 

He put the phone back to his ear. 

“That sounded good.” 

“Mm, it was. It’d be better if you were here.” 

“I know, babe.” 

“Now I feel guilty,” David laughed a little. His body was still twitching and he hadn’t moved a muscle to clean himself up yet. 

“Why’s that?” 

“Because I just came all over Stevie’s duvet. I’m at her place.” 

“I know you are.” 

David sat up, “I didn’t tell you I was staying here tonight – She gave me the key after I talked to you this afternoon.” 

“Well believe it or not, I do talk to Stevie outside of your presence,” Patrick chuckled. 

“Yeah, I know. The Text Chain that I’m not on.” 

“This was actually her idea,” he said mysteriously. 

David pushed the soiled duvet off of him and put his feet flat on the floor. “It was Stevie’s idea for us to have phone sex?” 

Patrick laughed, “No, that was me. This part was Stevie’s idea –“ 

And he knocked on the door. 

David whipped his head around and stared at the door. 

“You’re _here_?” He jumped to his feet. 

“You’re never going to know if you don’t answer the door.” 

David threw his phone on the sofa and tripped over his own feet scrambling to get there as fast as possible and flipped the lock. The knob felt like ice in his hand as he turned it. He swung the door open and there was Patrick. 

“Hi,” he said smiling. 

David seized hold of Patrick’s lapels and pulled him into the apartment, their tongues passionately meeting. Patrick pushed the door shut behind him and dropped his bag to the floor. 

“I…can’t believe…you’re…here…” David said in between kisses. 

“I needed to see you,” Patrick moved to nibble on David’s ear lobe. “I have something for you.” 

David laughed wickedly, “I know _exactly_ what you have for me.” He reached down and cupped Patrick over his pants. 

“Mm-hmm. Not just that, though. I brought you a present,” Patrick stepped away and unzipped his bag. He pulled out a brown leather rectangular box. It was too large for jewelry and too small for anything else David could think of. 

“It’s just a little something,” Patrick handed it to him and rubbed the back of his neck, looking nervous. 

David flipped the toggle open with his thumb and opened the hinged lid. Inside, cradled in royal blue silk was a natural rose, dipped in 24 karat gold. On the inside of the lid was an engraving: 

_You’re simply the best. Love, Patrick_

David looked up, chewing his lower lip. He closed the lid again and toggled the clasp shut. He stepped in and wrapped his arms around Patrick’s neck. Patrick locked his hands together behind David and held him tight while speaking in his ear. 

“I love you so much. I hate when you put yourself down. It’s heartbreaking. You’re _everything_ to me David. I wish you knew how amazing you are. You are _not_ damaged goods. You’re perfect.” 

“God, Patrick. What did I do to deserve you?” 

David released his grip first, Patrick held on a little longer. 

“Wanna get out of here?” Patrick raised an eyebrow, David cocked his head. 

“And go where?” 

“I still have the hotel room for the night. Get your stuff, let’s go,” Patrick took a couple of steps towards the bedroom, assuming that’s where David’s bag would be. 

“It’s such a long drive, and I'm a mess,” David didn’t realize he was hugging the box to his chest, but the sight of him cradling the rose warmed Patrick from the inside. He stood behind David and wrapped his arms around his waist. He kissed his neck and whispered in his ear. 

“You look sexy as fuck, David. We’ll be there by 8, we'll make an appearance at the mixer and then I get to make good on everything we just talked about on a pretty luxurious King size pillow-top bed.” 

“Oh my god…done,” David spun around and gathered his clothes from the living room floor. 

As David dressed, Patrick closed up the forgotten food abandoned on the coffee table. He put the boxes in Stevie’s otherwise empty fridge and poured David’s melted milkshake down the drain. 

David rolled up the duvet and dragged it to the bathroom. He pushed it down into the hamper and made a mental note to buy Stevie a new one. 

Two and half hours later, they were walking into the main ballroom at the hotel. Patrick ordered two drinks and they circulated. David had fixed his hair in the car and sprayed himself with cologne to mask the smell of sex still clinging to him. 

Patrick stood back watching him proudly while David explained his process for selecting new products and the extra effort he exerted in order to maintain their brand, even if a slightly off-brand product would be a money maker. 

“We have to have integrity. We’re a new business and when it comes to our specialty goods, the second we stray from the vision, we’ll lose the faith of the community and next thing you know, we might as well be Etsy, selling the same crap you can get at any small-town craft fair. The vision can evolve over time, but we need to maintain the highest-level quality in the items we sell.” 

Upon seeing the rapt faces of the others listening to David, Patrick put his hand on his shoulder and whispered, “God, you're so sexy.” 

David didn't let Patrick see him smile. 

Patrick later explained to a slightly larger group their strategy for keeping certain expenses low by bartering with local craftspeople as much as possible. 

“We needed a new display table so I contacted a carpenter in town and offered to sell his hand-lathed pens on consignment if he'd build us a table at cost. He was so excited about seeing his work in a store, we had a table two weeks later and we haven’t had a single day since that we don’t sell at least one of his pens. We've referred several customers with home renovation projects to him, too.” 

“Patrick, that is so smart. You have filled a niche in your town and are promoting the skills of your own customers. So smart. I would love to hear more about it, can I buy you a drink?” A woman in a low-cut dress put her hand on Patrick’s arm and sipped her cocktail without taking her dark eyes off of him. David raised a jealous eyebrow at her and readied himself to say something scathing when Patrick grinned and put his arm around David’s waist. He kissed him on the cheek. 

“Babe, are you ready for another drink?” 

David watched the disappointment wash over her face. And smiled back at Patrick. 

“Yes, actually. I think I am.” 

When the mixer ended, David and Patrick walked together arm in arm from the ballroom across the lobby. David was wobbling slightly as they approached the elevator. He’d finished three top-shelf vodka sodas and was nursing his fourth. 

A few other guests joined them in the elevator but David made sure to stand on front of Patrick, facing forward so that he could playfully grind his ass into Patrick’s crotch. Two floors away from their destination, Patrick gripped David around the waist and pulled him back into his chest. 

“You are gonna pay for this,” he growled in his ear. He pressed his erection into David's ass. 

David pulled away and shot him an innocent look, “Promise?” 

* * *

David flopped down on the mattress, his body still tingling. Patrick stretched his arms over his head and then rolled to his side, resting his temple on the heel of his hand. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he said. 

If David’s face and chest weren’t already rosy, he’d have blushed thoroughly. 

“Patrick...” he said bashfully. He hid is face in the crook if his elbow. 

“You _are_. You’re amazing, David.” 

Patrick rolled forward and kissed David’s chest. 

“I love you.” 

David pursed his lips and smirked, “I love you, too.” 

“I got you something else.” 

David lit up, Patrick spoiled him. 

“Another gift? You must have really missed me,” David grinned and reached to the floor for his boxers. 

Patrick returned the grin. “It’s um, it’s…something you, uh, something for you to wear.” 

David gave Patrick a hard side-eye. Throughout their relationship to that point, Patrick hadn’t bought him clothing. Gifts, yes. Patrick was _great_ at choosing gifts for him; but clothes... 

_Ok, whatever this is, you have to pretend to love it..._ David prepared himself. 

“It’s not clothes,” Patrick seemed to be able to read the expression of hesitation on David’s face. 

Relieved, David laughed and flipped over onto his stomach. Patrick slid off the bed, padded over to his laptop bag and fished through the pockets. David puzzled, the pockets of his laptop bag weren’t that big, what could he have hidden in there? 

He laughed, “What did you get me? A cock ring? A butt plug?” 

Patrick blushed and chuckled. He put one hand on his hip and beckoned David over with a curled finger of his other hand. 

“C’mere.” 

David squinted one suspicious eye at Patrick as he got up and approached him. As David got closer, Patrick was obviously getting more nervous. As soon as he was close enough, Patrick pulled him into his chest for a long kiss. 

Patrick was trembling as he pressed his forehead to David’s. 

“Are you ok?” 

“I will be in a minute,” Patrick’s hands moved to David’s hips and he gently pushed him back slightly. David cocked his head. 

“I've been waiting for the perfect opportunity and this feels like it. David?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Will you – do you want to...marry me?” 

The sensory overdrive led to a short-circuit in his brain. After a few moments, cogency returned to him and David’s eyes bulged out in such an endearingly cartoonish way, the nervousness fled Patrick’s body and he laughed. 

“Babe? Did you hear me? Hello?” Patrick playfully waved his hand in front of David’s face. 

“I...I...uh...um...,” his palms were getting clammy. 

“Whoa...so...ok...” Patrick visibly deflated.

 _He doesn't want to...oh god...is this happening?_

“What? No! No!” David flapped his hands. 

“Yeah, um, I’m getting that David,” Patrick took a step away and looked down. He felt the humiliated tears welling up in his eyes and tried to calculate the quickest route to the bathroom so he could compose himself. 

“No - what I mean is, yes,” David grabbed Patrick’s shoulders and bent his knees so that he could stoop lower and look Patrick in the eye. 

Patrick perked up slightly and tilted his chin up. 

“I’m sorry...ask me again,” David grinned. 

Patrick sighed and took a breath for the first time in what felt like a year. 

“That sounds silly. How about you just...” 

David shook his head and in a playfully defiant way, he crossed his arms. Patrick rolled his eyes and chuckled. His hands shaking, he reached into side pocket of his laptop bag and second later, had a single gold band pinched between his fingers. 

The feeling of a stampede of butterflies shooting throughout David’s body intensified. His knees were ready to give out and his heart was pounding against his rib cage. 

Patrick took a deep breath and stroked David’s cheek. 

“I love you, David. So much. You’re the missing piece of me and I want to spend the rest of my life waking up next to you. Will you marry me?” 

“Yes. On one condition,” David had a mysterious look in his eyes. Patrick grinned at him, amused and curious. 

“Ok. State your terms, sir.” 

David left Patrick standing there and rushed over to his own bag. He fished his hand down into the very bottom of it and felt around. Closing his fist around the ring box, he looked back up at Patrick. 

“I’ll marry you...” David said, standing up. “If you’ll marry me.” 

David opened the box and watched Patrick’s jaw drop. They both laughed hard, the emotions were cycling through them both hard and fast. By the time David was crying, Patrick was holding him in his arms, rocking softly. 

He tilted his chin up and kissed his temple and his wet eyelids. 

“Give me your hand,” Patrick whispered. 

David held up his left hand and Patrick slipped the band on his ring finger. David gave Patrick his ring and they pressed their foreheads together, breathing quietly, anticipating their next exciting chapter. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a husky, wrapped in a Samoyed, wrapped in a Great Pyrenees, wrapped in a giant teddy bear - very very fluffy.
> 
> Back in New Hampshire for a week full of Brewer family events, David's limits are tested.

“Ok. Yeah. Yeah, Ok Ted. Yep. Uh-huh...” David’s head was swiveling around, watching out for Patrick. The terminal was extremely busy and he was paranoid that Patrick would sneak up behind him and overhear this top-secret conversation. 

He spotted Patrick walking away from the newsstand carrying a plastic bag containing two bottles of Fiji water. 

“Ted - he’s coming, I have to go... No...yes...um...sure. Gotta go! Bye, Ted. Yeah. Yeah – _bye!”_ He ended the call and pushed his phone into his back pocket, trying to appear casual. 

Thinking David had an odd expression on his face, Patrick tilted his head quizzically to one side as he handed him his drink. 

“Do I want to know?” 

David bought more time by pretending to struggle opening the bottle and he took a long chug. He darted his eyes around, hoping there was something to distract Patrick with. In a stroke of luck, the luggage carousel started turning and Patrick passed by him to retrieve their bags. 

David stood with him, holding their shared garment bag over his shoulder. He kept his eyes peeled as bag after bag passed them on the conveyor belt. He pointed out Patrick’s dark blue suitcase first and his own wasn’t too far behind it. Patrick put his foot up on the metal frame, using a bit of leverage to haul both bags off the carousel. 

“Ok, that’s everything, right?” Patrick pointed at their two suitcases, two carry-on bags and gestured to the garment bag in David’s hand. 

David agreed that they had everything and went to grab an empty cart. They piled all the bags onto it and Patrick pushed it across the way towards the taxi stand. They hadn’t gotten a rental car this time to save some money, but a taxi wasn’t going to be cheap. 

“Hey, BREWER!” 

They both turned towards the voice. Patrick exclaimed and let out a laugh. He half-ran over to the two men who were waving at him. David recognized them as Patrick’s cousins Andy and Jeff, they had spoken via Skype a few times. He tightened his grip and pulled the luggage cart behind him. Patrick slapped handshakes and hugs with both men and spoke excitedly. 

“What the hell are you two doing here?” Patrick playfully punched Andy in the shoulder. 

He rubbed the spot where he’d been hit and grinned. “We told Casey we’d pick you up.” 

Andy was taller than Patrick but shorter than David. A backward Blue Jays cap covered his hair, only the curly ends peeked out from underneath it. He was slender with more than a few days of facial hair, wearing a faded _Reservoir Dogs_ t-shirt, brown cargo shorts and brown leather sandals. Tattoos covered both of his arms from his wrists up. 

Jeff was about David’s height. He had a similar build to Patrick, thicker but not entirely muscular. He was dressed like his brother; a faded red American Eagle t-shirt, khaki cargo shorts and sandals. He had a large compass tattooed on the inside of his left forearm. Like Andy, he had a lot of curly, dark hair pushed away from his face with a black headband. There was a strong resemblance between them. 

Patrick was smiling as widely as David had ever seen. “Babe! Look who it is!” 

He halved the distance between himself and David, helping him with the luggage cart. David nervously waved at them and fidgeted with his black and grey leopard print sweater. 

“Hi David,” Andy’s smile was so similar to Patrick’s that David felt much more at ease. They shook hands, then David offered his hand to Jeff. 

“Glad to meet you, finally!” Jeff pulled him in for a hug, which was kept brief and only slightly awkward. 

“C’mon Rick. The car’s this way.” Andy indicated with his head. Jeff took control of the luggage cart with an obliging smile at David. Patrick took David’s hand and the four of them exited to the parking lot. It was a clear, comfortable August night. 

They piled into Jeff’s Nissan Rogue, Patrick put an arm around David and pulled him close. It had been a long day of air travel; they were both exhausted. David watched the mountains rising up around them and as his eyelids got heavy, he felt very strangely soothed and at home. His breathing slowed and he fell asleep with his head on Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick yawned but he was too excited to sleep. He heard the release of gas that indicated a beer had been cracked open. 

“Road soda?” Andy held a can of local craft brew out to him with a raised eyebrow. Patrick laughed and accepted it. Andy opened one for himself and took a sip. He opened the glove box and pulled out a fully packed bowl and he raised it in a toast. 

“Welcome Home Paddy!” 

Andy let Patrick take the first hit (and the second) before he took it back. Patrick took a long drink and put his window down. He was enjoying the breeze on his face and instantly felt himself relax. David snorted softly and nuzzled closer into his chest. Andy offered to pass the bowl back again but Patrick waved him off. He had a relaxed full-body buzz, the beer tasted like home, the fresh mountain air mixed with the scent of David’s hair products and filled his lungs. He laughed and joked with his cousins as they made the drive from the airport back to his parent’s house, where they’d be spending the night. 

It was set to be a very busy trip. Casey was as practical as Patrick and he’d gently persuaded Michaela to baptize baby Mercedes the week before their wedding so Patrick wouldn’t have to fly cross-country twice in a short time. In between would be his stag party; Jeff and Andy were Casey's groomsmen so they helped Patrick make all of the arrangements. 

Jeff swerved suddenly to avoid hitting a fallen tree branch in the road, jostling David awake. He coughed the sleep out of his throat and looked around, confused. Once his eyes focused, he remembered where he was: in New Hampshire, headed to Patrick’s parents’ house. He smiled contentedly to himself and settled back against Patrick’s shoulder. 

“We’re not there yet,” David yawned again. 

“Not much longer, babe.” Patrick caressed David’s cheek and kissed his forehead. 

“Ain’t that sweet,” Jeff teased them. Patrick exhaled a laugh and looked out the window. 

“I still can’t believe your brother is getting married. The Player himself,” Andy commented shaking his head. 

“If he didn’t marry this girl, I’d kick his ass!” Jeff joked. “She is perfect.” 

“So, the stag party’s all set, right? You guys took care of everything?” Patrick asked. 

“Oh yeah. Under control. Did you know your sisters were coming?” Andy looked at Patrick with an eyebrow raised. 

“Yep. That’s how Casey wanted it.” 

They spent the remainder of the drive going over the finer details of the planned party. Patrick was somewhat relieved that David was asleep for the conversation; he had agreed to come to the party but if he heard some of what was planned, he might have changed his mind. 

“Home sweet home,” Jeff yawned as he pulled up in front of the house. 

The windows were almost completely dark and Patrick exhaled, remembering that Beau’s familiar bark wasn’t going to be waking everyone up as they approached the front porch. He briefly squeezed his temples with his thumb and forefinger before leaning over to kiss David awake. 

“Babe? We’re here,” he whispered while shaking him lightly. “David?” 

“Hmm?” David was stirring by his side. He snorted loudly, gasped and bolted upright, swatting his hands at nothing, barely missing Patrick’s nose as he shouted. 

“Fuck off, moth!” 

Once he was awake, his eyes focused on his surroundings. Patrick’s cousins were both eyeballing him from the front seat wearing similarly amused expressions. 

“Bad dream, David?” Jeff grinned. His cheeks burned red and he readjusted his glasses on his nose. 

David slung his carry-on over his shoulder and carried the garment bag as well as Patrick’s laptop bag to the front door while Patrick and his cousins brought up the rest of their suitcases. 

“Thanks for the lift. See you tomorrow?” Patrick felt along the top of the doorframe for the spare key his mother left for them. 

“Yeah, we’ll be there. I’ll be the one who bursts into flames as soon as I walk into the church,” Andy joked. 

They said goodnight and Patrick fit the key in the deadbolt. He felt the lock pop open and he carefully turned the doorknob. They entered the dark living room, careful not to make a sound. Patrick put his suitcase down and switched on the lamp by the door so they could get their bearings. David was smiling at something across the room and Patrick followed his gaze without speaking. 

Quinn was passed out face down under a blanket on the sofa. Her tiny hand was still gripping a white poster board on which she’d written “welcome home uncles!” in big block letters, colored in a rainbow pattern. Three stick figures featured prominently at the bottom and she labeled them with jauntily drawn green arrows; “Quinnie”, “Uncle David”, “Uncle Patrick”. 

“That is so fucking cute,” David squeezed Patrick’s shoulder. 

“I’m gonna put her in bed. Can you find your way up to my room?” Patrick whispered. “Top of the stairs,” 

“Third door on the left. I remember,” David kissed his cheek. 

Patrick toed off his sneakers and crept across the floor. He pulled the blanket back, revealing Quinn’s small frame clad in the pale pink fuzzy robe, matching kitten pajamas and slippers they'd sent her for Christmas. Her cheeks were bright red and hot to the touch. Patrick brushed her sweaty hair from her forehead before scooping her into his arms. 

She sighed and spoke softly without opening her eyes. 

“Mama?” She draped her arms around Patrick’s neck and lifted her knees up to straddle his hip. 

“Shh, no it’s me Quinnie.” He brushed a kiss on her cheek. 

“Uncle Patrick?” She pinched his shirt between her fingers. 

“Yeah, baby girl. I’m home. Go back to sleep.” 

“Did you like my picture?” 

Patrick hugged her close and she relaxed her head on his shoulder. He stood there a few extra moments rocking her and inhaling the soft scent of her hair until she went limp with sleep. 

David’s heart thumped so quickly in his chest he assumed Patrick would be able to see it through his sweater. All Patrick could talk about with their customers the entire day before was how excited he was to see Quinn. He turned for the hallway leading to her room when David whistled softly to get his attention. Patrick cocked his head. 

David got close enough to run his fingers through the curly ends of Quinn’s hair and he softly kissed the top of her head. He grew concerned at the temperature of her skin against his lips. He looked up and met Patrick’s eyes. 

“I guess I missed my niece, too,” David whispered. 

Patrick made a kissy face at David and proceeded down the hallway to Quinn’s room. He pushed the door open with his foot. It had been completely redecorated since the last time they’d been there. Gone was the baby blue _Frozen_ bedding. Elsa and Anna had been replaced by white unicorns with rainbow manes against a violently pink background. 

Patrick held Quinn with one arm and carefully pulled her comforter and top sheet back. He was met with a bit of resistance – Nikki was still making her bed with strict military precision. He lowered her into her bed and pulled the top sheet up over her. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she rolled over and tugged it close. Patrick looked around the room, curious about what else was different from last September. 

There was a new shelf by the table where she did her art projects. It was crammed with framed family photos. As he looked at them all, it made Patrick smile to see his favorite picture of himself and David on the shelf; the one taken during a game of charades after a quiet dinner party they hosted. Stevie called it their ‘engagement photo’. They were sitting relaxed on their sofa. Patrick had one leg tucked under himself and David was sitting slightly slouched with his back flush to Patrick’s chest, an arm resting casually over his lap. Patrick had one arm around David’s chest and his opposite hand was holding David’s bicep; their engagement rings were both visible. David was smirking, looking slightly downward and listening to what Patrick was whispering in his ear. Part of Patrick’s face was obscured but the smile on his face, the sparkling in his eyes while they cuddled up together made the usually cynical Stevie momentarily sentimental and she snapped it without them knowing. In an uncharacteristically enthusiastic move, David plastered it all over his social media accounts as soon as Stevie showed it to him. 

Patrick sighed contentedly; he remembered exactly what he had been saying to David in the moment Stevie took the photo. He turned back to Quinn, fast asleep in her bed and kissed the top of her head one last time. 

“Love you, Monster. See you in the morning.” He backed out of the room as if she might vanish like a mirage if he looked away for a second. 

David was already changed and in between the sheets by the time Patrick walked into his bedroom. He had rolled up Quinn’s poster and tucked it into the mesh pouch on the side of Patrick’s laptop bag. 

“Is she ok?” David leaned up on his elbow. 

Patrick closed the door and began to undress. “Seems fine, why?” He got his shirt untucked and unbuttoned it. 

“Her face was all red, she felt warm,” his eyebrows creased in concern. 

“Well, she’s wearing winter pjs in August, that’s probably why.” He was too tired to bother with pajamas, he got into bed and curled himself around David wearing his white undershirt and boxers. 

After a few moments of silence, David wiggled back into him. 

“This bed is so comfortable. Why’d you have so much trouble sleeping when you were living here?” 

Patrick shrugged and kissed David’s neck. “Because you weren’t sleeping in here with me.” 

David smiled to himself but knew that wasn’t true. He knew a line when he heard one, but still; that was a really good line. He wrestled with the intruding memories of places he had been sleeping (and people he’d been sleeping with) while Patrick was in his bed, staring at the ceiling all night. 

The following morning, Patrick got up early, quietly got dressed in a pair of loose basketball shorts and a blue hoodie to go for a run around the old neighborhood using the route he’d perfected in high school. He passed the spot where he’d flipped over the handlebars of his bike and fractured his elbow, the tree he’d carved his initials in, the little place that let him and his friends hold their open mic nights and the fire hydrant Casey had hit with his car when he was driving home from a homecoming game not-quite-sober. 

When he got back, he was still the only one in the house awake. He’d barely broken a sweat, it was a much shorter route than he remembered but Schitt’s Creek had a lot of flat, intersecting roads and it was very easy to run six or seven miles with the right Spotify playlist. 

He draped the hoodie over the back of a chair and found the coffee grinder they’d sent his dad for Father’s Day. He hummed to himself while he ground some beans and fixed a pot of coffee. 

David rolled over, stretching his arms over his head and reached for Patrick. He leaned up on his elbow when he found the opposite side of the bed cold and empty. Disappointed he flopped to his back and the piece of notebook paper fluttered off of Patrick’s pillow. 

_Babe,_

_Went for a run. I’ll be downstairs when you wake up._

_Breakfast?_

_Love P_

David held the note in both hands and chuckled at the small, messy handwriting and the scribbly little heart Patrick always drew underneath his initial when he signed notes to him. He folded the paper and pushed it inside his pillowcase. His stomach started growling and he raked his hands through his hair before sitting up and stretching again. 

He found his glasses folded neatly on the nightstand and pushed them up his nose. He stumbled into the bathroom first and quickly washed his face and applied his moisturizer; the rest of his AM routine could wait until he’d showered. By the time he was heading down the stairs to the kitchen, he could smell the coffee. He paused at the threshold between the living room and kitchen, seeing Patrick at the counter with a whisk in his hand. He rested his head on the wooden trim of the doorway and lightly tapped his toe on the floor, admiring the way Patrick’s back looked in the tight t-shirt, the curve of his ass and the way the otherwise loose fabric clung to his thighs. Padding across the floor, he managed to sneak up behind Patrick and felt him startle when he snaked both arms around his stomach and hugged him tight. 

“You scared me,” Patrick said softly. He turned his head and their lips met in a soft kiss. He finished with the whisk and added a splash of milk to the raw eggs. David kept his midsection wrapped in his arms and started gently swaying back and forth, making Patrick’s body move with his own. He playfully nibbled at Patrick’s earlobe and the salty-with-sweat skin behind his ear. To his delight Patrick hadn’t showered after his run and he was able to enjoy the fresh pheromonal scent of his skin. 

“You smell good,” David purred. 

“David...we _can’t_...” Patrick whispered a warning. “We’re in my parent’s kitchen...” Patrick could feel David getting hard behind him. 

“Works for me,” David teased and moved his hands down to Patrick’s hips, sneaking both pointer fingers under the waistband of his shorts to lightly stroke back and forth, teasing him. 

Patrick shook his head. “Such. A. Dude.” 

“How did you know I’d still be asleep when you got back?” David placed a series of soft kisses at Patrick’s hairline, his eyelashes brushed his skin. 

Patrick chuckled, making a concerted effort not to bend David over the countertop and have at him. He almost certainly would not have made the effort if they were at home. The very last thing he needed was the trauma of being caught with his pants down by one of his sisters or his parents. He squeezed his pelvic floor and responded as casually as he could. 

“Because...I live with you?” 

David’s stomach growled loudly enough for Patrick to hear it and he chuckled again. He stepped back so Patrick could pour the eggs into the preheated pan on the stovetop. They sizzled and popped when they made contact with the heat. Patrick used a plastic spatula in the pan to move the eggs around as they cooked. 

“The bread is over there, if you want toast,” Patrick said, gesturing to the breadbox a few feet away. 

“Nah,” David pulled Patrick’s hips backward slightly and once again wrapped his arms around him from behind, gently brushing his semi-hard dick into Patrick’s ass. 

_Fuck it, everyone is sleeping._

He lowered the heat and turned around to fist David’s t-shirt to pull him into a much more forceful kiss than before. David smiled against his lips as Patrick kissed him. He cupped Patrick’s cheek and sighed into his mouth. The smell of breakfast starting to burn went ignored. As their kiss became more passionate, Patrick pushed a hand down the back of David’s pants and gripped his ass. 

“Well, don’t let me interrupt,” Sarah crossed her arms and leaned against the kitchen table. 

“Fuck!” Patrick yelped. 

“Shit,” David grunted as he jumped back and wiped his mouth on the back of his arm. He cleared his throat and pulled his t-shirt down in a totally futile attempt to hide his erection. Patrick turned away from his sister to adjust himself and was red faced with embarrassment when he turned back around. 

“Good to see the honeymoon stage isn’t over,” She teased them. “I’d give you a hug, Patrick but...I think I’d better hold off.” She walked closer and held her fist out to him, he chewed the inside of his cheek biting back a nasty comment; but he bumped his fist against hers. 

“Ok, future brother-in-law, lemme see it -” Sarah held her hand out to David. He grinned and for the sake of modesty, put his right hand in front of his crotch and extended his left, palm down to Sarah to show off his ring. She tried fighting off the smile but the delight in her eyes was easy to read. She asked for details. Before they told anyone about the engagement, they came up with a ‘reimagined’ (as David put it) story that altered certain details: 

  1. They hadn’t had phone sex that night 
  2. They weren’t post-coital and naked during the actual proposal(s) 



The story they told highlighted the best moments without venturing into triple X territory. David recounted the agreed upon story to Sarah while she poured herself a bowl of cereal. 

Patrick felt the discomfort in his boxers ease up and he plated the eggs he made for himself and David and they sat together eating. David and Sarah made small talk about her latest hair transformation – she had elbow-length chocolate brown micro bead extensions with caramel highlights. Of the many times she had changed her hair since they met, David thought this was his favorite look on her and he told her so. 

She was fixing four coffee mugs ( _Why four?_ Patrick thought) when a tall guy with a swimmer’s build wearing a black tank top and sweatpants entered the kitchen. His light-brown hair was not terribly unlike David’s, slicked back, short on the sides, longer on top. One arm was tattooed with a nautical theme from his wrist all the way up to his shoulder; most of his bicep was dedicated to a pristinely executed pin-up style tattoo of a brunette pirate girl in tiny shorts with thigh high boots. Her brown curls fell to her waist and she held up a smoking blunderbuss with a flirty expression on her face. He went up behind her and kissed Sarah’s neck. David’s eyebrows shot up halfway to his hairline in surprise. 

“I was wondering where you went,” he said as he gave her ass a playful smack. Perhaps the most bizarre thing about this interaction was the giggle that jiggled out of Sarah. 

David watched with fascination as his fiancé transformed from the sweet, passive, controlled guy he knew and loved into Sarah’s Overbearing Big Brother. His eyes bulged and it seemed like every muscle tensed up. He stopped eating and held his fork in a clenched fist, not moving his eyes from this stranger in front of them; it simultaneously turned David on and made the hair stand up on the back of his neck. It wasn’t until then that he noticed the distinct curve of Sarah’s breasts under the thin tank top she was wearing. He wasn’t staring but it was plainly obvious that she was not wearing a bra and he saw the tell-tale bumps of barbell piercings through both of her nipples. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Patrick notice too; after that he seemed to concentrate his line of sight directly on his sister’s forehead. 

“Hey. Um. I’m Chris.” He had one hand shoved in his pocket and waved with one quick jerk of his other. 

Patrick still hadn’t blinked and David squeezed his thigh under the table. 

“Oops, sorry – yeah. Patrick, this is my boyfriend. Chris, this is my brother Patrick, and his fiancé, David.” 

David nodded in Chris’ direction but Patrick still hadn’t moved. David nudged him with his elbow and he seemed to come out of his trance. 

“Oh, yeah. Hey, man. Good to meet you.” He dropped his fork with a clatter and shook the cramp out of his hand before he extended it to Chris. 

“Sah, I’m gonna take a shower – what time is this thing?” 

Sarah kissed Chris before answering him. “10:30. We’re leaving the house at 10.” 

“K. Um, nice to meet you guys. Finally,” Chris gave them an uneasy smile, picked up the coffee mug intended for him (he could tell because she hadn’t put any creamer in it), kissed Sarah again and walked back towards the bathroom. 

They didn’t make eye contact or speak until they all heard the sound of the shower start up. 

“Ok, girl. What is the T? _Spill_!” David shimmied his shoulders and sipped his coffee. Sarah blushed. Patrick interjected before she could say anything. 

“So what, is he _living_ here or something?” Patrick crossed his arms. 

Sarah crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “No, he is not. God, no. He just spent the night.” 

“Spent the night in a sleeping bag on the basement floor, I assume?” David egged her on. Sarah covered her eyes with both hands. 

“The correct answer to say in front of your brother is ‘yes.’ You might also want to mention that you’re wearing a chastity belt.” David put an arm around Patrick’s shoulder and squeezed him. 

“How long have you been dating him? You didn’t tell me you were seeing anybody...” The flush in Patrick’s cheek had started to sink back down below the collar of his shirt. David grimaced a little, knowing how Patrick felt about the lack of communication in his family. 

“Only a couple of months. It’s nothing serious.” She shrugged and hid her smile in a sip of coffee. 

“Serious enough for him to stay here. Serious enough for him to come to the church today,” Patrick tried to control his volume. 

“Ok, you need to pump the brakes Patrick. I’m a big girl, I can make my own decisions. I know what you’re thinking. Your thoughts are very loud. I’m on the pill. We both got tested and we’re both _clean, ok?_ It was one thing when you still lived here but you are not going to fly across the country to tell me who I can fucking date.” She stood her ground and narrowed her eyes at him so hard that it made him realize that he was going just a bit over-the-top. 

Patrick exhaled, nodded in a concession and finished the last bite of his eggs. “Jesus, Bonnie sure has relaxed the rules, huh? She wouldn’t even let Rachel sleep over.” 

“Except that one time,” Sarah proffered. David looked to Patrick with raised eyebrow, waiting for him to elaborate and he didn’t right away. 

“It was _nothing_. It was my high school graduation party and Rachel was,” 

“Completely shitfaced. Absolutely _cocked,_ ” Sarah finished his sentence. 

“Yes, that. She was a bit overserved and got a little...” He looked to Sarah for help but realized she was not about to sugar coat a damn thing when it came to his ex. He tried backtracking but she was prepared to speak. 

“She gave Casey a lap dance and tried to fuck Patrick in the pool.” 

“ _What?!”_ David exclaimed. Patrick scowled, red as a beet; wishing he could go back in time and stop himself from even mentioning Rachel’s name. 

“Oh yeah. All of his friends were here, couple of them set up tents in the yard. They were playing drinking games, listening to music; Patrick had his guitar out, and Rachel burst out into the backyard in her bikini top,” Sarah imitated a drunken stumble and mimicked Rachel’s slur. “’OH my _god_ I love this song!’ She shook her flat ass in Casey’s face and like...” Sarah did a demonstration of a not terribly coordinated hip gyration. “Then, she tried to literally _drag_ Patrick to the pool ladder.” 

David was finding this story a bit more amusing than he thought he would, Patrick was not. “Wow. She’s a freer spirit than I thought. So, what happened then?” 

Sarah laughed and looked at her brother. “She yacked. All over the towels drying on the grass. And all over Patrick.” 

“You were like, 11 or 12 – how do you remember this?” Patrick rubbed the back of his neck with both hands. 

“How do I remember?!” Sarah laughed. “After she made everybody either go to bed or go home, Mom made me loan Rachel some clothes to wear while her stuff was in the machine. When she finally stopped puking you half-dragged that hot-ass mess into my room and then that girl Casey was dating...what was her name? The nurse?” 

“Jacqueline,” Patrick sighed. 

“Yes! Jacqueline took her into the bathroom and cleaned her off. I was not about to let her have my bed so Mom let her sleep in your room and you slept on the sofa.” 

“That’s not - “ Patrick started to protest but it was a completely accurate retelling of the story to the best of his recollection, so he shut up. With the whole story out in the open, David and Sarah laughed heartily. Patrick, ever-gallant, tried to defend Rachel. 

“She’s not a big drinker; she was trying to keep up with me and the guys and got a little sloppy.” 

“Well I think it’s sweet that you took care of her,” David massaged his thumbs into Patrick’s tense shoulders. Patrick and Sarah shared a look and scoffed in unison. 

“Um. Actually, I broke up with her a few days afterward. I was so embarrassed the next morning.” 

“Ah, yes. One of the many breakups,” David nodded and sensed that it was time for a subject change. 

“How did you meet your guy?” 

“He’s my boss’s son, actually,” She said with a smile. “Isn’t he hot?” 

David smirked and looked away, nodding slightly. “What um…what does he do?” 

She drank the last of the milk in her cereal bowl. “He’s a tattoo artist and um, he does body piercings.” 

“Mm. Speaking of which...” David gestured back and forth with his finger at her. Patrick rolled his eyes and hid his face in his hands, chuckling. He wasn’t going to be the one to tell her and he was relieved that David did. Sarah looked down and realized how sheer the shirt she’d worn to bed was. Panicking slightly but trying to feign serenity, she whipped her head around and saw Patrick’s hoodie. She put it on and zipped it most of the way up. 

“Thanks. Mom would freak out. God, I need my own place.” 

One by one, the rest of the family came into the kitchen, greeting Patrick and David with loving enthusiasm. Mrs. Brewer hugged David especially tight. He had a second cup of coffee while he excitedly told them the heavily edited version of the night they got engaged. Chris, fresh out of the shower and dressed in a freshly pressed black button-down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark pants, joined them in the kitchen and Sarah cuddled back into his chest. He sweetly put his hands on hers and into the pockets of Patrick’s hoodie. They were all standing around the kitchen talking about the events of the coming week when Patrick looked around and realized Quinn wasn’t there yet. 

“Can I go wake her up?” He asked Nikki. She nodded, knowing her daughter would be upset about missing any time with him. Patrick's face lit up and he rushed out of the kitchen to Quinn’s room. Pushing the door open slowly, he crept in and kneeled by her bed. He tilted his head when he saw how red her cheeks were. He placed the back of his hand on her forehead and his heart sank; Quinn had a fever. 

He jumped to his feet and called Nikki from the door. She strolled in and frowned, pursing her lips together. Placing her coffee mug on the nightstand, she sat on Quinn’s bed and gently brushed her cheek with her fingers. 

“Quinn? Quinn, wake up Honeybunny…” 

One of her eyes opened and she coughed. “Mama? I don’t feel good.” 

“Uncle Patrick’s here,” Nikki said while raising her eyes to her brother. 

“Hey Monster. You ok?” 

Quinn smiled weakly and lifted her arms to him. Nikki moved out of the way to allow Patrick to lean in and carefully pluck her out of her bed. She rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him tight. He felt her tiny fingers playing with his hair; they were like ice. 

“Shit. She can’t go to the baptism with a fever,” Nikki bit her lip. 

“Where’s Uncle David?” Quinn coughed again. 

“In the kitchen. Want me to carry you?” Patrick asked. 

“Uh-huh.” 

Nikki followed close behind them as he carried Quinn into the kitchen. Patrick brought her right over to David and carefully placed her on the counter in front of him. 

“Hi Uncle David,” she barely got the words out before she was coughing into her elbow. David grimaced at the thought of germs. 

“Hey Quinn, not feeling great?” He tilted her chin up and frowned. Quinn shook her head weakly. 

Nikki nudged her mother with her elbow. “She can’t go today. She can’t be around the baby with a fever and that cough.” 

Mrs. Brewer agreed. “Well, I’ll just...stay home with her, I guess.” There was a true sadness in her voice. 

“No, Bonnie I’ll stay home, you go.” Mr. Brewer offered, also sounding sad. Mrs. Brewer strongly objected to her husband’s absence from the baptism. 

“I _can’t_ stay home – I'm taking pictures,” Sarah spoke up preemptively. 

“I can’t either – or Patrick, we’re the godparents...” Nikki added. 

The Brewers were all talking about the logistics of who was going to miss the ceremony and the brunch to follow. 

“How about I just stay home?” David said finally. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. 

“David, that’s very sweet of you to offer but,” Nikki began. 

“Yeah, I want to stay with Uncle David,” Quinn put her chilly hand on his. 

“Babe, are you...sure about this?” Patrick held his hands out in front of him, a gesture that said ‘don’t feel obligated.’ 

David nodded. “Sure. It’s...it’s fine. I don’t do the whole church thing anyway. We’ll hang out while you’re gone. Just like, show me what to do. Nothing to eat after midnight and don’t get her wet, I know that much,” he joked. The twins and Patrick all laughed but Chris laughed louder than they did. 

“This is super generous David.” Nikki finally said. She walked around to her daughter and took both of her hands. “Quinn, you’re gonna be good for Uncle David, right?” 

Quinn nodded and reached out her arms to Patrick. He picked her back up and carried her to the living room. Once he got her settled on the sofa and turned on _Bottersnikes_ _and_ _Gumbles_ for her to watch, he walked back to the kitchen. The rest of the family had withdrawn to get ready for the baptism. David was still in his seat at the counter, flicking through Facebook. Patrick strolled back into the kitchen, his hands in his pockets. He was smiling and waiting for David to look up from his phone but he didn’t. 

He got closer and leaned on the counter, only a few inches separating them. David felt Patrick standing there and he looked up. 

“You don’t have to stay home with her.” Patrick smiled. 

David shrugged. “I don’t _have_ to do anything. I don’t mind. If her head starts spinning around and the pea soup starts flowing, I’ll call 9-1-1.” 

Patrick leaned in and kissed him. “You’re gonna get _super_ laid for this; you know that right?” 

He smirked and pulled Patrick in for a longer kiss. “I won’t lie and say it didn’t cross my mind.” 

David changed into jeans and a white t-shirt with “IDK” printed on it in black block letters. He relaxed on the bed against both pillows and watched Patrick change into his suit, then watched Patrick attempt to tie his tie three times before he got out of bed. 

“I used to wear one of these every single day – I'm apparently out of practice,” Patrick said with a chuckle and shake of his head. 

David unfolded the collar of Patrick’s shirt and quickly looped the tie into a perfect Eldredge knot. He pulled it tight and fixed his collar. His heart went fuzzy at the sight of Patrick in a suit, it didn’t happen often. 

Patrick turned and looked at himself in the mirror, grinning and nodding with approval. He leaned in for a kiss when the doorbell rang and distracted him. Casey and Michaela were bringing the baby over before the ceremony so Patrick could meet her. His excitement literally exploded out of his chest in a laugh. He grabbed David’s hand and pulled him out of the room and down the stairs. 

“Look at you, you dapper sonofabitch!” Casey shouted to Patrick, laughing. He was holding the lavender and teal car seat. Michaela was pulling her hair up off her neck when she saw Patrick and waved, taking the car seat from Casey. 

Patrick jumped down the last three stairs and grabbed his brother in a bone crushing hug. David stood back, resting his arms against the bannister. 

“Hey - David, come over here, you!” Casey let go of Patrick, who made a bee-line for Michaela and the baby. He kissed her cheeks and covered his mouth with his hand as he got his first in-person look at his new niece. 

David and Casey shook hands and hugged softly. Casey lead him over to Michaela just as she was lifting the baby out of her car seat. She squirmed and squinted her eyes, stretching her balled-up fists at random askew angles, making squawking sounds. Michaela cradled her until she calmed down, cooing at her in Catalan. 

“Shhh...Mercedes, _tranquil·litza el meu amor, tranquil_.” 

“Kayla, this is David,” Casey said in a practiced, soft, “don’t-wake-the-baby voice.” David smiled at her and hesitated only a second before kissing her cheeks. 

“Congratulations, erm, double congratulations,” David whispered. She mouthed ‘thank you’ and moved her eyes to Patrick. Casey squirted some hand sanitizer into his younger brother’s hands. Patrick locked eyes on the little bundle in Michaela’s arms and reached out for her. She placed Mercedes in his arms and stepped away. 

“She’s so tiny,” he said looking up at David with a stupid-happy grin on his face before turning his attention back to the baby. David wasn’t one to get gushy over babies or anything else prone to projectile vomiting but watching Patrick turn to jelly over Mercedes was pretty endearing. 

“Hi Sadie, you don’t know this yet, but I’m your favorite,” he held her with one arm and sweetly bopped her upturned nose with the tip of his finger. 

“Sadie?” Michaela said, sounding amused. 

“Yes, _Sadie_. We’re not gonna pronounce her name with that goofy little lisp you people have,” Casey joked. Michaela, who was clearly accustomed to Casey’s sarcastic sense of humor, (and what David assumed were frequent loving jabs at her accent), rolled her eyes and swatted a backhand at him playfully. 

“Oh, _you_ ,” She groaned. “This French-Canadian Irishman I fell in love with. He thinks he’s _so_ funny,” she’d addressed her teasing comment to David, who laughed and nodded. 

“I’ve got one of those, too. I know _exactly_ what you mean.” 

“And the two of you both agreed to marry us, so we’re doing something right.” Casey raised a brow and gestured between Patrick and himself with his hand. 

Michaela winked at David and rested an elbow on his shoulder. David enjoyed the camaraderie with his future sister-in-law and he put a hand around her waist. 

“Maybe you and I should run away together and leave these two comedians on their own?” 

Michaela pretended to consider David’s proposition, tapping her pointer finger against her chin before they both started laughing. Patrick was ignoring them and sitting in the overstuffed arm chair in the small front room. David went around his fiancé and put his chin on his shoulder so he could see the baby too. 

“Cute,” he cooed and touched the back of her tiny hand. Mercedes squeezed her eyes shut and then they fluttered open. She blinked several times but finally woke up and stared at the two faces looking down at her. She pursed her lips and made a tiny squeak when she yawned wide. 

“Oh, sorry, am I boring you already?” Patrick said with a chuckle. 

“He does that sometimes,” David kissed Patrick’s cheek. “You’ll get used to it. I did.” Patrick looked up and their lips met. 

“Well that is a lovely sight, you two.” 

They looked up and saw Patrick’s parents watching them. Sarah was lowering her phone, having taken several pictures of the three of them. 

Mr. Brewer checked his watch. “Nearly time to head out, everybody!” 

The family members scattered, trying to get last minute details sorted out. Knowing he wanted to have as much cuddle time with his new niece as possible, David went up to the bedroom and retrieved Patrick’s suit jacket, wallet, phone, and watch. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be ok?” Nikki said, slipping into her heels. 

David nodded confidently. “I’ll be fine. It’s just a couple of hours.” 

“Ok. I gave her some Tylenol and she’s sleeping anyway. With any luck she might stay asleep the whole time.” 

“I can handle it, Nikki. I have your number, if something happens I’ll call you.” He squeezed both of her shoulders to reassure her and she kissed his cheek. 

Patrick was the last one out of the house. He lingered behind to talk to David. 

“You’re absolutely sure?” 

“Oh my god – I kept six Tamagotchi’s alive for _months_ I can keep one sleeping 7-year-old in one piece for a couple of hours.” He put his hands on his hips. 

“It might be a little harder than that, David. Quinn can be a handful, even when she’s sick.” 

Mr. Brewer summoned Patrick with three rapid blasts of the car horn. 

“Ok - I love you. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

“Love you too. I’m sorry I’m missing it but...you know...” 

“Yep. Church. I know. Me too.” 

They kissed good-bye and David watched them leave from the front porch. He tiptoed into the living room and seeing that Quinn was still asleep, he took the remote control off the coffee table and stretched out on the love seat, absently changing tv stations looking for something to watch. 

An unnecessarily loud commercial for a used car lot made David jump and he scrambled to turn it down but Quinn had already startled awake. 

“Uncle David?” Her little voice sounded hoarse. 

“Sorry Quinn, that commercial was -” 

“Can you cuddle with me?” She sat up, rubbing her sleepy eyes. 

Her request came as a bit of a surprise but her voice was so soft and sad, David couldn’t refuse. He would have found a way to bring her the Hope Diamond if she asked him for it in that voice. 

She moved down a little to make room for him and she rested her head against him. When she shivered, David pulled the blanket up to her shoulder and he easily rested his palm on her arm. 

“What do you want to watch Quinn?” 

“Ummm... _Sugar Rush?”_

From the title, it sounded like it was some unbearable saccharine cartoon about singing and dancing cupcakes but once David found it on Netflix, he was pleasantly surprised to find it was a dessert-based reality competition show. This was going to be a literal piece of cake. 

Three episodes later, Quinn and David were both laughing and yelling encouragement at the tv. Her fever had broken and she wasn’t coughing as much. Watching one of the contestants sketch a very detailed cake design Quinn pointed at the tv and poked David’s stomach. 

“Uncle David, I wish I could draw like that!” 

“I like the picture you drew for us, Quinn. You’re an artist,” he squeezed her. 

“Can you draw like that?” 

“Actually, yes.” 

Quinn gasped. “You _can_? Want to draw with me?!” Before David could answer, Quinn leapt off the sofa (her hand accidentally collided with David’s groin on the way up) and she bolted to her room. A few minutes later, she reappeared with a giant pad of blank paper and a box of colored pencils. She cleared the coffee table and motioned to David to sit on the floor with her. She tore off a piece of paper and handed it to him. 

“What are we going to draw?” David was tempted to show her the sketchbook in his bag but knowing he’d done some pretty risque drawings of Patrick, he thought better of it. 

“Um...you draw me and I’ll draw you.” She tapped an orange pencil against her lip while she thought. 

David agreed and pulled the dark brown and light brown pencils from the box. He found the board game Clue (the _Family Guy_ version) under the table and propped it up as a makeshift easel. Quinn hummed to herself as she divided her attention between the tv and her drawing. David concentrated on getting the details right; the tiny beauty mark just under her right eye, her ladybug earrings, the wispy hair at her temples. 

He got so deeply engrossed in what he was doing, he didn’t notice how long Quinn was missing when he thought she’d gone to the bathroom. His stomach dropped and he shuddered. 

_If she’s throwing up right now..._

“Um, Quinn?” he raised his voice. 

He swallowed hard and went to look for her. She wasn’t in the bathroom or her bedroom or backyard. He heard whimpering and called her name again. 

“Uncle David...help...” 

He felt a slight wash of relief that he wouldn’t have to call Nikki and say he’d lost her kid but the whimpering wasn’t a good sign. 

“Quinn? Are you hurt?” 

“No...but...help...” 

He figured out that she was in Sarah’s room. He opened the door to find Quinn with a face full of expensive-looking makeup and a broken eyeshadow palette in her hand. 

“It was a accident -” she cried. 

“What the hell are you doing in here?!” He flapped his hands but stopped himself from yelling. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. 

“I got _bored!”_

He got closer and knelt to assess the damage. “I can fix this, Quinn. It’s ok. I can fix it.” 

“Really?” she sniffled. David nodded. 

“Go wash your face. I’ll clean up in here, it’s ok. I promise.” 

She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and cried again. 

“But when Titi finds out...I’m not supposed to be in her room.” 

David gave her a warm smile and a shrug. “Who’s going to tell her? Not me.” 

Quinn hugged him quickly and bolted to the bathroom. He looked down, relieved that only two of the colors had broken when Quinn dropped it and the powder had thankfully stayed in place rather than fall all over Sarah’s white rug. 

He found a box of blotting papers, a spray bottle of isopropyl alcohol and Q-tips. A few minutes later, he had repaired both of them and hoped Quinn hadn’t made a mess of anything else in the house while he was occupied. He tucked the palette in Sarah’s makeup kit and back out of her room. 

“Ok. Quinn- all set,” he called out. 

She didn’t answer but he found her in the living room, a long-haired doll in her lap and a brush in her hand. 

“Uncle David, can I do your hair?” 

His eyes bulged and a lump formed in his throat. 

“Umm - “ 

“No scissors, I promise.” 

Patrick ran from the car to the house with Nikki right behind him. They stopped dead at the entrance to the living room. Nikki grabbed Patrick’s wrist so hard that she felt the bones compress in her hand. 

“Oh. Oh my -” 

“God.” 

David was sitting on the floor with his back pushed up against the sofa with Quinn’s legs over his shoulders. She had separated his hair into sections with bright neon elastics and was singing to herself while she tried to braid each section. 

David was elbow deep in a bag of potato chips and staring at the tv, engrossed in another episode of _Sugar Rush_. 

Nikki slipped her hand in the crook of her brother’s elbow and leaned on his shoulder. 

“Can we share your husband?” She asked. “Or at the very least, clone him?” 

Patrick loosened his tie and put an arm around his sister in a side hug. He motioned to move but she stopped him. 

“Let me get a couple pictures first.” She snapped a few, then a few more before the rest of the family made enough noise entering the house to alert David to their presence. He looked up from the tv, finding Patrick, Nikki, Sarah and Chris watching them. 

Quinn waved happily and jumped off the sofa to hug her mother. 

“Feeling better, Quinnie?” 

“Uh-huh!” Nikki picked her up and carried her in the direction of her bedroom. 

“Wow. David. Nice um...nice hair.” Sarah stifled herself. She and Chris passed by the living room hand in hand to exit through the patio door to the back yard. 

David patted the top of his head to determine how foolish he actually looked. Patrick raised his phone to take a picture and David tried to prevent it by holding both of his middle fingers up in front of his face. 

“Babe, if you think that’s gonna stop me...” He took three pictures before David jumped up and playfully snatched the phone from his hand and put his arms around his neck. Patrick interlocked his fingers behind David’s back and they kissed. 

“Did you ever think you’d be babysitting our niece the last time you were here?” Patrick grinned. 

“I knew I wanted to marry you the last time I was here.” 

“So, no problems David? She behaved?” Nikki reappeared. 

David turned to her and nodded. “Oh yeah, it was a total breeze.” 

“Good to hear. So, nothing to report? She didn’t by any chance make a mess of Sarah’s makeup?” She watched David’s eyes cross and laughed. 

“How - is that a mom thing? Mom ESP?” David’s eyebrows knit together and his jaw dropped open. 

Nikki bit her lip and shook her head while pointing at her own shoulder, indicating David should look at his. He groaned as soon as he saw smudges of the pink, blue, gold, and purple eyeshadows Quinn had all over her face. 

“I’m sorry – was that expensive?” Nikki bit her upper lip. 

“It was.” 

“I’ll pay you for it,” she offered. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m embarrassed to tell you how much I spent on this stupid t-shirt anyway.” He kissed Patrick’s cheek. “I’m gonna go change and take this shit out of my hair.” 

David rushed through, trying to avoid anyone seeing him and ran up the stairs to Patrick’s room. Patrick lingered in the living room and approached the coffee table. His heart stopped when he saw the sketch David had done of Quinn. It was just breathtakingly perfect. 

“What’s that, Patrick?” His father looked over his shoulder. 

“Holy shit...did David...” 

“Yeah. He’s amazing, isn’t he?” Patrick handed the drawing to his dad. 

“All that and more, son. Good job.” He turned on his heel and carried the picture into the kitchen to show everyone else what David had drawn. 

Patrick left the living room hugging the wall, trying to stay out of sight while his family was distracted by David’s artistry so he could sneak up to his bedroom. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick has never had sex in his bedroom at his parent's house.
> 
> The boys fix that right away.

Patrick left his shoes in the kitchen. He draped his jacket over the back of the armchair at the bottom of the stairs before going up to his room on tiptoe. His bedroom door was closed and the closer he got to it, the faster his pulse became. 

He tried to turn the knob but David had locked the door. After a quick retreat to the bathroom, he returned with a bobby pin he’d found in a drawer. He straightened it out, quickly picked the lock and shut the door behind him. David looked up from his phone, jumping with surprise. The ponytails Quinn had put in his hair jutted out at odd angles. 

Patrick silently leaned back against the door with his hands behind him. He had _that look_ on his face. The expression that let David know he was in for a pounding. It made his cock twitch just looking at Patrick looking at him with that potency in his eyes. It was amazing how easy Patrick was to read. He tried concealing it but that just made it more obvious. David’s mouth went dry and he felt his pants getting tighter from the anticipation. It might have taken some patience and gentle coaxing on David’s part, but once he awakened Patrick’s sexual curiosity, there was no putting the genie back into the bottle. Patrick became more experimental; more open to trying things; things he’d do to David and want David to do to him. 

“May I help you?” David sassed while putting a hand on his hip and grinning. He was careful to keep the screen of his phone facing away from Patrick. He placed it face down on the bureau and started tugging the elastics out of his hair. The sections of hair that had been braided were left with a lamentable crimp in them. The last elastic got stuck. 

“Ow _fuck!”_ David finally got it out and threw the elastic across the room with a flourish. 

“Yeah,” Patrick’s desirous glare broke for a moment and he laughed. “She used to do that to me when my hair was longer.” He rubbed his palm back and forth over the top of his head. He’d gotten new a haircut before they left home; something a little different. It was the usual low fade on the sides and the back with just a little more length at the top, finished off with a touch of product. He walked into the apartment fresh from the barber and, he looked so fucking good that David sucked him off right there in the kitchen. 

“I’ve heard rumors about these supposed curls of yours but I’m starting to think you’re making them up.” 

Patrick chuckled and looked away. “You know if you want proof, you can always ask my mom for embarrassing pictures.” 

A cartoony, devilish grin spread across David’s face; for some reason, he hadn’t considered doing that. 

“Just know, if you do, nothing will stop me from asking your mother to see yours.” Patrick crossed his arms with a smolderingly sexy grin on his face. 

David rolled his eyes. “Patrick you know you don’t have to ask her. There are more embarrassing pictures of me on the internet than a hundred of my mother’s photo albums.” 

_Enough small talk David._

Patrick nodded and stood up straight, chewing his lip. A quick flick of his thumb locked the door and he took slow steps toward David. Feeling himself about to get cornered, David took a step to the side and no longer had his back to the wall. If Patrick wanted him at a disadvantage, he was going to have to work for it. 

“I thought you were gonna change?” Patrick’s fingers gently traced up David’s arms up into the sleeves of his soiled t-shirt. 

“I am. Ted texted me; I was just writing back.” 

Concern flashed on his lover’s face. “Is everything ok? Alexis? Your parents?” 

Cupping Patrick’s cheek, David smiled. “Yes, everything is fine.” 

“Good. Take off your pants.” 

He laughed until Patrick grabbed a handful of his ass and pulled him in. David gasped; the suit pants hid it well; Patrick was hard as a rock. 

“Did I say something funny?” His hazel eyes darkened and he licked his upper lip. The muscle in Patrick’s jaw tightened and David’s legs suddenly felt like limp spaghetti. 

“N-no...no, you didn’t...” he stammered. “But everyone is downstairs...” 

Patrick leaned in to suck the pulse point on David’s neck. He blew on the spot sending a shiver of arousal up his spine. David chewed on the inside of his cheek, barely managing to mute the whine trying to escape his throat. Patrick didn’t know it could be like this. Craving someone; feeling like his brain was going to explode if he couldn’t feel David’s skin under his fingers. 

“I seem to recall you wanting to bone in the kitchen this morning...” He licked an invisible line up his neck, feeling David’s skin tingling beneath his tongue. 

“ _Bone?_ Did my fiancé just use the word ‘bone’ as a verb?” He teased and Patrick rolled his eyes. “We really should have had sex one more time before we left home.” 

“Why do you say that?” Patrick cocked his head. 

David pouted. “Because we can’t have sex at your parents’ house.” 

“Didn’t we have sex in the basement the last time?” Patrick held David around the waist. 

David remembered the ultra-hot night they watched _House Hunters_ in the basement, then he rolled his eyes. “That’s not the same thing and you know it.” 

“Maybe not. I get it. But David, if you think for one second that we’re about to have a celibate week – you are incorrect.” 

David raised an eyebrow, deeply intrigued. He caressed the tips of his fingers against the back of Patrick’s neck. 

“What did you have in mind?” 

“Oh, nothing.” Patrick smirked. 

“Bullshiiiiiit,” David replied in a teasing, sing-song voice. 

“David?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Take your fucking clothes off.” 

Patrick seized David’s bicep, grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt between his shoulder blades and twisted him around so he could push him face first against the wall. David almost tripped over his own feet, but caught himself with his flat palms. He was surprised by Patrick’s sudden lurch forward. He struggled against him but there was nowhere to run, alerting his fuck-or-flight response. He moved his feet apart and Patrick took the opportunity to invade, pushing his thigh between David’s with a sustained groan as he rolled his hips into him. 

Patrick put his left hand on top of David’s letting their fingers weave together. David responded by curling his fingers around Patrick’s as he stroked the back of David’s hand with his thumb. It was a sweet, soft gesture to contrast the ferocious way Patrick was grinding into David’s ass and tearing into his pants with his other hand. David reached behind him, trying to pull Patrick’s mouth to his neck but he pulled away. 

“Put your hand back on the fucking wall.” 

David growled and obeyed. Still only using one hand, Patrick pulled David’s jeans down past his ass. He massaged the outline of his erection over his boxers and bit into the spot where David’s neck met his shoulder. He sucked air in between his teeth and began to struggle, knowing it would only encourage Patrick to take more control; which is just what he wanted. 

Nothing felt better than letting Patrick manhandle him. David was always bound up in tight knots of anxiety, implacably resistant to change and practically allergic to compromise. He found it completely exhausting most of the time. Giving himself over to Patrick; letting him take control, telling him what to do, holding him down and taking what he wanted was not only the ultimate statement of trust; the result was the most fulfilling sex he’d ever had in his life. 

Patrick’s hand was inside David’s boxers, working him over. He had very little room to move but David was rhythmically pumping his hips so he could fuck Patrick’s fist. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, David...” 

David felt his knees ready to buckle. Patrick’s body pinning him to the wall was the only thing keeping him upright. Patrick growled deep in his throat and took his hands off of David, letting him turn around. The sight of his pink cheeks and wild eyes made Patrick exhale and his blood cooled a little. Gently, he pulled David’s t-shirt over his head kissing his collarbone and his chest. He stroked David’s cheek with the back of his hand, watching him close his eyes and relish in the simplest touch. 

David didn’t move his eyes from Patrick as he pushed his pants the rest of the way down and stepped out of them. His hands trembled a little when he reached up for Patrick’s tie. He pulled it the rest of the way open, then David started unbuttoning Patrick’s shirt. There was such a gentleness in the delicate way David’s long, thin fingers pulled each button loose that it made Patrick sentimental; his expression softened. 

Once his button down fell to the floor, Patrick pulled his t-shirt over his head. David stepped into him and their chests touched. His bristly hair scratched against Patrick’s smoothness. With his hands on David’s hips, Patrick kissed him and slowly stepped backward, pulling him towards the bed. 

Feeling the mattress behind his knees, Patrick sat and softly kissed David’s cock over his boxers as he ran his hands up the back of his thighs. Patrick was suddenly smiling wide and sort of chuckling to himself. 

“What?” 

“I just realized that I’ve never had sex in my room before,” he grinned. 

David returned his grin. “Well, let’s fix that immediately.” 

David lowered his mouth to kiss Patrick sweetly. A flood of emotions he couldn’t quite put a finger on came over him. This hadn’t been his bedroom for years; gone were the band posters and sports trophies (which were boxed in the garage), his clothes no longer hung in the closet. But the four pale blue-grey walls and the easterly facing windows still felt so comforting. The juxtaposition of the unhappy, dissatisfied teenager Patrick had been and the wholly fulfilled man he had become made him wish he and David had met a decade earlier. He was the missing ingredient to Patrick’s happiness. 

The kiss deepened and Patrick lovingly held the back of David’s head with both hands. They came apart with a gasp and David sank to his knees. Comically, four hands were trying at once to unfasten Patrick’s belt and fly but they were completely counterproductive. 

“Hey, ok, _stop_ , “ David roughly moved Patrick’s hands out of the way and in no fewer than five seconds, both were open and Patrick was moving back on the bed while David pulled the pants and boxers off. 

They wrapped themselves around each other; legs intertwined, hands feeling up and down their backs and up into their hair. They kissed feverishly; as if they had just been reunited after a decade long separation. 

Patrick kissed David’s neck to his chest and took his nipple into his mouth, alternately sucking hard and taking it between his teeth. David whined and scraped his nails against Patrick’s scalp, encouraging him to suck longer and bite harder. His back arched off the mattress and he had to cover his mouth with both hands to mute his moaning. 

Patrick nipped and kissed his way down David’s torso. He pulled his boxers down and looked up at him. 

“It’s in your bag, right?” 

David had half a mind to say no and let Patrick improvise but he nodded and slipped out of his boxers watching Patrick scramble naked off the bed to retrieve the necessary item. Nobody would look entirely coordinated doing that, particularly not with a raging hard-on but somehow, everything Patrick did was sexy. 

The bedroom was dark except for the afternoon light, shining in thru the mostly closed miniblinds and casting stripes of light across Patrick’s chest. David found the sight of his lover standing there clothed only in sunlight so beautiful he attempted to memorize it so he could capture it in his sketchbook later. 

Patrick shook the bottle of lube in his hand before popping the top open with his thumb. 

“Wait! Patrick wait...hold on...” David sat up with a hand reaching out to him. Patrick cocked his head. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Oh, nothing.” David wore his lopsided grin as he pushed himself to the edge of the bed. Patrick caressed his cheek. “I just want to taste you, that’s all.” 

A chill shot up Patrick’s back when David’s fingers closed around him and began slowly stroking him. He watched David’s tongue and his lips make contact. Patrick exhaled and gently placed a hand on the back of David’s head. He ran his fingers up and down over the short hair and tried moderating his breathing. And holy god did David’s mouth feel good. Too good, Patrick needed him to stop. Pushing against David’s shoulder, he moved away enough that he had to let him pop out of his mouth. 

“Lay back.” 

David was just a little disappointed. He was hoping to Patrick would indulge him and pull his hair while he had a mouthful of his cock. Patrick positioned himself between David’s bent legs. He kissed from his knee, up the inside of his thigh until he was tonguing David’s balls. 

He’d deny it later but when Patrick applied a healthy amount of lube to himself, David whispered a soft, breathy “mm Daddy.” Their legs interlocked for a moment while Patrick sucked on David’s nipples again, enjoying how it make him thrash about on the bed. 

“Put your legs around me,” Patrick said before kissing him so hard he thought his lips would swell and bruise. He obeyed and felt Patrick lining himself up. 

“You ok? Ready?” 

“Patrick, _fuck me already!”_ He braced himself with both hands latched onto Patrick’s shoulders. 

Without any manual stimulation at all, David knew he’d be sore. Feeling Patrick thrust into him made him cry out. He locked his ankles behind Patrick's back and leaned in to the sensation of his tight ass being filled and stretched. 

“Oh...wow...ooooh wow...” David dug his nails into Patrick’s shoulder. 

“So good David...fuck...so _fucking_ good.” 

Patrick found David’s sweet spot with precise accuracy. He started getting a little louder than was probably safe to do with Patrick’s family downstairs. 

“Babe, you have to keep it down just a little,” Patrick rolled his hips and hit his prostate again. David bit both of his lips shut as Roman candles exploded inside him. The pace quickened and the headboard started to thump out a steady rhythm against the wall. David reached above him and grabbed at it. Patrick shifted his position just a little, his stomach pressed against David’s cock, giving him a maddeningly small amount of contact. 

“Oh, I know what you want. You want to get yourself off. You want to cum all over both of us,” Patrick growled and kissed him hard. “Don’t you?” 

David was trying to control his volume. He knew that if his lips parted to answer Patrick, he was going to moan loudly enough for the neighbors to hear it. He swallowed and nodded. 

“Do you want me to let you, David? Do you want my permission?” 

_Fuck._

David responded with a few rapid jerks of his head, his hips bucking up off the mattress. 

“Do you know what else I brought with me? In my bag?” Patrick shifted to his knees, still fucking David just as hard, but it gave him the room to touch himself – what he didn’t give was permission. 

“Wha-what?” David managed to squeak out. 

“I brought the restraints. We’ll have to wait until we get to the hotel after the wedding but I am going to tie you up David.” 

_Holy fucking fuck._

David found them online. Elasticized straps connected to padded cuffs that wrapped around the wearers’ wrists and ankles. The straps tucked under the mattress for both discretion and ease of use. He bought them as an anniversary surprise for Patrick and they used them a lot more often than he thought they might. 

“You have to be a good boy though,” Patrick bit David’s neck. 

“Patrick...I’m dying... _please!”_ Once he spoke he clamped his hand over his mouth. 

“Fuck. Yes, do it.” 

Without wasting another second, David took advantage of Patrick’s permission. His body shook from the attention, his brow furrowed and he bit his lip so hard he was afraid he might bleed. 

“Stop.” 

David’s eyes bulged. “No...please...” he whimpered. 

Patrick shook his head and slowed his rhythm way down until David took his hands away. 

“Good boy.” 

His sped back up eagerly and David clawed into his back. 

“ _Fuck! Ouch!”_

“Let me cum or I’ll do that again,” David threatened. Patrick nodded his permission and David wasted no time. Patrick pumped his hips harder, riding out a delectable orgasm and David followed soon after. 

David’s legs fell limp to the mattress and Patrick eased himself back. His stomach clenched when a brief expression of pain flooded David's eyes. He'd rather cut off his arm than hurt David. He rolled to the side and pulled his fiancé into his chest kissing his temple. 

“I'm sorry…I should have…” 

“Shh. I wanted it. I love it, the ache. Every movement reminds me of how good that felt.” 

Once the blood flow had returned to their extremities, they stood up and surveyed the damage. They’d actually made Patrick’s bed shift a foot and a half away from the wall. There were gouge marks in the floor. 

Patrick rubbed the back of his neck and they both chuckled. 

“Oops,” David grinned. 

Neither man had any idea how long they’d been away. They made minimal eye contact while they freshened up and got changed. In spite of his best efforts, David’s hair wouldn’t cooperate and was distinctly flatter than it had been earlier. Patrick waited for David at the top of the stairs, they linked arms and descended together. 

All of the Brewers were out back, enjoying the temperate weather of the afternoon. Quinn, much changed from the way she’d been that morning, was running through the sprinklers in her bathing suit, giggling freely. Patrick opened the beer cooler and retrieved two bottles, handing one to David. They sat together at the patio table with Sarah and Chris. She had changed into shorts and a floral print tank top with crème espadrille sandals, her ankles were crossed and resting on Chris’s lap. He absently ran his palm from her knee to her shin and back. 

Aside from Quinn’s giggle, no one was speaking which Patrick found odd. Nikki came out of the house holding a beach towel. 

“Come on Quinn, time to dry off!” She called to her daughter. 

“Mama - I don’t _wanna_!” She crossed her arms and stomped her foot. 

“I didn’t ask if you wanted to, Quinn. Come on. Don’t make me yell,” Nikki sounded exhausted. 

Quinn started to protest again but Mr. Brewer stood up and sternly spoke to her. 

“Quinn, come on. I’ll make you something to eat. Do you want a grilled cheese?” He called her over to him waving both hands before walking to the spigot to turn the sprinkler off. Quinn looked like she wanted to protest again but since the water was turned off anyway, she slipped her feet into her _My Little Pony_ flip flops and walked as slowly as possible over to her grandfather. Nikki put the towel over her shoulders and she followed Mr. Brewer into the house. Nikki waved thankfully at her father and flopped down on the porch swing. 

David thought he might be paranoid but it seemed that no one was looking at them and no one had spoken to them since they sat down. 

“What time are we heading out?” He asked generally, a bit louder than he would have under normal circumstances. 

Sarah looked at her watch and smirked at Chris before she answered him. “In a couple of hours. Wait, you’re coming?” 

“Um, I thought I was invited,” he blanched. 

Patrick reassured him with a nod and squeezed his knee. “Of course he’s coming.” He said to his sister. 

Sarah shrugged. “Ok. I’m glad but, it doesn’t seem like your cup of tea David, that’s all.” 

It occurred to David that he didn’t know exactly what the plan was when he said he’d go to Casey’s stag party. The longer he thought about it, the more he wondered why Patrick hadn’t given him many details. 

“Hey everybody! We’re here!” Casey beamed at them as he stepped out of the house. Michaela followed close behind him with Mercedes contentedly snoozing in an aubergine-colored Moby wrap across her chest. 

The arrival of his brother made Patrick spontaneously clap. He dragged two chairs over to the table. Casey held Michaela’s chair while she sat down and he kissed her cheek sweetly before he took his own seat. 

David found himself unable to look away from the puff of curly, dark hair on the baby’s head. It looked so soft, so delicate. When Patrick was holding her that morning, David got a peculiar feeling in his stomach. Before they all left for the church, he had meant to ask Michaela if he could hold her but Quinn not feeling well sidetracked him. 

“Babe? You ok?” Patrick shook his shoulder lightly. 

David blinked, unsure of how long it had been since he stopped paying attention to what was going on around him. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m...fine.” He swallowed and shifted in his seat. Michaela caught his eye. 

“David...did you want to hold her?” 

Casey looked between his fiancée and David. “Oh, yeah – David, if you want to hold her, just ask.” 

He rolled his lips, drummed his fingers on the table and blinked a few times to sort out his thoughts. 

“Um, so...can I?” 

Michaela laughed serenely. She reached behind her back and untied the wrap. She was careful not to wake her as she eased Mercedes out of the folds of fabric. David wiped his clammy hands on the top of his legs. Casey reached into the diaper bag and tossed the bottle of hand sanitizer to Patrick. He squeezed a couple of drops into David’s hands. He winced as he rubbed in the clear liquid, the raw skin around his right thumbnail burned. 

“Ok, here,” Michaela gently placed Mercedes in the crook of David’s cradled arms. He stiffened up, terrified of doing it wrong, terrified of dropping her (also slightly terrified of her crying). He relaxed his shoulders and stared down at the perfect little creature before him. 

As if she knew someone new was holding her, Mercedes opened one eye to check him out. 

“Hi. I’m...Uncle David,” he whispered. 

She scrunched up her face and yawned, unimpressed. His whole world shrunk down to this one moment. He wanted to ask Patrick to take a picture of them; partially because he knew nobody back home would believe he willingly held a baby but also because he wanted to remember this. 

He looked up just in time to catch Patrick aiming his phone at him. 

“Wait! David, look back down again for a second.” 

He rolled his eyes but Patrick knew him well enough to know to was playful. He took a few pictures of David with the baby looking down at her, and looking up at the camera. 

Patrick swiped his thumb over the screen to review the pictures. Satisfied with what he’d captured, he put his phone in his back pocket and squirted some hand sanitizer into his palms. 

“Ok, my turn!” He reached out to take her but David raised his shoulder and twisted slightly at the waist to block him. 

“I’m not done yet. You wait.” He stuck his tongue out at Patrick who looked more than slightly amused and delighted. He watched David lift the baby’s forehead to his lips. He kissed her and closed his eyes to inhale of soft, powdery scent of baby shampoo. David had no intention of giving her up any time soon, even though his arm would eventually threaten to go numb. He wished he knew how to easily adjust the baby’s position to rest her against his chest the way Patrick did. Everyone started talking amongst themselves while David tried to memorize her. He tried not to think about how upset Patrick was going to be when they had to leave again. 

Mrs. Brewer put a hand on Michaela’s shoulder to get her attention. 

“I picked up my dress this week, do you want to see it?” 

“Oh! Yes! David, you’re ok?“ She looked back at him and he nodded. 

Mrs. Brewer pursed her lips and flashed a fleeting smile towards him before the two women went into the house together. 

Patrick tried to catch his mother’s eye before she left but she seemed to be actively avoiding looking at him. He twisted at the waist to watch them walk inside and shut the door behind them. 

“Ok, that was weird.” He turned back to everyone else. 

“What was?” Nikki said, approaching the table. 

“Mom…it’s like she was ignoring me.” 

Sarah and Chris looked sideways at each other and stifled laughter. 

“What? What’s so funny?” 

“Um…you two were gone for a while, huh? Everything…ok?” Something was making Sarah’s eyes twinkle. 

David swallowed a nervous lump. He concentrated harder on Mercedes’ features so he could draw her later. 

“Yeah, um, David couldn’t find something.” Patrick couldn’t think of anything else to say. 

“Oh sure. Is that what the kids call it nowadays?” Sarah taunted him, resting her chin on the heel of her hand. Chris looked away and hid a chuckle behind a closed fist. 

“Uh, ok. What did I miss?” Casey looked back and forth between Sarah and Patrick. 

“Nothing.” Nikki waved her hands in surrender and went inside. 

“They were upstairs. In Patrick’s room. For a _very_ long time.” Sarah wiggled her shoulders suggestively. 

Patrick looked over at David, who sunk a little lower in his seat. They both blushed. 

“We weren’t…doing anything.” Patrick tried keeping the guilty laugh inside. 

“Patrick.” Sarah crossed her arms. 

“What? We _weren’t,_ ” He continued to insist. 

“Oh no? Is that why the ceiling fan in the living room was shaking?” 

Patrick’s jaw dropped and he turned even more red. He turned to David, who was squirming in his seat. Casey sucked air in between his teeth and sat back in his chair. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. 

“Ouch, Ricky.” 

Silence crept over the five of them. Patrick’s hands dropped to his lap. He wove his fingers together and circled his thumbs around each other. 

“I told you so.” David finally said. 

Patrick turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “Huh?” 

“I _told_ you we shouldn’t have sex here. At least not...” David’s voice trailed off. 

“Not...not _what?”_ Sarah prodded. 

_Not the_ _kinda_ _loud, sort of rough, and mildly kinky kind of sex we just had._ David thought. 

“Sarah, stop being provocative. Come on, leave them alone,” Casey laughed. 

“At least we had the decency to wait until everyone was asleep, Casey.” Sarah gestured to Chris who immediately stopped grinning and turned red. “And we don’t rearrange any furniture when we’re fucking.” 

Chris groaned and squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. “Jesus, Sarah.” 

Casey stretched his arms over his head. “Ok, so how about we talk about something less awkward. What’s the plan for tonight?” 

David was grateful to have the spotlight removed from them and he as he didn’t know the answer to Casey’s question, he perked right up. 

“Hold on, just a second.” Sarah stood up and scooped Mercedes out of David’s arms. She snuggled the baby to her chest and kissed her temple. David was a little disappointed to have her taken away abruptly but as the blood flow returned to his arms and he got his strength back, he realized that he very well might have dropped her if he’d tried to move at all. 

Sarah turned for the house. 

“Where are you taking my daughter?” Casey cocked his head. 

“Sadie doesn’t need to hear about any more _debauchery_ ,” Sarah replied. She pulled the sliding door open and she carried the baby inside. 

“So,” Patrick said in an attempt to break an awkward silence. 

“So,” David repeated. “How much did you actually hear...?” David asked Chris with his eyes closed. 

“David...” Patrick buried his face in his hands. 

Chris blushed a little and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. “We didn’t _hear_ much. It was...muffled. But...the fan...yeah, that got awkward. Good for you guys, though.” He lit a cigarette and exhaled. 

They looked up hearing the slider open again. Sarah and Nikki stepped back out and sat around the table. 

“Ok, now we’re ready to talk.” She took a drag from the cigarette in Chris’s hand. 

“Andy told me he made reservations,” Nikki said. 

“Yep. We’re going to do dinner at the Smokehouse first, and after that we can pre-game at Jeff’s bar,” Patrick continued. 

“Is that where the Fister Sisters are going to perform for us?” Sarah asked. Patrick and Nikki both responded by rolling their eyes. 

“No,” Patrick said chuckling. “No way. Not on the agenda.” 

“Aw, come on! No Fister Sisters? What kind of stag party is this?” 

David made circles with both of his hands to draw attention to himself. “Someone want to fill me in on the joke?” 

Casey smiled. “Well...” 

“Jeffie was supposed to get married a few years ago. They broke up the day before the wedding because she,” Nikki searched for the most diplomatic words. 

“Because she was a cheating _whore_ ,” Sarah snapped. 

“Yeah, that.” Nikki nodded. 

“Casey planned his bachelor party with Andy and these two jokers,” Sarah gestured to Casey with a wiggle of her thumb. “Booked the Fister Sisters. They’re a troupe of strippers who,” 

“You get the general idea...” Patrick attempted to interrupt. 

“They wear each other like oven mitts as a finale.” She sat back in her seat, taking the cigarette back from Chris. 

It took David a quick second to piece that description together and when he did, his eyes bugged out. 

“From what I heard, it’s not as sexy as it sounds,” Sarah offered. 

Patrick and Casey shared a look and a knowing laugh. 

“I was there. I can confirm that there was _nothing_ sexy about that,” Patrick shook his head. “It’s strictly shock-value.” 

“To be fair, you’re not a terribly good judge though Ricky.” Sarah said. 

Patrick crossed his arms. “I might be gay but...” 

“No, Patrick’s absolutely right,” Casey confirmed. “It _sounded_ a lot hotter than it was.” 

“Ok, so that’s a visual I will need to bleach out of my brain later,” David said. “What’s happening after the bar?” 

Nikki and Sarah looked at each other. 

“You mean you don’t know?” Nikki asked, David shook his head. 

“Oh. Ok that makes sense. _Ouch!_ Fuck, Patrick!” Sarah yelped and rubbed the spot on her shin where Patrick had kicked her. 

David turned to Patrick looking less than impressed. “What haven’t you told me?” 

“We’re um...we’re going camping. And rafting. On the Saco.” Patrick sighed. 

David sat back and looked to his left, then his right. “So your plan was to what...get me really drunk for four days so I wouldn’t notice that I was sleeping in a tent?” 

“Um...I was hoping you’d...be willing to try it...” Patrick confessed shyly. 

“Yeah, I mean – Patrick was into whatever you were doing to him upstairs, David...” Sarah interjected in an attempt to make a convincing argument for compromise. 

“ _Excuse me,_ who says _I_ was doing anything to _him_?“ David sounded indignant. 

“See? I _told_ you Patrick was a top, Nik.” She elbowed her twin. 

“You were having that debate totally _alone_ , Sarah. I don’t want to know, I don’t care!” Nikki raked her hands through her hair. 

Patrick’s frustration bubbled over. “I’ll have you know that I’m not _strictly_ a top.” 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Patrick wished he could push them back down his throat with a shotgun. He glowed red. Sarah could get under his skin as masterfully as Alexis could tunnel under David’s and she was grinning. 

Patrick inhaled deeply and squeezed his eyes shut. David kept quiet. Sure, it wasn’t the most comfortable situation in the world but as it was usually Alexis making him huff and puff discontentedly, he found it funny. He rolled his lips inward and looked at Sarah. She winked at him and he laughed in spite of himself. 

With the plan finally laid out, David went back up to the bedroom to sort through his clothes for anything that was camping-worthy, only to realize that _nothing_ he owned was going to fit that bill. He was sitting crossed-legged on the floor with piles of designer garments around him when Patrick walked in holding Mercedes. 

“Need any help babe?” 

David looked up. A very confusing feeling threatened to swallow his body whole. Synapses misfired left and right. 

What was it about the sight of Patrick holding a baby? 

“I...don’t have anything to wear,” David finally said with a shake of his head. “I wish you had given me a heads up about the whole camping thing. I could have packed more efficiently.” 

Patrick crossed behind David and sat on his bed against the headboard. David turned and hugged one knee to his chest. Patrick was quietly humming with his eyes closed, completely content. 

“Patrick?” David hated interrupting him. 

“Hmm?” He opened his eyes. 

“Maybe I...maybe I shouldn’t come. On the camping trip.” 

Patrick’s eyebrows came together. “Because of your clothes? David that’s...” 

“This trip is for your family. I can...” he was going to say he could entertain himself for a few days but without a car or any idea how to get around if he did, David wasn’t sure that was possible. He started to think that maybe it was a mistake to have come with Patrick at all. 

“You’re my family, David. Casey, Nikki, Sarah...they’re your family, too.” His voice was loud enough to startle the baby and she started fussing. He shushed her and rocked until she settled down again. 

David sniffled, realizing he felt the same about the Brewers but to hear Patrick say it brought tears to his eyes. He looked away and wiped his face on his sleeve. 

“How about we go shopping? We’ll grab you some comfortable stuff.” 

“No cargo pants.” 

“Understandable.” 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for family fluff, dick jokes in Spanish and a cliffhanger as David and the Brewer sibs get ready to head out for the stag party.

It was a relatively painless shopping excursion. Casey, Michaela and Mercedes were still at the Brewer house when they got back. David was carrying a big plastic shopping bag of off-the-rack clothes intending to head up to Patrick’s room to change and pack. He had an outfit planned for the dinner and drinking portion of the evening but there was nothing in either his suitcase or his closet back in Schitt’s Creek that would have lent itself to camping or rafting. He was completely out of his depth at the strip mall and relied entirely on Patrick’s advice. There was something standing between them while they were out. They were overly formal with each other; overly polite and a little tense. There was something David needed to get off his chest and Patrick was waiting for it to come out. 

As soon as they entered the house, Quinn came rocketing towards them, squealing excitedly. 

“Uncle Patrick! Uncle David! Lookit! _LOOKIT!”_

She was holding a wet washcloth to her mouth. She removed it and smiled wide at them, one of her front teeth was missing. 

“Whoa! Look at that!” Patrick’s enthusiasm made David’s heart flutter. He was beginning to realize there were smiles and vocal intonations Patrick reserved for Quinn, they were hers and hers alone. 

He scooped her off her feet. 

“How’d that happen, Monster?” 

“A apple!” She said proudly. “You’d be so proud of me, I only cried a little! And then Chris gave me this.” She held up the washcloth, stained pink with a little bit of blood. 

“Well that's just awesome, Monster.” He blew a raspberry on her cheek and put her feet on the floor. She ran back to the living room. 

“I’ll just go…upstairs to pack,” David said, looking off in the direction Quinn had gone. 

Patrick started to follow David up the stairs but his mother called to him from the kitchen. She was cutting up fresh fruit to be soaked in Casey’s favorite liquors; pineapple in Malibu, cherries in Crown Royal and watermelon in mescal. 

“Ricky - can you help me with this please?” 

“Ok, Mom.” 

Patrick kissed David and pushed his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the kitchen. He paused and backtracked a couple of steps. 

“Oh, babe – there should be an extra rook in the closet. You can use it if you want,” Patrick called up to him. 

“A...” David used context clues to decipher that a ‘rook’ was probably a backpack of some sort. “Ok. Thanks.” 

David unpacked the bag of new purchases on the bed. One black windbreaker, two pairs of black shorts, one pair of dark grey joggers, three black t-shirts, two white t-shirts, a couple of short-sleeve button ups and a pair of board shorts – black with a pattern of multicolored surfboards on it. The final item was a compromise. Patrick had encouraged him to branch out from his usual color palette. He considered it but balked at the assaulting array of reds, oranges and greens. In spite of the surfboard pattern, the board shorts were the darkest ones the store had in David’s size. 

“Here, Ricky – can you slice the watermelon into cubes for me?” Mrs. Brewer rolled a medium-sized round watermelon towards him. He retrieved a cutting board from the cabinet and pulled a knife from the block. 

Michaela’s laughter made Patrick turn. Mercedes was strapped into a high chair gumming her way through a bowl of baby oatmeal mixed with banana puree. In truth, there was more of it on her face and her hands than had probably gone into her mouth but she was clearly enjoying it. 

“Isn’t it good, _Mami_ ? _Pero_ I told you so! _Escolta_ _sempre_ _a la t_ _eve_ _mare._ ” Michaela used the edge of the spoon to clean some oatmeal off the baby’s chin. 

Patrick was about to cut into the first watermelon but he put the knife down and walked over to Michaela. Mercedes sucked on two of her fingers and slapped her hand on the tray. 

“Geez, she’s wide awake now, huh?” He kissed Michaela on both cheeks and pulled a chair next to her. 

“Mm. She was very tired before. She took a _siesta_ on Nikki’s bed and now she’s ready to eat again.” 

“Can I try that?” Patrick held his hand out for the spoon. Michaela handed it to him along with the bowl. 

“Thanks, I have to pee anyway!” She squeezed his shoulder as she stood up and went down the hallway. 

“Ok, Sadie. Let’s see if Uncle Patrick remembers how to do this.” 

She clapped her hands and giggled as Patrick held the spoon out to her. He was mostly successful in getting her to eat but she slapped her hand directly into the bowl of oatmeal when he rested it on the tray and it splattered all over his shirt, his pants and was even in his hair. He looked down at himself and back up at Mercedes. 

“Really? _Really_ Sadie?” 

She squealed with a laugh and he got up to wash his hands. He nuzzled his nose against hers and kissed her forehead. Michaela came back to the kitchen, took one look at Patrick covered in Mercedes's dinner and laughed. She jokingly scolded the baby. 

“Mercedes, just look what you did to your _Tio_ _!_ Not very nice, _mi_ _amor_!” 

Mrs. Brewer finished chopping the chunks of pineapple and she stirred them into a gallon-sized mason jar of Malibu rum. 

“I’ll be right back, Mom. I’ll do the watermelon.” He started walking past her towards the stairs. 

“Honey, come back please. I really would appreciate it if you did it now.” 

Patrick paused and turned on his heel. “Ok, I will. I’m just going to change my shirt.” 

“You can cut a watermelon up with baby food on your shirt, Patrick.” 

He opened his mouth to argue again but the expression on his mother’s face was all the explanation he needed. 

_Engaged or not, P_ _atrick_ _Samuel_ _, as long as David is upstairs, you are going to be downstairs._

He groaned and unbuttoned his soiled shirt, balled it up and brought it to the laundry room. He washed his hands and stood next to his mother, chopping the watermelon into bite-sized cubes while she dropped them into another mason jar, full of mescal. 

Nikki had gone to the liquor store and the market to stock up on supplies for the week. Sarah and Chris were watching TV and playing _Clue_ with Quinn in the living room. Patrick eyed his sister’s new boyfriend. He was inherently suspicious of any guy who showed interest in either of his sisters. In spite of his bad reputation, he had given Tommy the benefit of the doubt and he blamed himself when Nikki was pregnant and heartbroken. He was determined not to let it happen again. 

“He’s very nice,” his mother nudged his elbow. “You can stop giving him the death glare. Your sister is happy.” 

Patrick nodded, still watching them play. Quinn was smiling and laughing and his stomach lurched when Chris reached over to high five her and he bopped her nose. 

“Whoa…” 

The sound of David’s voice made Patrick look up. He had fixed his hair, changed into Patrick’s favorite pants, a black v-neck sweater with an oversized bumblebee applique and his black leather John Varvatos boots. 

“Ooh, you look nice, David!” Michaela pulled Mercedes out of the highchair and balanced her on her hip. “Mercedes, look how handsome both of your _Tios_ are!” 

“Am I overdressed?” David self-consciously pulled at the hem of his sweater seeing Patrick standing there in his tight white undershirt. 

“No, I…I’m gonna change. Sadie threw oatmeal at me.” 

The left side of David’s mouth curled up slightly. “Bonnie, can I help?” 

“Oh, could you wash the cherries for me, David?” She nodded at two bags of Washington cherries on the counter. 

“Sure.” He pulled his sleeves up a bit. The colander was already in the sink so David emptied the bags of cherries into the bowl and sprayed them down with cold water. He combed his fingers through them to make sure the water hit them all. 

“Great. I already pitted them so they can go in here now.” She indicated a third jar with her elbow. 

David slid the jar across the counter to the sink and the powerful smell of whiskey made his nostrils burn. Handful by handful, careful not to let the liquid splash out of the jar, he mixed the cherries in. 

“All packed, babe?” Patrick asked while scraping the watermelon rinds into the trashcan. 

“Yep. Um, Bonnie, do you need anything else?” He screwed the top on the jar and rinsed his hands. 

“I think I’m all set now,” she smiled at him and tapped his cheek with her palm. “Thank you.” 

“You do – um – you look good. Really good.” Patrick said while rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Thank you. Can we – can we talk for a second?” David pointed at the door to the patio. 

Sensing the topic of conversation, Patrick nodded and lead David outside. The sun was on its way down but the heat quickly enveloped them both. Patrick wondered for the billionth time how the hell David wasn’t sweating bullets in his sweater during the summer. 

“Ok, so -” he started. 

“You didn’t have to trick me,” David blurted out. 

Patrick frowned and exhaled. “I’m sorry.” 

“I don’t like being tricked into doing things Patrick. You know I’m not as... _outdoorsy_ as you and your family...” 

“Yeah but - “ 

“Let me finish. Please.” David stepped closer and put his hands on Patrick’s shoulders. “I’m not mad at you. It just would have been appreciated to have some forewarning, so I could prepare. You know I get...anxious.” 

Patrick looked away for a second before kissing David’s wrist. “I’m sorry. I just...I didn’t want you to skip the party because it’s going to be fun. I promise.” 

While David was still unconvinced that his definition of ‘fun’ was in line with Patrick’s, he nodded. 

“I can’t promise I’ll enjoy it,” he pulled Patrick into his chest. “But I promise to give it a try.” 

Patrick really couldn’t ask anything more of him. 

“Seriously - do you two _ever_ stop touching each other?!” Sarah’s shout made them both jump and turn back to the sliding door. She had Mercedes on her hip. 

“Did you need something, Sarah?” Patrick narrowed his eyes at her. 

_Was she always this irritating?!_

“Casey’s looking for you.” She approached them and cooed at the baby. “Sadie-wadie, Memere’s mad at Uncle Pa-twick," she sang, more to taunt Patrick than to amuse the baby. 

“Can you quit being such a _jerk_?” Patrick snapped at her. 

“Geez, Patrick – lighten up. I’m just _teasing._ Grow a sense of humor, why dontcha?” 

Patrick rolled his eyes and kissed David on the cheek before walking back to the house. 

“Patrick - “ Sarah called to him. He threw his hands up at her without turning back. 

“When did he get to be such a stiff?” She indicated toward Patrick with a nod of her head. 

“It’s um. It _is_ pretty embarrassing, Sarah. We tried to be quiet but...” David stopped himself before he said too much. She sighed heavily. 

“I know. I’m not an asshole. Sorry if I went overboard. I’ll stop, I'll apologize to him. I just...” She looked away from David and touched her lips to Mercedes’ forehead before she turned back to him. David was surprised to see her eyes suddenly watery. 

“I feel like I have some catching up to do.” She looked away again and sniffled. David put his hand lightly on her shoulder, unsure of what to do. 

“I fucking _miss_ him. I miss my brother. I miss hanging out with him. Casey’s great – don't get me wrong but he’s a lot older than me. No offense.” She gestured toward David, knowing he was only a year younger than Casey. 

“None taken.” 

“I didn’t speak to Patrick for months when he left. I was so angry at him. I felt sort of...abandoned? Maybe that’s not the right word. Casey used to travel so much with his job, he wasn’t around a whole lot. It was always Patrick and me tag-teaming to help Nikki take care of Quinn...” 

“And then it was just you,” David completed her thought. Sarah nodded. 

“He’s eight years older than us. Around the time his voice started to crack he didn’t want to play with us anymore. We were just his annoying sisters and it stayed that way for a while. He wasn’t ever like, mean to us. Patrick doesn’t have a mean bone in his body, but…” 

“No teenaged boy wants to hang out with his little sister. Been there.” 

“Mm-hmm. It got better right before he left for college and honestly, we got closer when he had his own place. Then we found out Monster was on the way...” 

“Why do you all call her that?” 

“Huh?” 

“’Monster’? I never asked Patrick how that beautiful little girl got stuck with such an awful nickname.” David motioned over his shoulder, then crossed his arms. 

Sarah laughed and adjusted Mercedes on her hip. Mercedes reached out and touched David’s sweater with one hand, then the other. There was an impossibly small gold bracelet on her wrist. He was distracted by the tiny fingers trying to grab at him. 

“Me? You...want...” He tentatively held his hands out and Mercedes leaned out of Sarah’s arms until David was holding her. “Oh...ok...ok...” He copied the way Sarah was holding her and looked to her for approval. He was initially very nervous but Mercedes smiled and it instantly relaxed him. He slipped his thumb into her fist and she pulled it toward her mouth. David didn’t even flinch when there was suddenly drool dripping down his hand. 

“She might puke…are you sure? Because...Gucci...” Sarah gestured to his sweater. 

David looked down at the sweater, another garment he’d spent an obscene amount of money on. He smiled at Sarah and rubbed Mercedes’s back before kissing her forehead. 

* * *

"Ricky. C’mere,” Casey whispered. He was standing by the window, holding the lace curtain aside with the back of his hand. 

Patrick stopped talking about the camping trip mid-sentence. Casey started waving his hand to call him over. He touched his pointer finger to his lips, indicating Patrick should be quiet. 

“What is it?” Patrick whispered. He looked out the window and gasped quietly. 

David was talking to Sarah and holding Mercedes. Not just holding her. David was _snuggling_ with Mercedes. He was gently rocking side to side like it was the most natural thing in the world and she was gnawing on his thumb. Patrick swallowed a lump in his throat when David pressed his lips to her forehead. 

“That,” Casey pointed. “Is adorable.” 

“I know. I...I know, Case.” 

Casey put his arm around his younger brother’s shoulders and hugged him. 

“So...are you going to have some little rugrats after all?” Casey raised an eyebrow. 

Patrick exhaled a laugh. “Honestly, I have no idea. I’ve never seen him like this. We only… _sort of_ talked about it once. It’s a bigger...thing for us. It would be a lot more complicated. Adoption or a surrogate…I wouldn’t even know where to begin.” 

Casey bit his lip and nodded, considering what he’d said. He pointed his finger out the window. “Well, Kayla and I plan on having a few more of those so you’ll be busy uncles for sure. Whatever happens...he’s a keeper.” 

A stupid grin spread across Patrick’s face. 

* * *

David looked up from Mercedes in time to see Patrick and Casey watching them through the window. He hid his smirk behind the baby’s head and kissed her temple. 

“Ok, so, Nikki originally wanted to name Quinn ‘Caoimhe'. 

David carefully switched Mercedes from one hip to the other. He looked at Sarah to confirm that he was listening. 

“It’s a pretty name, right? We were all referring to Nikki’s belly as Caoimhe and everything was great. Then one Sunday family dinner when we were planning her shower, Mom asked Nikki exactly how it was spelled.” 

“K-E-E-V-A?” 

Sarah chuckled. “C-A-O-I-M-H-E” 

David’s eyebrows knit together. Sarah nodded. 

“Mm-hmm. It’s _s_ _uper_ Irish. Mom wrote it down and when Casey saw it, he was like ‘You can’t name the baby that! It looks like the name of one of those monsters from _Lord of the Rings_!’” Her imitation of Casey’s voice made him sound like a much bigger bro than he was. 

“Ouch.” 

“Yeah. That soured Nikki’s opinion on the name. It started as a joke. Instead of asking Nikki if the baby was kicking, we’d ask her if the monster was chasing after Frodo. Then we were calling her Baby Monster. After a while, we were just calling her Monster and here we are seven years later.” 

“Does she ever say that she likes it? I don’t think I could ever call her that.” David winced a little. She didn’t have teeth yet but the baby had clamped her gums down on his thumb. 

Sarah shrugged. She told David that Quinn used to call herself Monster before she started preschool but she hadn’t ever voiced an opinion, one way or the other. 

* * *

“Casey, I should get her home _pa_ _ra_ _tomar_ _un_ _baño_.” Michaela wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed his shoulder blade. 

“From the looks of it, you're going to have to pry her away from her Uncle David,” Casey said. 

She stepped in front of him to look out the window. “ _¡_ _Déu_ _n'hi_ _do!_ See this, Patrick ? This is what you deserve, _hermano_ _._ Not _el_ _flaca_ _._ I’m so happy for you.” She turned to Casey and whispered in his ear. 

“Ok, ok joker. That’s enough,” he laughed and kissed her neck. “I’ll get the baby.” Michaela raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. Casey bit his lower lip and watched her walk away, her hips swayed a little more than usual; she knew he was watching. 

“What did she say?” 

“She said ‘ _Yo_ _creo_ _que_ David _tiene_ _un gran_ _polla_ _,_ _igual_ _que_ _tu '_ _.”_ Casey laughed deep in his throat. 

“And that means...” Patrick thought back, many years ago to the four semesters of Spanish he took in college and slowly translated the sentence, word by word. 

_‘I think David has a big...polla...just like you...’_

_Polla_ _...polla...what the hell is that word..._

_Oh, shit..._

_Should I tell her she’s absolutely right?_

“What’s everybody looking at?” Quinn pushed in front of Patrick to look out the window. She turned to Patrick with an uncertain look on her face. 

“Uncle Patrick?” She cuddled against his leg. 

“Can I read my best girl a bedtime story?” He ruffled her hair. Quinn grinned up at him and nodded. “Ok, go brush your teeth.” 

* * *

Casey stepped out onto the patio. “Michaela is going home, I’m afraid I have to steal the nugget from you,” he said to David. 

“Oh, I wanted to talk to her about something - “ Sarah kissed the baby’s cheek and hurried past them into the house. 

Casey reached for Mercedes and she clung to David. 

“Sadie, come to Daddy...” 

If three-month-olds were capable of making defiant expressions, that’s exactly how she looked at him. Her nose scrunched up and she slapped her palm against David’s chest. 

“Hey! You chunky monkey, I’m the one who wipes your butt at 2 am – don't forget that,” he teased her and plucked her out of David’s arms. He missed the feeling of her warm, petite body almost immediately. 

Casey winked at David and carried her back into the house. He had the sliding door open when David called his name. He turned to listen. 

“I have something I want to ask you about – do you think we can talk later?” 

“Course, David. Looking forward to it.” 

They nodded at each other and Casey closed the door behind him. 

David stepped off the patio. He felt the squish of the soft grass beneath his shoes. He dialed Stevie and hoped she’d answer. 

“Rosebud Motel,” she said. 

“It’s me, hi.” 

“Hey. Having fun with the in-laws? Everything ok?” 

“Better than ok. That’s kind of what I need to talk to you about.” David started picking at his cuticle again. 

* * *

The knocking on his door was so soft and tentative, Patrick thought he had imagined it. The second series of knocks was slightly louder. 

“Come in,” he called without looking up. He was sorting through the clothes he’d packed and pulled out what he wanted to take with him. 

“Can I talk to you?” Sarah had her hands in her pockets. 

“Mm.” 

Sarah swallowed and tucked a foot underneath herself when she sat on his bed. 

“I’m...sorry.” 

He exhaled, frowning. “I’m sorry too.” 

“I _was_ being a bitch,” she confessed. 

“No argument from me on that. But I know you were kidding around.” 

A wave of emotion crashed over her and she hid her face in her hands. Patrick froze on the spot. He hadn’t seen Sarah cry in at least a decade and didn’t quite know what to do. He shook himself back to the present and sat next to her with an arm over her shoulder. 

“Shh...Sarah...shh...” He petted her hair and rubbed her back. “What’s up? What’s going on?” 

She sniffled and tried to be composed, wiping her eyes on the heel of her hand. She hated being so vulnerable in front of anybody, including her family. 

“I miss you. I’m mad at you.” 

“Hey, kid – come here.” He pulled her closer. “I miss you too. Nobody fights about baseball with me, nobody gives me a hard time about _everything._ We’re going to party our asses off this week, ok? We’ll make up for everything I’ve missed out on since I left.” 

She nodded and tried to smile as she rested her head on his shoulder. “I love you.” 

“Love you too, Sarah.” 

* * *

All of their bags and gear fit into Casey’s truck and Sarah rode shotgun with him. Nikki drove with Patrick and David, Chris drove by himself. 

His knee shook with growing anxiety in the back seat of Nikki’s car. On the up-side, David’s conversation with Stevie had gone more or less the way he was expecting it to. On the down-side, he now had something to be even more anxious about than bugs, camping, lack of a proper bathroom for four days. 

He and Patrick needed to have a serious conversation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to correct my Spanglish - or Catalanish.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the dinner and drinking portion of Casey's stag party.
> 
> David reveals he has a useful skill that keeps one of them out of the hospital.

Jeff waved to them from the back of the room almost as soon as they walked into The Smokehouse. The aroma of slow-cooked barbeque was making David’s stomach growl. He didn’t realize how tight he’d been gripping Patrick’s hand until he made a sharp yelping sound. 

Their party of eight got settled around a long table and were chattering excitedly. David looked up over the top of his menu only to realize that he was the only one even looking at it. Patrick saw him blush awkwardly. He picked up his own menu and squeezed David’s thigh under the table. 

“Pretty much everything is great, babe,” He leaned over to talk. 

“Oh, you’ve been here before?” David didn’t know what else to say. He wanted to get Patrick alone to tell him what he’d been thinking about since their flight touched down in New Hampshire. He also wanted to avoid the conversation entirely until he’d spoken to Casey. And maybe Nikki. And possibly Sarah. And maybe get really drunk. 

Or never bring it up at all. 

“Yeah. This is Casey’s favorite place. Like you, he has a deep appreciation for grilled meat,” Patrick chuckled. 

The menu was a feast for David’s culinary imagination. Brisket, wood-grilled pizza, nachos, sliders, boneless chicken wings with a plethora of sauce possibilities. If it was just Patrick and himself at the restaurant, he’d order a smattering of everything. 

“What do we think, guys? Do we want a couple of pizzas to start? Nachos?” Casey gestured to the whole table. David’s ears perked up. 

“It’s your party, cuz,” Andy said. 

“And it’s on us. Get whatever you all want,” Jeff added. 

Casey, Jeff, and Andy, as it turned out, each had an appetite to rival David’s. They ordered so much food for the eight of them, it took three servers to bring everything out to the table. Instead of napkins there were rolls of eco-friendly paper towels on spindles at each end of the table and one in the middle. 

Looking over the steaming platters of food, David felt the need to be reserved. Patrick was used to it, he even seemed amused by it, but he knew himself and he didn’t want to scare Patrick’s family with the amount of food he was able to put away in one sitting. The more he thought about it, he wasn’t too excited about the inevitable...evacuation of said meal without the privacy of a bathroom once he was floating down the river clinging to an inflatable raft. 

He took a smaller than reasonable helping of the roasted chicken, one single St. Louis-style rib, a tiny bite of the pulled pork along with a scoop of mashed potatoes and jalapeno cornbread. He ate slowly. Quietly, he asked Patrick to pass the bowl of roasted green beans. He hadn’t gotten to try the brisket by the time Andy grabbed the last of the portion on the platter. A server came by and David thought he heard Casey order more food. A fresh helping of brisket arrived a few minutes later along with refills of the jalapeno cornbread and the black beans and rice. 

_It’s all you can eat?_ David asked himself. 

“David, are you feeling ok? You’re not eating very much.” Patrick put his hand on the back of David’s chair and leaned in. There was the slightest smudge of barbeque sauce below his lip. 

“Yeah, I...” David looked around. 

Nobody was looking at him. Nobody was paying attention to how much he was eating. They were passing plates, throwing the rolls of paper towels back and forth. Chris and Sarah were engaging in some sickly-sweet mutual feeding behavior. Even Nikki the freaking health-conscious personal trainer was stuffing her face. 

“David, you good?” Casey had a cheek full of the bite of pulled pork he’d just taken. Nikki was wiping her mouth when she looked over at him. Patrick cleared his throat, trying to tell his siblings that this wasn’t a moment they needed to see. 

“Can you pass the brisket, please?” David pointed to the platter in front of Andy down at the other end of the table. 

“Atta boy,” Casey laughed. 

Sufficiently full of some pretty damn good barbeque, David drained the glass of beer in front of him and much to his embarrassment, he burped into a closed fist. Luckily, Patrick was the only one who heard it and he laughed. 

They piled into vehicles again and soon arrived at the bar Jeff managed and operated. It was decorated with sports memorabilia on the walls, including some framed autographed jerseys. David recognized the logos of Patrick’s favorite teams on a lot of the pieces. Over the bar was a framed grey jersey with the navy blue letters BRADY across the back. David didn’t know the name of the team; he wasn’t even 100% sure of the sport but he assumed it was for Tom Brady. He was _very_ familiar with who he was. 

Jeff greeted the patrons who Patrick assumed were regulars and he stepped behind the bar as he started pulling pitchers of beer. Andy waved them all over to a table along the wall opposite the bar. Before she sat down, Sarah went to a popcorn machine in the corner and scooped two big bowls full. She was putting them at each end of their table just as Jeff arrived with a tray of empty glasses and pitchers. 

A female server in short shorts, high top Converse sneakers and a black cropped top carried another tray up high on her shoulder behind Jeff. She smiled and slid the tray carefully across the center of the table. 

“Ok, we’re going on an Around the World Tour,” Jeff began. He arranged the shots in order as he spoke. “We’re starting here in Mexico and the Caribbean” he gestured to the tequila and rum. “Then jumping across the pond to Scotland,” he pointed to the row of Scottish whisky. 

David was starting to feel drunk just contemplating this feat of alcoholic proportions. 

“We then head over to the vodka from Russia. We’ve got Japanese sake and to finish it off, home sweet home, a good old American IPA as a chaser.” 

“They ought to call this the ‘I’m Gonna Hurl’ tour,” Sarah shook her head and rubbed a palm over her abdomen. 

“Or the ‘Fuck My Liver’ tour,” Chris laughed. 

“Oh you youngins, you can’t hold your liquor like Casey. I’ve seen him do three of these trips and could still walk a straight line.” 

“Except for...” Nikki put a finger up, interrupting. 

“That unfortunate incident with the fire hydrant. But we neither confirm, nor deny any part in that. Furthermore, he jerked the wheel to avoid hitting a raccoon,” Andy spoke up. 

“Ok, ok guys – that was a long time ago. I might be able to do _one trip_.” Casey stood from his seat and surveyed the display of shot glasses and the glasses of beer. David was too busy being impressed that the 90-pound-soaking-wet server had managed to carry the tray of at least 50 shots without spilling a single drop. 

“Ricky? Come on bro, saddle up,” Casey handed Patrick a shot of tequila. 

“David, here -” He motioned to hand him one. David shook his head. 

“Can’t I just have all the sake?” It had been _ages_ since his last trip to Tokyo and he missed authentic sake almost as much as he missed his black Mastercard.

“Come on, David! I thought you were trying to fit in with us,” Sarah tilted her hip at him with her own shot in her hand. 

“Ok. But if my night is cut short because of this, I’ll blame you forever.” 

“Just a second -” Nikki stopped anyone from drinking. “Who’s driving when we leave here?” 

Jeff and Andy raised their hands almost at the same time, it appeared to be a last-minute decision but Chris offered to also be a designated driver. 

“Jeffrey,” Nikki crossed her arms and eyeballed her cousin. 

“ _Nicole_ ,” he aped her body language. “I’m sober as a judge – I didn’t even finish my beer at dinner.” 

“Fine. As long as we know who’s doing what.” Nikki was not participating in the tour but she poured herself a beer from the pitcher and sat down to drink it. 

“Ok. To The Player, retiring from the game! God bless Michaela, she knows what she’s getting into!” Jeff tapped his hand on the table. “On the count of three. One...Two...Three....” 

Casey, Sarah, Patrick and David tapped their first shots on the table and drank them down very nearly in sync with each other. Casey proceeded forward to the Caribbean, Scotland, Russia and had to pause between Japan and America. Sarah choked on the tequila but at her own pace, she completed the tour, sucking down the glass of beer with a fist clenched in victory over her head. Patrick sucked air between his teeth between the whisky and the vodka, then banged his hand on the table after the sake. He chugged the beer down just a millisecond ahead of Sarah. 

David tapped out after the vodka but he waited for Patrick to get to the beer and he tried to race him. If there was one drinking game David could _always_ win, it was a boat race. He became sort of famous for his ability in art school; his reputation for being able to relax his throat was the stuff of legend. 

_Well I guess it could be nice if I could touch your body_

_I know not everybody has got a body like you_

David choked on the last dregs of the beer as he whirled around and noticed the karaoke setup across the room and the stage next to it that appeared to have a stripper pole on it. He raised his eyebrows at Patrick. 

“Surprise,” he winked. David smiled and poured himself another beer. He told David that Will, the karaoke DJ, was one of Casey’s childhood friends. He was basically an honorary Brewer for many years. 

Nikki stepped away to collect the song catalogues. Casey and Patrick were neck and neck for the entire second tour. Patrick sank to a crouched position with his hands on the table after the vodka on the third. Casey cheered at his victory when it was clear his younger brother was not going to carry on and drank the beer at a leisurely pace. 

“Yes! Casey my MAN!” Andy laughed and high-fived him. 

Patrick stood up with a woozy expression on his face and took a sip of beer. 

“Are you ok?” David put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t let me do that again,” he said laughing and wiping the corner of his mouth on his hand. 

“Not a problem,” David rubbed his shoulder. 

“Ok, ok, ok folks we have a Stag Party in the house tonight!” The DJ announced. The group cheered and pointed at Casey who gestured to himself with both thumbs. 

“So I’m gonna bring up Frick and Frack – my friends and yours – put your hands together for the Lavoie Brothers, Jeff and Andy!” 

They got a huge ovation as they took the stage and two microphones. 

“Ok, that’s our cousin Casey the Tank back there, getting married this weekend!” Andy spoke into the microphone. 

“Don’t do it!” Someone called out and a few other patrons laughed. 

“Everyone send that man a drink!” Jeff shouted as the music track began to play. 

Jeff and Andy sang a mostly in-key and very enthusiastic cover of _Take On Me._

A couple of other singers went up before Sarah and Nikki jumped up on the stage and sang very loudly, but not amelodically. 

_Love is like a bomb, baby come on get it on_

_Livin'_ _like a lover with a radar phone_

_Lookin_ _like a tramp, like a video vamp,_

_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

People applauded the twins and Sarah got more than a few high fives on the way back to the table. 

“Ok, ok, let’s get the Groom-to-Be and the Best Man up here! Casey and Patrick!” 

Patrick opened his mouth but didn’t get any words out before Casey was dragging him to the stage. 

Casey pulled the corded microphone from the stand and put his arm around his shorter brother. 

“See this guy? This is my brother, my Best Man, and pretty soon he’ll be getting married to that handsome fuck back there,” Casey used his microphone hand to point towards David. He blushed embarrassed, but waved at the faces that turned to see who Casey was talking about. 

The way Casey was swaying indicated to Patrick exactly how wasted his brother was. He grabbed his own microphone from the second stand. 

“What are we singing?” He asked. 

Casey didn’t need to reply because the music started and answered his question. He doubled over with a laugh when he recognized the country rock song as soon as he heard the banjo join the guitar riffs. He kept laughing through the first few lines of the song. 

_Well I walk into the room_

_Passing out hundred dollar bills_

_And it kills, and it thrills, like the horns on my Silverado grill_

_And I buy the bar double round the Crown_

_And everybody’s getting down_

_An’ this town,_ _ain’t_ _never_ _gonna_ _be the same_

A group of men near the stage applauded when Sarah pulled Nikki up front and they started dancing and singing along. 

“Save a horse, ride a cowboy!” 

Casey exuded drunken confidence and didn’t need to look at the words on the screen. Patrick bobbed his head to the beat as he sang but he was less sure of the words. 

“Guess that makes you a cowboy, huh David?” Jeff slapped him on the back and laughed. David grinned and crossed his arms locking eyes with Patrick. He was having so much fun singing with his brother. David pulled his phone from his pocket and took a few pictures of them. 

When the song ended and the DJ called another singer to the stage, Casey grabbed Patrick up in a bear hug before they hopped down and walked back to the table. 

The older patron sang a not terribly good Elvis standard, everyone applauded politely when he finished.

“Ok, ok great job man!” The DJ spoke into his microphone. “Now let’s bring up Chris and Sarah...” 

“Whoo! Fuck yeah!” Sarah drained her beer and danced her way to the stage behind Chris. 

The song began and Patrick put an arm around David’s shoulders. They sang along with the call and answer style of the song at the top of their lungs along with everyone else at their table. 

_If I had a million dollars..._

_If I had a million dollars..._

_I’d buy you a house..._

_I would buy you a house..._

“We all saw them at the Meadowbrook! Remember Rick?” Casey shouted. 

“Yeah, with Guster!” Patrick replied, pointing at him. 

“Fucking Guster!” Jeff yelled and started banging his hands on the table, mimicking Thunder God, the band’s barehanded drummer. 

As soon as they finished singing, they jumped off the stage high-fiving each other and Sarah climbed up on Chris. He piggybacked her and they returned to the table together. He let her feet touch the floor and she wrapped her arms around his neck for a kiss. 

“You’ve got to admit, they’re pretty cute together,” David leaned into Patrick and kissed him. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” He admitted reluctantly. 

“Ok, we’re having a Brewer/Lavoie hostile takeover of karaoke tonight, folks! Let’s bring back Casey, Patrick, Jeff, and Andy! Get on up here, boys!” 

“What are you singing?” David asked. 

Patrick smirked and watched his brother and cousins charge toward the stage. 

“Don’t judge me for what you’re about to see. This is a family staple. I can only do it with those three idiots.” Patrick kissed him and smiled wide. 

Jeff tossed the microphone to him and he nearly dropped it. The music track started playing and Patrick’s three back up men put arms around each other’s shoulders, swaying back and forth while he sang. 

_A man walks down the street_

_He says, "Why am I soft in the middle, now?_

_Why am I soft in the middle?_

_The rest of my life is so hard_

_I need a photo-opportunity_

_I want a shot at redemption_

_Don't want to end up a carto_ on 

_In a cartoon graveyard"_

Casey, never one to shy away from the spotlight, was comically mouthing the song lyrics behind Patrick. Jeff, and Andy huddled around one microphone doing the backup vocals. David rested his elbow on the table and aimed his phone at the stage, camera rolling. 

“Give it a second, this is gonna take a turn,” Nikki elbowed him gently. 

At the instrumental break, to David’s delight (“Thank GOD I’m recording this!”) all four of them started doing the synchronized dance Paul Simon and Chevy Chase do in the music video, all mimicking playing different instruments. David tossed his head back in a hearty laugh, wondering how he ever even considered skipping the party for a second. 

“Haven’t seen that in far too long, guys! It’s just as good as always. Now, let’s see who’s up? Am I seeing double? No? Ok, Miss Nikki Brewer get on up here, girl!” 

David clapped louder than Patrick when Nikki rose from her seat with a smirk on her face. She chose to use the wireless microphone when she took the stage. Will grabbed two unneeded mic stands, resting them on the floor. 

She put her fingers around the previously unused stripper pole, seeming like she was testing it out. The music started and no one cheered louder than Sarah. Nikki surprised every last one of her relatives when she slowly walked around the pole when the music started. Before the introduction ended and she started singing, Nikki jumped up, gripped the pole between her thighs and swung around it. David and Sarah simultaneously leapt to their feet, grabbing each other’s hands. 

_I knew a girl named Nikki_

_I guess you could say she was a sex fiend_

_I met her in a hotel lobby, masturbating with a magazine_

_She said ‘How'd you like to waste some time?’_

_And I could not resist when I saw little Nikki grind._

At each instrumental break, Nikki pulled a new acrobatic trick out of the pole dance repertoire that nobody knew that she had. Patrick and Casey both made fists of their hands when a couple of the patrons closer to the stage tossed dollar bills at their sister but Sarah gave them both the “don’t you dare ruin this” look. 

By the end of the song, everyone was on their feet and Nikki was hanging upside down with her legs skillfully wrapped around the pole, one hand in her hair and the other holding the microphone. 

“Oh my god! Little Nikki Brewer!” Since Will had known the twins since they were babies, he was suitably gobsmacked. She winked and with more confidence than anyone had seen her exhibit in a long time she strutted back to the table where Sarah greeted her with a huge hug. 

“That’s my fucking sister! Where did you learn to do _that?”_ She screamed, pointing to the stage. 

“It’s a great fucking workout!” Nikki laughed and took Sarah’s beer out of her hand, chugging it down. 

“Alright folks, not sure how _anybody_ is going to top that one but, we’ve got a newbie headed our way. David – come on down!” 

“No way – no fucking way I’m going up there after that!” David waved his hands in front of him. 

“Come on, David!” Nikki pulled him out of his seat by the wrist and marched him to the stage. She smacked his ass for good measure before she walked away. 

There had been some leftover shots on the table which David and Nikki had polished off the whisky and the sake, (she also imbibed one or two tequilas, which might explain her own uninhibited performance). David was feeling completely anxiety-free himself. He wasn’t going to go nearly as far as Nikki did but he let go and fed into the cheers and hollers of the audience. The song was written in a much higher key than he had any business singing except in the shower but he would make it work. He used the same wireless mic Nikki used and stood center stage, leaning his back against the pole, dramatically waiting for the track to play. David sang the first verse shaking his shoulders and rotating his hips, trying to keep up with the performance level Nikki had set. 

Before the first refrain, Sarah whispered in Andy’s ear; she had a plan. Andy grabbed Patrick out of his chair and pushed him jokingly towards the stage; Sarah followed and pulled a chair over. They made him sit down and David sang right to him. He looked up to them and fired a finger gun in thanks. Patrick went bright red and bit his lip. He was flashing back to the night in the store when he received David’s olive branch. He was using a lot of the same moves (not that Patrick minded). Did David possibly get sexier in the last minute and a half? 

_Get you where you_ _wanna_ _go, if you know what I mean_

_Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine_

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night_

_'Cause_ _it's 0 to 60 in 3.5_

_Baby, you got the keys_

_Now shut up and drive, drive, drive_

_Shut up and drive, drive, drive_

He playfully jumped off the stage and straddled Patrick’s lap, giving him a kiss and rotating his hips. 

Patrick played along and held David’s thighs, not letting him get up when he first tried to. David kept singing but his eyes lit up when Patrick essentially made him grind on top of him. He continued singing and gyrating on top of his fiancé until Patrick decided to let him go. 

He hopped up off Patrick’s lap and finished the song on the stage. Before everyone had finished applauding, Patrick grabbed David’s wrist and pulled him toward the bathroom. 

In the relative privacy of the men’s restroom at the back of the bar, Patrick pushed David backward into a stall. Lips, tongues and teeth clashed as they both tried to get each other’s pants undone. Since David’s pants were basically painted on, it was more of an ordeal to get them open in a hurry. His belt and the fly of Patrick’s all too practical jeans were child’s play for David, regardless of his inebriated state. 

Patrick sucked air in between his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut when David pulled his more-than-semi-hard cock out. 

“Oh really?” David grinned. He jerked his fist rapidly, enjoying every second of watching Patrick’s facial expressions. 

“I haven’t had _that_ much to drink, David.” 

The stall wasn’t big enough for them to move around very much but for what David had in mind, it would suit just fine. He dipped his tongue into Patrick’s ear and nipped at his earlobe, never slowing the rhythm of his hand. 

“That feels so fucking good...” Patrick whined, digging his fingertips into David’s shoulder. 

“Tell me when you’re gonna cum, I want to swallow every drop – don't you _dare_ waste any of it,” David whispered. 

A choked exhale left Patrick’s chest. He pulled David’s mouth to his own and their teeth clashed as they kissed. The volume of the music and overall ambient noise of a busy bar momentarily increased as the bathroom door opened. They heard two unfamiliar voices talking as the bar patrons made use of the two urinals. David pulled away from a kiss to clamp his palm across his lips to quiet him but he moved his other hand faster; gripped him tighter. As soon as they heard the two men leave again, David removed his hand from Patrick’s mouth and he gasped for air like he hadn’t taken a proper breath in hours. 

Patrick swallowed hard and his breathing turned staccato the closer he got to finishing. He bit his lip and nodded his head, letting David know he was seconds away. David dropped to one knee and Patrick plunged his dripping cock deep into his mouth as he came. Patrick's face turned beetroot. He used every last reserve of self-control not to moan as loudly as he wanted to. 

David waited patiently for Patrick to stop twitching before he released his softening cock from the seal he’d made around it. He took great care in tucking Patrick back into his boxers, refastened his jeans and buckled his braided brown leather belt. He stood up with a smirk on his face and just the slightest trail of cum at the outside corner of his mouth. Patrick touched his tongue to it and slid it across David’s lips, moaning slightly when the familiar earthy taste suddenly made him want to return the favor. 

David kissed him and nuzzled his nose. “We should get back to the party before they all leave us here,” he said. 

Patrick wasn’t quite able to put words together yet but he knew David was right. He touched his fingers to the sliding bolt on the stall door, listening before opening it just to be certain that they were still alone. David washed his hands and fixed his hair while Patrick splashed some cool water on his face. He moistened a folded paper towel and held it to the back of his neck for a few seconds. 

Each man did his best to assimilate a casual facial expression that in no way resembled a “we just banged in the bathroom” look. Still looking thoroughly debauched, David held the door and they stepped out together. 

“There they are!” Andy hollered. All five of Patrick’s relatives were standing just outside the bathroom door, waiting for them to come out. Camera flashes went off almost all at once and the applause made them both aware that their absence had not gone unnoticed. 

“You two were gone for an awfully long time...” Casey teased, wiggling his eyebrows. He’d had a few more drinks and his eyes were barely open. 

Patrick blushed and shook his head. David put an arm over his shoulder and lifted his chin proudly as they all walked back to their table. 

“Hey David, you got something right here,” Jeff smirked and pointed to his own chin when he sat back down. 

David picked up on the joke right away and came back at him with, “Oh no, honey – I _know_ I didn’t spill any.” 

A resounding “OOOOH!” came out of everyone seated at the table and most of them clapped. Andy smacked Patrick on the back and he covered his embarrassed face with both hands. 

The flow of alcohol slowed down as the night wore on. Casey mentioned he wanted to have a quick cigarette (an unhealthy vice he only allowed himself when he was drinking heavily). Patrick decided to join his brother outside; not to partake in a cigarette, but to make sure Casey didn’t stumble into the street and get hit by a car. 

“I tell you, Ricky – that David, he’s something else,” Casey slurred slightly. He pinched the filter between his lips and inhaled deeply. 

Patrick’s mouth curled up on the left side. “He sure is. I’m glad you like him.” 

“What’s not to like? He makes my brother happy and he can actually _hang_. I wasn’t sure how this was gonna go. I’ll be totally honest with you.” 

Patrick nodded. Whenever they went out on double dates drinking in the past, Rachel would typically defer to being his designated driver and would get annoyed with him when he wasn’t ready to leave the bar when she was. If she drank, she got sauced very quickly and Patrick would have to leave early, which is what prompted Michaela’s nickname for her – _El_ _Flaca_ , the skinny one. 

Casey was sucking down the cigarette he bummed off of Chris while Patrick was flicking through the pictures he had taken so far that week. He was staring at one in particular when his phone started to ring with a random 603 area code number. 

“Hello?” 

Casey tilted his head as he listened to Patrick’s conversation, it didn’t sound good. 

“But - we made reservations...already paid...you _bet your ass_ you’re going to refund me but that’s not the point!” 

Patrick turned his back to his brother and ended the call. 

“’Sup?” Casey stubbed his butt out in the ashtray. 

“Let’s just go inside.” Patrick pushed the door open for his brother and they returned to the table. 

“So, shitty development for tonight,” he was visibly upset and started drumming his fingers on the table. 

“What’s wrong?” Sarah asked. 

“They overbooked the campground for tonight. We can go in the morning; they’re reimbursing my card for the night. The rest of the week is open but somebody screwed up and there isn’t room for us tonight.” 

Andy and Jeff looked at each other and shrugged. 

“Did Aunt Bonnie do the drunken fruit thing?” Jeff asked. 

“Yeah, it’s all in my car with the food – I got a shit ton of ice,” Nikki replied. 

“Well I guess there’s just one thing to do,” Andy said. Everyone looked at him expectantly. 

“Party at our place!” 

They collectively agreed to the idea. Nikki said she’d return to her parent’s house; put the food she’d bought in their fridge and would pick it up in the morning. Jeff opened the web browser on his phone and searched for a late-night pizza parlor. 

“Just let me check in with Kayla.” 

Andy mimicked the sound of a whip being cracked. Casey laughed and pushed his shoulder. 

“Shut up! This is the first night I’ve been away from the baby,” Casey took his phone out of his pocket and went to the corner of the bar furthest from the speakers still blasting karaoke performances. 

Patrick squeezed David’s knee to get his attention, David turned to him with a raised eyebrow. 

“If you want to go back to my parents' house to sleep, we can. We’ll just rejoin everyone else at the campground in the morning.” He figured David would want one last night in a proper bed before the trip. 

“I can handle a house party as long as I can get a hot shower in the morning,” David replied, kissing him. 

“Ok, Em-Effers,” Jeff said. “We're gonna take this party back to the house. I’ll get pizzas on the way.” 

“And then, let the drinking games commence,” Casey announced. 

“Yes! Beer pong! Beer pong! Beer pong!” Nikki wiggled happily in her seat. 

The drunk people were carted back by the sober people (Andy volunteered to drive Nikki’s car and helped her unload the food). 

Somehow, an hour later nobody had passed out or thrown up and it was officially the longest Patrick had ever been conscious at a stag party. They opened he mason jar of marinated cherries and it was already half-empty. Casey had selected a mid-90's alt rock station on Pandora and in spite of being the most inebriated, he dominated every round of Flip Cup. 

“Can we _please_ play Beer Pong now?” Nikki begged her brother. Patrick thought there was something odd about the way she was standing and she seemed to be sweating even though the ceiling fan was keeping the temperature of the room completely comfortable. He shrugged it off and decided he was seeing things; he’d had a lot to drink after all. 

No one expected David to be the best Beer Pong player in the group and _no one_ was more surprised than Patrick when he sank shot after shot. 

“HOW?!” Sarah shouted when David sank his fifth shot in a row. She chugged her beer down and belched loudly. 

“My mom made up this game when my sister and I were little. She’d sit on her bed or on a couch and we’d toss benzos into her mouth. If I can sink a Valium from 15 feet, I can very easily get a ping pong ball in a Solo cup.” 

They exchanged sideways looks, unable to tell if he was serious but Patrick nodded as if to confirm. He’d heard all about Sleepy Mommy but it didn’t occur to him that it would translate to Beer Pong. 

Sarah didn’t make her next shot but David was thirsty, so he drank anyway. He finished her off after a quick re-rack and received a congratulatory high five from her. 

“Hey, um, we might not be able to see as clearly but, they sky is pretty clear tonight. Anybody want to go outside and see the stars?” Jeff suggested. 

Everyone accepted except for Nikki, who was suddenly very at one with the area rug in the living room. 

They stepped out onto the patio and looked up. What they could see was beautiful but everyone agreed that the view they’d be looking at while sitting around a campfire the next night would be far superior. David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders from behind and sweetly kissed his neck as told a few more stories from his formative years. After a few minutes, they went back into the house. Jeff was at the head of the pack and he suddenly stopped, holding his arms out keeping everyone else away. 

Nikki had pulled a chair under the ceiling fan and was slightly crouched, playing with the pull chain that controlled the speed of the fan. The blades were going at top speed only an inch or two from the top of her head. 

Sarah gasped and tried to push her way to the front but David stepped forward and held her back. He looked at the rest of the group and put a finger to his lips, warning them to be quiet. He took a few slow, cautious steps toward Nikki, who seemed to be totally oblivious to anyone else’s presence in the room. 

David spoke quietly, trying to maintain a calm, even tone to his voice. “Nikki, hey. Whatcha doin’?” 

“David, the peanut – the peanut goes in the fan,” Nikki said in a sleepy, dreamlike voice. 

“What was that?” 

“The - the peanut,” Nikki pointed to the decorative piece at the end of the pull chain, which in no way resembled a peanut. 

“Oh, the _peanut!_ Sure, Nik.” 

“Peanut goes in the fan,” she repeated sounding like she’d been hypnotized. 

“Hey, Nikki, can you do me a favor and get down from there?” He crept a little closer and looked down at the floor. If he had to suddenly grab her off the chair, he wanted to make sure his path was clear. 

“ _NO!_ I hafta put the peanut in the _fan_ .” Nikki motioned as if she were going to try fitting the chain _between_ the fan blades as they spun around. 

“I know, but there’s something _really_ cool I’ve gotta show you, can you just come here a sec? You can put the peanut in the fan after.” 

“Peanut gozin the fan.” 

“Yeah, I know but, honey can you come here? Please?” David took two more cautious steps closer. He held his hand out behind him, warning everyone else to stay put. If one of them ran towards her, she might get startled, stand up to her full height and get hit with the full force of the fan in the head. 

“Youwan’ me to come down?” She asked looking at him with glazed-over eyes. 

“Yeah, come here.” He held his hand out to her. 

“K’.” She took his hand and he helped her down from the chair. 

“The peanut goes,” 

“In the fan. I know. You ok, kid?” 

“Peanut goes in the fan.” 

David was shaking from adrenaline but he pulled Nikki into a tight hug as everyone stared, wide-eyed. 

“Ook, I think she’s about ready to turn into a pumpkin.” Sarah and Patrick rushed over to Nikki and held her up. “Give her some water, she needs to lay down.” 

“Yeah - she can go in my room,” Andy said, running his fingers through his hair. Sarah nodded and lead Nikki down the hallway to their cousin’s room while Patrick filled a Solo cup with water. 

“David, how did you do that?” Casey asked. 

David pursed his lips and they went off-center in a scowl. He remembered all too vividly the night in Dubai when he couldn’t find Alexis in any of the suites where a drug fueled three-day-long party was in full swing. He wandered into a bedroom randomly and found her out on the balcony standing on the railing, ready to reenact the _Freebird_ scene from _Forrest Gump_. 

He’d never been more terrified in his life; they were 25 floors up. Somehow, he managed to get Alexis down and were soon in the safety of a taxi taking them back to their resort. He held himself together until he’d put her in bed. He laid down next to her and bawled himself into a panic attack. Patrick returned from the bedroom in time to hear David telling the story, he had definitely not heard that one before. He interlaced their fingers and thanked David for his quick thinking. 

“She’s almost asleep. Sarah’s staying with her,” Patrick reported. 

“I’ll just, um...” Chris squeezed past everyone standing in front of him and picked up the three overnight bags. 

Casey turned off the music. “So, we going to bed?” 

“Can we, um, can we end this on a better note?” Jeff started to suggest something. David pulled away from Patrick and followed Chris down the hall for a whispered conversation. 

“Hey- _hey,”_ he got Chris to turn and look at him. “How much did she take?” 

Chris looked away. 

“Better you tell me now than one of her brothers find out on their own. Molly, right?” 

Chris looked down and nodded. “Yeah, the liquid. The three of us took it in the car. I swear to god, I only gave her a little bit because she never did it before. I didn’t know it was gonna effect her like that.” He looked at David with wide eyes. 

“You need to be more careful. If anything happens to either of those girls, you are in a world of shit, Chris.” David glared at him but Chris was thoroughly in shock. It was the closest David had ever been to being physically imposing - threatening, even - to another person. 

“Make sure she drinks some more water and let her sleep it off. It’ll be ok.” He put a hand on Chris’s shoulder and let him go to the bedroom. 

When David got back to the living room, both sets of brothers were settling down in front of the TV getting ready to watch a movie. Casey was taking a long hit from a bowl when David laid on the floor, resting his head on Patrick’s thigh. The bowl made its way around the group of them as the opening credits revealed that David would be spending the last of his conscious minutes that night watching _Jackass 3_. 

And it was _glorious._

Around the time Steve-O took the plastic ball of a swing trainer to the crotch, David was laughing so hard he thought he might vomit. Patrick slid down to the floor alongside him and the tears of laughter were falling freely down his cheeks. It was a hard, animalistic, and cathartic laughter that broke all of the tension in their bodies. He had trouble catching his breath and there was a stitch in his side. The laughter died down (they fast-forwarded through the gross-out stunts), and Patrick was laying behind him fading in an out of sleep with one arm draped across David’s stomach. 

Andy woke them both when he shut off the TV, the house was completely silent. 

“Me and Jeff are gonna share his room. Casey’s knocked out in the recliner. The couch is a pull-out, I thought you’d prefer that to the floor.” 

“Yeah, thanks,” Patrick’s voice was hoarse. 

“I’ll get you the extra sheets and pillows. Be right back.” He returned quickly and handed the set of sheets to Patrick and the pillows to David. 

“Keep it down if you guys are gonna like...” 

“While I appreciate your vote of confidence in my dick, man – that is _not_ happening,” Patrick laughed and said goodnight. 

Together, feeling like their extremities were packed with wet sand, they opened up the bed and haphazardly pulled the fitted sheet on. They stripped down to their underwear and pulled the top sheet over themselves. The cool sheets were comforting against their bare skin. David wiggled back into Patrick and a very short time later, they sank into dreamless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke Song List:
> 
> Random Patron : Faith - George Michael  
> Jeff & Andy : Take on Me - A-ha  
> Nikki & Sarah : Pour Some Sugar On Me - Def Leppard  
> Casey & Patrick : Save a Horse, Ride A Cowboy - Big & Rich  
> Sarah & Chris : If I Had $1000000 - Barenaked Ladies  
> Patrick, Casey, Jeff & Andy : Call Me Al - Paul Simon  
> Nikki : Darling Nikki - Prince  
> David : Shut Up and Drive - Rhianna


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first full day of Casey's stag on the Saco River.
> 
> David has a heart to heart with Nikki and THE conversation with Casey.  
> They get on the water and everybody relaxes.

The persistent ringing of his cell phone woke Patrick the next morning. He sat up, groaning when he saw the digital clock on the TV stand. 

_How can it possibly be after ten?_

He looked out the window, the mid-morning sun was shining brightly. He rubbed his eyes and held his aching head as he flopped back down. The phone went on ringing. He grunted and reached for his jeans on the floor. 

“I fucking hear you,” he grumbled under his breath. With only one eye open, he saw Quinn’s smiling face on his caller ID. He instantly felt more awake and a little less hung over. Only a little. 

Nikki had protested profusely when he sent her the Tracfone for her birthday, (“She’s only seven years old, Patrick!”). He kept loading the minutes onto the account after every long call; he wanted to ensure that she could call him any time she wanted to. Besides, it was easy to spoil the kid and he missed her terribly. 

He answered with his customary response whenever she randomly called him: 

“Hey Quinn, everything ok?” 

“Yep!” 

That was a relief – the anxiety over receiving the call was out of the way. 

“Great. What’s up?” He lay back down beside David who was laying on his side, facing away from him. Patrick lazily traced his middle finger up the indentation of his spine. 

“I have a secret. You can’t tell Mama.” 

Amused and curious, Patrick put his hand behind his head. David was mostly asleep but after a minute or so, the touch of Patrick’s finger on his back stirred him enough to roll over and cuddle into Patrick’s chest. Patrick squeezed David and kissed his forehead. 

“OK, I promise. What’s your secret?” 

Quinn’s voice quieted to a conspiratorial whisper. “I have a boyfriend.” 

Patrick let himself smile. 

_Oh boy. She’ll be in second grade this fall – it starts already._

“That is big news. Tell me about your boyfriend, Monster.” 

“He was in my class last year and he goes to day camp with me! And, Uncle Patrick- you aren’t gonna believe this. His name is _David_!” 

Patrick laughed quietly trying not to wake his David. He’d enjoy every second of indulging her in this, she so badly wanted to be grown up. 

“So, we’re both dating boys named David, huh?” 

She giggled so sweetly, it hurt his heart. 

“Uncle Patrick? Can I ask you a question?’ 

“You just did, Quinnie.” 

“No! I mean _another_ question. How do you know you love Uncle David?” 

Patrick shifted in the bed; he was way too hung over for this. “Um, well, there's no simple answer I can give you. In short - ” 

“I’m _no_ _t_ short!” 

Patrick laughed. “That’s not what I said!” 

They giggled together a second before Patrick spoke again. “You just love who you love, kiddo. Are you bringing him to the wedding?” 

Quinn scoffed. “Um, no. Because then Mama will know that I have a boyfriend – geez.” 

Patrick laughed again. “I can’t wait to take you out for ice cream.” When he read her a bedtime story the night before, (he read _The Book With No Pictures_ a record five times) he promised to take her on a date after the rehearsal dinner. It would be just the two of them, like the old days. 

“I wish we could go every day!” She exclaimed. 

“I know, I know. You’re gonna save me a dance at the reception, right?” He had to change the subject before they each got upset. 

“Ooh yeah! Mama says I can’t hog you all night – I hafta let Uncle David dance with you too. I’m undecided on that one.” 

He wasn’t expecting that comment and he snorted. David groaned and shifted one of his legs between Patrick’s. 

“Quinn, do you think your mom will let me pack you in my suitcase and take you back with me?” 

“Um, maybe. I dunno if Uncle David would like that.” 

“You just let me worry about Uncle David, ok?” 

David opened his eyes when he heard his name. He looked up and saw that Patrick was on the phone. He took a small nip of his chest just below his armpit and then swirled his tongue around his nipple. 

Patrick arched his back, stifling himself and trying to wiggle away from the tickling sensation. David tightened his grip on Patrick’s torso and scraped his nails down his chest and just barely underneath the waistband of his boxers. Patrick tried hiding a gasp in a yawn. 

“Ok Quinn- I have to go, love you, be good!” 

Patrick hung up abruptly and tossed his phone to the floor. He looked down at David, who was moving his hand glacially between Patrick’s legs. 

Patrick rolled his neck and exhaled. 

“You’re a distraction. Have I told you that recently?” He licked his lower lip. 

David smirked and nodded. 

“Get up here, you.” 

David shifted upward, half on top of him, and cupped Patrick’s cheek just as gently as the first time he did it on their first date. 

Unlike the first time, they were laying down, legs intertwined, almost naked and David’s dick was rubbing up against his hip. 

“Babe - we can’t.” He knew it was a bad idea but the friction and body heat combined with David’s tongue on his earlobe was weakening his resolve – the reasons not to get completely naked were getting foggy in his mind. They got even foggier when David started letting his fingertips lightly run through the light brown hair below Patrick’s navel. 

“I have an idea,” he whispered before letting his tongue dip into Patrick’s ear canal. 

“I’m - fuck – I'm listening,” Patrick’s breathy voice was straining to hold back an obscene sound. 

“Well...how big is the shower?” He closed his fingers around Patrick’s cock and teased his thumb across the wet slit. 

“Big enough.” 

Feeling extremely grateful that everyone else was still asleep, they quickly gathered the most essential items (clean boxers and undershirts) then Patrick led David down the hall. 

As excited as David was to take a shower with him, it occurred to him that he was about to enter the shared bathroom of two single, straight guys. Barefoot. Their rented house was clean enough, but generally speaking, in his experience with straight (or “straight”) guys – their bathrooms were sketchy at best. 

He braced himself as Patrick flicked the light on. He peeked one eye open and looked around. It wasn’t going to be featured in Architectural Digest any time soon but David didn’t feel the need to slather himself in hand sanitizer or to immediately don a HazMat suit. Patrick pushed the shower curtain aside to turn the water on and David admired the curves of his ass. He loved Patrick’s body; his strong arms and shoulders, his toned stomach. The muscular thighs that David took great pleasure in assuming could crush a watermelon if he were so inclined. 

He double-checked that the door was locked and when he turned around, Patrick had hooked one thumb into the waistband of his boxers. He tilted his head to one side and ran his free hand down his chest to the bulge straining behind thin cotton. David tried suppressing the grin, but when Patrick winked, he laughed and covered his face with his hands. He dropped his hands to the waistband of his own boxer briefs when Patrick turned around and actually circled his hips and pulled his boxers down to his ankles like he was doing a goddamned strip tease. David questioned whether Patrick was still drunk; he typically only got playful like that when he was tipsy. 

David wasn’t about to question it, he only wanted to step under the hot water and hope that Patrick pinned him against the tile wall with his hips. He felt his pores start to open as the steam circled around them. 

Patrick stepped into the shower and David stared at the mesmerizing sight of his fiancé's wet body. The stream of water ran over Patrick’s face and David felt a pang in the pit of his stomach. Water clung to Patrick’s lashes; he ran his hand back and forth over his hair and bit his lip. He batted his eyes, probably just to blink the water away but he looked so perfectly innocent, so completely corruptible that David sucked in a gasp. 

“Aren’t you coming?” Patrick raised a brow. 

David fought the urge to make a smart-ass comment like “not yet” and pushed his underwear down to the floor. Patrick stepped back to make room for him and David put his back to the showerhead, letting the water cascade through his sculpted hair. He massaged his fingers into his scalp with his eyes closed. Patrick touched his palms to David’s chest, combing his hands through the dark hair before leaning in to place a series of soft kisses on his skin. David’s fingers were suddenly caressing the back of Patrick’s head and his neck, encouraging him to step closer. He wrapped his arms around David’s waist and the contact his lips were making with his chest got slightly rougher. He alternately bit and sucked on his nipples making David whine softly. 

“We don’t do this enough at home,” Patrick moved his mouth to suck on David’s neck. He cupped his balls, applying just a bit of pressure. 

“You get up too early,” David smiled. 

“You get up too late,” Patrick replied. David smirked and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

There was a sudden raucous knock on the door. Patrick jumped and stumbled backward, banging his elbow on the wall in the process. David lurched forward and took hold of Patrick’s biceps to steady him. 

“Save some hot water for the rest of us, please!” Andy called through the door. 

“Shit. He’s right, this isn’t a good idea,” Patrick sighed. He found the bar of soap and motioned for David to turn around. 

He knew Patrick was right when he’d said they didn’t shower together enough at home. David rolled his shoulders back as Patrick massaged the soap into his skin. Patrick reached around and soaped up David’s chest and stomach, he stepped closer to wrap his fingers around David’s cock. He lingered there a little too long. David reached behind him and dragged his nails across his fiancé's scalp. 

“If you keep doing that, we’re going to use all the hot water,” David said. 

Patrick groaned his agreement and aside from playing a little more grab ass, they finished showering quickly and toweled off. David towel-dried his hair while Patrick stepped into his grey boxer briefs. Patrick looked up at David and caught him sucking on his lower lip. He couldn’t read the expression on David’s face. 

“What are you thinking?” He pulled his crisp white t-shirt over his head. 

“I’m thinking that the person I was a couple of years ago, when my family first had to move out there to the boonies, who had a lease on a stunning loft in an exclusive New York high rise and rubbed elbows with beautiful people; the guy who would hop in the private jet and spend nearly the entire month of June following fashion week from London to Milan to Paris spending up his Daddy’s money like it was nothing...that guy wouldn’t be caught dead sleeping on a pull-out sofa. He would have flatly refused to go anywhere without WiFi, never mind camping and would absolutely throw himself in front of a bus rather than use any bath towel that wasn’t Egyptian cotton from Harrod’s.” He sounded and looked a little sad as he spoke. 

Patrick put his hands on his hips – what was he supposed to reply to that? 

“I’m also thinking that you would have hated my guts and I’d never be half as happy as I am now.” 

Patrick pursed his lips into a tight smile. “I assure you, I would not have hated your guts.” He pulled David into a kiss that lingered. He flattened his palms on David’s back, feeling the muscles that Patrick wished he didn’t hide in big, bulky sweaters all the time. 

The fist pounding on the door broke them apart again. 

“Sometime _today_ , please.” 

“Ok, Sarah – we're coming out.” 

“You came out _ages_ ago Patrick – just get the fuck out of the bathroom- I have to pee!” 

Dressed in fresh boxers and t-shirts, they left the bathroom together and went back to their bags near the sofa. Andy was in the kitchen and David smelled the aroma of bacon. 

“Bacon and scrambled eggs for breakfast, you guys in?” Andy pointed at them with a clean whisk in his hand. 

David nodded enthusiastically and Patrick gave him a thumbs up. David pulled on the shorts Patrick picked out for him and the plain, t-shirt. The shirt was surprisingly soft cotton, which contrasted against the stiff, scratchy material of the shorts. 

“Coffee’s almost ready,” Andy said as he nodded his head in the direction of the coffee pot. 

Casey woke up with the noise of Andy sorting through the various pans in the cupboard. He stood up and stretched his arms over his head. Sarah come out of the bathroom holding her toothbrush. Looking towards the hallway, Casey laughed. 

“Heeeey Peanuts is awake!” 

David followed Casey’s eyeline and saw Nikki slowly stumble down the hall, holding her head. She was wearing shorts and a long t-shirt; David assumed that Sarah had changed her clothes before putting her to bed. 

“Good Morning, Peanuts. How’d you sleep?” Jeff chuckled. 

“How’re you feeling this morning, champ?” Casey continued ribbing his sister. 

Nikki gave them both the finger and pulled the back door open. 

“Aw, Peanuts aren’t you gonna have something to eat?” Patrick jumped on the nickname bandwagon. 

She gave him a weak smile and went outside for some air. 

“Did she yak last night?” Andy asked Sarah. She shook her head and looked out the window to the spot where her sister was sitting. 

“She’s fine, knock it off.” Sarah poured herself a cup of coffee. 

David kissed Patrick on the cheek and looked past him, directly at Chris who was still looking guilty. 

“I’ll check on her, ok?” 

David went outside and gently closed the door behind him. The air was already feeling thick with humidity. 

“Hey, are you alright? Can I bring you some water?” 

Nikki looked up at him and didn’t reply. She patted the spot next to her, inviting David to sit with her. He swallowed hard and sat; she spoke quietly. 

“Sarah told me what you did. Thanks.” 

“It’s nothing. You scared everybody last night though.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t have to apologize. You’re 23 years old Nikki. It’s ok to get wasted sometimes. Let loose.” He nudged her with his shoulder and she smiled again. 

“I...can I tell you something David? Can I tell you something that you won’t tell my brother?” 

_Oh shit._

“Um, sure you can. I can keep a secret.” He said the words, but he hoped the secret he was about to be let in on wasn’t something terrible. 

“I don’t usually get trashed like that. I was seeing somebody and we broke up.” 

“Oh, um...that sounds reasonable. Are you alright though? About the break up?” He put a hand on her shoulder as she nodded. “Was it the spin instructor? I can’t remember her name...” 

Nikki chuckled a little. “Mandy? Oh, no that fizzled out after a month; she got too clingy.” 

David nodded. “Do you know what a lesbian brings on a second date?” 

Nikki laughed. “Yeah, a moving van.” Her face turned sad again. “Sarah doesn’t even know this. I was, um, I was seeing Tommy. Quinn’s...” Her voice trailed off; she couldn’t bring herself to say ‘Quinn’s father.’ 

“Oh. I see why you don’t want anyone to know.” 

She rolled her lips in and nodded. “They all hate him. I’m not defending him but he said he changed; he said he wanted to be a dad. I had to give him a chance, right?” 

David puzzled – he didn’t honestly think anybody who could walk away from Quinn deserved anything at all but... 

“We only went out a few times. What the fuck was I thinking?” She looked up and her expression changed from sad to angry. “I feel so stupid. He hasn’t changed. He’s the same piece of shit he always was. I’m so glad I didn’t let her meet him.” 

“I’m really sorry. You deserve somebody great. Quinn deserves somebody great.” 

Nikki sniffled as the back door opened again. 

“Hey, Peanuts – are you eating with us?” Casey teased. 

“Three egg whites, no bacon please,” Nikki called over her shoulder. They heard the door close again. 

“You won’t tell Patrick, will you? It’ll turn into a whole...thing.” 

David crossed his heart with his pointer finger, promising that everything she just said would stay with him. He stood and helped Nikki to her feet. 

“David?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m happy that I get another brother. Patrick’s lucky.” 

David grinned. “C’mon Peanuts, let’s go have some breakfast.” 

Nikki crossed her arms and didn’t follow. She tilted her hips at him. 

“ _Et_ _tu_ , David?” 

He laughed. “Yeah sorry, Peanuts. I won’t say anything about you seeing your ex again but that nickname is going to stick.” 

After breakfast, they packed up. Nikki drove back to the Brewer house to pick up the food, saying she’d meet up with them. 

It was a short-ish drive to the Saco Pines campground office. Patrick hopped out of Casey’s truck to check them in and to grab a battery-operated air pump for the rafts. They’d discussed it at breakfast; since they had already lost one night, they were going to get straight into the river instead of spending the night at the camp site. While they waited, Casey turned in his seat to look at David. 

“What was it that you wanted to talk to me about, David?” 

David bit his lip, hoping that Patrick was inside long enough for him to talk. 

“Ok, well -” David leaned forward and kept checking to see if Patrick was coming as he spoke. 

When Patrick left the office, he saw David’s hands flapping excitedly and his brother was smiling. He watched David see him looking their way and it looked like he was handing Casey something. Whatever they were talking about, Patrick was itching with curiosity. 

He climbed back into the front passenger seat carrying a map and the air pump. From the way they both fell silent it was pretty clear immediately that the conversation between his brother and his future husband wasn’t for his ears. 

“Ok, um – pull in here to park. We can unload near the boat ramp.” Patrick indicated to Casey where he should go with a gesture of his flat palm. As Casey drove the quick route, Patrick texted Nikki so she’d know where to meet them. She wrote back almost immediately that she was going to get ice and would be arriving soon. 

He pulled into a space and David exhaled deeply, giving himself a pep talk before he got out of the back seat. 

_You can do this. It’s going to be fun._

Jeff and Andy untied an aluminum row boat from the roof of the truck. Casey unloaded a small charcoal grill, a waterproof container of charcoal and a two-burner propane camping stove. Chris helped Patrick inflate the giant two-seater rafts everyone had brought. The tents and bed rolls would be transported in the raft Patrick bought for Beau. Sarah watched for Nikki while she smoked a cigarette. David leaned against Casey’s truck, not sure what kind of help he could offer besides moving things so that’s what he did. 

“Oh, Babe?” Patrick stood up from the squatting position he was in. David shielded his eyes from the sun and looked up. 

“Did you want me to grab a life vest for you?” 

David screwed up his face. “No, that’s ok.” 

“David, nobody is gonna judge you if you can’t swim,” Patrick said sweetly. 

“I can swim.” 

“Ok, but if you _couldn’t_ swim and you wanted a life vest...” 

“Patrick, I swim fine. A prominent, albeit closeted, Olympic swimmer taught me.” David didn’t mean to make it sound like he’d had an affair with said swimmer but that’s what everyone who heard him assumed. 

Casey cleared his throat. “Do we really want to go all the way to Hiram?” 

It would take 3 – 4 days to get from where they were in Conway to Hiram, Maine. He was feeling guilty about being away from Michaela and the baby that long. The alternative was a 2-day trip to Brownfield Bridge. It was also in Maine but the trip was about 20 miles shorter. 

“It’s your call, Case.” Jeff shrugged as he helped Nikki unload the coolers of food into the boat with the cooking equipment. 

He looked from where Patrick was down the river with his hands on his hips. 

“Know what, guys? Let’s just go as far as Brownfield. I think that’d be a better idea; we can go slow and just hang out. Getting back the day of the rehearsal dinner is cutting it a little close. If we get stuck in traffic; if I’m late, Michaela will literally kill me.” He looked to Patrick, who had started lashing the rafts together with thick yellow rope. Patrick nodded his agreement. 

David breathed a sigh of relief. Even once they got back to town, they all had to change and make the two hour drive to the wedding venue. He suddenly remembered that he and Patrick would have two nights in a hotel room; if this trip was really that bad, at least he had that to look forward to. 

“It’s only two days _,_ ” he thought. “I can do _anything_ for two days. I pretended to like BrokenNCYDE for four days so I could hook up with their tour manager.” He exchanged his glasses for his white sunglasses and offered Casey a hand. 

Everything was inflated, loaded up, stowed and the rafts were tied together. Nikki had opted to rent a kayak rather than an inner tube. She didn’t want to sacrifice her exercise routine over two days in the river, the arm and upper back workouts from paddling would have to do. David should have expected that Patrick wouldn’t be the only hyper-organized, spreadsheet-keeping, i dotter and t crosser in his family. Nikki had a list of supplies and checked off each item as it was put in its proper place. Casey and Jeff lashed the rafts together with the most essential items (the coolers full of booze) on a pulley system to make it easier to reach and the things they’d use less often (like the chairs, tents, and camp kitchen) in the back. Each one of the rafts had a ration of the snacks that didn’t need to be on ice. Casey got both jars of fruit. 

Patrick waded into the water up to his thighs and held his yellow and black rubber raft steady with the intention of making it easier for David to sit down. Once David was convinced that it wouldn’t tip over with his weight, he plopped down somewhat indelicately. Patrick turned and easily pushed himself up on the raft and settled in next to David. The raft wasn’t very big but they fit comfortably together and had some room to shift around. It was the perfect excuse for them to cuddle nice and close. It was still relatively early in the day but they were all starting to feel sticky with sweat as Casey pushed them from the safety of the shore and they started floating down river. Every raft had a few bottles of water and David was availing himself of one of theirs when Patrick whipped his t-shirt over his head and mopped his face and the back of his neck. They took turns helping each other with sunblock; Patrick took the opportunity to massage the knots in David’s shoulders. 

Patrick searched his pack for his sunglasses and his Jays cap. He pushed his sunglasses up his nose and wore his hat backward as he reclined back and lifted an arm for David to fit himself under. David gladly cuddled up against his chest. Around an hour and a half later, they crossed the state line into Maine. 

It really wasn’t bad at all. 

It had reminded David of the lazy river his father enjoyed at a themed waterpark he’d rent out every year for Alexis’s birthday. There were only a few fluffy clouds in the sky and David watched the birds of prey circling around the trees, hoping to snatch up a snack near the water. His fingers casually explored the contours of Patrick’s stomach and chest as he silently contemplated the looming decision in his future. He knew he needed to talk to Patrick about it sooner rather than later but he didn’t know how to bring it up. When he forced the anxiety-inducing thoughts from his mind, he was perfectly content to relax there in the sun listening to everyone else recounting stories about previous trips and trouble they’d gotten into as teenagers. 

“Andrew, I’m shocked that Father Bill let you in the church for the christening yesterday,” Casey laughed. He had a sticky handful of liquored up pineapple and was tossing chunks one by one into his mouth. The ladle he’d scooped the fruit out with had a hooked handle and it was hanging from the lip of the jar. Everybody except David and Chris laughed at the comment; they hadn’t heard the story. 

Andy wasn’t reacting to the teasing. He took a few pictures of the sky and trees with an actual camera; a manual Nikon SLR that he’d had since high school. 

“I don’t think he recognized him, that might be why!” Sarah said, pointing at her cousin. 

“Maybe not at the beginning but he figured out who I was by the end of service...” Andy said aiming his camera at a hawk and adjusting the zoom. 

“You made yourself pretty unforgettable,” Patrick laughed. 

“Ok, what happened?” David heard Chris call out. 

“The last time Andy was in church, Father Bill chased him out waving a Bible at him,” Jeff answered. 

“The hell did he do?” David joined in. Patrick replied to him. 

“Well, he – Andy put a chunk of dry ice into the chalice during mass and when Father poured the wine, well...” 

“Oh. Did I? _I_ did that, Patrick? By myself?” Andy looked out from behind his camera with an eyebrow raised. 

The tips of Patrick’s ears burned red. 

“Yes, you did,” Patrick responded. “Because I chickened out.” 

David gasped in a laugh. “Patrick!” He playfully swiped the back of his hand at him. 

“Worst altar boys _ever_!” Jeff chuckled. 

“Oh, but it wasn’t you that put the whoopee cushion on the kneeler in the confessional? Bless me father for I have...” Casey made a long and very rude noise by blowing air against the heels of his hands. 

“I can neither confirm, nor deny,” Jeff replied. 

“Which means you definitely did it,” David turned around to look at him. 

“Yeah and because of the four of _you,”_ Sarah chimed in. “Nik and I had to sit front and center every day. The teachers saw ‘Brewer’ on the class roster and it practically sent shivers up their spines.” 

“Two more _Brewers?! And_ you’re the cousins of the _Lavoie_ Boys? Young ladies you will sit up by my desk and not make a peep!” Nikki imitated their pearl-clutching seventh grade homeroom teacher, Mrs. Rogers. 

“Yeah, and you were _perfect_ angels...” Andy chimed in. 

“Well, _I_ was. I can’t speak for my wombmate,” Sarah cracked open her first beer of the day. 

“Hey, I didn’t get in trouble that much! I didn’t get in as much trouble as Patrick did that time he set the auditorium on fire!” Nikki pointed at Sarah with her kayak paddle. 

“For the THOUSANDTH time, I threw a roach in the trash can and it ignited. I didn’t purposely set the place on fire!” Patrick cupped one hand to his mouth as he shouted his reply. 

“Nikki, you and me are going to have a long talk later,” David winked at Patrick, desperate to hear what other shenanigans Patrick had gotten up to as a teenager. 

They laughed and talked for another couple of hours. Patrick changed positions, choosing to lay his head in David’s lap and his legs draped over the side of the raft. 

“Anybody else hungry?” Casey shouted from the head of the pack. He heard calls of ‘yes', ‘starving' and ‘yup'. Five hands sprung up (two of them were David’s). 

David looked around. There were sandy shores on either side of the riverbank but he also saw the No Trespassing signs. 

“Ok, there’s a place we can set up around the next bend,” Casey pointed ahead and double checked the map in his hand. Some of the landowners allowed people to camp on their plots next to the river. There were no frills at all; no facilities, electrical outlets or hoses. Just clean, flat land where groups could set up camp kitchens and tents as long as they were respectful and followed the Leave No Trace policy 

“Are we going to set up the tents there?” Chris asked. 

“Nah, let’s just eat and stretch our legs. We haven’t gone very far yet,” Casey shielded his eyes from the sun as he tried to look at Sarah's boyfriend. 

“Thank god,” David sighed quietly enough that only Patrick heard him. 

“You ok? Do you need some water, Babe?” Patrick swung his legs back into the raft to sit cross legged. He had packed some Dramamine in his bag, in case David got queasy. 

“No, I’m ok. I’m just ready to eat!” 

David stayed put when Patrick jumped out of their raft to get them close enough to the shore to step out onto the sand. Casey dug out the charcoal grill and sack of charcoal and Chris pulled some fresh burger patties out of the cooler. Sarah found the buns and a couple condiments. 

He was sitting in sand along a river. He was sweating and unsure if one hamburger was going to do anything for his growling stomach but David hugged his knees and watched Patrick drinking a beer and helping his brother set up the grill. Every time he lifted the bottle, David felt his heart throbbing behind his ribs. 

Shirtless Patrick with his navy and white board shorts slung low on his hips was a goddamned work of art. He truly loved the softness of his fiance’s physique. Hard chiseled abs were nice to look at and all but they weren’t exactly comfortable to cuddle with. He much preferred Patrick’s strong arms and his well-toned, supple chest and stomach. 

“Do you know what you look like when you’re looking at him?” 

David jumped when he realized Andy was sitting nearby, his Nikon hanging around his neck. 

“Hmm?” 

“You look like you’re a little kid looking at a Christmas tree.” 

David blushed. 

“As sweet as that look is, you simultaneously look like you’re constantly ready to jump his bones.” Andy laughed and pointed towards Patrick with the neck of his beer bottle. 

“Guilty,” David shrugged. Andy wasn’t the first person to comment on the long looks he and Patrick shared. Strangely, it sometimes felt like there was nothing private about their intimate moments; as if there were hundreds of flies on the wall, watching them. 

“I got a great shot of you. I’ll send it out when I develop it.” Andy pointed to his camera before standing up and padding across the sand to see if the grill was hot yet. 

Two cheeseburgers, three beers and several Solo cups of infused watermelon later, David was sitting in a beach chair with his ankles crossed on Patrick’s lap. His head was lolling back and he’d lost track of the conversation they were having around him. 

“Hey David, you alright over there?” He lifted his head towards Jeff’s voice. 

“This is the most drunk I’ve ever been from eating something,” he lifted the now empty Solo cup. Patrick smoothed his hand to his calf and started rubbing his leg. 

“Ooh, you can do that as long as you want...” David sighed. 

“I hate to break up the love fest over there but I think we should get going, we have a lot of river to cover yet and I don’t want to get eaten alive tonight.” Casey said, standing up from his own chair.

“Speak for yourself!” David said, looking at Patrick with a scandalous expression. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stag Party ends its first full day on the river.

It was going to start getting dark and David’d had just about enough of the rubber raft for one day. The sun was shining powerfully down upon them and there was virtually no shade. Patrick had given him a spare baseball cap to wear and he while he was grateful for the reprieve from the heat, he hated wearing hats with a passion. Parts of the river were much shallower than others and they kept getting stuck on fallen trees and large rocks. Patrick would have to wiggle to the side of the raft and hop out to pull them free. David was the only one who hadn’t left the raft to cool off in the water. He wasn’t nervous about drowning but he was a little grossed out when he saw the schools of tiny fish swimming around. The clarity of the water surprised him and he was relieved that there was no discernible smell. He hadn’t entirely ruled out going for a swim but it would require a bit more alcohol than he’d already consumed.

He didn’t expect them to be the only group on the river, but he certainly didn’t expect the amounts of people that were there. Most of them tourists in rented blue inner tubes with cup holders and back rests. Little kids in bright orange life vests and rubber soled water shoes splashed and ran through the shallow parts. Several groups were playing music loudly and having loud conversations. They passed a rope swing that older teen boys were using to try one-upping each other in front of their girlfriends. In spite of himself, David wondered if Patrick had used the swing to impress Rachel. Not far from there, a giant tree limb was sticking up at least 15 feet out of the water and David watched kids standing on it, waiting for their turn to jump off the top.

“Hell yes, I’m doing that!” Without a second thought, Sarah crawled out of the raft she shared with Chris and swam over to the tree. Casey was closest to a tangle of weeds at the river’s edge so he stuck his leg out and anchored the group nearby so they could watch her. Nikki brought her kayak about and dug her paddle deep in the sand to keep the current from bringing her down river.

The tree shook slightly when Sarah was standing at the top. David swallowed nervously and seeing him looking anxious, Patrick put his arm around David’s shoulders and kissed his temple. David looked to his side, he’d truly never seen Patrick happier. There was a smudge of sunscreen in his eyebrow, his chin was stubbly and sticky from the fruit they’d eaten and his Cafe Tropical hat was turned backward on his head.

Sarah took tiny steps to turn herself around and held her arms out to her sides, maintaining her balance. She took a quick look over her shoulder to spot the water and exhaled. She squatted slightly and pushed off the tree, executing an imperfect, yet impressive back flip. The general crowd watching cheered her on when her head broke through the surface of the water and nobody was yelling encouragement louder than David and Patrick.

“Do it again, Sah!” Chris knelt up in their raft and clapped his hands.

“Fuck no! That was terrifying!” She laughed. He took both of her hands and helped her into their raft and he kissed her so hard they both toppled backward, nearly falling into the water.

David’s legs were longer than Patrick’s and they were cramping up. He’d been sitting in the same position for so long, his ass was going numb. As uncomfortable as he was, (by the time the sun was starting to set, he’d sobered up from the afternoon of drinking) he was not going to be the one to complain that he wanted to get back on land.

Thankfully, Sarah said it first.

What Sarah actually said was “Casey if I’m not on dry land in the next ten minutes I’m going to turn into a raging, heinous bitch.”

“Turn into?” Andy called to her over his shoulder, sarcastically. She flipped him off, as if to prove his point.

Casey checked the map again, tapping their route with his finger. Since they had already passed Canal Bridge, they were only a few minutes’ away from a place where they could set up the camp kitchen, tents and get the hell out of the rafts for the night.

“Ok, look alive, everybody! Let’s pull in here.” Casey used a telescoping paddle to push his raft to the beach. Nikki paddled around Jeff and Andy’s until the kayak ran aground. She hopped out, dragged it further inland and waited for everyone else to get close enough that she could help tow them in. David forgot how uncomfortable he was as he watched Patrick spring to action. He pulled his shirt back on and using a paddle David didn’t even know they had in the boat, he maneuvered them both towards the shore. His back flexed and his arms bulged with the effort.

_Goddamn. Seriously – how hot is he right now?! Total sexy Popeye vibes._

The mental picture of Patrick dressed as the cartoon sailor progressed to picturing himself dressed as Olive Oyl made him laugh out loud and he received an over the shoulder look from Patrick that clearly meant ‘quit laughing and help me’. He wobbled forward on his knees, balancing carefully to make sure he didn’t upend them. Patrick handed him the paddle and threw a coiled line to Nikki. She pulled them in close enough to the sand for Patrick to climb out into ankle-deep water and dragged the raft the rest of the way. He held his hand out to David as he stepped out on the sand and pulled.

“You ok?” He rubbed David’s shoulder.

“I am very glad to be back on land for the night. The rubber was chafing me.” He dug his fingers into his lower back.

“Weed and some more watermelon will take care of that,” Patrick grinned.

“Hey, Rick? I need some help over here!” Andy was struggling with the legs of the propane stove.

“Yep! Coming!” He quickly kissed David’s neck and walked quickly over to his cousin.

David was not properly equipped to set up a campfire but he busied himself setting up chairs around the brick fire pit permanently set on the beach for people to use. There was an actual campsite on the opposite side of the river but Casey had chosen this spot purposely because it wouldn’t be crowded. David could hear the low hum of conversations coming across the water but couldn’t make out anything specific.

“Sarah - let me help,”

“No, you’re doing it wrong - “

“I’m doing it differently, not wrong,” Chris replied patiently.

“But my way is so much faster...”

David turned to see them crouched around the fire pit. She was arranging sticks and foraged tree limbs in a shape resembling a teepee, letting them lean in against each other. Chris was trying to put bits of twisted scrap paper and dry organic debris in between the sticks and kept knocking them down.

“Hey, Babe?” Patrick got David’s attention and waved him over.

“Hi,” David stood behind him and sweetly hugged him across the chest.

“Everything ok?”

“I’m fine, Patrick. You can relax; I’m having fun.” David squeezed him tighter and kissed his neck.

“I don’t suppose you know how to set up a tent?” David screwed up his face comically and Patrick laughed. “I knew it was a long shot. I suppose you stayed in a cabin at Coachella?” Patrick lifted an amused eyebrow at him.

“No, I was always in The Resort area of the Safari Campground. And now that I’m seeing all this,” He gestured generally around them. “I’m realizing it wasn’t really camping.” he gestured around them. “We had a stocked fridge in the yurt, concierge service, private bathroom and shower, air conditioning, WiFi...” Patrick shook his head laughing.

“Yeah, you were really roughing it, David. How ever did you suffer through it year after year?”

“Well,” David sighed heavily. “They did run out of my coconut water one year and I had to settle for actual water so...” The smile on his face told Patrick he was plenty aware of how spoiled he used to be but he could joke about it.

“Such a hardship,” Patrick continued to tease and held David at the small of his back, kissing him gently. David pressed both palms to Patrick’s chest.

“Do you want some help?” David asked when their mouths parted.

Patrick kissed him once more and a few minutes later, they had dragged and carried all of the folded-up tents onto the beach and further up, on the grassy area under the pine trees. Patrick put his hands on his hips and and quickly surveyed their options. He chose what he’d deemed the best, flattest and rock and tree root-free place for himself and David. He pulled the zip open, revealing his alarmingly, almost offensively orange two-man tent. David stood ready to follow his instructions.

“The long post goes through here. Careful, don’t rip it.”

“No, Babe. Don’t clip that thing in yet.”

“Ok, now help me pull this over the top.”

In a way, it was like a 3-D puzzle, which David happened to enjoy; a guilty pleasure he’d only recently revealed to Patrick.

“Looks good. Let’s put the stakes in and then we can move our stuff in.”

David took the polyester bag holding the four tent stakes and pushed them into the dirt while Patrick retrieved their rooks. He tested one side of the tent and pouted out his lip in approval before placing all of the items inside.

“Wait - shit,” David’s eyes were wide.

“What’s wrong?” Patrick looked around.

“Um, I don’t have a sleeping bag or anything...” He knew perfectly well that Patrick was going to insist David use his and then he’d be really uncomfortable all night. He had haunting, fleeting visions of Patrick sleeping on top of jagged rocks under a pile of leaves, sacrificing his own comfort for David. His future husband was just gallant that way. Patrick grinned and lightly tapped a blue-grey bed roll with his foot.

“Good thing I bought a double one then, huh?” He winked and David’s anxiety about sleeping arrangements alleviated. “Shoes off, c’mon.”

He unfolded a towel like a doormat at the flap of the tent and they each removed their shoes and stepped inside. Patrick may have deferred the decoration of their apartment to David but once they were inside the five by eight polyester dome, he took control and David found it incredibly sexy. Leave it to Patrick to have the maximization of their small shared space down to a science. David wouldn’t have been surprised if somewhere on Patrick’s laptop was a to-scale mock-up of the tent that he’d used to figure out the best places to store everything.

“Bedroll in the middle but don’t unfurl it yet.”

_Of course he’d use a word like ‘unfurl’._

“Flashlight in the pocket next to the door flap. On the right. Your other right, Babe.”

“Put your rook in the corner David, and push it as far back as you can.”

Patrick lined up bottles of bug spray, sunblock and David’s favorite lavender body milk in the pocket next to the bedroll and hung his battery powered LED lantern from a plastic hook at the apex of the interior of the tent. Reaching into a separate compartment in his bag, Patrick caught David’s eye quickly and raised an eyebrow at him as he flashed the small bottle of lube in his hand. David blinked rapidly a few times while Patrick put a flirtatious finger to his lips and dropped the bottle in the pocket behind the body milk. David unrolled Patrick’s brand-new tandem sleeping bag and laid on top of it with his ankles crossed. The polyester taffeta shell gave him the coolness and comfort that he needed after spending so much time skidding against hot, wet rubber. Patrick made a couple of final adjustments and flopped down on his stomach next to David, resting his head on his folded arms.

“On a scale of one to ten, how miserable are you?”

David rolled to his side, supporting his head in his hand. “Do I look miserable?”

“No. But you were a child actor, so...” He grinned and lifted himself up, David met him halfway and they kissed.

They had shared a few simple kisses that afternoon floating down the river. As the day wore on and they got slightly bolder, Patrick fed him pieces of mescal watermelon by biting into it and letting David suck it into his own mouth. More than once, Patrick had let his hand wander southward from David’s stomach but, using a deeply admirable amount of self-control, David had stopped him and either interlaced their fingers or simply put Patrick’s hand a respectful distance away from his dick. He wanted the contact but not the awkward erection in front of so many people. He’d had semi-public sex before in his bathhouse days, but the spectators were strangers he’d probably never see again; that wasn’t the case anymore.

In the privacy of their tent, they lost all sense of time; they became all tongues, fumbling hands and indelicate groaning. David started untying Patrick’s board shorts and Patrick grabbed at David’s shirt.

“This is coming off…now…” Patrick shifted up to his knees and pulled his own shirt off while David reached back and grabbed the collar of his t-shirt, proceeding to yank it over his head. Patrick moved closer to him until their sweat-soaked chests were rubbing together. Patrick could feel David’s heart vibrating against him.

“Get on top of me,” Patrick ordered, trying to keep his voice down. David obeyed, pushing Patrick’s shoulders back onto the sleeping bag. As soon as he was on top, their legs slotted together. David shifted slightly until their cocks lined up perfectly and their well-practiced movements synchronized. Patrick dragged his nails across the small of David’s back with one hand and cupped his cheek with the other, holding David still enough to kiss him so hard David’s toes curled and he thought he felt his soul leave his body. When their elevated body heat combined with the humid air, the intoxicating scent of sweaty sex filled the tent and aroused their animal instincts. Patrick couldn’t think of anything other than having David’s mouth on his cock and getting his ankles locked around his waist so he could fuck him senseless. They ground their hips together, each of them rapidly approaching the point of no return.

The magnificent friction they were relishing in held a special place in their sexual lexicon. Long before Patrick was ready to have sex with David, they were both perfectly content to spend the precious little private time they got together in the back of the store making out and grinding against each other after they closed. It felt really fucking good but Patrick had started to feel like a stupid adolescent until he more-or-less accidentally made David cum in his pants for the first time. His moaning was suddenly distinctly different. Patrick felt him tense up, dig his nails into his shoulder and shudder with an unmistakable moan. David’s chest heaved and his eyelids fluttered so beautifully after his orgasm. Patrick was awestruck by it; he was captivated. A flush colored David’s cheeks and he got slightly redder from a wave of embarrassment. Patrick froze with a slack-jawed amazed expression on his face while David composed himself.

“You ok?” David asked as he went to peel his soiled boxers off. Luckily, he was planning on spending the night with Patrick at Ray's and he had a clean pair in his overnight bag. Patrick nodded.

“You…um…” David blushed.

“Came in my pants like a 15-year-old? Yes.”

Patrick bit his lip. “Can I…?”

“Can you…what?” David popped a brow and looked at him sideways.

“Taste it – taste…you?” David put a hand on his hip. It wasn’t exactly what he was expecting or hoping Patrick would say but it was a step closer to what he was prepared to beg for.

“Well I’m not going to say _no_. Are you sure you're ready for that?”

Patrick wet his lips and felt his heart thumping. He wasn’t entirely sure but come hell or high water, he was about to do it. He’d touched David’s cock over his pants a number of times. Things were moving along at a steady, manageable pace – it had only been a few days since they’d shared a celebratory joint after making the single largest sale in the store’s history and he initiated their first nearly naked make-out session. Just because he wanted to move slowly in the sex department didn’t mean he wasn’t desperate to get David off.

He didn’t take his eyes off of David’s mouth; his lips looked puffy, pink and inviting as he pulled at the waistband of his designer underwear and let his hand brush against David’s super sensitive cock, dripping with his cum. Patrick felt it twitch, hot and wet against his fingers. A lump formed in David’s throat when he watched Patrick tentatively suck on the tip of his pointer finger.

“Verdict?” David squeezed Patrick’s waist with both hands. Patrick grinned and sucked on his middle finger. He hesitated only a moment before tracing his ring finger across David’s lips. David drew a deep breath and slid his tongue along his lower lip, tasting himself.

“Is that how I taste too?” Patrick asked curiously.

“I wish I knew for certain. It’s probably very similar, although I did have a pineapple smoothie at lunch today so...”

After that night, the next time they were alone long enough, Patrick decided he was ready to do more than grind his hips against his smoking hot boyfriend and he let David start teaching him how to deliver the perfect blowjob.

Back in the tent, their lips parted long enough for David to breathe but Patrick’s tongue was soon prodding against his again. David had both of Patrick’s wrists pinned down and he watched Patrick’s eyes roll back in his head as his orgasm built. Suddenly, there was a muffled knock at the tent flap, interrupting them. Casey sounded like he’d had more to drink since they had gotten to shore when he called out to them louder than necessary.

“Ey, _Brokeback Mountain_ – you gonna finish screwing around and come out to socialize with the straight folks sometime tonight?”

David found the comment much funnier than Patrick did. Patrick tried ignoring his brother’s teasing but the rest of their group could be heard laughing outside and the scent of food on the grill was sure to capture David’s attention soon. Grumbling, Patrick dug the heels of both hands into his eyes.

“I fucking hate my brother.”

David chuckled and kissed his mouth. Their erections had flagged since the sudden interruption but when he shifted a little, David moaned quietly. “That’s not true; you and I both know it.”

“I wanted to make you cum though.” Patrick raked his nails across his scalp in frustration and whined. The blunt confession from his fiancé's pouting lips brought a grin to David’s face.

“Is that so?” He raised an eyebrow.

Patrick nodded while biting his lower lip. David lowered his mouth to Patrick’s for a closed-mouth kiss.

“I want you to make me cum, Patrick,” he kissed down his jaw to suck on his neck. “I want to cum after you fill me up with this fat cock,” David let his thigh find its way between Patrick’s legs and pressed his weight into him. Patrick grunted and arched his back.

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do, David. But...” Patrick took hold of the back of David’s neck and bit his earlobe. David ground his hips into Patrick.

“But what?” David’s voice was barely audible.

“Tonight...when everyone is sleeping...” Patrick massaged David’s ass with both hands.

“Say it...” They’d been together long enough for David to know what Patrick was thinking but hearing the words come out of his fiancé's mouth turned him on to no end.

“I want you inside me...fuck my ass as hard as you can...”

“Fuck...”

They kissed again but David’s growling stomach interrupted loudly enough to make Patrick laugh into their kiss and the moment had almost entirely passed.

“One need at a time, huh David?” Patrick smirked.

“You’re going to tell me that you’re not hungry? At all?” David flopped to his back and used his discarded t-shirt to mop up the sweat from his face and his neck. He adjusted himself over his shorts. Patrick rolled to his side to look at him.

“I didn’t say that. We’re probably going to go swimming for a bit tonight. Are you going to join us?”

David pursed his lips, considering it. He wasn’t usually one to go into water that wasn’t treated with chemicals but he was hot and the water was refreshingly cold. He shrugged and reached for his rook.

“You might want to leave while I change,” he lifted his chin at Patrick.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you as naked as you get, David,” he joked and casually put his hand down the front of his shorts to adjust.

“Yeah but...” he pulled the black bathing suit with the surfboard print out and started to take his shorts off. Patrick laughed and got himself into a cross-legged seated position.

“You’re saying your animal magnetism is so strong I won’t be able to keep my hands to myself?” He folded his arms over his chest.

David struggled to get out of his sandals, shorts, and underwear. He kept cursing under his breath because he couldn’t stand up in the tent and it was a real pain in the ass to change clothes while he was sitting down or kneeling. Patrick snorted and David looked up at him.

“Effortless. Completely effortless.” Patrick brought all of the fingers of his right hand together in a chef’s kiss.

David tried to shoot him a glare but he couldn’t help but chuckle at himself.

“Rick - gargle David’s hog later – you’re missing out on prime drinking time!”

The comment caught Patrick just as he was unzipping the tent to get out.

“Sarah! For REAL?!” He hollered.

“Wrong twin!” Sarah laughed and pointed to Nikki, who had a beer in each hand. She stood next to Andy by the charcoal grill, overseeing their dinner preparation. Patrick rolled his eyes in the general direction of his relatives before he turned to David.

“Make sure you zip up all the way when you come out, ok? Let’s try to keep the mosquitoes out as much as possible.”

David looked up and sighed. He forgot about the damn mosquitoes. He got itchy just thinking about getting bitten but he knew he couldn’t sit in the tent all night; least of all the reasons, he was really hungry.

“Love you,” Patrick said. He winked and zipped the flap as soon as he was out of the tent.

There was a bit more room with Patrick gone and David was able to do up the bathing suit more quickly. He bumped his head against the hanging lantern when he reached across to grab the bug spray from the pocket on the inside wall. He crawled out of the tent hold the bottle of spray, trying not to have the flap open wider than necessary to let himself out. He zipped it up quickly and stretched his arms over his head as he stood at his full height.

“He emerges from the honeymoon suite, at long last!” Andy called out. He pointed toward David holding a long set of metal cooking tongs.

“Come get a drink, David!” Chris was standing by the cooler, holding up a half-empty beer.

“And then get in the water! Come on David!” Sarah was waist deep in the water wearing her Red Sox hat, a black bikini with small pink and blue polka dots on it. She had a surprisingly large cherry blossom branch tattoo that started on her left hip and climbed up her torso and across her back to her right shoulder. David looked around the immediate area and didn’t see Patrick. Sarah’s squealing scream made him turn back to her just in time to see Patrick lifting his sister up out of the water on his shoulders. He had come up right between her legs and surprised her.

“Nik - Nikki - _Nicole!_ Chicken fight!” Sarah shouted gleefully at her twin beckoning to her with both hands.

“No way! You fight dirty!” Nikki laughed, finishing one of her drinks.

“Of course I do – now get your ass in the water!”

“I’ll go in when David does.” Nikki replied smugly. Clearly, she thought David wasn’t going to go swimming and nine times out of ten, she’d have been right. This occasion was different because he was trying to fit in with his future in laws and it was hot as fuck – the water looked cool and inviting. The splash and squeal from Sarah indicated that Patrick let her fall backward off his shoulders. He stood barefoot at the water’s edge, the very tips of his toes were getting wet.

“Holy shit, David – look at you!” Andy playfully punched David’s shoulder. David had forgotten to put a t-shirt on before leaving the tent and Andy gestured to David’s toned upper body. “How come you hide that under sweaters? Paddy – yer man’s got guns!”

Patrick was in the middle of a splash fight with his sister but he looked up quickly and gave Andy a thumbs up. Andy was holding a thick paperback book and he smacked David’s ass with it as he walked away. David rubbed the sore spot and as he turned, he saw Chris still standing by the coolers. Chris raised both brows at David in an unspoken question and he nodded his reply.

_Yes, I most definitely am ready for a drink._

Chris went to hand him a can but David waved him off. He picked up the bottle of Crown Royal and took a longer sip than he’d initially intended. With the burn of whisky still in his chest, David wiped his mouth on the back of his arm and handed the bottle off to Chris. He walked across the luxuriously soft sand directly into the water. It was cold, but refreshing; his clothes had been uncomfortably clinging to him. He kept walking forward, the sand squishing between his toes as the water got deeper. Eventually, he was able to crouch low enough to wet the tops of his shoulders beneath the glass-like surface. He started treading water for a few feet and then rolled to his back to float. The current felt slightly stronger around him outside the raft.

“Nice, huh?” Patrick’s voice startled him. He got his feet underneath him and stood up in the waist-deep water. Without a moments’ hesitation, Patrick’s fingers interlaced with his and David was pulled into a deep kiss. With his arm around Patrick’s neck, David pressed their foreheads together and they stood there in the water together with their eyes closed while their breathing synced. It was as much of a romantic moment as any other and made them both think about the day in the not-so-distant future when they’d be exchanging vows.

“Get a tent, you two!” Jeff laughed from a few feet away. Patrick chuckled and turned to splash his cousin.

“We had one until Drunky McBig Mouth interrupted us!”

“Ok y’all - come and get it!” Nikki was standing at the water’s edge when she cupped both hands around her mouth and called out to everyone.

About ten minutes later, the group was sitting in their camp chairs laughing and eating. Patrick insisted that David take his and he was sitting on the ground, cuddled up against David’s leg. Nikki and Andy had cooked up quite an unexpected feast on the small grill; marinated chicken breasts, hot Italian sausage, and grilled vegetables. The beer flowed freely though David wanted to stop after three, he didn’t want to bloat.

“Ok, time for a game!” Nikki went to the cooler and loaded her arms with cans of beers. She handed them out to everyone.

“How about Never Have I Ever?” Sarah proposed pointing at Casey.

“What are we, 14?”

“No, no. That could be fun.” Andy nodded and cracked open his beer.

“Fine. Never Have I Ever...gotten a tattoo I regret,” Casey opened.

Chris drank right away, followed by Sarah and Jeff.

“Which one do you regret?” David asked, leaning forward.

“Oh, I covered it up a long time ago. I had Tony the Tiger on my ankle.” Chris angled his foot out, displaying a black and grey moth on the inside of his ankle.

“Which one do _you_ regret?” Chris put his arm over Sarah’s shoulders and squeezed her.

“Not one of the ones you gave me,” she said shyly. “The stupid anchor on my foot.” Rather than display her regretted tattoo, Sarah dug her left foot in the sand.

“Ah, ‘Refuse to Sink’!” Andy teased her.

“Shut _up_ ,” Sarah laughed and pretended to hide behind her drink.

“Well, we all know which one Jeff regrets -” Casey was sitting next to his cousin and he elbowed him good-naturedly.

“Yup,” Andy rolled his eyes. Two weeks after what supposed to be his wedding day, Jeff suffered through a six-hour cover up tattoo to hide his ex-fiancée Felicia's name, which had been inked on the inside of his left arm.

“Never Have I Ever...had sex with two people in the same day, not a threesome,” Jeff took the initiative to go second.

David instantly regretted how fast he lifted his beer to his lips but only Patrick knew that the number was actually four people in the same day.

Casey started to drink but he paused, “Oh, not a threesome? Then, no.”

Sarah rolled her eyes. “Braggart.”

Andy tapped his forefinger against his lips, thinking. “Never Have I Ever enjoyed being tied up,” he finally said.

“Really? Never?” Casey raised an eyebrow.

Andy shook his head emphatically. “Nope. Not my thing.”

Sarah drank first and Chris’s cheeks turned pink. Patrick looked up at David, they grinned at each other and clinked their beers together before drinking.

“Ok, my turn,” Sarah said. “Never Have I Ever...waited until after Christmas to break up with someone just to get the gifts.”

Andy drank and flipped Sarah off when she pointed at him and laughed.

“Never Have I Ever had sex in my parents’ bed,” Chris said.

Eyes flitted around the circle and everyone almost missed David take a drink.

“Ok, I’m gonna quote Alexis here – ew, David,” Patrick laughed.

David shrugged a shoulder. “You’re only saying that because you didn’t see the bed my parents had in the early naughts.”

“I can only imagine the opulence,” Patrick chuckled. As well as he knew his future mother-in-law, he assumed the master bedroom at the Rose manor was the absolute height of luxury. He looked around the circle and everyone was looking at him expectantly.

“Oh, it’s me, huh? Um...” he tapped out guitar chords on his beer can while he thought. “Ok...Never Have I Ever made a sex tape.”

As if by reflex or instinct, all eyes immediately snapped to David. He laughed and took a drink.

“Fuck off – all of you!” he laughed again.

Since everyone else was looking at him, he was the only one who saw Chris and Sarah drink. He smirked at them secretly.

“I’m gonna get very drunk at this rate, Patrick.” David nudged him with his knee and casually ran his fingers through Patrick’s hair.

“It’s your turn, Babe.”

“Yeah - David we can totally skip over you since you’ve apparently done like, everything,” Nikki teased.

David knew from the beginning of the game what he would propose. It was something he had absolutely never done regardless of how endlessly tempted he’d been a number of times. He leaned in, a small smile on his lips and squeezed Patrick’s shoulder.

“Never Have I Ever...slept with a friend’s parent.”

Sarah gasped quietly and whipped her head to look at her twin. Nikki was already blushing when she took a drink. Sarah gasped again and pointed at her.

“I KNEW it! You whore!” She laughed and stood up to tap her beer can against Nikki’s.

“Ok, I need this story!” David pointed at Nikki and she covered her face with her hand.

“Maybe later, David.”

Patrick, who had been stunned into silence finally spoke. “Wait, wait – is it who I’m thinking of?!”

“Ugh - I love this! He’s a stone fox Nik!” Sarah reclined in her chair and nearly spilled her beer.

“Hey - hey! You just drank!” Casey shouted at Jeff.

“Of course he did,” Andy said as if it were plainly obvious.

Patrick’s head jerked to the side. “No you did not! Who?!”

“A gentleman never tells,” Jeff took another sip.

“A gentleman, no, but what’s that got to do with you?” Casey laughed.

“I still want to know who David made a sex tape with!” Jeff attempted to get the attention off of himself.

“Yeah David, spill! Who was he?” Chris said as he stood to retrieve more drinks for everyone.

“Don’t assume it was a ‘he’,” Patrick rested one arm across David’s knees.

“You know who it is?” Casey arched an eyebrow.

“I haven’t seen it and I don’t know all the gory details but...” Patrick shrugged.

“Ok, ok – I'm getting very thirsty, guys,” Casey sighed – it was a challenge.

“Never Have I Ever not taken a drink during this game when I should have,” Nikki directed her proposal at her eldest brother.

Casey rolled his shoulders back before he chuckled and finished his beer.

They tired of the game a couple of rounds later. Patrick mumbled something about not wanting to go to bed smelling of and sticky with big spray so he waded back into the water to swim a few laps.

“Babe - d’ya wanna join me?” He called out to David, slurring slightly.

With the cover of night giving them more relative privacy than they’d had all day, David definitely wanted to join Patrick in the water so he could kiss his face off. He’d also made the mistake of kissing Patrick’s forearm earlier in the evening and instantly regretted it as soon as he tasted the putrid bug spray on his skin. David started to pull his shirt over his head when he heard Casey call his name. He turned as the older Brewer brother approached.

“What we talked about before – you sure?” Casey stood next to him and they watched Patrick’s arms rise and fall in the water as he backstroked.

“Yup. Definitely. I love Patrick.”

“You’re marrying him, I hope so.” David pursed his lips, frowning.

“I’ve never known many happily married people. Besides my parents. And your parents.”

Casey nodded. “Yeah, a lot of my friends got married 10 – 15 years ago and a lot of them are divorcing or on marriage number two.” He kicked a rock into the water and thrust one hand down into his swimsuit pocket.

“Is something wrong? Something bothering you?” Casey looked away and back again.

“Casey, are you getting cold feet?”

Casey rubbed the back of his neck in the exact same endearing way Patrick would have. David’s inebriated and sun-exhausted brain must have confused the two brothers because he felt his dick twitch. He coughed it away and tried not to blush.

“No. Nothing like that. I love her; I love Michaela and Mercedes. They’re my whole life.”

“Ok. I thought I was getting a vibe or something.” David felt relieved; he’d have had no idea what to say.

“This stuff used to terrify me. Commitment. Settling down. Relationships,” Casey confessed after a silence.

“Me too. I never thought I’d get married. Or be happy with just one person. Funny what can change when you meet the right person, huh? Everything like, clicks into place.”

“Yeah. Funny.” David pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the camp chair he’d been sitting in.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” He looked back at Casey one last time before he started to edge his way down the steep, sandy embankment to the river.

“Yeah. Thanks David.” Casey nodded and made his way back to the fire, winking as he turned away.

A chill shot up David’s legs as he got into the water but as soon as he was in past his waist, Patrick was pressed up against his chest and had one leg up over his hip. Patrick kissed him wildly, passionately; it was as if they’d been separated for months.

“I can’t wait for them to all go to bed...I want you so bad David.”

“Soon enough, Patrick. Soon enough.”


End file.
